The Union of Avalon and Briton
by Anime Princess
Summary: Legends tell of Arthur's many sisters. Well, they aren't legend but fact. This is the story of Arthur's family and how they reform their family bonds through love, life, death, and war.
1. Chapter 1

**The spells in the story aren't all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. A few ARE mine though! As always, King Arthur isn't mine and none of the characters are mine either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters as a fun activity in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

The Unification of Avalon and Briton

Arthur's slowly maturing chest filled with life giving air as he stared down at a clay object in his hands with a deep sense of satisfaction. He couldn't believe he had finally finished the object of honor he wished to give to his teacher-father, Pelagius. With an excited leap he jumped off of his bed, and rushed outside and into the village that lied deep behind Hadrian's Wall where his father, King-Lord Uthur Castus, had once commanded so strongly.

As he quickly glanced around him, he caught the eyes of his youngest sister, Elaine Castus. Her sparkling emerald green eyes, like his own and their father's, were wide with excitement and delight.

He raised an eyebrow as she hopped over to him like a young rabbit just into adulthood.

"Arthur! They are here! They're here!" she squealed as she jumped into his arms.

With an exasperated grunt, Arthur easily caught his twelve-year-old sister and asked instead, "Where is mother? Pelagius?"

Elaine's thick, wavy, golden chestnut brown hair transformed into a glorious banner of pure gold as the wind blew by them both. She crossed her arms, pouted slightly, and asked in a tiny voice she knew he couldn't deny, "Don't you want to know whom it is I'm talking about, brother?"

Arthur groaned but this time because he knew he was beat and asked tiredly, "Okay Elaine, who are you talking about? Who is here?"

Elaine's eyes ceased their teary act and twinkled like the early morning grass in the rare Briton sunlight as she answered brightly, "The Knights! They are here! I heard Captain Lupinus talking about it just now!"

She gathered her emerald green dress in her hands, lifted the cloth up to her knees, and said as she spun around in the direction of the gates, "Mother is by the lake washing and Pelagius is packing up Flight of Fancy Free!"

Arthur didn't even deem his sister with a response as he rushed towards the lake where all the women did their washing. After a few minutes, he found his mother kneeling next to another woman laughing and talking about something as she scrubbed a red cloth.

"Mother! I'm finished!" he shouted happily as he dropped down beside her.

His mother, a beautiful woman in her late thirties with waist length golden brown hair with a few hints of gray and warm brown eyes, smiled at him as he handed her the object and praised, "That's beautiful!"

Arthur beamed and took it back. He placed the circular tablet in the water and rubbed most of the remaining dirt off and removed it. His smile grew as the sunlight glinted off the tablet and revealed the name **_PELAGIUS_**.

He stood up and as he turned called out, "Mother…"

With a frown he spun around and smiled in relief as he spied his mother down a hill heading back towards their village manor home. His mother must have sensed his relief because she spun around and waved happily at him. Then, as if by magic or an ingrown instinct that he inherited from his father, he sensed another person close to him.

He turned slowly and when the person's identity was realized, his smile returned and he exclaimed, "Pelagius! For you!"

Arthur handed the tablet to his teacher-father and felt a jolt of rejection hit his heart as his teacher took it, looked at it, and said as he returned it just as fast, "Very good Artorius, you keep it."

Pelagius must have seen his rejection because he added quickly, "Deliver it to me when you come to Rome."

Then the two of them heard the sound of horses and their hoof beats. They looked up and saw a large group of horses and their riders' trot by.

Pelagius, excitedly, grabbed his shoulders, turned him towards the group and said, "Come Arthur! Look, young Knights! If you so choose, they may someday be yours to lead, as your father before you."

Arthur bit his lip, as he looked between his teacher and the young knights that his sister had told him of earlier and asked a bit overwhelmed by the thought, "I am to be their commander?"

Pelagius' grip tightened as he turned Arthur back around and said seriously, "Yes, but with this title comes a sacred responsibility to protect, to defend, to value their lives above your own and, should they perish in battle, to live your life gloriously in honor of their memory."

Arthur turned back to them and asked as he met the eyes of each an every one of the future knights, "What of their free will?"

Pelagius sighed wearily and answered, "It has always fallen to a few to sacrifice for the good of many. The world isn't a perfect place, Arthur."

Then he seemed to perk up as he added, "But perhaps with people like you Arthur, me, and them, we can make it so."

Arthur ignored his teacher's pat on the shoulder as he stared at the knights trotting by. One in particular caught his attention the most. It was a young boy, perhaps a year younger then he was. The boy had inky black curly hair and equally brown-black eyes. Somehow, Arthur knew that this Knight was going to heavily influence his life-good or bad he didn't know; but he was curious to find out!

Elaine was beside herself with excitement. She had been waiting for this day for nearly five months now and couldn't wait to meet all the Knights her brother might take command of. As she reached the fort's stables, she bit her lip and frowned. The Knights weren't much older than she was. _How can the Empire expect them to fight their wars when most of them cannot lift the weapons?_

As she stepped into the stables, one of the Roman's escorting the Knights saw her, frowned, and said, "My Lady, you shouldn't be here. These are not civilized men. They are barbarians and would no sooner cut your throat than help you for any reason, my lady. Return to your chambers at once before your mother has my head!"

Elaine saw the Knights glaring angrily at Captain Romulas' words and said sweetly but all of them heard the underlying vinegar as she met each Knights' eyes nicely, "Who is Lady here, me or you? I will see to their needs with or without your approval Captain. Now go and report to my mother and Commander Christoph about your arrival. I shall entertain these Knights while they await their next orders."

The Knights watched with wide, disbelieving eyes as a girl no older than thirteen talked down to the Romans they had traveled with for more than four months!

When the Romans were all gone, the girl's commanding presence vanished and she said cheerfully, "Hello! Welcome to Hadrian's Wall! I'm Lady Elaine Castus, Lady of Hadrian's Wall! I'm sorry you had to deal with broody, craggy, old Romulas, but he was the only one who knew the roads to Sarmatia! Are you cold? Do you want something hot to eat; a bath perhaps? Maybe some new clothes as well? I can get you whatever it is you need or wish!"

She stared at them expectantly and realized that because of her treatment to Romulas they were still eyeing her oddly.

She giggled and said, "Oh, don't mind Romulas, he's an old push over for me and the other ladies here at the fort! He might act like he's an all mighty and all powerful Roman, but he's really not."

She leaned up closer to the one with curly black hair and said in a stage whisper, "He can't even string a bow and arrow correctly! He's the produce manager for the fort!"

Then she burst into giggles at the young Knight's comical face. The Knight stared at her for a minute longer and asked a bit rudely, "Lady, why are you here? I thought Roman women hated to get their robes dirty."

Elaine stopped laughing softly, stood up straight, and said proudly, "I'm not Roman! I'm half Roman and half Briton! **AND** my dearest Knight-to-be, I take after my mother in my religion and beliefs! I am training to be a Priestess of Avalon! In fact, all my sisters are Priestesses of Avalon or training to become one like me! My mum is a Priestess of Avalon too!"

She blinked and added in an afterthought, "Oh, and you don't have to call me Lady, just Elaine. And what is your name Knight?"

The Knight she had been talking to blushed slightly and replied, "My name is Lancelot La…er…Elaine."

She smiled and said cheerfully, "Welcome Lancelot! It is nice to meet you! Are any of your friends hurt and in need of healing? Mayhap they are ill? Come, come you must tell me! How am I to help you and make your first day here more enjoyable, because I know it cannot be since you were taken from your homes, if you do not tell me these things?"

Lancelot felt a bit overwhelmed by the young woman before him. Her babbling, while cheerful and upbeat, just made his head feel heavy with exhaustion. All he really wanted to do was find a nice dry haystack and sleep for the next month, but he knew he couldn't do that, so he said, "We are fine, Lady. Where is our commander?"

Elaine's cheerful, abet, cute babbles, halted. She blinked and said thoughtfully, "You know, Commander Christoph should have been here by now. He's never late, so something must have happened to him!"

She placed a finger on her bottom lip and said as she lightly tapped it, "It doesn't really matter, Arthur should be here any moment now so…"

Another Knight-to-be with shoulder length blond hair cut in, "Who is Arthur?"

Elaine smiled at him and answered, "He's my older brother! He's my only brother really. Well, if you count Cador then Arthur's my second brother, but Cador's dead so I'm not sure if he counts or not now."

All of the Knights' eyes grew larger as she continued to talk about her siblings and cousins that lived in Avalon training to become great Priestesses of Magic and Briton. Lancelot had to shake his head as more and more names flew from the girl's lips. _Her family is certainly large. _He thought with a hint of a smile as he dismounted his black warhorse. He watched with pride as the others followed his lead.

Suddenly a slim finger poked him in the chest along with a chipper voice exclaiming happily, "Aha! I knew I could get you to smile if I continued to make a fool of myself for you!"

Lancelot blinked stupidly for a minute as another boy, perhaps ten or eleven, giggled and said loudly, "Lancelot's daft!"

Lancelot shot him a glare that held no real heat and said as he gently grabbed the feminine finger, "Can we, **at least**, leave the stables and wait for our commander in the courtyard?"

Elaine blushed slightly and said as she pulled him with her, "Sure! It's this way."

When they settled in the courtyard, another boy with short black, wavy hair and emerald green eyes arrived. He carried a clay object in his hands and he walked straight up to their hostess and asked nicely, "Are these them, then?"

Elaine nodded excitedly and said, "Yes! These are them Arthur! You should get to know them now since Christoph is late!"

Arthur nodded, turned to the curly hared Knight-to-be, and said warmly as he offered his one free hand, "My name is Artorius Castus of Hadrian's Wall, but you can call me Arthur, that's what everyone calls me. What is your name, Sir Knight?"

Lancelot stared at the offered hand and slowly placed his hand in it and said a bit guardedly, "My name is Lancelot, Arthur."

Arthur smiled warmly at him and he couldn't help but notice how similarly the two siblings looked to one another.

Then out of the blue, one of the younger Knights, Percival he believed, blurted out, "Do **ALL** your siblings look just like you two, Arthur?"

Lancelot saw Arthur's eyebrows draw together as he huffed, rolled his eyes, and moaned out, "Elaine! Just what have you been babbling to them, now!"

Lancelot couldn't help the grin that formed on his face as Elaine blushed and muttered something under her breath. Apparently Arthur heard her perfectly as he slapped his head with his palm and muttered under his breath as well. _Heh, maybe this won't be so bad after all._ He thought with a small laugh. He noticed with a grin that all the other Knights, no matter how they felt about being stationed so far from home, were also grinning and or laughing at the siblings actions towards one another.

Arthur shook his head and moved past him and said to the young boy beside him as he placed the clay tablet in a hidden pocket in his white robes, "Hello, I'm Arthur. What's your name?"

The boy, a cubby boy with blond hair and muddy brown eyes, eyed him, but answered with a handshake, "I'm Bors."

Arthur shook the hand firmly and said, "Nice to meet you Bors."

On and on he went. The Knights were a bit shocked. They hadn't thought that they would be treated so well upon their arrival to their new station. They expected to be treated horribly like on their travels to the Wall. Instead they had found warmth and comfort in two children their ages, but what topped it was the fact that the two children were the children of the former commander of the Wall!

Just as they got comfortable, they heard a high whistling sound and then young Percival screamed in pain.

Elaine, Lancelot, and Arthur jumped and Elaine gasped at the arrow protruding from the ten-year-old's back.

"Quick!" she ordered, "Move out of the way!"

One of the older Knights, she believed his name was Dagonet, was kneeling beside the young boy attempting to pull the arrow out of Percival's back. Elaine winced as the boy screamed and thrashed about. Elaine had to forcefully keep the bile, that had soared up her throat, inside her and harshly gulped it back down into her stomach as the boy's life blood squirted out on her new green dress. Distantly she thought _Mother's going to be mad at me. I've ruined yet another dress._

"No!" she shouted when she finally reached the two and added as she placed a hand around the arrow shaft and on the open wound.

She shivered in horror, but continued, "You can't pull it out! It'll only make it worse! The arrow is in deep enough too affect the heart and lungs if you rip it out like that. And besides, that's a Woad arrow! It's corkscrewed and it'll wound him even further if it's pulled out without proper care."

Another boy, about fifteen or so, who was kneeling down and holding Percival close demanded rudely, "Then just **HOW** are we supposed to heal him if we can't get it out of him? And how do you know it belongs to a Woad-whatever that is?"

Elaine bit her lip and replied, "I'll keep the wound from worsening, but someone needs to run and get my mother. She's the best Healer here. If anyone can save him, my mother can. I've lived here all my life and my mother's kin are Woads. I know their work. Do you see the blue markings near the feathers…that's the mark of Merlin, the Woad leader."

While his sister helped take care of Percival, Arthur turned on his heal and rushed out of the gates.

Lancelot was right on his heels.

"Where are you going!" he demanded as they dodged a burning house.

Arthur didn't bother to turn to him as he yelled above the screams, fire, and yelling blue painted people, "My mother! She's all alone at the house! Merlin's people will kill her!"

Lancelot stopped right then and there and blinked as a blue painted man yelled and lunged at him. With an inborn warrior's instinct honed from generations of Knights before him, Lancelot ducked under the sword and forward rolled under the man's legs. As he spun around he saw a dead Roman soldier. But what caught his attention were the twin long knives at his feet.

As the blue painted man spun around, Lancelot grabbed the knives and said sarcastically, "Sorry mate, but I need them more than you do right now. I'll give them back later, I promise."

Lancelot met the lunging man with his own weapons, and with his right knife cut the blue man's arm deeply. The blue painted man roared in pain and head butted him. Lancelot groaned as he fell to the ground. He blinked blurry eyes up at his opponent and automatically rolled to the right. He sighed in relief as he felt the distinct air displacement of a falling sword just pass by him. He rolled back over and dislodged the sword from the blue painted man's hands. As the man backed away and pulled out two hip knives, Lancelot attacked.

Arthur barely even noticed when his new friend, Lancelot, fell out of step with him. All he knew was that his mother was in danger.

As he arrived at his house, he yelled out in relief, "Mother!"

"Artorius!" she cried out in equal relief. Just as she was about to leave the safety of the doorway, a large burning wagon plowed right into her and their house. Arthur screamed in horror, "Mother!"

He spun on his heel again and rushed to the cemetery where his father's resting place was. When he reached the grave, he lunged at the sword protruding from the earth and heaved with all his might. After a minute of fruitless pulling he groaned out, "Father, let loose your sword!"

_Finally!_ Arthur thought in relief as he rushed back to his home. _No…_His thoughts just dissolved from his entire being as he stared at the smoldering remains of his beautiful two story manor house.

"Arthur!" shouted a voice from behind him, but he didn't answer it. He couldn't even comprehend what the voice was saying. All he could think of was the look of absolute terror on his mother's face as the wagon rolled her over and tore into their house.

**"ARTHUR!"** shouted Lancelot loudly as he roughly shook the older boy. It wasn't working. All his new friend could do was stare blankly at the skeleton remains of the house he assumed belonged to him. He bit his lip. _Arthur must have failed to bring his mother out of the house. That must be why he's like this. I need to get him back to the fort and to Elaine. She'll know how to handle Arthur._

Before he could move to help Arthur to his feet, a voice cried out, "Lancelot! Lancelot!"

He turned around and saw a breathless and slightly bloody Galahad and Gawain.

"What happened to you two?" he demanded as he awkwardly pulled Arthur to his feet-the sword in Arthur's hands made it a bit harder, but he managed after a short while.

"Nothing! Nothing! We were sent by Elaine to find her mother, Lady Igraine! Percival's wounded and her mother is the best Healer here. Do you know where she is?" assured Gawain in a breathless tone.

Lancelot's eyes widened in shock and then closed in sympathy as Arthur moaned at the sound of his mother's name.

"What's wrong with him?" questioned Galahad as he offered his bone-y shoulder to Arthur, so he could take on half of the boy's weight.

Lancelot sighed and answered softly, "Lady Igraine was locked in the house. She wasn't able to get out…"

Both Gawain and Galahad's mouths opened in horror at the remains of the once beautiful two-story manor. The three boys had remembered passing by this house not an hour ago. They also remembered the pretty woman who had smiled at them in a motherly fashion and invited them to her house for home baked apple pies. Both of them felt sadness well up in them at the loss of such a sweet woman. Then their hearts welled up with compassion for their friend, Arthur. That nice woman was his mother-no wonder he and Elaine were so nice and warm to them.

Lancelot sighed and said, "Let's get him back. We still need to tell Elaine."

Dagonet watched her with sharp eyes as the two younger boys rushed out of the fort.

He watched as she closed her eyes and explained, "Every girl who has been gifted with the magic of the Goddess is taken to Avalon at a certain age to start their training to become a Priestess. My mother is a Priestess and my aunts, Niniane and Viviane, are Priestesses too. In fact, Aunt Viviane is High Priestess of Avalon! As such, every girl has a special gift that is her own. My mother's ability is similar to mine. She can see into the future and she can talk to others with her mind. My Aunt Viviane can control with very winds and my Aunt Niniane can control the very water's of this earth. They can also create wind and water out of thin air. As such, I inherited my mother's abilities and one more-I can move thing with my mind, and in reverse, I can stop things in time with my mind and a little help from a handy little spell I just mastered yesterday. Does anyone here have a sundial?"

With her eyes closed, Dagonet knew she couldn't see them so he replied, "Yes, Tristan has one."

"May I borrow it?"

Dagonet turned to his age-partner and saw the silent boy nod and hand over the rock timekeeper.

"Here it is." Announced the giant-like man.

Elaine smiled and said as she held one hand out towards him, "Place it in my hand please."

Dagonet did as he was told and watched, with the other Knights, as the girl bit her bottom lip in concentration. The Knights closest to them gasped as the blood that had been slowly seeping out of the young Knight-to-be seemed to stop and a soft whitish glow appeared around Elaine's body.

As she clutched the timekeeper, she chanted,

"**_Time stand still, I command you! _**

**_No minutes pass until I am through, _**

**_Doing what I must do. _**

**_Time stand still, I command you!"_**

A knight, Bors, gasped out as he pointed all around them, "**LOOK!**"

Right before their startled eyes, Lancelot, Gawain, and Galahad arrived with a seemingly dead Arthur between them. As they neared they too saw what they others did. All of the fighting occurring outside the wall seemed to freeze. The flying blood seemed to rotate in perfect spheres whilst in the air-defying gravity as Elaine's spell took route.

Arthur's bleary eyes blinked as he groaned and his head rolled to the side.

He heard a somewhat familiar voice call his name, "Arthur! Wake up! Something's happening to Elaine!"

_Mother…gone…dead…tis all my fault…mother…please come back! Don't leave me like father…Elaine! What's wrong with my sister!_

In a jerk, Arthur's body regained it's mobility as he shot to his feet and demanded while he waved around his father's now seemingly light weighted sword, "What's wrong with Elaine!"

Lancelot simply grabbed the sword and wrestled it from his grasp and pointed him to the gathered group.

He marched up and pushed his way through and demanded again, "What's she doing!"

Dagonet looked up from his vigil and replied, "Percival was wounded and she ordered me to not remove the arrow. Instead she placed her hand over it and explained about the Priestesses of Avalon and their powers. She told us of your aunts and mother and her own powers. Then the blood from Percy just seemed to stop flowing out of his body. She, then, demanded a sundial from us and…"

Arthur collapsed to his knees and moaned out, "Oh no! She's attempted that Time Spell mother had taught her this past week! She's not strong enough to do this on her own! And with mother…"

He bit his lip and then with a determined air marched to the horses water trowel and said out loud,

"**_Power of water, wind, and earth, _**

**_Cast the spell to show its birth,_**

**_Cast me away to the one I seek, _**

**_Priestess Viviane is the one I seek!"_**

Lancelot moved to his side and asked slowly, "You know magic…"

Arthur rolled his eyes and said, "Normally men don't train in the magic, but if needs be I can cast low powered spells."

_"You called, my nephew?"_

Arthur looked down and saw a watery image of his aunt and said stiffly, "Come to the Wall, we have a Knight seriously wounded and Elaine's holding him in a Time Spell. Also, mother is…is…is dead."

_"We shall be there at once."_

Arthur slammed his hand onto the water surface and Lancelot watched amazed as the watery vision vanished like the ripples of a pond.


	2. Chapter 2

**The spells in the story aren't all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. A few ARE mine though! Part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page As always, King Arthur isn't mine and none of the characters are mine either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters as a fun activity in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

The Union of Avalon and Briton 2

Arthur rushed back to his sister's side and as he dropped warily to his knees, thoroughly soiling his white Roman robes, Kay, the Knight that was holding Percival, asked tensely, "How long can she keep this up?"

Arthur placed a tender hand on his baby sister's cheek and said as he gauged her skin tone and temperature, he was never so glad as to have remembered his mother's lectures on how to check a Priestess' condition before, during, and after a spell casting, "I'm not really sure. I know for sure that she can keep this up for about six hours easily. That's as far as mother allowed her to hold the spell during her training sessions."

Galahad piped in curiously, "Why only six hours?"

Arthur sighed and replied softly because it hurt to talk of his mother, but Elaine would need him to be strong so he was forcing himself to talk of his mother now to make it easier in the future, "For a Priestess to be considered a _'Mistress of a Spell'_ or a _'Spell Mistress'_ they have to be able to hold a spell for at least six hours in one setting. If the girls can hold a spell that long and not feel totally drained once the spell is finished, they are deemed a Mistress of that particular spell. Elaine has held the spell for the six hours needed and mother nor I could see any difference in her energy levels, so I don't know how long she can hold the spell together."

He sighed and continued as he sat himself down on his rear end, "But, she'll need to hold it together for three days, **at least**, if she wants to safely prevent Percival's death-which I'm sure she's going to try."

Lancelot placed himself next to his new friend and asked suspiciously, "Why three days?"

Arthur sighed, looked skyward, and said as he stared at the rolling clouds high above his head, for they weren't affected by his sister's spell, "Because, Avalon is three days travel for the Priestesses of Avalon. If we were to travel to Avalon, it'd take two weeks minimum to get to the Gates of Avalon."

Bors scratched his head and asked foolishly, "Why would it take us two weeks but them three days?"

Tristan, who up till now had remained very silent, whacked the fleshy younger boy on the back of the head and said dryly, "Magic, Bors, magic."

Arthur, who had glanced down from the sky to answer the naïve question, smiled sadly and nodded as the round boy's face reddened in embarrassment.

Another Knight-to-be, with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes, leaned in and asked guardedly, "What can we expect from your Aunt?"

Arthur sighed once more, placed his hands behind him to hold his weight, and replied honestly, "Aunt Viviane will come along with my half-sister Morgawse most likely. Since my mother was such a powerful and high-ranking Priestess of Avalon, only High Priestess Viviane, herself, has the power and higher ranking to send her off to the Mother Goddess. Of course, my other half-sister, Morganna, will come as well."

Lancelot, who was seated closest to Arthur, saw the slight wince when he mentioned his aunt and sister. He tilted his head and asked gently, which was a shock to the other boys who knew him even a tiny bit, "Why are you apprehensive about your aunt and sister, Arthur?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed and his head swung quickly to the curly hared boy. He was about to yell that at him that it wasn't any of his business, but he saw the sincerity in Lancelot's brown-black eyes and felt his shoulders slump even further than what they had been when he realized what Elaine had done.

He sighed and answered with sadness in his voice that startled a lot of the young boys gathered around, "My family isn't what you'd call exactly warming-at least not to me. My mother was married once before to another man named Lord Gorlois of Cornwhwynn. In fact, my eldest sisters, Morgawse and Morganna are Gorlois' daughters. Anyways, when my father, Uthur Castus, was stationed here, he and his Knights were ordered to suppress an uprising of Woads in the far north close to Lord Gorlois' lands. When they arrived, the Knights and my father found themselves under heavy attack. Before they reached the Woads, to engage them in battle, my father was down ten Knights! Luckily, for the Knights, Lord Gorlois had a scout out that day and that scout went back and reported to Lord Gorlois. In an attempt to gain Uthur's favor, since my father was a very wealthy very influential Roman Lord, Gorlois, along with fifty men went to the Knights' aid. Together they won the battle."

The Knights watched as Arthur took a deep breath and they realized that the story was about to get ugly.

"My father had been seriously wounded during the last few minutes of battle, thanks to Merlin, so Gorlois offered his House and the healing abilities of his wife, Lady Priestess Igraine of Avalon. The Knights took the offer, and my mother healed my father. While he was under her care, my father started to lust after my mother and he made a deal with Merlin, who had snuck into the castle and into my father's room."

Arthur snorted and added ironically, "Merlin said he had, had a vision of himself coming into the room with my father in it and offering him a deal, so he came to fulfill his own prophecy."

He cleared his throat of the lump that had worked its way up there and continued with a slightly hoarse tone, "My father confessed to being attracted to the pagan healer, and would do anything to take her to his bed for one night. Since Lord Gorlois and the remaining Knights were going to scour the country side for any remaining Woads in the area, Merlin offered to cast a glamour spell over my father to give him the body of Lord Gorlois for that very night."

Arthur breathed in deeply again and continued, not even noticing how the future Knights had all gathered around him to listen to his distressing past, "My mother is a powerful Healer. My father was fully healed after a few bandages, a potion, and a spell, you see. With the **real** Gorlois out of the castle, my father, **under Merlin's spell**, went to my mother's chambers. She was curious as to why he had returned, but he had said something about _'not wanting to sleep in the cold snow'_, and attacked my mother in a force of lust that had been unheard of for the real Lord Gorlois. They shared a bed and in the morning, he was gone."

Arthur racked a hand through his wavy black hair and persisted, "That morning, the men who went with Gorlois came back with the Lord of Cornwhwynn placed over the side of the horse. He had died during the night. My mother was horrified because she had lain with him that very same night. That was when she suspected fowl play. She cast a spell around the castle and the results were positive. A spell had been cast, but she didn't know what spell. When Uther returned, mourning the death of his new ally, he offered to take care of mother and her young children so they wouldn't be kicked out of the castle when Gorlois' brother, Corman, a true hater of anything British, came to claim the castle. My mother, thinking he was being sincere, said yes to his offer to live with him. Well, nine moons later I was born."

He looked up at the gathered males, laughed dryly and added as he raised his hands in a helpless gesture, "I was born with black hair and green eyes. Neither my mother nor Gorlois had black hair or green eyes. In fact, only my father had those characteristics. My mother figured it out. She realized that Uthur had been the man she laid with that night nine moons ago."

He leaned forward and checked on his sister. She was doing fine. Her breathing was normal and her blood was pumping blood at a nice pace. He sighed in relief. _All this talking about my family is depressing me, but I have to do something. And we're all stuck in this Time Warp until High Priestess Viviane comes and breaks it so..._

He finished, "Because she was literally raped, she cried for a long time. Luckily she didn't blame me. Unfortunately, she was widowed and had four young children to care for-Morgawse, Cador, Morganna, and me-and she couldn't return to Avalon because of her placement in Avalon's hierarchy. My mother was also a very practical lady. A few months later she understood that the rape, while not exactly a good thing, was also not exactly awful. She hadn't known at the time that she was being raped, so she didn't see a reason to start crying over it again. My mother was a Healer who could do a lot of good, so she decided to stay here at the Wall. With all the Knights, she'd have a lot of work to do, you know? She was also a traveling seeker for other girls that had been gifted by the Goddess, so she consented to marry my father and become his Lady-Queen here at Hadrian's Wall. Two years later, Elaine was born and my mother and father admitted to one another that they did, in fact, love each other."

Dagonet said softly, "Percival's breathing and pulse are stronger than before. Why is that?"

Arthur groaned and said as he placed his hand on his sister's forehead again, "She's not, oh please God, tell me she's not…"

"She's not doing what?" asked Lancelot with his brown-black eyes wide and full of emotion that he didn't want to even being trying to understand.

Arthur sighed and whispered as he peered down into the arrow wound-the arrow blocked a lot of the wound, but he could see a small part of the wound and saw the blood flowing from one part of the veins, **AROUND** the arrow shaft and the arrow point, and into the other vein on the other side of the shaft, "My sister is a Telepath, a Seer, and a Telekinetic. That means she can read people's minds or have conversations with anyone that she wants to. As a Seer, she can see into the future and as a Telekinetic, she can move things with her mind. She's using her Telekinetic powers to bridge the wound and help the blood flow, as it would do naturally. She'll definitely run out of energy before Viviane arrives."

Agravine, the red hared Knight from before, asked a bit panicky, "What are we to do then! Percy can't die!"

Arthur bit his lip as Dagonet offered, "I have a few herbs that can be used to improve her energy levels in my bag. I can…"

Arthur's entire presence brighten up considerably as he shouted, "That's it! Dagonet, you are a genius!"

The Knights stared at him as he added still in a bright mood, "My mother's Magic Box! It's flame proof! It should have survived the fire! Come on Lancelot, let's go get it!"

Lancelot cried out in shock as he was abruptly pulled to his feet and roughly dragged through the fort's two wooden gates.

"Arthur! What about our weapons!" protested the curly hared boy as he attempted to regain his footing so he could run S**AFELY** beside the Roman's side. _Heh, mother and father would die of shock to see me this friendly with a **ROMAN** of all people-even if he's only half. _

After ten minutes of running, Lancelot huffed. Apparently, Arthur hadn't heard him. Lancelot, as he was dragged along, just contented himself with trying to remain on his flying feet as his toes skimmed the bloody earth. He had to hold in his breakfast as they passed by men who were bloody and dying-all of them frozen in time. The faces would never vanish from his memories, he knew because their faces were distorted in such visages of dreadful pain, agony, horror, and an odd acceptance that alarmed him. He was only thirteen. He couldn't understand how the young men, probably no older than twenty summers old, could accept their deaths so effortlessly. _I could never accept my death! I have so much to do and see! I have to return to my family! To accept death, is to remain here forever!_

As they slowed down, Arthur let him go and he squawked. Surprised, Arthur spun around and his lips quirked up.

He grumbled and said as Arthur presented him a hand, but he instead independently stood up, "Well I'm glad I'm so entertaining for you. Now, where is this box that belongs to your mother?"

Arthur blinked, took back his hand, and said with a lackadaisical wave, "It could be anywhere. We'll have to look."

Lancelot groaned, but went along with the order. After a good half an hour, Lancelot stopped and blinked. _I can't believe it! I actually followed the orders of a bloody Roman! I swore to give my commander hell, and not pursue any orders, but here I am following Arthur's orders like he's my commander! _He calmed down and added as he bent down and lowly started to lift a heavy wooden beam, _at least he's half-Roman and he's not my commander so I guess it's okay…right?_ He shook his head and grunted as his feet sunk a bit into the moist soil and he heaved the beam to the right. He moaned. All that work, and all there was, was a shattered serving dish still holding a long gone cold pie. He bit his lip. This was the pie he and the other Knights were supposed to be enjoying at this very moment with Lady Igraine Castus, but instead he was here looking for her Magic Box because she was dead. _Somehow, searching for a box just doesn't compare to a nice homemade apple pie._ He thought sourly.

He sighed and moved to another section of the house and started to root around for any boxes that still retained their entire shape and size.

While they searched, Lancelot asked offhandedly, "You mentioned God a while ago…do you not believe in the Goddess as your family does?"

Lancelot blasted to his feet as he heard a crash and an impressive amount of swear words.

"Are you all right?" he asked cautiously as he involuntarily tried to grip the twin knives that had saved his life once before, earlier that day.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Your question just shocked me. And as to your question, I believe in God because when I was young, about two or three, father took me to Rome and introduced me to his friends. All of them were pious Christians that followed the word of God with absolute wholesomeness. My father's friends are true honest, courageous, and honorable men. They aren't corrupt like a lot of Romans are. My father's friends taught me all about the ideals of free will and how all men are to be treated equally. To me that, at such a young age, seemed so much more impressive than praying to a Goddess during particular times during the year. I stayed in Rome under their tutelage for five years. When we returned with Pelagius and Remus, two of father's closest friends, Elaine had just celebrated her second birthday. It's not that I don't believe the Goddess isn't there, it's just that I believe in God and I don't begrudge those who believe otherwise. I was taught to let such prejudices die. Does that answer your question?"

Before he could answer, Arthur shouted out victoriously, "Aha! I found it!"

Lancelot hurried to his side and saw a beautiful oak box, about on foot long and wide. It had beautiful golden decorations on it and iron joints. Lancelot could see himself staring back out from the highly polished wood.

"Then lets get back then." Stated Lancelot as they trotted back to the fort. Lancelot was just thankful that he was traveling under his own power once more. _Being dragged somewhere isn't fun at all!_

When they arrived, Galahad jumped to his feet and asked excitedly, "Did you see anyone dying!"

Lancelot winced and stated dryly, "Nah, they were frozen in time idiot! Those who are dying out there can't until the spell's broken, remember?"

Galahad's wavy black curls floated around his adorably round face as he said with a finger on his chin, "Oh yeah! Did ya find the box to help Lady Elaine?"

Lancelot cuffed him behind the ear and said as he pulled him to the group, "Yes we did, now shut your mouth now, boy. We don't need your endless chattering like we had on the way here."

Galahad huffed and crossed his arms. His lower lip grew bigger and started to quiver as one of his pouts started to form. Gawain, who was sitting beside him, rolled his eyes and said in a brotherly fashion as he stared into the big watery green eyes, "Calm down Gal, it's just that we're all tired and Lancelot just wants some peace an quite-okay?"

Galahad's pouting lip magically vanished as fast as it had emerged and exclaimed, "Okay!"

Arthur, who had been listening with only half an ear, rolled his eyes and commanded as he placed the box down beside him, "Dagonet, I'll need you to open her mouth for me and to pinch her nose when I say too, understand?"

The seventeen-year-old young men eyed the fourteen year old but nodded in obedience. Arthur nodded back and looked at the magic box that had once belonged to his mother. Now it belonged to him or Elaine; whoever wanted it more.

It was locked tight. _If I know mother, she'll have this locked tight with magic!_

He was right and little Beveidere pointed out, "There is no lock or key hole!"

Arthur smiled at the eleven year old and explained, "It's locked with magic. I'll have to say the magic spell and password to unlock it."

Beveidere's brown eyes grew huge as he asked, "**DO YOU** know the spell?"

Arthur laughed for the first time since his mother's death and answered, "Yes, I do. Listen closely…

_**By night and flame and shining rock,**_

_**Open thou thy hidden lock!**_

_**Alberolingarn!"**_

Much to all the Knights shock, the box glowed a light yellow and the lid soundlessly lifted to expose a box that had been arranged in a methodical fashion.

Arthur lifted a vial filled with a clear substance and explained, "This is a vial of energizing medicine. Dagonet, please open her mouth for me."

The giant-like man placed his large hands gently around the twelve-year-old's cheekbones and put his very large thumbs in her mouth. He had to work at it a bit to get his thumbs through her teeth, but he succeeded and gently maneuvered her mouth muscles to open to allow the vial's substance to pass through unhindered. He also tilted her head back and gently pinched her nose, at Arthur's nod, when the vial was safely inside her mouth.

Arthur had to quickly stroke his baby sister's throat to get her to swallow in reflex so she wouldn't chock, but he was filled with pride when she swallowed like he had hoped she would.

When the liquid inside the vial was gone, Lancelot prodded, "Tell us of your aunts and cousins. Elaine babbled off enough names and funny tidbits about them that I'm curious about all of them."

Arthur bit his lip and nodded. He cleared his throat and started again, "Well, you know about my mother, her first husband, Gorlois, and my father. So, I'll continue and tell you of my sisters. The eldest is Morgawse. She's a very prim and proper lady. She's always doing things according to etiquette. She's eighteen now and engaged to a farmer named Arlec. When I was born, she was four years old and very prim and proper even then. She didn't understand why I looked different than her and Morganna, but she didn't let it bother her at all. To her, she was the eldest and she had to take care of us all. She loved Morganna and I equally. She's also a Priestess of Avalon and training under Aunt Viviane to take her place as High Priestess when Viviane dies. Now, Morganna is very different. She hates me. To Morganna, I'm the sole reason that her father, Gorlois, is dead. But what I don't understand is why she simply adores Elaine…but…that's neither here nor there."

He sighed and racked his hand through his hair and started again, "Next are my aunts, Viviane and Niniane. Aunt Viviane likes me somewhat. Honestly, she only tolerates me because I am her baby sister's child. To her, I am the product of a rape, so she's rather aloof towards me. She's very warm and loving towards Elaine though."

As Arthur continued to talk about his family, Lancelot thought sympathetically, _No wonder he changed and started to believe in God. With family like his, I'd latch onto whoever gave me even a hint of love that I could!_

"Then there is Aunt Niniane. She's the Guardian of the Gates to Avalon. She's been given the title, _'Lady of the Lake'_ because Avalon is a small, well protected island in the center of a lake about two weeks from here."

He stopped talking and said with a sigh, "We should set up watch to observe both Elaine and Percival tonight. It should be about three hours a rotation. I'll go first, who wants to go next?"

Lancelot looked back and forth between the Knights and Arthur and spoke up, "I'll go next. Who's after me?"

Gawain, with his shoulder length blond hair and bright hazel eyes, exclaimed with an air of importance, "I will! Galahad's last!"

The eleven-year-old boy huffed because the older boy had spoke for him, but he nodded gravely. The others grabbed their bedrolls from their horses, while still under the effects of the Time Warp, and settled down to sleep.

Bors grumbled noisily, "I'm bloody starving!"

Arthur smirked and replied, "Food would last no more than a few minutes in this Warp, Bors. Your food would be decomposed long before you could eat it!"

All the Knights laughed as the rotund boy moaned about missing dinner. And so it went, for three straight days, Arthur and the future Knights sat in the courtyard with the entranced Elaine and Percival. In that amount of time, Arthur told of his cousins: Emogen and Aithne, daughters of Viviane, and Isolde and Branwen, daughters of Niniane, and had decided to take up his father's title of Commander of the Sarmatian Knights. When he discussed his decision with Lancelot, the normally high tempered boy smiled at him and told him that he'd proudly serve under Artorius Castus, ancestrally named for the first Artorius. With that, Arthur announced to the Knights that he was going to claim the title of Commander and that Lancelot would be his First Knight. Many of the boys protested at the First Knight part, but overall they accepted him quite easily, which shocked him more than he was willing to admit.

On the dawn of the third day, Galahad, who was just about ready to awaken Arthur, heard the sound of horses. He grinned and shouted, **_"They're here! They're here!"_**

Arthur grumbled and asked sourly as he whipped his eyes of the sleeping dust, "Who is here?"

Only it wasn't the voice of a prepubescent boy that answered him. It was the voice of a very mature woman. A voice he could name as easily as he could his own-High Priestess Viviane Cuid a Uisce (of the Water), eldest sister of his mother, High Priestess Igraine Cuid a Uisce a Cornwhwynn a Castus had finally arrived.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Aunt Viviane." He said as politely as he could since he had just woken up.

"Where is the boy and Elaine, little brother?" asked a sweet young mature voice. He turned to the left and smiled.

"Morgawse! I'm glad you came! Come, they are just there!" exclaimed Arthur as he moved to his eldest sister's white horse and helped her down.

Morgawse, his eldest sister, had waist length curly blond hair and sparkling, wide baby blue eyes, which she inherited from her father, Gorlois. Her face was beautifully rounded and, her lips were like the reddest roses of the springtime. Her Priestess' dress was pure white that hung from two sleeveless white shoulder straps and wrapped securely to her bust and flared the rest of the way to the floor. She smiled at him and walked past him to the gathered group of boys and young men.

"Hello Artorius, so you've managed to kill my father, and now you've managed to do the same for our mother. Why do you allow such evils to happen to our family?" screamed a young woman maybe two years older than Arthur.

Before anything else could happen Lancelot barked back, "It wasn't his fault! He tried to save her! I was there with him! I saw him try! I also saw the ache he went through when he realized he was to late! Woads attacked us! **SO** if you want to place blame, **LADY PRIESTESS,** blame your own Woad-kin! Not Arthur!"

The young woman he stood up to had mid back golden brown hair like Elaine's but the young woman's hair also had natural blond streaks throughout it too. Her blue eyes were narrowed in hate and anger as they jumped from him to Arthur and back again. He didn't care. All he cared about were Elaine's health, Percy's health, and Arthur's._ This…this…**girl** can go screw herself for all I care! _

A young woman with wavy dark brown hair and eyes placed herself between Morganna and Arthur and said, "I am Lunete, a Priestess-in-Training for Avalon. My specialty is fire and metal manipulation. Am I to understand that there is a child that has a Woad arrow in his back, and I'm needed to remove it safely, yes?"

Arthur smiled at her in relief and nodded as he said, "He's back there behind those two young men. Their names are Dagonet and Tristan."

"Thank you Arthur."

As Morgawse got close, the two eldest, two very handsome men in her opinion, stepped forward and the one with shoulder length shaggy black hair, that had small braids running through it, gray eyes, and tribal tattoos on both of his high cheek bones demanded, "Who are you?"

She smiled gently and said sweetly, "My name is Morgawse, and I am Arthur's sister. I am also a Priestess of Avalon. Please, let me pass. I must cancel the spell on my sister and my sister, Lunete, must remove that nasty arrow from the child's back. From there I can heal him."

She placed a slim, pale hand on their shoulders and said as she stared into their eyes, "You must trust me."

The Knights stared at the three as another young girl, who had dark brown wavy hair and equally dark brown eyes, appeared. That startled the Knights, since they didn't see her arrive with the others, but they shrugged and moved out of her way.

Dagonet swallowed deeply as the girl, no young woman, Priestess Lunete smiled encouraging at him. He felt his face burn a fabulous red and cursed his fair skin as he moved off to the side.

She smiled at him and he felt his blush deepen. Tristan snickered at his side, and he elbowed the slimmer man. Tristan groaned and rubbed his ribs, but the tiny smile he had remained on his face.

Morgawse placed her hands on her sister's hand and said clearly and strongly, "By the Powers of three by three, this is my will, **SO MOTE IT BE!**"

The white glow that had surrounded the two for three days now, vanished like the early Briton fog and Elaine blinked tiredly up at them all. She yawned cutely and smiled at them. Then she closed her eyes and passed out.

Lunete nodded and said, "Now, it's my turn."

She placed her hand over the wound and closed her eyes. The Knights, still close by, watched with awed faces, as the arrow seemed to jump up and down. Then the arrow rose from the flesh by itself. But instead of the corkscrew tip they feared, the tip was a nice round sphere. Lunete smiled and simply moved aside. The arrow magically followed her.

Morgawse smiled at them and explained, "Lunete can manipulate metals of all kinds at any distance as long as she can see it. Her control is amazing. Now…for the healing spell…"

Before she began, she placed a handful of white cloth over the wound that had started to flood with blood again and pressed down while she asked, "Lunete, could you bring out a white candle and carve his name on it for me?"

The dark hared Priestess-in-Training nodded and quickly sat down near her and pulled out from the older woman's bag a white candle and a knife.

She turned to Dagonet and asked softly, "What's his name?"

Dagonet gulped down his nervous fear and replied, "Percival."

His girl of fancy smiled and quickly carved the name into the white candle that looked a little like a young boy. She lit it magically and handed it silently to Morgawse. As the blond took the candle, the younger woman placed her hands on the clothed wound to continue the pressure on it.

The Knights watched as the woman held the candle close and said softly,

"**_In the divine name of the Goddess,_**

_**Who breathes life into us all,**_

_**I consecrate and charge this candle,**_

_**Become a magical tool for healing,**_

_**Magick mend and candle burn,**_

_**Wound end, good health return!"**_

The Knights were once again spellbound as the candle flames seemed to sail through the air and encircle the young boy. The candle flames, rotated around him a few time and then focused on the wound. The flames hovered and when he got close enough, Dagonet could see a gentle white light leave the flame and enter the wound. And, right before his eyes, the wound was closing.

He sighed and announced happily, "He'll live!"

The Knights cheered loudly and then the entire disturbance from outside hit them. The sounds of dying men and swords cutting into flesh made all of the wince and wishing to duck for cover. They still had a battle outside their walls.

Lunete smiled comfortingly at them and said, "Not to worry, this battle is not your yet Knights of Sarmatia. You must first be trained, and then you shall fight."

The Knights stared at one another in nervousness. Somehow that wasn't as reassuring to them as it was meant to be-**of that they were sure.**

Meanwhile, as Lunete and his sister healed Percy and dealt with his baby sister, Elaine, Viviane eyed him from on top of his horse and said stiffly, "Since your mother is dead, Elaine shall have to come with us now. As you are sure to remember, the only reason she was allowed to remain here was because my little sister trained her here, right?"

Lancelot's fists clenched in rage as his friend and new Commander's shoulders sunk once more. _Arthur doesn't need this on top of his mother's death!_ _Elaine means the world to Arthur_, even he could see that from the three days he had to watch and observe the older boy's treatment of his sister while she was empowering the spell.

"And what do you expect me to do High Priestess? Just let her walk away from me? I think not!"

The graying blond High Priestess' mouth distorted into a deep frown as she said, "I am her Aunt! She needs to be trained in our ways."

Arthur obstinately replied, "She is **MY** sister and **MY** responsibility! Besides, she can choose on her own."

Morganna clucked her tongue and said with a sardonic shake of her head and a wicked glint in her eyes, "Your responsibility? You got mother killed, **LITTLE **brother. How can we expect you to keep little Elaine alive when you couldn't even save a thirty-eight-year-old woman?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The spells in the story aren't all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. A few ARE mine though! Part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page As always, King Arthur isn't mine and none of the characters are mine either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters as a fun activity in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

The Union of Avalon and Briton 3

**SLAP!**

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes. His disbelief was so colossal that he pinched himself harshly and then rubbed his eyes to make sure he was, in fact, awake and not still dreaming. He wasn't.

With wide eyes he watched as Viviane lowered her hand and said awkwardly, "You're mother's death was in no means Arthur's fault, Morganna! The boy is right, if you want to place blame somewhere, blame Merlin's group of bandits and kith and kin. They are the ones who killed Igraine. Just like it wasn't Arthur's fault that Gorlois died either. How could it have been his fault when he wasn't even born? Just like with your mother, Merlin had a hand in your father's death. If you must place blame somewhere, **GIRL**, blame Merlin-not Arthur. Do you understand me, **CHILD**?"

Arthur could tell his sister hadn't expected their aunt to hit her for her speaking those upsetting words, but he, himself, was just as shocked. Viviane had never showed him any warmth beyond that of a stranger helping a struggling disobedient child. For her to do this caused a burst of hope to flower in his heart. He gave a fleeting look to his sister once again and saw the raw antagonism smoldering in her eyes as their eyes-blue and green-met. He involuntarily shivered as he spotted the floating orbs of white light in her eyes. His sister's gift, walking amongst the dead, always made him shiver in trepidation. What was worse, Morganna knew this as well, and she loved to torment him with her vacant blue eyes.

Morganna wheezed out softly as her pale, cool hand flew to her burning cheek. She knew of Aunt Viviane's fondness for Arthur even if he didn't, but even now, fourteen years later, she couldn't identify with her family's love for the little bastard-for that was what he was. He wasn't conceived in purity. In fact, he was conceived in treachery and rape-two of the most revolting things on this earth. Plus, he was born a male. He was twice cursed since all of their family's heir's have been female. After all, her twin brother, Cador, had been cursed with the deformity of the face, and after ten years of breathing struggles, he died.

She sneered at the curly hared boy behind her brother and said callously, "He doesn't warrant my love Aunt Viviane, he's nothing but a bastard conceived in deceit and rape. Nothing good can come of him. Plus, he was born on the third day of _The Five Unnamed Days_! The darkest of all days and the most horrible days for labors! He nearly **KILLED** mother then, but with the love of the Goddess were you able to save her! How you can love him, I'll never know!"

Arthur blinked in shock at his sister's words. His aunt **LOVED** him! _When did she find this out? I'd dearly like to know how she figures Viviane loves me! I know for a fact that she's only tolerated and or loved me to pacify mother when she was still alive._

Arthur cleared his thoughts when Viviane cleared her throat loudly and said clearly, "Where is your mother's body resting, boy? We must prepare her body for the Funeral Rites."

Arthur bit his lip so badly he could taste the copper tang of his own blood and replied morosely, "She was trampled over by a burning wagon. Then the house collapsed around her, successfully trapping her, and burning her alive until there was nothing left. There is no body to send off Aunt, she's already with the Goddess."

Viviane's face along with Morganna's contorted in dismay at his words. Then there was a shriek of ache so deafening from behind them, that all of them jumped up in dread. Arthur didn't pause for a minute. He spun on his heel and rushed to Morgawse and Elaine. Morgawse must have informed Elaine about what had come to pass about their mother while she was empowering the spell. Now it was Elaine's turn to mourn their mother's passing.

Arthur once again dropped to his knees, his white robes were now undistinguishable in color, and placed his arms around Elaine and Morgawse as the elder two tried to comfort the youngest of their family.

Viviane's eyes softened as she said softly as she dismounted her horse, "Morganna, tend to the horses, we have things to do."

Morganna simply bowed her head, but she glared at the boy who was standing guard over her little brother like some kind of guardian angle. His arms were crossed solidly across his still maturing chest and his feet were planted firmly on the grassy soil just in front of her three siblings. She knew that this boy would not let her get close to her sisters because he feared what she'd do to Arthur. She smirked, let him fear, she'd ruin Arthur's life just like he ruined hers many years ago upon his birth.

She frowned as she escorted the four pure white, golden-leathered reigned horses into the grubby stables._ It was because of him that I no longer had mother's love. It was because of him that I was no longer considered the baby of the family._ Because of Arthur, she lost the privileges that were associated with being the youngest child of Igraine-the most powerful, the most knowledgeable worthy, the better equipment, and the most dotting attention from the Priestesses of Avalon. She glanced at Elaine and smiled. _Elaine is so cute._ Everyone wondered why she didn't hate Elaine since she was the **TRUE** youngest of the blood of Igraine, and the truth of the matter was simple-at least to her it was. Arthur took away her privileges and then two years later Elaine took them away from him-never mind the fact that he was male and couldn't be trained in the magics. She adored Elaine because she was a female and had reclaimed the privileges of their magical heritage.

She shook her thoughts clear of her dark ramblings and frowned. She hated thinking such things of her brother and couldn't understand why she had such thoughts. When she was away from Arthur she could remember loving him and praising his every accomplishment. But, when they were together, all she could do was hurt and torment him. She was starting to fear her own self. She feared that this darkness that was inside her would damage her so much, that she inadvertently hurt Arthur and or Elaine to such an extent that she's kill them. She bit her lip and made a promise to herself, **_I MUST talk to Niniane about this and find out what is wrong! I MUST!_**

Dagonet and Tristran quickly backed away from the three siblings and found themselves standing next to the Priestess-in-Training that had removed the arrow from Percival's back. She had tears silently falling down her cheeks, and she was gripping the sides of her dress in her attempts to lessen the noise of her tears. Dagonet's eyes, while were soft in sympathy, were also a blaze with lust and admiration. Lunete had wavy dark brown hair and equally dark brown tearful eyes. Her face was ideally round and her lips were slim yet enticing. Her white dress was sleeveless and curved around her breasts sweetly. The dress would have flared to the ground like Morgawse's, but instead of pure white silk, there were two golden ribbons that crisscrossed under her breasts. In fact, just above her belly button was where the golden ribbons crossed. Her dress then proceeded to flare to the ground from her hips.

"Dagonet, you are flushed. Are you ill?" she asked compassionately as her eyes dried up some, and she placed a lightly tanned hand on his forehead.

She frowned thoughtfully as she added to herself, "No, not feverish…Dagonet?"

Dagonet blushed harder as Tristran bit his lip at his friend's predicament. Dagonet, discreetly elbowed Tristran once again and answered, "I'm fine, I guess I'm just not used to the weather changes yet. Do not fret so, Priestess Lunete, I am fine."

Nearly eight hundred kilometers away, in a dark, clammy cave nestled deep within the waters of Hen Lledrith Llyn (Old Magic Lake), protected by the very magics of Avalon that is buried deep within the Briton earth, an odd spectacle is divulged as the black candle's light flared once and then dimmed to nothing. Along the cave's rocky jagged triple sides, shelves could be seen. They were uneven and hastily carved out from the cave's dense walls. On every shelf were earthen jars, copper jars, and expensive gold jars. Inside these jars were things that could curl even the most ironclad of stomachs. Jars filled with every color of eyes still encircled by their nerves and enclosed by the magical murky waters of the lake, jars filled with shriveled up ears, and jars holding individual withered up hands. Some jars held the blood of sacrificed cows, goats, chickens, and pigs. The gold, expensive jars contained the blood of sacrificed female virgins. Others had harshly plucked baby chic feathers that held blood on their backboned ends, adult feathers, and the rare white eagle head feathers. Also on the shelves were closed boxes. In side those boxes were ritual cloths, candles-mostly black ones, and ritual knives that had bloodstains on them. On the ground were a circle and an inverted five-pointed star. Both were created with the blood of sacrificed humans and a bloody eagle feather.

In the center of the circle and star was a carefully constructed doll made of straw. It had long golden brown dyed hair and blue waxed eyes. Where the heart would be was a perfectly drawn red heart. Around its blue eyes were black coal smears and cross the pure red heart was a black bloody stain.

"Morganna is starting to question my orders…this is not good. That no good girl! She wasn't supposed to come into her true abilities for another year yet! This is going to ruin all my plans for her and Arthur! Blast that child! Why, **WHY** did she have to inherit the powers of her mother! Why!" crackled and groused a sinister rasping voice as the stain startled to bubble and evaporate away. The owner of the voice, pushed a gray, dark red piece of hair out of their face and added with a dark, gleeful scornful smirk, "Well, I'll just have to change things up a bit then, won't I? Poor, Igraine, and she still had so much more to do on this earth…too bad the Mother called her back to the earthen womb…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As the person cleared the area, and made their way to the protected entry way to the cave, they said in a surprisingly nice thoughtful tone, "I **MUST** simply remember to write my brother a thank you note. He has been most consenting in his lack of magical training. It's because of this that I was able to control his actions this night. Too bad I couldn't kill any of those pathetic boys…oh well, better luck next time."

Lancelot knelt down next to the weeping Elaine, who was still enfolded in her siblings arms, and said kindheartedly to Arthur, "Shouldn't she be in bed, now? I mean she has just lost her mother on top of all that spell casting. Isn't she exhausted?"

Before he answered, Morgawse answered gently, "I cast an _Energy Transfer_ spell. I gave her half of my strength until she has replenished her own. As her strength improves, mine will return to me. Do not fear Sir Knight, she is well in that aspect."

She concluded, turned to Arthur and murmured softly as she gently pushed a few strands of Elaine's hair out of her red, watery eyes, "But Elaine, he is right, my sister. You must sleep. Mother wouldn't want you to hurt yourself so. Come, we will find you a bed to rest in."

Elaine started to shake her head negatively and trash about as she cried out thunderously, "No! No! I want to see momma! Where is she? Where is she!"

All of the Knights spun around at her cries and all of them bit their lips in helplessness. They wanted to help, but none of them had lost a mother like she had. She had been so kind and gentle to them, and to see her in such a state, hurt them all. Lunete quickly rushed to the four's side, from her place beside Dagonet and Tristran, and placed a hand on Elaine's forehead.

Lunete whispered loudly for all to hear, "Sleep!"

Morgawse and Arthur's arms went slack as the youngest child of Igraine finally succumbed to the, hopefully, healing sleep.

Arthur sighed, gently picked her up, and said over his shoulder, "Lancelot, come with me, she'll be resting in your chambers for now."

Lancelot raised an eyebrow, but silently followed his new commander and his sleeping non-hysterical sister.

Lancelot watched his surroundings vigilantly as they entered a hallway filled with torches, murals, and tapestries.

He was surprised to find that he was walking down what appeared to be dormitories. He was shocked to see that sleeping quarters were so close to the outer wall and asked softly, not really expecting an answer, "Where are we Arthur?"

Therefore he was a little bit astonished to hear Arthur's answer as he came to a stop in front of a beautiful tapestry filled with golden green grasslands and wide blue skies that were so pristine that not even one pure white cloud muddied the immaculate picture, "This is the Sarmatian Knights' dormitories. My father had them built for his own Knights more than twenty-five years ago. My father had to petition Rome for it to be built, and the only way to get it built was for my father to pay for it with his own money. So he and his knights built it together. The murals are of the Knights' favorite places in Briton and the tapestries are of their home villages in Sarmatia. What do you think?"

Lancelot stared at the picture before him and slowly raised his hand to touch the lifelike green fields of his homeland. As his hands touched the wholesome green grasslands, he whispered out loud in wonder, "The Steppes…that's my home village."

Lancelot spun around and saw Arthur watching him with a content smile on his face despite his recent loss and his sister's emotional trauma. The curly hared knight-to-be blushed slightly and asked with a hoarse voice full of yearning, "Who had this one commissioned?"

Arthur smiled in appreciation and answered as he shifted his sister's weight a little bit, "Ben'I, son of Amnoz and Angorzai."

Lancelot's eyes widened in amazement as he breathed out, "My father…."

Lancelot blinked back tears of homesickness and cleared his throat uncomfortably as he realized he was about to cry in his commander's presence and asked gruffly, "**SO**, where is this chamber of mine?"

Arthur's smiled didn't vanish, but Lancelot could see that his little emotional outburst would be held secreted just between the two of them as he answered, "It's right here."

Lancelot stepped forward and grasped the doorknob. He turned it and was surprised to feel that the knob turned as easily as it would have upon its conception. He felt Arthur enter behind him and move to the large bed in the center of the room. Lancelot eyed it wondrously. It was made of oak from the forest just beyond the wall and was stained a dark brown. The Headboard was engraved with a horse head and twin blades behind it. The bed had four posters at each of the four corners and hanging from the tops of all four were a dark green and light green shimmering hangings that made a wonderful optical illusion when the candle light hit it exactly right. The bedding was simple white slightly harsh cotton made from the sheep that was in abundance in nearby towns, and the covers were thick furs made from what looked like wolf skins.

He hurried next to Arthur when his commander cleared his throat and pointedly looked at the furs. He colored again and pulled back the fur blanket and the top cotton sheet. When Elaine was resting as comfortingly as Arthur and he could make her, he tucked the furs under her body, and Arthur tiptoed back to the wall that contained his door. Lancelot glanced to the sides of his bed. On either side of his bed were two service tables that held one drawer. On the top of the table on the right, held a candle, and when he looked inside he found five other candles waiting to be used. He tiptoed to the other side and pulled the other drawer open. It held an empty dark green nearly black money purse. On the top of the money purse's table was a large washing bowl and pitcher. Hanging on the side of the bowl was a washing cloth.

The wall on his right held a window that revealed that high sun. Lancelot's stomach grumbled suddenly and caused both young men to stifle their laughs. Lancelot backed away from his bedding and quickly noticed that he had a chair, a table, a wardrobe, and an armor dummy.

When the both of them had exited his rooms, Lancelot asked, "Why do I have all that stuff in my rooms? I'm just a conscript!"

Arthur laughed and said as he placed his hand steadily on Lancelot's, "Let's talk while we travel! According to you and **MY** stomach, we're bloody starving!"

Lancelot's laughs grew even louder as they exited the building and he exclaimed, "Well, we should! We haven't eaten in nearly **THREE DAYS!**"

Arthur sighed as he wiped his sister's forehead with a cool wet cloth and thought sourly, _and that was **THREE** days ago! Hopefully, Elaine will awaken soon…she should have regained her strength by now._

The door to Elaine's temporary rooms opened and revealed a sweaty, dirty, and slightly bloody Lancelot. The curly hared Knight-in-Training smiled crookedly and said in a soft tone, "Arthur, Trainer Constantine wants you now. I'll watch over Elaine for now. I've got some free time since I've master enough of the bow and arrow…" He ended sarcastically, "…to make Constantine blissful."

Arthur cracked a small grin and nodded.

As they passed one another, Arthur passed his new First Knight the soiled cloth and reported, "She hasn't awakened yet. But, According to Morgawse, she'll be awakening soon."

Lancelot nodded seriously as he took the cloth and sat down in the recently vacated chair. As the door closed, Lancelot dunked the cloth in the cool water basin, wrung it out, and started to drag the cloth over the available skin from her upper chest, above her forming breasts, neck, and face.

He sighed as he thought back to the past three days…**_I found out that my rank afforded me these luxurious rooms, I finally got to EAT after three days when the battle ended, I started my training, and after the Priestesses helped with the wounded, they commandeered us to build an altar to use in the funeral. _**

_Now all we need is for Elaine to wake up!_ He thought with a small grimace as he moved in a specific way that aggravated one of his new scabbed wounds. He hissed and dropped the cloth as he placed his hand over the wound. He brought his hand band and grimaced. It was bleeding again.

Unknown to them all, Elaine, while it is true that she needed the rest, was completely rejuvenated by the second day. The rest of day two and all of day three, where devoted to the **'Land of the Unknown'** as her abilities, which had been jump started into overdrive by her attempt and success to care for Percival, overpowered her thanks to the Goddess' own treatment.

As it was, Elaine was witnessing everything that her brother, sisters, aunt, and the Knights were doing. She saw the Knights meet Christoph, she saw them start their training, she saw them build the funeral altar for her mother's already cremated body, she saw Arthur petition to become the **_'Commander of the Legendary Sarmatian Knights'_**, winning that petition, the hurt that Morganna was putting Arthur through, and finally, she saw the darkness that was smothering her sister. She bit her lip as the scenes suddenly stopped leaving her in a white expanse. She had heard of this place-**'The Place of Unknowns'**-from her mother.

"My Lady? Why am I here?" she asked softly with her eyes downcast.

An ethereal female voice reverberated throughout her entire being, **_"Child of Mine, you have seen the Darkness that clouds your families light. This Darkness has been attempting to stop the Fate of your brother, Arthur. You must stop this and see to Arthur's success. You must also wake up now my love, your mother's funeral cannot start without you."_**

Before she could say anything to refute that, a bright white luminance assaulted her eyes, and when the illumination vanished, Elaine gasped.

"Mother?"

The physical spirit of Igraine Cuid a Uisce (of the Water) a Cornwhwynn (Cornwall) a Castus smiled lovingly at her youngest daughter and said gently, "Yes, Elaine, it is I. The Mother Goddess is consenting to us this time to say our farewells, before I lose my identity of who I am, as you were otherwise detained when I passed on."

Elaine gave a blubbering wail of love as she swooped into her mother's arms. She started to weep deeply as she cried for the loss of her only mother. She wept for the loss of her only teacher too. Igraine simply held her and whispered words of endless love and understanding. After a few minutes, Igraine said as she pushed her daughter up and away from her bosom, "My daughter, you must see and understand."

Suddenly a warm feeling of radiance enfolded her. It started at her fingertips, which had been the only parts of her still touching her mother, and quickly trekked up her body till they reached her eyes. She had witnessed her mother's death through her mother's own eyes. She had experienced her mother's horror of leaving her youngest children, but she also felt her mother's acceptance and elation. Her mother was truly happy to be joining her two husbands once more, as genderless souls, in the beyond before her next reincarnation.

Elaine bit her lip considerately as she reconciled the event. Since she had seen it happen and knew that there was absolutely nothing she could have done to prevent it, she allowed the sadness and depression to lift itself from the prison she had wrapped around it. She was now free of the sting of her mother's death. Even though another unknown person had manipulated Merlin, her mother's death was meant to occur on that day. If not for the attack, her mother would have died some other way, so she was happy for her mother now. _Mother's with father and stepfather now, and she's happy with them. She's also with Cador too._ Her mother's lifelong journey as a Priestess was complete. She could now rest in peace.

Elaine released her lip, nodded to her mother, and said, "I understand, mother, My Lady. I was just so shocked by you're death whilst under my spell, that I couldn't handle it. I wasn't ready to see the truth. But now, I am ready to go back. Please send me back."

The voice of her Goddess and her mother giggled like adolescent girls and said teasingly as a bright glow flooded her senses, **_"You've got a handsome one waiting for you to, Daughter. Do not mess this up!"_**

"…wake up Elaine…please. Arthur's worried sick and…so am I…" muttered a voice softly as Elaine groaned and turned towards the voice. Somehow she felt like the voice was familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Elaine!" cried out the voice again in shock and glee.

Elaine groaned again and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked and smiled as she whispered so softly that Lancelot, who was only a foot away had a hard time hearing exactly what she said, "Mother and The Lady were right…he **IS **a handsome man!"

Elaine saw her new friend blinked cutely at her in confusion. His head was tilted as he asked, "What did you say?"

She blushed, coughed, and said quickly, "Ah…that I was right, I was placed in a wholesome bed."

She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at Lancelot's wide eyes. They were slightly glazed over like he was trying to fit in what he heard with what she said. After a minute, his eyes cleared, and he shrugged.

"Arthur'll be very happy that you are awake now! You've been out for three days!"

Elaine blushed again and said sweetly, "I didn't mean to. But, I was receiving visions. When will the funeral take place."

Since he was still digging through Igraine's magic box for one more potion, he answered offhandedly, "Whenever you are ready…aha!"

He popped right back up onto the bed, handed her the vial, and ordered with a funny smile and a teasingly lilt in his voice, "You'd best drink that now, Healer Arthur's orders."

Elaine giggled and said equally teasingly as she drowned the medicine, "Then I'd best drink it then if my brother has ordered it."

When it was gone, she said as she leaped out of her, Lancelot's bed, "Let's get the Rites started!"

Lancelot's eyes were wide with disbelief. She smiled, well aware of his thoughts, and quickly explained what had happened to her. Lancelot shook his curly head and said, "I believe you! Let's get going then, everyone's outside."

When they reached the courtyard, Elaine found all the Knights partnered up and partaking in fake battle drills-all but Arthur. He was currently talking to their Aunt Viviane and their sisters, and another Priestess whom she didn't know.

Lancelot offered her his arm gallantly. She giggled and said as a blush infused her cheeks, "Why thank you!"

Lancelot just winked and called out, "Arthur! Look who decided to wake up!"

Immediately all movement stopped. Elaine's already pinkish cheeks burned red as she jumped behind Lancelot and gripped his leather tunic top so he could not move away from her. Lancelot rolled her eyes and said with crossed arms, "Well, now I know how a marble pillar feels like."

Elaine playfully hit his shoulder as Arthur shouted our gleefully, "Elaine!"

He ran up to them and dragged her away from her hiding place and spun her around while holding her tightly in a hug. Very quickly Morganna and Morgawse embraced her too. Even some of the Knights, the **YOUNGER** Knights, hugged her. The older Knights nodded back at her with smiles.

Viviane strolled up to them with a warm smile and said pleasantly as she enfolded her in a hug of her own, "It is good to see you up and about my niece."

Viviane pulled her back, looked her deep in the eyes, and asked sincerely yet seriously, "Did you see your mother?"

The chattering group that had surrounded them grew silent and Elaine closed her eyes and said confidently, "Yes, and I'm ready for the funeral."

Viviane looked into her eyes deeply once more. Then after a moment, she nodded and said, "Very well, Master Romulas, I shall be needing Artorius and his Knights for a time. They will be back within two hours, understood?"

The Knights looked at the surly Roman who dragged them from their homes and who had become their instructor, grow pale and nod as Viviane's eyes flamed brightly in the rare late afternoon sun. The group marched up the hill to where the cemetery of the Knights was and Elaine found the altar for her mother established right above her father's burial mound. At each of the cardinal directions were white candles. With one wave Lunete lit them all. There were two more white candles flanking the alter itself. Viviane, herself, bent down and blew on one of the candles.

Much to the Knights' surprise, the candle grew a flame!

As the group stopped outside the circle, Arthur and Viviane walked a bit further and pulled out of an owl's nest two green and black robes. Morgawse and Morganna pulled out red and black robes from behind a large rock situated on the opposite side of the altar.

When they were all ready, Viviane, as the mourners waited at the edge to the ritual space, from behind the tree, pulled out a broom and swept out the Circle widdershins (counter-clockwise) while concentrating and grounding. She placed the broom near the altar, picked up the sword, Excalibur, and cast the Circle widdershins while saying strongly,

"_**This is a place which is not a place,**_

_**In a time which is not a time,**_

_**Halfway between the worlds of the Gods and of mortals.**_

Knights of Sarmatia, you must enter our circle with open hearts and trust, do you?"

As one the Knights replied, "We enter this circle with complete trust and complete love."

The High Priestess of Avalon nodded and then turned to Arthur, though not a priest or a practitioner-he was attending some of the duties of the funeral rite-who was standing in front of and beside her. Viviane clasped Arthur by the hands and pulled him into the Circle. They turn in a half-turn widdershins (counter-clockwise) as he walked in, and then he pulled in the next person, Morgawse, and so on until everyone was in the Circle. When all of them were safely inside the circle Viviane took up the sword and closed off the doorway and left it by the Circle's entrance for people to exit once the ritual was complete.

Morgawse, from her place inside the circle, stepped forward, seized the Athame, which had been resting near the altar, and pointed it to the west and said clearly,

"**_As the sun sets,_**

_**So our friend has left us,**_

_**The water of our tears like the salt water of the sea, and,**_

**_Life the waters of our mother's womb, blesses this Circle_**."

She then turned to the left, so she was facing the South, raised the Athame again and called out,

"**_As life is a day,_**

_**So our friend has passed into the night,**_

_**The fire of our life, the memories and courage, the,**_

**_Strength given to us by our friend blesses this Circle._**"

She then handed it to Morganna, who had been waiting patiently in her spot, who stepped forward, pointed the Athame to the East and exclaimed a bit sadly,

"**_As all that falls shall raise again,_**

_**So our friend will be reborn,**_

_**The winds we will breathe, this treasure of our life, the,**_

_**Compassionate caring we give each other blesses this Circle."**_

She then turned to the last cardinal point, north, and called out,

"**_As the Earth forms us,_**

_**So our friend shall return to the earth,**_

_**Our Mother feeds us and clothes us. She gives us**_

_**Everything and in the end she takes our bodies back.**_

_**And Earth blesses this Circle."**_

Arthur turned to Viviane, pointed to her and said strongly, "**_You are the Goddess, as are all women. You give birth. You feed the children from your own body. And you take them back for a new birth. World without end, eternal creation._**"

Viviane replied back just as strongly, "**_And you are the God, as are all men. You are born. You live and you die, only to be born again. All-Father, All-Destroyer, ruler of the land of the dead._**"

Together they chanted,

"Birth and Death!

**BIRTH AND DEATH!**

**_BIRTH AND DEATH!_**"

Viviane then turned to the place where her little sister's body would have been placed and said serenely, "**_You are dead. None should ever die alone. I am here to help you with your death. There is only love, the greatest Mystery. I reach behind my fear. I open my heart and my eyes in the light of this love._**"

She took another breath and continued, "**_Our lives are formed of many others and we form other lives in turn. And when we are here with you after you die, we honor your life._**"

As the Knights listened on, Lancelot glanced to Elaine. She was noiselessly mouthing the words as well as Viviane, but where as Viviane had no facial expression on her face, Elaine had a gentle smile on hers. He smiled; she really was past the pain.

Viviane continued on, "**_There is only love. The love of the Goddess gives birth to the universe. The love of our parents gives birth to us. The love of our friends and family sustains our life. Kindness, love and pleasure – we are formed from these and we form each other. When we die we leave them behind us._**"

"**_You have left your family. You have left sex and even gender. You cannot be a woman or a man and enter the other world. You have left behind your body. None who have bodies can pass into the other world._**"

"**_The Goddess is taking you back now, the Great Mother. Her womb is the Earth that will receive your body. Your body is a seed now, a seed of other lives._**"

"**_In a sacred space we have gathered to honor you and to give you some things to take on the journey with you._**"

Arthur turned to the gathered group and said, "All those who wish to send a message to your own dead, come forth now."

The Knights looked at one another oddly before they turned to Lancelot. He bit his lip and stepped forward and raised his face to the top of the altar and whispered a few words. He very quickly went back to his place in the circle. Kay, Dagonet, Beveidrere, Percival, and even Tristan also spoke a few words of their lost family and encouraged them to help Lady Igraine over to the other side.

Arthur nodded, turned towards the place his mother would be and said passionately, "**_I will remember you at Samhain and bless you then._**"

He turned to Lancelot again and nodded as Lancelot glanced to his left and his right. Gawain and Galahad nodded and whispered something to the Knights on their other sides. They nodded and passed the word along.

When Viviane was sure they were all informed, she raised her hands and they all chanted,

"_**We all come from the Goddess,**_

_**And to Her we shall return.**_

_**Like a drop of rain,**_

_**Falling to the ocean.**_

_**We all come from the Horned One,**_

_**And through Him we are reborn.**_

_**Corn and grain, corn and grain,**_

_**All that falls shall rise again."**_

Then Lancelot stepped forward again, tilted his face towards the place where Igraine's body would have been and whispered, "_I'll watch out for him, Lady, I promise!_"

He quickly went back to his place in line and waited.

Viviane nodded. She was proud of the First Knight, Lancelot, and the other Knights and of their contributions for sending her sister off to meet the Mother Goddess.

She took a step forward and said passionately, "**Journey on now, sister. We will follow when we can. May you be born again at the same time and in the same place as those you knew and loved in this life. May you know them again and love them again.**"

Arthur took the unlighted candle and placed it near the cinder-ready for it to be lit.

As they readied the cinder to burn the Priestesses chanted as they faced the four cardinal directions-

East- **_"The sun will rise again!"_**

South-**_"Life continues."_**

West-**_"Love is all we can be sure of."_**

North-**_"Only the mother is eternal!"_**

Then as the last sound past through Viviane's lips, Arthur bowed his head and turned to the east as Viviane continued, "**_We welcome the spirits of the Ancestors and the honored dead not yet reborn._**"

The two then turned to the south and she added, "**_We welcome our heroes and inspirations._**"

They rotated to the west and she exclaimed, "**_We welcome the Ancestors to incarnate in our children and grandchildren and in our families._**"

And lastly, they rotated to the north and she ended with a sigh, "**_We welcome our deaths and our lives!_**"

Then Morgawse and Morganna walk around the circle with a palter will of grapes and a pitcher full of wine. The Knights, who had brought along cups as ordered, held them up and accepted the drink. They also plucked a single grape from the platter and held it in their free hand.

Arthur and Viviane stand opposite of each other in front of the altar and intone,

"**_It is not we that bless this food and drink,_**

**_But it which blesses us._**

_**In its nature it nourishes our bodies,**_

_**And in sharing food and drink,**_

**_We create community._**"

The gathered group chewed the grapes and swallowed the drink as fast and as politely as they could. When they are finished, Viviane nodded to Lunete. She blinked and the candle burst into flames. Arthur placed it in the cinder and stepped back as his aunt dismissed the four corners with a formalness he was used to hearing when she talked to him. When it was done, he left the circle without waiting for anyone.

"Arthur!" cried out Elaine as she tried to follow him.

Morganna captured her instead and said seriously as she looked deeply into her little sister's eyes, "Elaine, mother's dead. This you know. But your training isn't complete. You must travel with us to Avalon now, what is your decision? To stay here, or go to Avalon? You must choose fast, we leave in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

**The spells in the story aren't all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. A few ARE mine though! Part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page As always, King Arthur isn't mine and none of the characters are mine either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters as a fun activity in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

The Union of Avalon and Briton 4

**_SEVEN YEARS LATER…SPRING, 459 A.D._**

Lancelot sighed faintly as his eyes roved over the misty Briton landscape. The forest the Knights were currently traveling through was obscure and damp, and the eerie fog danced in swirls around the shadowed trees. In the last seven years that he and the other forty-nine Knights that have been forced to exist on the frigid island, over half of them were now frozen and lifeless in their singular cemetery. Lancelot raised his head to the gloomy sky and thought to himself _only eight more years and then I'm free. _Then his face turned gloomy as he thought of the twenty-five Knights that would never return to the golden green hills of Sarmatia _Kay son of Trador, Gareth son of Tanais, Garen son of Miskoc, Lamorak son of Andrij, Yvain son of Bodashka, Hoel son of Danylets, Palemedes son of Dimitri, Dinadan son of Dymtrus, Mordret son of Fadeyushka, Hector son of Ivan, Lionel son of Gennadi, Baudemagus son of Ivas, Sagremor son of Jan, Bleoberis son of Josyp, Safaer son of Fadeyka, Ector son of Harasym, Brunor son of Lukhym, Tor son of Kindrat, Caradoc son of Mychajlo, Colgrevance son of Fenir, Elyan son of Lyaksandro, Gingalain son of Iiko, Maleagant son of Fadey, Morholt son of Osip, and Segwarides son of Klym…may your freedom send you on fleeting feet of Flight to the homes of our ancestors my friends…you are sorely missed by us that have been left behind. _Lancelot was knocked out of his prayers by the mumbles and groans of his commander, Artorius Castus or simply Arthur.

"No…not my fault…don't leave me…" Arthur was rolling back and forth muttering to himself and Lancelot watched his friend worriedly as sweat started to bead along his brow.

Lancelot crawled forward, placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder, and shook him roughly while he said loudly enough to awaken Arthur but softly enough for the others to remain asleep, "Arthur…wake up! You're having a terrible dream again my friend."

Lancelot watched his older friend jerk awake. Arthur's green eyed jumped to and fro for a minute before he exhaled in relaxation and settled back on top of his bedroll.

When he was sure his friend had regained his composure, Lancelot started, "What were you dreaming about, Arthur? You are as white as a ghost."

Arthur grimaced and replied as he ran his hand through his thick wavy black hair, "I was dreaming of my mother's funeral and Elaine's departure."

Lancelot's lips formed an **_'O'_ **shape as he prodded, "Was this brought on by the letter you received from Avalon three days ago?"

Arthur nodded as his mind recalled the hour before they left on their newest mission _He and Lancelot were joking around as they packed their travel bags and shinned their horse's mantels when a messenger boy arrived with a white dove of his shoulder. Arthur felt his breathe catch in his breast as his eyes landed on the white bird. Those were the messenger birds of Avalon. Then he frowned. He hadn't received any messages from Avalon in a while-not since his sisters, Elaine, Morgawse, and Morganna wrote to him about his newest niece, Lindsey, daughter of Morganna and her husband, a neutral Woad named Hale._

_"Commander, you have a letter." Stammered the messenger boy as he handed the folded parchment to him._

_Arthur smiled vaguely and said, "Thank you."_

_Lancelot raised himself onto his toes, so he could see over his horse and his horse's saddle and exclaimed impatiently, "Well?"_

_Arthur smirked at his best friend and said teasingly, "You are more interested by the news from Avalon than I am…is it because you hope to hear from Elaine?"_

_Arthur chuckled as his friend's high cheekbones bloomed brightly with the redness of awkwardness, as he opened the letter and started to read. His humor was quickly silenced as his eyes narrowed as he read each word._

_Lancelot's eyebrows rutted together as he asked little by little as if he was afraid that Arthur might not answer him otherwise, "What is wrong?"_

_Arthur crumpled the note and said as he shook in barely restrained rage, "My aunts, Viviane and Niniane, are dying. Merlin and his sister, you know that exiled Priestess named Ganieda, attacked the temple and killed them. Morganna says that they found a possessing spell on Merlin, so he wasn't exactly at fault, but he was the one who handed Niniane her death sentence. Ganieda attacked because she wanted to take command of the temple from Viviane! One of the Priestesses will be arriving soon to tell me the rest of the details."_

_Lancelot gulped and asked, "Are they all, all right? When will they arrive?"_

_Arthur shook his head clear of his murderous thoughts directed towards the Woad leader, Merlin, and answered tightly as the other Knights wandered in one by one, "They'll arrive whilst we are gone. We'll arrive the day after they do."_

_He smirked lightly at Lancelot in a small attempt in humor as he said, "Don't you worry, and Elaine's alive and well. She wasn't even hurt in the attack."_

_Arthur's chuckles grew as Lancelot heaved a sigh of relief-like it or not, Lancelot couldn't hide his growing feelings for his little sister. And with every new letter they sent to one another, Lancelot's feelings for Elaine grew a tiny bit more. _

Arthur shook himself free of those thoughts and said, "I am uneasy Lancelot. The letter didn't mention which Priestess would be coming, but still…if its Morganna…"

Lancelot rolled his eyes and replied exasperatedly, "Can't you put that behind you! She was under a spell! Ganieda's spell, if you want to be accurate! Don't you remember that's why Viviane cast her out of the temple in the first place! Plus, she apologized to you, what more do you want from the lady, Arthur?"

He watched Arthur's shoulders tense and bit his lip. He knew that bringing that event back up for discussion would make his commander and friend introverted and stubborn, but by the Gods, he was going to get through to Arthur about this… "Arthur, you have a destiny like all of us. Why are you fighting this? Its not like your future is a bad one."

Arthur glared at his second and retorted back with a slightly raised voice, "I will **NOT** live my life according to some scratches on ancient rocks that say I'm to be the _'Once and Future King of Briton'_! That goes against everything I believe in Lancelot, you know this!"

Lancelot rolled his eyes and said a bit angrily, "Fine, but lower your voice, you don't want to awaken Tristan, you know! But Arthur, some day, some how, you'll realize that the Rome you love doesn't exist. It's not the city that makes a culture great, but the people, and I'm sorry to tell you, **ONCE AGAIN**, but Roman's **ARE NOT** the nicest people around. One day, Rome will leave this land and then what…you'll just go back and live the rest of your life as Roman? You'd kill yourself before the first year is finished."

With that he rolled onto his own bedroll and added a bit darkly, "Since you're up, **YOU** stay up and finish watch. I'm going to bed-Good night Commander!"

Arthur glared at his best friends back as Lancelot made sure to place his back towards his commander and shook his head in an attempt to shake the angry feelings and thoughts out of his already to occupied head. He groaned and sunk his shoulders down a bit as he realized that yet again he and Lancelot had exchanged blows over religion and his thoughts of Rome. Arthur couldn't understand why Lancelot continued to berate him for wanting to return to Rome. Rome was where his teacher-father, Pelagius, was. Rome was where equality and free will roamed the streets freely, and where bloodshed and war doesn't exist. _What is wrong about wanting peace?_

He sighed and settled down for a long two more hours before dawn. He and the Knights would arrive at the wall within the next seven hours, and he wanted to, **at least**, be able to pretend that he was well rested. He glanced to his right-Tristan's gray eyes met his own and he bit his lip. Lancelot had been right-he had awakened the silent scout. Arthur sighed and nodded.

Tristan nodded back and sat up. As the shaggy braided black-hared man joined him near the fire with a water skin and a few apples, he said brusquely through slices of apples, "Free will is a nice thing to have Arthur. As you've told us all, we are all born free. But don't forget, life is not about living…it's about surviving what it throws at you. We are all born free, but Rome did enslave us…you, Lancelot, the others, and me. Is that the ideals of **YOUR** Rome or the ideals of a culture that has been corrupted by their own power and might?"

Arthur opened his mouth to retort, when Tristan stood up, wiped his hands on his bloody, dirt-covered trousers, and said insipidly, "I'm off to scout."

As he swung up onto his horse, he commanded the horse to once again face his commander and friend, and said thickly, "Think about that."

Arthur's mouth snapped shut, as he comprehended what his Knights were trying to tell him. Tristan nodded solemnly to him and then vanished into the fog that surrounded them from enemy eyes. _But, that couldn't be true…it's true that some Romans are corrupt, but not all of them are…I mean, Pelagius, Romulas, and the others are all teaching about free will and equality! Rome is the birthplace of democracy! It's where_ _the greatest minds of all the land have come together in one sacred place to help make mankind free.__ It's ordered, civilized, and advanced, why can they not see that, that is where my future lies? It's not here, in this place where the blood of my family lays enriching the lands because of their murders by our own kin's hands!_

As dawn approached, Arthur shoved Lancelot lightly and said loudly enough for the other Knights to hear, "Wake up! It's time to get going!"

Arthur saw Lancelot groan but he nodded and moved to stand up. When Lancelot was facing him with slightly bleary eyes, Arthur leaned in and said softly in his First Knight's ear, "I'm sorry, lets just agree to disagree about Rome for now."

Lancelot raised his eyebrow, but he nodded and replied just as gently, "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to sound so harshly, but in Elaine's last letter, she said she was concerned about how you were treating Morganna. She can't understand why you won't forgive her easily when you know about the spells cast on her. She doesn't understand why you can forgive the Woads immediately but you can't forgive Morganna after all this time."

Arthur sighed and replied, "It's not that I haven't forgiven her-I have. I just feel awkward in her presence. Despite the fact that she was under a spell from the age of two till she was sixteen, that is fourteen years worth of hurt and abuse she made me go through. I'm going to need more than seven years to forget all that and the emotions related to it and her."

Lancelot nodded and said as they mounted up, "I understand Arthur, you're right, you do need more time to resolve all that. Just, try not to be so stiffly formal to her if Morganna is indeed the Priestess we are to meet when we arrive later on today."

Lancelot watched his friend as he gulped, nodded, and said in a voice full of promise, "I'll try my best."

Very quickly, and with absolutely no problems whatsoever, the Knights of the Round Table, arrived at their outpost-Hadrian's Wall.

As they entered their stables, Arthur and Lancelot reigned in their horses with a start. For there, right in front of them, was a white-cloaked figure. Her face and hair were covered and as they removed themselves from their horse's backs, she raised her dainty hands and pulled down her cloak's hood.

Arthur's eyes widened in awe; the woman's beauty was divine! Her thick wavy golden brown hair was pulled back in a delicate plait down her back and in her hair was a headpiece of some sort. On her forehead was a silver crescent moon that was connected to delicate silver threads of metal. Those silver threads were weaved throughout her hair and braided tightly into her plaited hair as well. Decorated throughout the threads were emerald gems that sparkled like green lighting bugs during the warm slightly humid spring and summer nights of Briton. Her face was a beautiful heart shape and her emerald eyes, so much like his eyes, had filled the upper spaces of the heart shape of her face flawlessly. Her lips were plump and red like the reddest rose and were pulled back in a delighted smile.

Lancelot couldn't believe his eyes. Right in front of him was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen! She was perfect in every way. Her hair glowed in the rare British sunlight and turned from golden brown to a sparkling plait of molten gold. Her eyes were glistening like the emerald grass just newly damp with dew and her lips were just begging him to kiss them. Her skin was radiant and was illuminated as the sun twinkled off it. Then he frowned and lowered his head in disgrace. Here was the perfect woman, and he was ogling her like he was free to do so. _My heart belongs to Elaine Castus! But… _he eyes longingly caressed the woman before him, _No! Elaine is the woman I love!_

Arthur cleared his throat and asked steadily as the other Knights hopped off their own horses, "My Lady Priestess, it is wonderful of you to travel so far and report to me of my aunts, may I have your name, Lady?"

The young woman placed her delicate looking hand over her mouth and giggled lightly. As her eyes twinkled in amusement, she said happily, "My, my big brother, have I truly changed that much? And here I recognized you easily enough."

Arthur's jaw dropped as he exclaimed idiotically, "Elaine!"

Lancelot's jaw joined his friend's as his eyes eagerly reclaimed their former duty and lovingly ran along his secret desire's curves. He couldn't believe that the woman he had just ogled was in fact the very same woman he loved! He gulped and said in a stuttering voice, "E…E…Elaine, is that you?"

The woman smiled magnificently at them and said, "Yes, Arthur, Lancelot, it is I."

Her eyes rose and ran along the Knights behind them both and she said with a warm smile, "Hello again Knights of Sarmatia, how have you all been since I last saw you?"

Lancelot watched Bors chuckle and exclaim boisterously, "Elaine! Welcome back girl! We've missed ya'! Are ye' a Priestess now?"

As the large Knight picked her up and swung her around in a welcoming hug, she giggled and said, "Yes Bors, I'm now a Priestess! Now put me down!"

When she was on the ground, Dagonet picked her up and swung her around like one of his prized saddlebags.

"Dagonet! Put me down!" she shouted happily as she was ignored and passed around each Knight.

He grumbled and crossed his arms as the woman he loved was sent into another man's arms. He was angry with himself for not claiming her first. After a time, he raised his head because he noticed a pair of feminine feet in front of him and found himself staring into Elaine's breathtaking emerald eyes.

He gulped, wrapped his arms around her petite waist, and said as he pulled her in for a hug, "Elaine, it's good to see you again."

She smiled at him, returned the hug securely and said, "It's good to be back! I've missed you all…"

As they pulled slightly apart, she added with a teasing grin, "I've missed you most of all."

He grinned roguishly at her and pulled her back in for a more amorous embrace. She enthusiastically returned the embrace. When Arthur cleared his throat, he flushed and quickly removed his arms from his friend's little sister.

He raised his arms and, more prominently, his hands, slowly and took one colossal step backwards while he said tightly, "I didn't touch anything, I swear!"

Arthur smiled in triumph as Lancelot quickly moved behind him. His smile grew even bigger as the other Knights' sniggers reached his ears. His smile turned a bit more impishly as Lancelot's own self-mutterings reached his ears _Stupid…what was I thinking! Stupid Lancelot! Now Arthur's is going to beat the living shit out of me!_

"Now, how about **MY** hug little sister?"

He watched Elaine giggle at him and bound into his arms. He was surprised to feel her legs wrap around his waist like she used to do when they were children, but he smiled anyways and welcomed the hug from his baby sister.

As they parted, Elaine's cheer died away and she said seriously, "We must talk, brother."

He nodded as he placed a hand on the small of her back and lightly pushed her forward and said, "Come, we can talk in the Chambers of the Round Table."

He frowned slightly as she halted, turned her head sideways a bit-like she was concentrating on something-and said distractedly, "Bors, you'd best hurry home. Vanora is birthing bastard number three, and she's not to happy with ya right now."

Lancelot snorted as Bors paled, fumbled with his horse, like he suddenly forgot how to care for one, and staggered out of the stables.

"Jols, will you care for Sarnes since Bors has once again forgotten how too?" called Lancelot carelessly as he un-tackled his own horse, Vertigo, a black purebred Sarmatian War horse.

Their squire nodded and quickly got to work.

Arthur tilted his head and asked curiously as he eyed his sister's introverted eyes, "You're powers have grown. Whom were you talking to?"

Elaine shook her head, to herself of the temptation of hearing other voices, a temptation she had been fighting all her life, and replied, "Aithne, brother, she is Vanora's midwife. Vanora's been in labor for over thirteen hours now. If what Aithne predicts is right, bastard number three will be born on the eve of the midday."

Arthur smiled and asked cheerfully as they stopped to continue their conversation, "So cousin Aithne is here with you! Did anyone else come with you?"

Elaine smiled at her brother's happiness and replied, "Yes, Isolde came as well."

Then she saddened and added, "We've come to escort you to Avalon Arthur. The aunts want to speak to you once more before they are sent to the other world."

Arthur bit his lip sadly as Galahad, now seventeen and an excellent archer, popped into the conversation and asked with a confused frown, "How is it that they are dying? Your magics are so strong! How can you not heal them, Elaine?"

Lancelot also frowned as the other Knights gathered around to listen to the Priestess' words. Every Knight remembered the beautiful woman whom they had met seven years ago, and since Elaine has traveled between the Temple of Avalon to the wall every summer for a month every year since she had left all those years ago, Viviane or Niniane would escort her themselves so they could check up on Arthur as well. They had gotten to know both women and were saddened to hear that they were dying. It perplexed the Knights to find out that the most powerful Priestesses in the world were dying. They had seen the magic healing powers of the Priestesses for themselves and they couldn't understand why those same powers weren't employed to serve the Priestesses now.

Elaine sniffled and answered in a tearful pitch, "Viviane was shot by an arrow cursed by the Dark Ones by Ganieda. It embedded itself in Viviane's stomach. At first we only thought it was a normal arrow, but with so many wounded, we were scrambling to heal everyone, and Viviane ordered us to tend to the wounded children and civilians before we tended to ourselves and to her. She said she'd heal herself, and the next day she was well. But, what we didn't know was that she was hiding the wound and the dark powers that were overpowering her body. She collapsed three days ago, and that's when we discovered what she had been doing. A sword, used by the possessed Merlin, that had been drenched in a poison we've never seen or heard of before wounded Aunt Niniane. When I left, Morgawse had been experimenting with the different components of the poison to see if she could make an antidote, but when she discovered the main ingredient, she stopped trying."

She had been watching Arthur carefully during her explanation, and knew he wanted more information, so she explained, "The main element to the poison is sacrificial female virgin blood cursed by the Dark One of death, Morkoth. There is nothing we know of that can counter female virgin blood that has been sacrificed to the Dark One, Arthur, and Aunt Niniane is suffering, badly. But, she wants to see you one more time before she dies. So, the aunts sent Isolde, Aithne, and myself to come get you and whomever you wish to come with you."

Lancelot jumped to Arthur's side as his friend and commander's legs gave out from underneath him. As Arthur collapsed to the ground, Arthur sighed and asked as his head rose to the sky, "Where is Isolde, then?"

The First Knight and the other Knights of the Round Table turned to Elaine for the answer, but were surprised to hear another more sensual throaty female voice instead answer for their friend, "Cousin, I am here. I was helping birth a new foal. She is strong and the mother is well too."

The Knights spun around and Lancelot smirked. Tristan was hitting himself over the head with his hand. He knew that their scout was cursing himself for not being more aware of their surroundings. To the scout, it didn't matter that they were safely behind the wall; Lancelot knew that Tristan wanted to be aware of everything so he couldn't be snuck up on. It was a good way to live by-it had saved their lives many times in the past too.

Lancelot's smirk grew as Tristan turned to the older cousin of Arthur and blanched. Tristan's dark skin seemed to gain a rosy hue, and Lancelot had to bite his lip to prevent himself from bursting out in uproarious laughs-Tristan had a crush-sweet!

Lancelot couldn't blame his silent friend either. Isolde was just as gorgeous as Elaine, but he still thought Elaine was better looking, _but maybe I am biased?_ Isolde had curly red hair that fell freely to her waist in individual ringlets and dark green eyes. They were similar to Arthur and Elaine's but at the same time they were slightly darker-more jaded than emerald. Her face was as heart shaped as Elaine's leading him to believe that it was from their mothers from which they gained their facial features and not their fathers, and her lips, two blushing pilgrims, looked plump enough to devour. Plus her dress was dyed a dark purple that had no sleeves and wrapped around on shoulder. The dress was slightly tunic-like but the swell of her breasts was easily seen since the trim of the dress showed an inch or so of her cleavage. Lancelot eyed Tristan once more-clearly the scout agreed with his deduction.

Lancelot felt his friend moving to stand, so he moved back so Arthur would have enough room to achieve this, and said confidently, "So, when do we leave?"

Arthur sighed as his legs and feet regained their lost strength. It wasn't fair. All his life Merlin had been playing and manipulating his life. After all, it was Merlin's own manipulations that resulted in his birth. Then Merlin caused his stepfather's, father's, and mother's deaths followed by Ganieda's manipulations of Merlin, which caused him to lose even more people he loved. _Why can't Merlin leave me alone?_ Ganieda wanted to kill him so he couldn't achieve his **_'so-called'_** destiny, and Merlin was trying to manipulate events so he **WOULD** achieve his **_'so-called'_** destiny. _I just want to be left bloody well alone! Is that so much to ask!_

He grimaced and said tiredly, "We can't all go, Lancelot! I'm not even sure **I'M** allowed to go! What if there is an attack and we are needed?"

Lancelot glowered at that. Arthur made a good point. Merlin would take this time to attack since Arthur was grieving and this would be a good time to try and kill him. Never mind the fact that Merlin wanted Arthur to become King of Briton. Merlin still tried to kill Arthur as a series of tests he has seen fit to make Arthur undertake to see if he truly was worthy of his destiny. Merlin had tried this tactic once before when Arthur was mourning the deaths of five of the Knights. Lancelot had, had a tough time keeping his promise to Lady Igraine in that battle because he had been separated from Arthur by the sheer numbers of Woads. Arthur had been seriously wounded because of wasn't able to stay close to Arthur, and every time he saw the large scar running from Arthur's left hip bone to his belly button, he had to gulp back the bile rising from his stomach. That was the closest he and the other Knights had come to losing their captain and friend, and he and the Knights had become very protective of Arthur because of this. In fact, those very Knights Arthur had been mourning, lost their lives protecting Arthur from an ambush in a battle earlier that same day.

Another female voice, this one light with adolescent youth explained softly with respect, "Merlin's men won't attack whilst you are gone. One of our Priestess at the Temple, Lunete, is Merlin's eldest daughter, who vows to never raise a hand against you in battle. She is horrified to find out that her own blood has caused such pain and suffering, so she made Merlin promise an oath of blood and magic to **NOT** attack you or that in which you protect while you are in Avalon. Your people will be safe, Arthur, do not fear for them cousin."

Arthur smiled slightly at his seventeen-year-old cousin, and from the corner of his eye his saw Galahad's jaw drop. He smirked and snorted as he thought _The way things are going, I just might end up related to nearly ALL my Knights!_ It was true though. Lancelot was enamored with Elaine, Tristan was lusting after Isolde it seemed, and now Galahad looked like he was spell bound by Aithne, and he didn't blame the young Knight. Aithne was beautiful just like all his family was. But what the Knights didn't know was the **ALL** girls blessed by the Goddess were beyond the realms of mortal beauty.

Aithne's curly chestnut brown hair was midback and pulled up in an elaborate twist at the back of her head. Some of the curls had fallen out of their prison and were framing her wholesome oval face flawlessly. Her eyes were a calming bright turquoise blue that drew you in like a wondrous pure blue lake does after a stress filled day can to a weary man or woman. Her lips were the eye-catching parts of her though-they were full and naturally blushed like the early morning skyline before dawn truly began.

Aithne's dress was white and sleeveless like the others. The dress hugged her upper curves softly and embraced her petite waist. From her hip the dress fell in waves to her feet. Around her waist, was a light blue sash tied on her right hip to give it more individuality.

Arthur breathed easier as he heard his cousin's encouragement, and glanced to Dagonet. The older man was a little red at the mention of Merlin's eldest daughter, but he didn't care. In fact, Lunete had helped heal one of his younger Knights, Percival, with his sisters' help. He actually liked the dark hared Woad-ish Priestess and hoped to see her again when they arrived on Avalon.

He looked at his family again and said, "Very well then, when do you wish to leave?"

He saw the three glanced at one another. He smiled despite the circumstances-the three were talking through their minds with one another. His sister's powers had definitely grown. Plus, Aithne's power over water and her small ability in telepathy allowed his sister to talk to the water manipulator whenever she wanted too. The same went for Isolde except his elder controlled the plant world and the animal kingdom instead of an element like her cousins.

Before he could order his men to ready their horses once more for travel, Bors came running back yelling like a crazy man, "A son! A son! I have a son!"

"That's great Bors!" exclaimed Gawain as he pushed his long blond hair out of his eyes and thumped the three-time father on the back joyfully.

"Awesome Bors!" exclaimed Percival and Galahad together. Then they frowned and turned to one another. They glared at each other and remained in that state.

The others rolled their eyes at the youngest Knights' antics. This was something they were all used to, but they still thought that the actions of the two seventeen-year-old Knights were childish, but they didn't say anything since it was also hilarious to watch!

Arthur patted Bors on the back and, as the other Knights cheered, said with a smile, "I'm happy for you Bors."

The proud father of three, thrust his chest out and asked as he crossed his arms, "What are they doing here though, Arthur?"

Bors watched his captain's face fall, as Arthur answered with a stiff smile, "My aunts are dying and they want to see me, we must go at once, Bors. You can stay here with Vanora if you want, but the rest of us are going."

Bors' arms unwound themselves in shock. He sputtered and exclaimed heatedly, "No way! I'm coming too! You can't leave me here! You'll all get yourselves killed!"

The Knights didn't bother telling the father of three that Merlin wouldn't attack them, but instead they once more readied their horses.

When they were ready, Arthur led them to the outer wall and turned to his sister and cousins.

The three smiled, dismounted, and pulled from their travel bags a tan dyed purse.

The Knights watched the three Priestesses as they untied the purses and pull out white sand?

The Priestesses moved apart from one another and Arthur commanded, "Gather as close together as you possibly can!"

Quickly, the Knights did as they were ordered. They observed as the Priestesses made a triangle around them and raised the hands that held the handful of sand in the air.

As the wind started to waft delicately and the sand started to flutter through the wind currents, the three intoned,

"_**Great Mercury hear our plea,**_

_**We these sisters three.**_

_**Let time stand still about these earthbound men,**_

_**Until we reach magic's den.**_

_**Let their feet travel quick as sand,**_

_**Trickling through your mighty hand.**_

_**Avalon has called us home,**_

_**For it is to Avalon we now roam.**_

_**Guide us on the path ahead,**_

_**Lead us quickly to our dear magic's den!"**_

The Knights watched spell bound as the sand, instead of falling gently to the ground, floated around them in a protective circle. They watched with wide eyes as the sand shined a soft yellow color and then the yellow aura broke away from the sand and fused with both them and their horses. Then the sand glowed light blue as the aura and sand glided and coated both man and beast. The second the gleaming sand touched their skin, the aura vanished and the sand fell innocently to the earth.

The Priestesses giggled at their slack-jawed astonishment and mounted their horses as the Knights gathered their composures.

Elaine nodded and said commandingly, "Ride!"


	5. Chapter 5

**The spells in the story aren't all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. A few ARE mine though! Part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page As always, King Arthur isn't mine and none of the characters are mine either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters as a fun activity in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

**SORRY!** I've been away on vacation for 2 weeks!

'_Telepathy!'_

The Union of Avalon and Briton 5

Lancelot had to close his eyes and breathe slowly and deeply as the group sped across the rolling hills and knolls of the Briton grasslands. With his eyes barely cracked open, he glanced around at the other Knights. Over seventy-five percent of them looked to be as green and nauseous as he felt. He glanced enviously at Arthur. His friend and commander looked exactly like he had before the Priestesses cast their spell-tall and proud, if not a bit sad. In fact, his Roman friend was looking around at the impossibly fast pacing landscape with ill-hidden curiosity.

Just as he was about to open his mouth and complain about his friend's healthy countenance, Bors cried out with a weak voice, "Whot's happenin'? I've never been sick on horseback, before."

Then he paled slightly and gulped back what appeared to be bile as he looked like he did all those years ago when they had participated in their first real blood battle.

Elaine turned around in her saddle, and smiled sympathetically at them all and replied, "It's a side effect of the spell. You see we are traveling faster than normal time. The spell accelerates time so that we travel the same distance in one day that we could normally in five days. You are not accustomed to traveling this fast hence your motion sickness. Just remain as calm as you can, and you'll feel the effects vanishing in a few hours."

She turned to Lancelot and smiled. Her old friend looked just as bad as the other Knights, but he was making a valiant effort to remain calm, so he wouldn't make a fool of himself by tossing up his last eaten meal. She turned her white horse about slightly and came up beside him.

She smiled softly at him. He returned her smile with a weak one of his own. Elaine placed a gentle hand on his leather clad, well muscled-though trembling thigh, and said softly to him in a comforting tone, "The effects usually vanished after an hour or two with most people. You just have to hold out until then."

He gulped back a thick ball in his throat, which he wasn't at all sure was related to the motions of the traveling horses, and replied shakily as he pleaded with whoever was in the heaven that she did not notice his quivering thigh, "And I suppose Arthur is immune because of his childhood experiences with this way of travel?"

His face heated up slightly when she giggled and replied cheekily, "Well yes, you're right, but you should have seen Arthur's first few attempts of traveling using this spell. He was so ill, almost constantly, that mother had to have him lying in a wagon sleeping the entire time just so he wouldn't become ill every few minutes."

Lancelot's embarrassed cheeks, gave way to the redness of humor as Arthur glanced back at them with a slightly worried frown. Lancelot met his friend's worried emerald green eyes with his own merrily twinkling black-brown orbs and winked. Arthur groaned slightly and turned his horse to meet up with theirs.

Arthur couldn't help but feel a bit of shameful awkwardness fill his entire being as he met Lancelot's laughing eyes. He had a good idea just what his friend and sister had been talking about, and felt the humiliation just as good now, as he had then, when Morganna had mocked him about his motion sickness.

He cleared his throat and said, "So, has Elaine been treating you to awful stories about my traveling days as a child?"

His Second-n-Command and First Knight simply smiled and said comfortingly, "If you went through this as a child, good for you. At least you don't feel the urge to empty your stomach at every passing second. I'm actually right impressed that you lived through this as a child. You've nothing to fear from me, Arthur."

Arthur let out a relieved sigh and groaned when Elaine added teasingly, "But big brother, you'll still have to endure **ME**."

Lancelot chuckled as the siblings mocked battled one another with words and soft whacks to the opposite's shoulders. As he watched the nearly identical pair tease one another, he thought about how his and Elaine's friendship truly grew. _While it is true that the two of us bonded when she woke up, a little, she was also gone that very next day. We didn't really start becoming friends until her first letter home to Arthur nearly two months later. I was very surprised that she asked about me in Arthur's letter, and even more surprised when Arthur offered to let me write a few lines in his letter back to Elaine to answer her questions myself! _He smirked and shook his head in a laughing exasperation and then groaned. He put his head in his hands and willed his roughly churning stomach to calm down as his quivering thighs clung to his horse's flanks to keep his balance and his control. _Okay, note to self-**DON'T EVER SHAKE HEAD LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN WHILE UNDER THIS GODS BE DMNED SPELL!**_

When his stomach was as relaxed as he could plead with it to become, his thoughts once again turned inward as he thought about the woman who had quickly gained the title of his best-FEMALE-friend and more-Elaine. _Elaine's letters continued to ask about me so often that Arthur practically threw those letters at me and demanded that I answer her first just so he could read the letters in peace without constantly having to ask me what I thought about this horse or that spell! _His smirk melted away into a handsome grin that made dozens of women swoon as he added to himself in a burst of manly pride _Arthur then pleaded that I write my own letters to Elaine if I wished to have a correspondence with her. It was a good idea as Elaine was able to keep Arthur's letters and my own apart. It also made it easier on Arthur and myself. _He gave a barking laugh and ended, _At least Arthur wasn't constantly reading one line and then asking me another every two weeks or so!_

Arthur raised an eyebrow and asked with a twitching smile, "And what's so funny?"

Arthur watched as his sister blushed under Lancelot's piercing gaze as he answered, "I was just remembering how exasperated you got when Elaine's letters arrived in the beginning. You'd read one sentence and then ask me another…it just seemed funny to me, just now, and I laughed."

Arthur rolled his eyes and nodded as he said, "Ah, yes, I remember that!"

He turned to face his baby sister and added in a fake gravely tone, "You drove me half daft with all that running around you made me do, just to write to Lancelot!"

The two men smiled as Elaine's face blossomed to an even darker red than it had been before as she tried to present to them a triumphant retort to her brother's innocent blame.

Lancelot just settled back into his saddle and focused on her heart shaped face, her gorgeous emerald green eyes as green as the morning dew dropped emerald fields just beyond Hadrian's Wall, and her thick, wavy golden brown hair. He, absolutely and positively, was truly, madly, and deeply in love with the youngest daughter of the once great Healer and Priestess Igraine Cuid a Uisce (of the Water) a Cornwhwynn (Cornwall) a Castus. He could watch her all day long and not realize the amount of time that had truly past. It progressively got worse every time she came to the wall to visit them during the month after the Summer Solstice.

He just couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her, nor could he deny her anything. It had bother him to no end when he had come to realize that he was in love with her, but over time he had come to accept that he loved her-even if he couldn't have her. He was only a conscripted Knight after all, and she was the daughter of two very influential and high-ranking people. He would never be her lover or husband, but, everlastingly, her best friend-and he could live with that-_I hope._

"Lancelot!" shouted Elaine as she waved a hand in front of her best-MALE-friend's face. His eyes were unfocused and dazed like he was not all there, and she was worried. This particular spell could do abnormal things to people, and she was apprehensive that the spell had effected him to such a degree that he had to force himself into a coma-like effect just to effectively journey to Avalon.

His eyes quickly came into focus causing him to instinctually reach out and grab the, _whatever-it-was_, in front of his face. The _'thing'_ was a very feminine, dainty hand. Said hand was connected to an arm, in which was connected to a pair of two amused emerald eyes that twinkled as brightly as the stars on the full moon. Under those beautiful eyes was a pair of plump, full and pouty, red luscious lips. That mouth was turned up in a warm smirk and he felt his face heating up, **once again**, as he dropped the hand that belonged to the only woman he would ever truly love.

He looked up again as she asked in concern, "Are you feeling all right Lance? You are looking very feverish and your eyes were so out of focus. Should we rest for a bit? I don't want you to become so ill that you are incapable of holding yourself up."

He felt his face grow even darker as her soft, silky hand fluttered across his forehead, down his angular cheeks, and brush against his lips. He pursed his lips together, so he would not be tempted to kiss her feather light fingertips and said as calmly as he possibly could, "I am fine. I was just thinking about the past…that's all. I'm sorry that I caused you to worry about me. I'm fine."

Elaine's wrinkled forehead melted away at his words. She sighed and relaxed once again in her saddle. It was so hard keeping her feelings for her brother's First Knight to herself. _He's just so handsome and wonderful and skillful and warm and protective and…and…_ She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. Her brother's First Knight had a list that covered all of his good characteristics that could probably wrap around the known world three times with enough left over to make it around half way once more. Not that she was blinded by her love for him-**_OH NO!_** She was well aware of his many faults too, but she loved him anyways-faults and all. She glanced at her brother and saw him smirking at the two of them. She glared at him and watched, as his smirk grew even larger and smug-like. She wished she could tease him about a girl he liked, but he liked none. Sometimes, she wished her brother wasn't so solemn all the time-it really put a dampener on her teasing time with him.

Arthur couldn't help but shake his head at his sister and friend's behaviors. It was clear as day to him and everyone else that knew the two of them that Lancelot and Elaine were in love with one another. But, like so many others before them, each thought that the other was either to good for them or that the other just thought of the other as a simple friend. He winced as his sight swam before his eyes. _I'd had forgotten about this. Ug! _He closed his eyes and took five deep, calming breaths. When he was sure that his vision wouldn't spin out of control on him, he opened his eyes and smiled-Tristan, his stoic and most unaffected Knight, was turning into a stuttering fool just because his elder cousin, Isolde, was paying attention to him.

Tristan was cursing every God and or Goddess that he knew of-all across the continents. Never before had one woman enamored him so fully! Usually whenever he got an urge to taste and feel the warmth of the female persuasion, he seduced a woman he felt had passed his inspection of beauty and simply took her to his bed. When he had satisfied his urges, the woman was kicked out of his chambers and sent to her own housing to sleep the rest of the night. He enjoyed the satisfaction of sex after a truly stressful battle-filled month, but he enjoyed his solitude in **his** bed even more. So, he was very disturbed to find himself hanging on to every word Priestess Isolde, **_Artorius'-his commander's_** cousin, said.

"Tristan, are you feeling well? You look a bit cross. Have I offended you?" asked the woman of his desires with a hint of worry in her green eyes.

Tristan felt an unfamiliar burning in his cheeks and had to bite the inside of his mouth to prevent himself from shaking his head furiously in response.

He took, an unnoticed, deep breath, and said calmly, "No, you have not offended me. I'm just not fully acclimated to this way of ah…travel."

Isolde had to cover her smile as her cousin's scout tried to cover up his obvious attraction for her. While her friend and fellow Priestess, Nirvana, could feel a person's feelings because she had the power of empathy, she was connected to all of nature. She could tell that Tristan was attracted to her because he had the spirit of a lone wolf hunter/scouter, and she was just as animalistic because of her powers; she could just tell he wanted her.

She smiled seductively at him and asked huskily, "If you say so, Tristan. How is the hatchling faring?"

Tristan couldn't believe his good-luck. He was very grateful that Isolde had changed the topic of discussion and replied unperturbedly, "She is faring well. You're advice, in Arthur's letter, was very much appreciated, thank you."

Isolde raised and eyebrow but smiled and said, "Good, good, I'm sorry I couldn't see to her when we were at the wall," she was interrupted when Tristan raised a hand and cut in effortlessly, "'Tis nothing, I understand completely. I'm sorry for your loss. Your mother was a well-liked woman. I liked her very much and I'm sorry to hear that she is passing into the next life."

Isolde felt her throat close at the honest truth shining out of her companion's gray eyes. She had to blink away a few stray tears that had welled up in her jade green eyes. She smiled up at him from her place beside him and nodded in understanding. Tristan was a product of his training. He was an unemotional Knight, but underneath all of his walls and hidden passageways, he was still a man with all the emotions of one. She felt very privileged to be one of the very few people in this world who have been allowed to see the true Tristan, Knight of Sarmatia and Knight of the Round Table.

Galahad was beside himself with nerves. At seventeen years old, his entire body was straining to find release wherever he could find it. The problem was, his heart had decided to bond with Elaine and Arthur's younger cousin, Aithne, daughter of Viviane, High Priestess of Avalon. He couldn't help it though. Aithne was pure loveliness and radiance to him. Her blue eyes just seemed to consume him whole and he wasn't averse to drowning in their depths. Add to the fact that he was relatively inexperienced with females and you had the recipe for one permanently red as an apple Sir Galahad. He bit his lip once more and glanced out of the corner of his gray-green eyes at the aquamarine blue-eyed beauty.

When his eyes met hers, he nearly tumbled off his warhorse, Sarge. Instead, he tried to act as suave as Lancelot and grinned at her. By the shy smile he received back, he felt like he had accomplish something in acting like Lancelot. As he celebrated his first seductive victory all lights, all sounds, and all smells seemed to vanish as their eyes drew each other in even more deeply. When Aithne's pink hued face turned away from him, the lights, sounds, and scents of the forest all around him came crashing back to him swiftly and with a clarity that surprised him in its severity. Then he heard the familiar snickering of Gawain, Beveidere, Percival, Uriens, Lucan, Bors, and Dagonet.

Suddenly not feeling as triumphant as before, he turned in his saddle and spied his best friend, Gawain, mimicking his actions and then act like he was chocking himself. When Gawain's hazel eyes met his own, the lion-like Knight shook his head and mouthed, _"Pup, you are hopeless!"_

Galahad, feeling utterly dejected and foolish, sunk in his saddle and peaked at the object of his lust and desire once more. Aithne was smiling and talking to Elaine, Lancelot, and Arthur about something. When she turned to him, she smiled radiantly at him. He sighed in a love-sick way, which totally disgusted him because he didn't want to fall in love with a Briton-not that he had anything against them, but by falling in love with a Briton he stated his intentions of staying **IN** Briton, and live out his life here with her-which he planned on **NEVER** doing. _I want to go home thank you very much!_

"Galahad, did you hear what I said?" asked Aithne with a puzzled frown as she tilted her curly brown head curiously.

The curly, wavy, black-hared Knight with evergreen eyes turned towards her abruptly and stared at her vacantly. She sighed and asked once more, "Are you feeling any ills? I noticed you are one of the few who isn't green and pale."

She couldn't help but smile when the Knight she had secretly been admiring for the past seven hours turned very red and stuttered out an answer, "Ah, n-n-no, my lady Priestess, I am feeling as well as I can possibly be."

She beamed a pleasurable smile at him and said, "I'm glad!"

The two teenagers fell silent. After a few minutes, the silence became awkward, so she blurted out, "I noticed you have a bow and arrow, are you any good with it?"

When his face twisted into an irritated look, she felt shame and sorrow fill her body and infuse her face with hot disgraceful blood.

As she turned her head away from him she muttered softly. "I'm sorry, forget I asked. Of course you are good with it, you are one of the Knights of legend-how could you be anything but perfect at bows and arrows?"

Galahad felt remorse fill his gut and rise from his center to overwhelm his entire being. He hadn't meant to make her feel bad, but after seven years of training and being ridiculed by the Romans and his fellow Knights about his obsession with the bows and arrows, he automatically went on the defensive.

He sighed, racked a hand-covered in scars and calluses-through his hair, and replied haltingly, as if he was afraid she wouldn't let him explain himself, "No, I'm the one who is sorry, My Lady. It wasn't your fault-it was mine. I reacted instinctually to your question when I shouldn't have, can you forgive me?"

He proceeded to explain to her his reason for reacting like he had, and felt his remorse die out as her shame-filled face transformed into a blossoming pink rose of innocence. He promised himself then and there to never make her, his water fairy, feel terrible ever again.

Lancelot felt a thousand times better when the sun reached the midpoint of the later afternoon. The Roman's called this time of day, early evening or late afternoon. By the sundial Tristan carried, it was five in the afternoon.

Bors suddenly broke away from a conversation with Dagonet, Eredor, Alymere, and Agloval and called out loudly with a complaining tone as he rode up beside Arthur, Elaine, and himself, "When's lunch? I'm bloody starvin'!"

Arthur and his cousins, who had congregated around him when his boisterous Knight called out for food, all shared a smile full of smothered laughter as Arthur answered, "Bors, lunch has come an gone many hours ago! It's time to ready ourselves for dinner. We'll find a place to stop in another hour or so, okay?"

Lancelot and the other Knights, most of which had grown to look as healthy and alive as he felt, burst out laughing at their food-loving friend. Bors' face was long with shock as his mouth hung open revealing his pearly white teeth to them all. His muddy brown eyes were wide with horror and shock and his chin was quivering just a tiny bit. Lancelot was positively sure that his friend was ready to fall out of his saddle, but luckily for the father of three, he remained firmly seated. _That's to bad; I **REALLY** wanted to tease him about missing a meal! _He snorted and added dryly _it's not like he's ever gone without a meal or two throughout the years._

Elaine smiled at the man who was the father of her three god-children, for Vanora had picked her to hold the honor since they were childhood friends, and said, "Relax Bors, it's just the time warp. You feel as if a few hours have come and gone, and that is true, up to a point. But while we're inside the time warp we travel longer distances more easily. You feel as though it is time for lunch, but in reality it is dinnertime. While you **FEEL** a few hours have come and gone, we have traveled more than nine hours, which equals to nearly four days of travel by normal time."

She hid her smile as Bors looked at her with wide confused eyes and said as he shook his head and scratched his nearly baldhead, "Bors, just trust me on this, eh?"

Lancelot snorted and said sarcastically, "Bors, can't comprehend complex things like magic. All he can think about is battle, drinking, Vanora, and even more battle. He's to simple minded to do more than that."

Elaine sent him a disapproving frown and said instead, "Oh, leave him alone. He's smart enough, if he'd only try harder."

Lancelot's shoulders shrunk as he attempted to hide his head in the protection of his angular, lithe, still armored shoulders. He hated it when Elaine gave him that look. It made him feel horrible. It made his shoulders shake and his eyes fill with tears. It made his soul feel dirty and guilty of something he has done thousands of times before and normally has gained laughter and happiness from. But mostly, he hated that look because it made him think that Elaine was disapproving of his actions and that she was regretting the past and becoming his friend in the first place. Elaine was a kind and gentle soul, who would not dare to hurt a fly if she could help it. He was definitely **NOT** a gentle soul. His soul was dark and black with all the blood he has shed. His soul was dmned to eternity in hll for all the innocent men, women, and children he has killed-all in the name of Rome and their so-called Holy Church. His soul was undeserving of Elaine's pure and shiny soul. But, he just couldn't make himself part from her. He craved her purity and serenity because it helped to sooth the aches of his own soul. He knew it was stupid to think so, but, to him, her soul was as a healing balm to his black and scarred soul. Sometimes in his dreams, he even dreamt that her soul peacefully washed away some of the black inkiness of his own whenever she touch him with her feather light fingertips.

Arthur watched with concerned eyes as Elaine turned away from his friend and Lancelot's shoulders hunch down in despair. He knew his friend's thoughts and wished with all he had that Lancelot could understand the simple fact that he wasn't dirty, dark, or destined for eternal dmnation in hell. He wished he could make his First Knight and best friend understand that he was a good, honest, and truthful man who was destined for something far greater than the fiery caves of the Christian hell. Then he smirked to himself and thought darkly _for a man who doesn't believe in God, the Goddess, the Gods of Sarmatia even, or any divinity at that, he's dead set on believing in his fate as a resident in hell. I wish he'd just let go of all his hurt and anguish. Maybe I should talk to Elaine later on tonight. Perhaps she can help me?_

The large group of Sarmatian Knights, their Roman Commander, and the three Priestesses of Avalon, quickly found an adequate place to rest for the night about an hour later and the Knights quickly jumped off their horses as Aithne raised her hand and said strongly, "**_Finite!_**"

Elaine, who had been waiting for the spell to end so she could safely get out of her saddle, watched the group come to a halt, opened her mouth, and exclaimed as the Knights eagerly jumped off their steeds, "No! Wait!"

But, she was to late.

Arthur and his cousins gave themselves up to the loud hysterics that were clawing at their bellies and tumbled off their own horses. Arthur gasped out as they watched the famed _Sarmatian Knights of Legend_ and the _Round Table_ fumble around on weak, shaky legs, "Y-y-you had t-t-to wait a min-min-minute longer to a-a-c-ccli-mate y-y-yourselves to reg-ular time once more! N-n-ow you'll all w-w-wobble around like land-lo-vers on a s-s-ship at sea for the rest of the n-n-night! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Lancelot pursed his lips in frustration as he once again tumbled to the moist earth. He pounded the grass knoll they were at, and tensed when he felt a solid hand come to rest on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and smiled-it was Arthur. His friend gave him a sympathetic smile in return and silently placed his hands under his arms and heaved him up. He was amazed at his friend's strength at times. He and Arthur were the same height, but Arthur could easily pick him up and carry him long distances if he needed to. He, on the other hand, could not as easily transport Arthur and himself lengthy distances. He had to take twice as many breaks, but he also knew the reason for that was because he was slimmer than his Roman commander. Plus, his Twin Demon Swords were lighter in weight than Excalibur. Arthur had to use more energy to manipulate Excalibur and relied on strength and solidity to win battles while he relied on speed and cleverness.

He shivered slightly as his friend's warm breath brushed over his sensitive ear and neck, "The wobbly feeling will go away soon enough, but I must talk to you alone Lancelot. Come, this way."

Then he felt the ground vanish from his hands and feet. He gave a slight yelp of surprise then he found himself thrown over Arthur's shoulders.

He snorted, crossed his arms as well as he could, and said to Arthur's rear end as Arthur carried him over his larger and wider shoulders, "I don't have much of a choice, now do I? I mean, you have thrown me over your shoulders like some sack of potatoes!"

The others burst out laughing at their friend's plight. While all of the Knights were experiencing the same wobbly feelings as Lancelot, they held no grudge against him when their commander gave the First Knight special treatment. It was just the way Arthur was. He cared greatly about them all, but he held a special place in his heart for his First Knight. They knew that Arthur would crumble in despair if Lancelot died. They also knew that Arthur would lose a lot of his confidence in battle and in commanding them all if Lancelot passed away. Lancelot was Arthur's anchor in their tumultuous lives. Lancelot made sure that Arthur didn't ruin himself by ignoring what his body, mind, and soul needed to heal; be it food, water, rest, or the purging his soul by yelling at Lancelot at the top of his lungs. They also knew that Lancelot, often at times, did not follow his own policy. So, Arthur, in thanks would do the same to Lancelot even if it meant treating Lancelot like a sack of potatoes to do it!

When the two arrived in a secluded glen, Lancelot huffed and said rhetorically, "Now, that we're alone, can you put me down?"

He heard Arthur snort at the hilarity and cheerfully sighed in relief when his feet touched the solid earth once more. He cursed up a storm when he felt himself tip over and land in Arthur's chest. He felt a bit humiliated to be seen like this by Arthur because he never wanted to seem weak in his commander and friend's eyes, and waited for the chuckling to start. His eyes opened in surprise when he heard none after a minute or two. Instead, he found himself staring into two emerald green eyes that were filled with sadness.

He winced slightly when Arthur's soft voice reached his ears, "Do you really think me so callused that I would tease you so, Lancelot? You are expected to be this weak because of the spell. I would never make fun of you."

He sighed and said softly as he pushed himself up and away from his friend's chest, "It's not that, I just hate you seeing me weak. I'm your second-n-command, I'm supposed to protect you during your times of weakness, not let you see mine."

Arthur clucked his tongue against his upper teeth and said as he playfully clocked Lancelot behind the head and shook his head in soft humor as his friend's curly, **puffy**, black curls buffered the hit, "Be as it maybe, I am your commander and it is **I** who takes care of **you**, not the other way around. I will not think differently about you because you are, for lack of better words, seasick. Do you understand?"

He watched his friend tilt his head down and heave his shoulders. He watched with growing concern as Lancelot tried to hold in his emotions, so he could remain strong for him, his commanding officer.

He bit his lip and shouted as he gripped his friend's upper shoulders tightly, "Lancelot! It's **OKAY** to let it go! It's me, Arthur, your best friend! If you cannot show your tears and your fears with me, who can you?"

Lancelot sniffed and raised his tear filled black-brown eyes to Arthur. He smiled in a self-depreciating way and said cynically as the tears started to fall, "But **I'M** your second-n-command Arthur! My job is to worry endlessly about you since you won't worry about yourself. I have no time to worry about myself and I don't want to worry about myself since my duty is to your own well fare before my own. My life is expendable Arthur despite the fact that I wish with all that I have to go home, **just once**, to see my family again."

He laughed darkly and added as he felt his tears fall endlessly down his dirt caked face, "You are like Elaine, pure and beautiful. **I am not**. I am dark and ugly and I don't deserve either of your friendships, but I crave them to badly to give you up like I should. I only hope that when I do die, I do it when I am protecting either you or Elaine-you who I love the most here."

Arthur's jaw dropped as he heard the words falling from his friends' lips and saw the tears falling from his eyes. Lancelot truly thought that he was below him and Elaine's love. He shook his head and roughly brought Lancelot to him in a large emotion-filled hug. He wrapped both arms around his friend and whispered harshly in his friend's ear with a voice full of love and affection, "No! You **ARE** worth it Lancelot! How can you not see the pureness in your own heart! How can truly cold and heartless souls, like you claim yours to be, care so much about others if it weren't true? You, Lancelot, my best friend and First and most loyal Knight, **ARE** pure and able to be cared for by others. If it weren't so, I wouldn't love you as a brother, Elaine wouldn't love you as a woman does a man, and the other Knights and people at the Wall wouldn't love you for the man, Knight, and brother that you are!"

He pushed Lancelot away far enough so that Lancelot could see clearly into his clear honest green eyes, for Lancelot had always teased him that his eyes would forever betray him with their pure honesty, and said passionately, "YOU…ARE…LOVED."

He smiled when Lancelot's eyes welled up with grateful tears and thought out loud for Elaine to hear as Lancelot collapsed in healing tears on his chest and lap, _'Elaine, I need you! Lancelot's in a bad way!'_

Lancelot felt like his whole body had been cleansed by those honest words. He knew his friend was telling him the truth. Arthur's eyes could never lie to him. Arthur's eyes were too honest and sincere to hold a lie successfully in their depths. _Perhaps, perhaps, he's right? Maybe I am worth it after all. Why would he try this hard to make me understand and believe what he says? This isn't the first time he's tried to tell me this, but I was too stubborn to admit it. Perhaps, it's time to open **ALL** of my heart to Arthur and Elaine…they won't hurt me._

Elaine, who had been busy setting up camp with her cousins, jumped in shock when Arthur's frighten mental voice rang through her head. She gasped as she heard his words. She nearly wept at the tone in Arthur's voice. She dropped the black cooking pot she had been carrying over to the fire pit and rushed off into the woods.

Distantly she heard Aithne's mental voice screaming at her, _'What are you doing!'_

Belatedly, as she crashed through the underbrush and flung herself straight into Lancelot and Arthur's embrace, she throught back, _'I'm helping Lancelot!'_

She felt her own tears merge with her brother's and the man that she loved as she felt the wracking tremors that flew through Lancelot's body. _Oh Lance, how long have you bottled this all up? I wish you had at least told me through a letter about this, or talked to Arthur…it isn't good to keep things locked up…_

When he felt his tears stop, he hiccupped and blushed heavily when he realized he was swathed in Elaine's slim, slightly muscular arms and Arthur's broad, strong well-muscled arms. He shrugged his shoulders a few times to alert them that he was ready to be released and picked his head up slightly. He didn't raise his head up to see their faces. He kept it down like he was expecting a Roman Legionar to pop out of no-where and whip him for being a baby.

He felt Elaine's delicate fingers go under his chin and gently tilt his head up. As always, he could not deny her anything and followed the soundless and wordless order. His black-brown red eyes met her sweet emerald green ones. He was surprised to see no disgust in the orbs that he loved so dearly. With a burst of confidence he turned his head over his right shoulder and looked into an identical pair of male eyes. They, too, were shinnying with love and acceptance. He smiled. They didn't hate him for showing such feminine emotions. Perhaps, he could truly let them both in after all.

Arthur tilted his head down to Lancelot's level and asked softly and comfortingly, "Are you feeling better now, Lance?"

The answering smile would have outshone the sun if the great ball of light were still in the sky. He smiled in return and patted his friend's shoulder in understanding. He, too, had once felt like Lancelot. It took his mother's death and Elaine leaving him for his walls around his heart to collapse. That's why he had such an easy time telling his Knights-to-be, virtual strangers, about his family. All Lancelot needed was that extra push to realize that people did love him for who he is and not what skills he had acquired through his years of service to Rome.

Elaine sighed in relief and tilted her head back. The answering crack in her neck made her sigh in fulfillment. When she opened her eyes, they widened in shock. While it had been close to dark when they stopped, at least half of the sun yet still remained on the mountain horizon. Now, the stars were twinkling brightly and the mother was shinning brightly in a low arch. _We have been here for over THREE HOURS!_

She gasped out loud in shock, "Arthur! Lancelot! We must be getting back! Three hours have come and gone! The others must be worrying about us by now!"

She felt the other two jumped to their feet and rush ahead of her. She shook her head in exasperation. Her boys had once again let their instincts control their actions. They had gone on ahead of her to make sure that there were no dangers. They, like many other men-especially Knights-, wished to protect her from all harm. _How easily they seem to forget that I am a Priestess of Avalon! We are not only well versed in Healing and Magic, but we are also well educated in the War-Arts. Silly boys, they'll run into that wall of protection Isolde, no doubt, set up around the campsite. I **should** go and stop them before they hit it, but…_

"BLOODY HELL!" shouted two manly voices in unison and she giggled uncontrollably as she stumbled upon them flat on their rear ends and rubbing their heads.

She crossed her arms and asked amused, "Did you run into something boys?"

She ignored their matching glares, walked straight passed them, entered the circle of protection, turned back around to them, placed her hands flat against the invisible wall, and said strongly,

"_**Oh, Hestia of the Hearth and Home,**_

_**Guard my family with your might.**_

_**Protect them from all ills that roam,**_

_**With this incantation, I implore.**_

_**Protect this camp, oh Hestia, too,**_

_**Confine all evils to the outside world.**_

_**Bring good vibrations—old and new—**_

_**And grant good will from dusk to dawn."**_

She took another deep breath and added,

"_**As is my will, so mote it be, allow Lancelot and my brother see!"**_

She smiled at their shocked gasps. She knew that they now saw the yellow bubble that surrounded the entire group and finished,

"_**Make a doorway in this instance,**_

_**Let them enter with no resistance!"**_

Lancelot and Arthur were amazed when they saw the light yellow bubble surrounding their friends and family. With a slight huff, they realized that **ALL** of them were asleep. None of their fellow Knights had worried about their safety it seems. It was a beautiful, perfect orb of magical protection though. When they heard her last couplet, they jumped through without a moments thought. With still amazed eyes, they watched as Elaine simply waved her hand like she was washing a table and the hole that they had jumped through vanished.

Lancelot gulped as she turned towards them and said through a yawn, "I'm beat, I'll see you both in the morning. Goodnight brother, Lance."

His face burned, if possible, even redder than Galahad's had earlier today, as his secret dream lover kissed him gently on the edge of his lips-in that one place that is still considered to be on the cheek to others, but not so to the person receiving the kiss. He nearly fainted then and there, but thankfully he kept his knees firmly locked and remained upright. Despite the fact that he had cried in front of both siblings, he still felt like he had to regain a bit of his lost pride or dignity-whichever you wanted to call it.

He nodded and said softly, "Goodnight, Elaine, sleep well."

Arthur repeated his words and they sighed as she vanished under an empty bedroll near their own and Isolde's, who funnily enough, was sleeping awfully close to Tristan.

The two friends shared a knowing look as they all but dog-piled the black kettle that still had enough soup left in it for two hungry Knights.

When they were seated and eating, Arthur glance up from his bowl and said, "You know, that's the first time I've ever seen that spell cast, and I'm not sure whether or not to be grateful for it or wary of it."

Lancelot raised his own head, tilted it to the side, and raised an eyebrow in a silent query.

Arthur sighed and answered, "Just because I've never seen it cast, doesn't mean I don't know what it is for. It's a spell to keep out all things of evil…monsters, dark creatures, evil men whose hearts are full of darkness, and other such things…it's only cast when those who cast it believe that something dark is hunting them or…"

Lancelot raised his eyebrow again and prodded as he felt a burst of strengthening hope fill his heart, "Or, what?"

When his friend's emerald eyes met his own black-brown ones, Lancelot watched Arthur's lips tip up and finish, "The caster wants to make a point-only those of pure hearts and souls may pass the border."

Lancelot's eyes widened in understanding; he was a good, pure man after all!

As they finished their meal, Arthur sighed and added, "I'm wary of it because it will block out the dark creatures, but there are none in these woods-at least there shouldn't be. I wonder what creatures Isolde wishes to protect us from?"

Sorry that this one took so long! I hope you like it! Well, what do you think of Lancelot's confidence problem? I wanted to allude to the fact that while Arthur and Lancelot are best friends, there are some parts to the soul that are never revealed no matter how close two people are-in this case, Lancelot's insecurities. This was to show that Arthur **FINALLY** got through to Lancelot with Elaine help and love. If you read closely, you'll see that Lancelot makes a small reference to other times in which Arthur tried to get him to understand, but failed because of his stubbornness.


	6. Chapter 6

**The spells in the story aren't all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! Part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page As always, King Arthur isn't mine and none of the characters are mine either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters as a fun activity in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

The Union of Avalon and Briton 6

Arthur's emerald green eyes blinked blearily and stared uncomprehendingly into the dense greens, browns, and blacks of the forest. His mind was still in between the world of dreams and the world of wakefulness. As he yawned loudly and tiredly sat up while he scratched his lower back, he glanced around. As his sight returned to the treetops, he blinked stupidly for a second and turned his head back around very quickly for a double take on what his sleepy mind thought it had seen.

When he found his prey he smirked. Isolde was currently snuggled up into Tristan's side and her arms were tightly wrapped around his chest. His smirk grew when he spied Tristan's normally stoic face and saw a tiny grin gracing his scout's lips. Also, Tristan's arms were wrapped securely around his cousin's body. In fact, Tristan's face was tucked neatly in Isolde's curly red hair. He bit his lip when Tristan actually sighed contently and pulled Isolde, his cousin and the eldest daughter of his aunt Niniane, Priestess of Avalon and Lady of the Lake, closer to his chest as if he was attempting to shield her from all the ills of the world.

A loud yawn next to him dragged his attention away from the touching, although blackmail-type, scene. He glanced to his side and smiled. It was Lancelot. He shook his head as his friend rubbed the sleep dust away from his eyes like a child would, making him look years younger. When Lancelot pulled his hands away from his eyes and opened his mouth to ask a question, Arthur quickly placed a hand on his mouth to silence him. Arthur felt Lancelot's mouth pull down into a puzzled frown, so he tilted his head to the left and winked.

Lancelot's eyebrow rose drastically as he attempted to decode his friend's actions. Unfortunately his mind was still to befuddled by sleep to make heads or tails out of anything, so he shrugged and looked in the direction Arthur had bid him to do.

If Arthur's hand hadn't been placed firmly on his mouth, he knew for sure that his yelp of surprise would have definitely awaken their silent, yet always alert, scout. As it was, Arthur's hand, which was covering his mouth, muffled the loud yelp of surprise and Tristan continued to sleep undisturbed.

He looked into Arthur's eyes and nodded. He knew Arthur would understand-he was calm now and didn't need the hand on his mouth.

When Arthur's large, calloused hand was removed, he licked his dry lips and asked in a soft whisper, all to aware of Tristan's ability to wake up at the slightest sound, "When did **THAT** happen?"

He watched his friend shrug and reply just as softly, "Probably sometime during the night. Don't you remember, she was sleeping awfully close to him when we settled down to eat."

Lancelot nodded and rolled his head. He sighed as his bones cracked, relieving the backaches that formed by sleeping on the lumpy ground. As he stood up, he glanced about the campsite and felt a large grin form on his lips once again. Because he had been somewhat prepared by Tristan and Isolde's compromising position, he wasn't to surprised to find this either-Galahad and Aithne.

He placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder, placed his finger on his lips, and tilted his head to the right in the opposite direction of Tristan and Isolde. He observed his commander as Arthur's green eyes reached the youngest knight. Arthur's lips quirked up and his eyes sparkled in that special way that made you feel all warm and comfortable inside. Lancelot knew then and there that despite the fact that he would deny it so otherwise; he supported the two blooming romances. He bit his lip and thought with a bit of hope _perhaps, he'll even support me when I ask to court Elaine!_

Arthur stared at Lancelot with a weird look on his face. Lancelot was staring out at nothing with a goofy-happy grin on his face. Arthur had never seen that look on his friend's face before and wondered silently about it. Lancelot had always had a goofy thing to say to make a bad situation better, but Lancelot had never revealed such _'feminine'_ emotions to the world. _Mayhaps, the conversation last night changed a few things for him!_ He certainly hoped so because he knew that Elaine loved Lancelot, and he hoped Lancelot's waning faith in himself was restored so he could be a strong man for his baby sister.

Lancelot shook himself out of his thoughts and found himself staring at Arthur. He felt a blush cover his cheeks when he realized Arthur had been staring at him because he was **STILL** grinning like and utter fool.

He watched Arthur shake his head with a tiny grin on his face and nodded obediently as Arthur commanded, "Lets get everyone awake. We still have a lot of ground to cover."

As he made his way to Tristan and Isolde, he said easily over his shoulder, "By the way, try not to alert Galahad-I want to tease him horribly for this!"

Tristan's gray hawk-like eyes immediately settled on the imposing figure of his commander and for a brief instant he thought something awful had happened during the night because Arthur was frowning at him with a somewhat troubled look in his green eyes. It was then that he felt a body on his own. His eyes widened in shock and then calmed down once again as he remembered the night before. Isolde had come to him for comfort the night before because of the pain of losing her mother. He had held her as she fell asleep and when he made to move her back to her bedroll, he found that she had an incredible grip on him. So, he had simple rolled onto his back and held her as they both slept soundly throughout the entire night.

As he opened his mouth to explain this to Arthur, Arthur put his hand up and said strongly, "Tristan, ready yourself, we leave in fifteen minutes."

Tristan bit his lip as he watched Arthur's stiff back walk away from him. _Is he really that mad at me? He did just give me his back…but he also talked to me in his strong yet warm tone like always…I'm confused… _

Lancelot went to Galahad's side and bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh. He glance up and found Arthur standing over Tristan and Isolde-also biting his lip to prevent the chuckles from leaving his body.

Lancelot turned his head back down and took a deep breath. He almost felt bad for waking the two up, but they **DID** need to get moving. He just hoped Galahad wouldn't punch him in the face for waking him up and for ruining his sleeping arrangements. He placed a hand on Galahad's shoulder and shook it. He sighed in relief when Galahad's sleepy, unfocused grass-green eyes met his own.

As he tilted his head in question and Lancelot replied gently so he didn't startle the young woman stirring in Galahad's arms, "It's time to wake up, pup. We still have a long way to go."

Galahad's muddled brain was still struggling to remove itself from the clutches of sleep, when Lancelot's words finally made themselves known. His eyes widened in horror as his teenage, hormone-driven, body alerted him to the soft **FEMININE** body resting on his.

He heard soft laughter coming from above him and he glared, unsuccessfully mind you, at the First Knight and his lieutenant. He cleared his throat uncomfortably as Lancelot's twinkling black-brown orbs stared at him and more horridly the tent in his trousers.

He felt a small burst of terror enter him as Lancelot's head shook left to right teasingly as he said, "Tsk, tsk, just wait until Arthur sees you. You'd better hope he's in a good mood pup, or you're in for a world of pain."

Galahad looked down onto his chest and felt a burst of manly pride swell in his gut despite the horror he might face when he found himself on the wrong end of the legendary sword, Excalibur.

This beauty, this treasure that he had unwittingly stumbled upon had trusted him to such an extent that she had fallen asleep on him while they had been talking last night. He couldn't help but smile as she sighed and snuggled deeper into his chest. His breath was literally stolen from his lungs when he felt her thigh shift on his leg and slide closer to his more sensitive anatomy. He bit his bottom lip and groaned quietly as the sensations racked through his already raging emotional body.

He cleared his throat and said softly in a whisper as he placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently, "Aithne (Ah-Thy-knee), wake up."

Aithne yawned softly and blinked owlishly at the grass-green eyes above her. She blinked again and thought oddly _what…who is this!_

Then her sleep addled brain kicked into high gear once more and the memories from last night revealed themselves to her. She sighed in relief and then blushed hotly. She wasn't sure, but there was a hard rounded object poking her in the inner thigh, and by Galahad's quickly burning face, she had a good idea that her suspicion was right. She slowly removed her thigh from her sleeping partner's leg and rolled over with a quick and quietly whispered, _"Sorry!"_

Galahad sighed and rolled to his feet. He froze when his eyes met those of his commander's. He watched apprehensively as Arthur simply raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head. He wasn't sure what to make of his commander's response, but he was very glad that he hadn't received Arthur's back to his face. That, more than anything, was what he had been afraid of. _At least when Arthur's yellin' at you, you know he still likes you. If you get his back, he's very angry at you and most likely will never talk to you again!_ Thought Galahad in relief as he stumbled on stiff legs to his horse.

He grumbled as the snickers of the other Knights reached his young ears. _I'll never hear the end of this…NEVER!_

Lancelot spun around quickly as Galahad's eyes widened in pure horror and panic. He knew that if he stayed where he was, he'd burst out laughing and ruin Arthur's plan.

As his eyes roamed across the campsite, his glittering eyes softened when they rested on his own desire-Elaine.

He sighed as he walked over to her. He glanced around once more to make sure no one was looking at him and was happy to see that only Arthur, Tristan, who was looking around the campsite in panic and trying **NOT** to meet Arthur's eyes, Isolde (I-sol-day), Galahad, and Aithne were awake.

He placed a gentle hand on her cheek and softly caressed her cheek along her high cheekbone with his calloused, by war thumb. Her skin was pearly and white in the pocketed early morning light as it burst through the holes of the forest canopy. Elaine sighed contently and her head tilted down into the warmth of his hand. He smiled and placed his other hand on her forehead. He tenderly brushed aside a few strands of her lovely golden blond hair, and leaned down so he could awaken her sensitively, "Elaine, it's time to wake up, love. Come on, wake up!"

He watched with passion-filled eyes as her inky black eyelashes fluttered on her pristine, rosy cheeks. She sighed and shifted closer to him.

He bit his lip, leaned down, and whispered into her delicate ear, "Elaine, it's time to wake up, we need to leave, so we can make it in time to say farewell to your aunts!"

He watched with slightly sad eyes as her eyes opened immediately and settled on him. He smiled lovingly at her and felt a sudden burst of warmth flood his entire being. He smiled brighter at her and said, "Time to get up!"

Elaine groaned but allowed Lancelot to help her sit up. She grumbled as she rubbed her lower back. She heard some snorting above her and glared at the owner of the snorts-Arthur.

She growled out, "And what's so funny?"

Her brother's green eyes twinkled as he answered, "Just you and your grumbling. You never did like sleeping outside did you?"

She snorted and said sarcastically, "Nah, really! Yah, think! I hate it! I always get pains in my back that never go away until a week or two later!"

She stiffened in surprise as Lancelot placed his large hands on her lower back and said in a hushed whisper into her ear, "I can help you with that."

She trembled in excitement, but hoped that her friend mistook her trembling as chills and not desire as she nodded.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Elaine and Lancelot had forgotten he was even there. He turned back to his Knights and grinned at them. They returned his mischievous grin and Tristan and Galahad looked like Christmas or Yule had come early.

Galahad cleared his throat and called out happily, "Oh Lancelot! Elaine! I know the two of you are close and all but, don't you think you should save that kind of stuff for the cover of night when you can be alone, you know, in your beds?"

Lancelot's hands froze at Galahad's voice. His cheeks burned bright red when he looked over his shoulder and saw **EVERYONE** smirking and or smiling at him and Elaine. He gulped, slowly pulled his hands away from her back and hips, and scrambled to his feet. In seconds flat, he crossed the entire campsite and jumped behind Arthur so he could regain control of his emotions.

Elaine's groan froze in her throat as she heard Galahad's voice, but her throat locked up tight when Aithne and Isolde's mental voices teased her lightly in her head _'That's **SOOO** sweet! Don't you think so Aithne!'_

'_You got that right Isolde! So, how did it feel to have Lancelot's hands on your hips so close to your maiden hood?'_

She jumped to her feet, ran to her horse, swung into the saddle, and replied with a mental glare to match, _That's **NONE** of your business!'_

Arthur shook his head in amusement as his cousins giggled to themselves. He cleared his throat and said dryly, "We still have to eat, sister, or did Lance's massage turn you head into a pile of mush just like he did to your body?"

He watched both of them, Elaine and Lancelot, burn red once again and couldn't help it. He laughed! It was loud and boisterous-much like Bors'. _I haven't had this much fun in a while! It's so obvious that they love one another…if they'd only get it together already!'_ He thought with a large smile as Isolde silently handed him a bowl of oatmeal and a water skin that Tristan had been considerate enough to fill for them all. Although, from the sheepish glances the scout sent him, he was rethinking the considerate part. _Perhaps, Tristan did it to apologize to me?_

When they were finished, Elaine, from her seat on her white horse, said commandingly, "Now, everyone get on your horses, we're going to have to cast the spell once more."

She smiled as the Knights groaned but mounted their horses.

From her side, Aithne clucked her tongue and said sweetly, "Do not fear my Brave Knights, the spell has already been cast once upon you. You won't be affected this time around."

Lancelot cast a suspicious glance from Arthur to Elaine and noticed their twinkling eyes-like they held a funny secret all to themselves. He glanced to his friends' cousins and noticed the same twinkling gleam in their jade green and aquamarine eyes as well.

He bit his lip and said in a reluctantly accepting tone, "What's going to happen to us this time? I can see the gleams in all your eyes. What aren't you telling us?"

He watched the four cast looks at the other and the three women in their group cast commanding eyes on his commanding officer.

Arthur felt his shoulders raise up to hid his head as he said in a pouty mock child's voice, "We cannot stop this time once the spell's been cast. It can only be cast safely two times in succession, otherwise the person could be stuck in the spells' power and their entire life could be in an endless spiral of fast paced events."

Dagonet rode forward and prodded as he stopped in front of the three Priestesses, "And…"

Isolde smiled at the gentle giant and answered gently in an attempt to soften the blow, "And you'd age twice as fast as normal."

Dagonet nodded and Bors shot into the discussion, "Will we be able to eat?"

Aithne looked at the large food-loving Knight and said soothingly, "The oatmeal we served to you is a special blend unique only to Avalon. Three spoonfuls equals that of a full meal. We gave each of you enough for six meals. You will not feel the pains of hunger this time around."

The Knights glanced at one another and shrugged as one. So far, the only thing the Priestesses had against them was the fact that they hadn't told them of the side-effects of the Time Traveling Spell the first time around. Other than that, they've been kind, honest, and giving to them all.

Gawain, nodded and said surely, "Well, let's get going, we have a long way to go and not a lot of time to do it in."

Isolde smiled at them all and as she dismounted with her cousins, she carefully ignored both Tristan and most importantly Arthur. She had been horrified to wake up to Arthur's frown, but she also knew Arthur wouldn't say anything against her actions. She **WAS** the elder of them after all, but she hated feeling like she had disappointed Arthur somehow. She didn't feel any regret by sleeping in Tristan's arms, but just one look into Arthur's dully shimmering green eyes froze every thought and feeling in her soul. Sometimes, she hated Arthur's eyes. They reminded her of her Aunt Igraine's-not the color of their eyes but the effects-and more importantly, her mother's, Niniane's. Despite the fact that Arthur was not trained in the magical arts, he did have some control over the power in his veins. Just by looking into his eyes, you could tell what he thought, and that was all because of Viviane's teachings.

When the Knights had gathered once again in a circular cluster, the three Priestesses surrounded them in a triangular shape, reached into the tan dyed pouches on their hips, pulled out a handful of white Avalonian sand, lifted it arm height, and intoned as the sand flittered through their fingers by the wind's delicate power,

"_**Great Mercury hear our plea,**_

_**We these sisters three.**_

_**Let time stand still about these earthbound men,**_

_**Until we reach magic's den.**_

_**Let their feet travel quick as sand,**_

_**Trickling through your mighty hand.**_

_**Avalon has called us home,**_

_**For it is to Avalon we now roam.**_

_**Guide us on the path ahead,**_

_**Lead us quickly to our dear magic's den!"**_

Just as before the Knights watched on in awe as the sand instead of falling gently to the ground, floated around them in a protective circle. They, once again, watched with wide eyes as the sand shined a soft yellow color and then the yellow aura broke away from the sand and fused with both them and their horses. Then the sand glowed light blue as the aura and sand glided and coated both man and beast. The second the gleaming sand touched their skin, the aura vanished and the sand fell innocently to the earth.

Isolde nodded in satisfaction and said commandingly as the three mounted their pure white horses, "Aithne, bring down the protective circle."

The Knights, who had witnessed both Isolde and Aithne casting the defensive circle last knight, observed the youngest priestess intriguingly as she walked her horse over to the perimeter of the circle, placed her hands securely on the wall they knew to be there but was invisible and state calmly yet impressively,

"_**Here goes the power back unto mother's soil,**_

_**Let these protective magic's dispel with naught a foil,**_

_**That as I will,**_

_**So mote it be!"**_

The air shimmered a soft yellow and right before their eyes, the protective magic that had surrounded them in an invisible warm bubble all night long, exploded gently into yellow glitter and vanished just before each shimmering dot touched the green earth below.

Elaine nodded and said, "Let's go!"

Arthur glanced around at his Knights and was proud to see that each and every one of them was sitting tall and proud on their warhorses. None of his famous Sarmatian Knights were ill looking and all of them were watching as the scenery passed by at speeds they had once thought of as impossible. Also, he was somewhat surprised that his Knights were so quite. Normally, if they weren't on patrol or fighting against the Woads, they were loud and rambunctious. He thought for sure that they'd be talking and laughing freely because of this new experience. _Why are they all silent?_

Lancelot gazed around his horse and body in awe. Now that he wasn't sick to his stomach or fighting a loosing battle against a headache, he could understand why the Priestesses of Avalon liked to travel this way. It made traveling easier and you could get to different places in less than half the time that you could normally. He bit his lip as he gazed at Elaine and Arthur riding together and talking softly to one another. He, normally, would have joined in, and they had sent him an accepting look, but he shook his head and continued to look around him. He was sure that they thought that he was simply looking around this time since he couldn't the first time because he was sick, but he wanted to do some private thinking about his relationship with them both. He loved Arthur. He was also **IN** love with Elaine. Unfortunately, he was also known to sleep with other women when things got stressful. It wasn't that he meant to commit adultery, in his mind, with another whilst his love and heart pined for Elaine, but with her living on Avalon for eleven of the twelve moons each year, it was hard to keep his desires to himself.

He also knew that Arthur and Elaine **KNEW** of his fleshy forays, and he couldn't help but wonder how they continued to befriend him. He shook his head and thought strongly, _No, I won't think like this again! I **KNOW** they love me for myself, they told me so last night! I **MUST** trust in this…_

He wanted to love Elaine with all he had. If given the chance he'd happily give up his Sarmatian heritage and bonds, just so he could gain higher standing to be politically worthy of Elaine's heart. It was at times like these that he wished he were something more than an enslaved Sarmatian conscript. He sighed as he gazed at the one person he loved most in the world. The greens of the forest landscape created a wonderful imagery to him and with Elaine's profile highlighting the scene to perfection, he wished he had the artistic skills of Arthur. The greens naturally accented Elaine's pure emerald orbs and her golden brown hair shined radiantly against the shadows of the forest giving her a truly angelic appearance. The picture he would draw of her would eclipse any and all before him, as he would have drawn the daughter of Igraine with pure love.

Bors, while he would normally talk very loudly, was oddly silent as he gazed all around himself and the other Knights. He'd also be chatting with Dagonet about his newest child, number three, and the other two, but he wasn't. He glanced at his tall giant-like friend and frowned in thought. In fact, Dagonet's been silent a lot more often than normal too. Whilst the other Knights didn't see it, he had effortlessly because he was the closest to Dagonet. _What is bothering you Dag?_

Dagonet saw the question in Bors' eyes and shrugged in response. In truth, he was nervous. He was excited about being able to see Lunete again, but she was also well above marriage age. Could she be married to another man already? Did she have children of her own? Would she be happy to see him once more? He didn't know any of the answers to his questions, and he wanted those answers-desperately. Unfortunately, his legendary courage as a Knight of the Round Table had failed him, and so he remained even quieter.

Agravine, Percival, Beveidrere, Lucan, and Uriens, whom were grouped together, as normal, were watching all of them with well-practiced eyes. While Tristan was the scout, they were the protectors of their unit. They were the ones who watch out for the other Knights in case they needed a rest, or if they were too angry to settle an argument calmly.

Agravine sighed and said to the others, "Well this is a mess of horse dung, if I've ever saw one."

Percival nodded and said softly so the other Knights closest to them wouldn't hear them, "Arthur is to wound up with his sister and his cousins to notice, but the other Knights are either frozen by fear of unrequited love and to scared of Arthur to admit it!"

Lucan added, "Did you see Tristan's reaction to Arthur this morning? I thought for sure that our scouting friend would have tossed Lady Isolde off of him and into a tree, if it got him Arthur's love back."

Uriens snorted and replied, "Tristan's all knowing eyes failed him this time though because he let his emotions cloud the truth one could see in Arthur's eyes. Arthur still loves Tristan-he was just acting the part of an overprotective brother-cousin."

Tristan, who was watching both the sun, the land, and Isolde all at once, commented blandly to his brothers-n-arms, "We are covering a lot of land. If we had been traveling under our own power we would still only be one day from the wall. But now, we are at least ten days journey from the wall. We should be arriving sometime after the night has fallen and the sun has risen once again."

Isolde blinked at the Knight she had been admiring from afar, and said as she commanded her horse, Purity, to run alongside his, "You are timing this journey well."

She bit her lip and asked hesitantly, "How was your sleep last night?"

She watched his face blank out, but his eyes betrayed him. He glanced fearfully yet hopefully to Arthur as he replied, "It was restful. And you?"

She sighed and replied as Arthur turned to them with a curious uplifting of his eyebrow, "It was one of my most restful sleeps in a long time, my friend. I thank you for comforting me during my lapse in emotional pain."

Tristan's eyes widened in happy shock as he spied Arthur's eyes upon him and the gentle smile on his commander's face. He non-hinderingly watched Arthur observe them. If he hadn't been watching his commander's face for even the slightest hint of positive emotion, he would have missed the proud look in Arthur's eyes as Isolde talked to him. He felt a swell of relief enter his heart as he thought _he still cares! I did not earn his hate by sleeping beside Isolde!_

"You are welcome Lady Isolde." He replied with a tiny smile.

He glanced to Dagonet and frowned a bit. His friend had been very silent on this trip. Not that it was unnormal for the gentle giant to be silent, but his silence reminded the scout an awful lot of his own unique silence.

He turned towards Isolde and asked very bluntly all too aware of the fact that Dagonet could hear him, "And what of Priestess Lunete? I am most anxious to see her again."

Aithne beamed from Galahad's side, and replied with a friendly, happy lilt in her maturing voice, "She's very happy and excited to see you all again! She married a nice man by the name Kearney. She has a four-year-old daughter by the name Lorna, and she has a two-year-old son named Ronan. She's pregnant again and is expected to give birth in the next year!"

Elaine had seen Tristan's look when he asked the question, and she had also seen Dagonet's face pale at his friend's words. Then she remembered, Arthur writing to her once about how taken in with the Priestess Dagonet was and felt sympathetic towards him. She knew exactly how he felt. Every time Lancelot took a bedmate, she felt a jolt of hatred and jealousy. Doggedly she always pushed it away because she and Lancelot were not together, nor did she have any say in his activities since they weren't even courting. That was one of the flaws she hated about him, but she loved him still all the same.

She gnawed on her lower lip thoughtfully and added as she noted the falling sun, "She's also a bit sad. Kearney, her husband, was killed out right in the attack in which Aunt Viviane and Aunt Niniane have befallen as well. We had to bury him with many others that day and she mourns his passing."

Dagonet felt a deep pain in his soul, but selfishly he also felt a jolt of happiness when he heard those words from his commander's little sister. It's not that he was glad that his fancy's, Lunete's, husband was dead. He was glad because it meant that she was no longer attached and he could, **maybe**, in the future have a relationship with her.

Lancelot was silent during the entire conversation. He sympathized with Dagonet and could only count his blessings, thankfully, because Elaine was still unwedded and pure.

As he looked out across the slowly clearing forest that gave way to the pure springtime emerald rolling plains of the British isle, he had a sudden thought and said out loud by mistake, "We'll arrive on Beltane!"

Arthur looked at his second strangely for a moment, but realized he was right. He glanced to his sister and cousins and saw their heads bow in pain.

He bit his lip and said commandingly, "Why are the Aunts wanting to die on the day of life?"

He watched Isolde struggle with an answer that would satisfy him and observed as her entire body language gave way to pride, honor, and truth as she responded; "They wish to see you once more. It was a mere coincidence that their deaths will befall the day of Beltane. But, since they knew they would die on this day, they, instead of feeling bad, feel more alive than ever before. The day of Beltane is to celebrate life Arthur, and in our ways, to die is to be reborn once more! They said they feel a sense of completion since both of them were born on days of life such as Beltane and Imbolc! They told us to perform the Funeral Rites, but we are to continue with the celebrations of Beltane as if nothing were amiss!"

Arthur nodded and asked a bit hesitantly, "Who is to portray the Goddess this year?"

All three looked at one another with pale faces. None of them wished to reveal that because they knew it would send Arthur into such frenzy that he'd attempt to protect the Goddess incarnate. All three of them winced as he pierced them with one sharp command from his eyes.

Aithne bowed her head and whispered along the wind so everyone could hear, "Elaine."

Arthur's face grew dark and blotchy red with anger.

Elaine's face remained impassive. She was honored that she had been chosen this time around; but she also knew her brother would have serious problems with the Temple's choice. She didn't want to have to deal with his temper while also dealing with her aunts dying, so she'd have to talk to him sometime in the near future. Instead of looking at him and watching his face turn blotchy red, she cast her gaze upon her favorite site-Lancelot. _Perhaps, he can join in on the hunt this year…_She grew excited as she continued her train of thought _mayhaps he'll be chosen as my God!_ Her head tilted in thought _why is he so pale…_then she bit her lip as her eyes soften _I hope he isn't sick!_

Lancelot's face was white as snow. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. _No! It can't be! She's to become the Goddess during the celebrations! But, but, she'll have to mate with the man who wins the hunt! A stranger will take her from the paths of the maiden! A stranger will transform her from maiden to mother, and she'll be lost to me…forever!_


	7. Chapter 7

The Union of Avalon and Briton 7

**The spells in the story aren't all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! Part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page on Mythology. Beltane information comes from ****Starfire Rising.**** As always, King Arthur isn't mine and none of the characters are mine either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters as a fun activity in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

**NOTE: The farwells might be rushed, but that'll be explained in the next chapter, so don't complain about that!  
**

The Union of Avalon and Briton 7

The normally rambunctious group of Sarmatian Knights all found themselves trying to look in seven different directions all at once. It was very disconcerting to see their normally calm and placid commander red faced and huffing and puffing in extreme rage.

Galahad bit his lip as he glanced from Lancelot to Arthur to Elaine and back again. He knew how Arthur felt about his little sister, and he knew that Arthur was having a real problem with Elaine undertaking the duties as the avatar of the Goddess. He also knew that Lancelot was going to kill the man who would lead Elaine from the paths of the maidens, and he also knew that it was killing the First Knight. He wanted to say something, but he was too nervous. Instead, he bit his bottom lip again, worried it between his teeth, and continuously made sure that his eyes wandered in a way very similar to Tristan's while he was scouting ahead of the group.

Arthur was steaming. He felt his face blaze molten lava red and felt his breathing become erratic. He knew he had to settle down, especially with the spell in power, but he just couldn't get the image of his baby sister on her back being deflowered by an unknown man. It was his Christian background, he knew, but he honestly didn't want his little sister to be bedded by a man who would simply ravage her and then leave the next dawn. He wanted his sister's first time to be with a man who really, truly, and honestly loved her. He wanted her to have all the security of knowing that the man who impregnated her, for the Priestess chosen for the Beltane Festival, **ALWAYS** became impregnated during the Divine Joining by the God incarnate, would be there for her in the future. He wanted her **AND** her child to know whom its father was. He wanted her to be able to relax during her pregnancy and not have to protect and nurture her own body by herself. He wanted…he wanted the man who deflowered his baby sister to be a man he trusted to protect her above his own life. _I should have recognized her standing the moment she arrived! **DMNIT!** She is wearing the silver moon tiara of the Goddess! But I was just so happy to see her; I didn't recognize it for what it was. Now she'll have to undergo this rite and I want…I want Lancelot to be the one to finally claim Elaine's virginity-not some unnamed farmer **GOD DMNIT!**_

Lancelot felt a deep root settling depression fill his heart. What amazed him was the fact that the place being filled was the place normally reserved for Elaine's love for him. He snorted. It was obvious, even to him, what was happening. This unnamed man was already destroying his heart and soul, and he didn't even know who this man was. Plus, he **REALLY** wanted to hurt this man for stealing the one woman he craved with all his heart and soul.

Gawain licked his dry lips nervously, noticed the angle of the setting sun, awkwardly cleared his throat, and asked with his eyes pointed deliberately up towards the darkening skyline, "When will we arrive?"

Aithne, who had been humming a pointless tune under her breath while studiously avoiding looking at any of the men-particularly Arthur, answered, "In a few more hours."

Bors and Dagonet exchanged doubtful looks and the father of three muttered under his breath, "This'll be the most uncomfortable three hours of my life!"

The gentle giant nodded as he grimaced.

From the back of the group, where they could easily oversee all the other Knights under their guard, Percival asked in a voice full of confusion, "Couldn't Lancelot just take the God's place in the celebrations?"

Uriens reached over from his own saddle, whacked the youngest Knight on the back of the head and said shortly in a loud whisper, "No! The Beltane is a ritual for celebrating life, rebirth, and fertility! Plus, from what I've heard, the magic that is conjured by the High Priestess and her consort is enough to draw the very Goddess and God themselves into the rite. If that is so, Elaine will be imbued with the divinity of the Goddess this one night."

Lucan added, "There is also some sort of ritual thing that the men must compete in to see if they are worthy. They must capture the God imbued in a stag. Whoever catches and kills the stag is imbued with the divinity of the Horned-God wherefore they consecrate their vows once more on the mortal plane. If Lancelot wants to, he'll have to prove himself worthy."

Percival sighed, shook his head, and ended, "And the way Lancelot has been acting lately, I doubt he'd be fit enough to seduce a highly drunk woman into his bed. He's that unsure of himself."

Beveidrere cut in, "Enough, we don't want to ruin anything that can happen! Who knows, maybe Lancelot **WILL** be the Horned-God…"

Agravine ended, "Beveidrere is right, what'll be, will be. Leave it at that!"

The protectors of the Knights nodded as one, together, to show and prove their agreement and once again silenced themselves.

As the silence grew, Lancelot, who had been lost in his own dark miserable thoughts had one more enlightening thought, before he was once again dragged down into his panic of loosing Elaine, _This is the quietest I've ever heard the Knights be. They must be afraid of Arthur's reactions to them being loud what with Elaine…oh Elaine! Why, **WHY** did it have to be you? Why did the Goddess give you her blessings this year? Why couldn't it have been someone else?_

He sat up straighter and exclaimed, "Yeah! Why isn't it someone else!"

Isolde looked at the Knight her cousin loved and asked as she leaned forward with a slightly uncomfortable gleam in her eyes, "Why isn't **WHO** someone else?"

She watched as the curly black-hared Knight jumped in his saddle and twisted his body to face hers. She had to smile despite her awkwardness towards talking to him, because he just seemed to say things at odd times, as he smiled sheepishly at her, rubbed the back of his curly head with a free hand, and repeated more clearly, "Why was Elaine chosen this time around?"

Isolde took a deep breath and answered loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Elaine **WASN'T **chosen to be the Goddess avatar…originally."

She saw from the corner of her jade green eyes that Arthur had perched right up and was listening intently, while he looked like he was completely ignoring her, and explained, "Actually, my mother had been chosen a month earlier. But when we were attacked the silvery-blue crescent, which is the physical representation of the divine powers of the Goddess, faded away and reappeared on the next Priestess of Seniority, Elaine."

Galahad piped in, "But you're older than she, why weren't you picked?"

Isolde saw her cousin's shoulder slump in understanding. She knew that Arthur understood why Elaine had more seniority over her despite the fact that she was older than Elaine by three years. She sighed and answered, "In Avalon, there are three places of supreme power: High Priestess, The Lady of the Lake, and the Roaming Priestess. In times past Aunt Viviane, mother, and Aunt Igraine held these positions. These places are also hereditary places of blood and power that have been passed down our family's bloodline for countless generations. When Aunt Ingrain passed into the next life, her hereditary seat of power should have been transferred to Morgawse but it was transferred to Elaine even though she wasn't a fully empowered Priestess. Elaine **WAS** and **IS** the only child to inherit the amount of magical power equal to Igraine's powers necessary to carry the weight of her command. Now that mother and Aunt Viviane are passing on, Morgawse and I will accept the roles and take command of Avalon as we are the only two on the island with the power necessary to carry the full weight of Avalon's power and might."

She concluded, "Now, since Elaine's held her position longer than we, even though Morgawse and I are older than she, Elaine has seniority and the Goddess always blesses the senor Priestesses first."

As she drew silent, the Knights mulled over what Isolde, daughter of Niniane, had revealed to them. This was an aspect of Avalon that they hadn't known of before.

Lancelot bit his lip. Now that he had heard the reasoning, he understood just **WHY** Elaine was picked-but that didn't mean he had to like it."

Arthur shook his head sadly as he looked at his best friend and baby sister. It seemed hopeless now. With Elaine being the chosen avatar of the Goddess this year, she would have no choice but to lay with the chosen avatar of the God. Also, since the celebrations were only a few days away, Lancelot would arrive to late to join in on the hunt to capture and kill the animalized Horned-God. _Poor Lance, I can see, just by looking at him, that he knows this too…if only we were there now! Lance could join in on the Hunt and maybe have a chance at laying with Elaine on Beltane._

Arthur was right; Lancelot's face was pasty white. He knew, thanks to all the letters he and Elaine had shared over the course of his seven years in captivity, that all the unmarried men in the surrounding village had to partake in a special rite to make themselves worthy of the Hunt. The rites for the Hunt started that morning whilst they, the Knights, were still asleep. He would not be able to join in on the final rite, The Hunt-itself, to claim his love, and the right to lay with the Goddess. Instead, he'd have to watch as some other man claimed the woman he loved as his own. He'd have to watch as his very life, Elaine, grew big with life from the other man's seed, and finally be there to watch as she gives birth to another man's wife. _And since I'm her best friend, I'll have to play happy for her…why, **WHY**, **WHY?**_

As the group settled down from all the emotionally charged questions, the Knights gazed across their surroundings with awe in their hearts. The lands that they were so used to traversing and protecting seemed to have a magical almost heavenly glow around them. They weren't sure if it was the spell that they were under-making their eyesight sing with magical aura, the magic that was Beltane upon them-making them **think** that they could see the magic of the Goddess and the Horned-God, or if it was just the stars above shining brightly down upon them, but they knew one thing-they were **ALL** spell bound by it-even Arthur and Lancelot.

The Knights were shaken from their thoughts, as Aithne said softly, "We are here."

They gazed out in front of them and gasped. They hadn't even realized that they were out of the forest. Their complete attention had been on the stars above. They were currently on a dirt rode that lead into a very prosperous little village. All around them, people were bustling about the village carrying festive ornaments for the celebrations the next day. Men carried wooden poles and women carried bundles upon bundles of colored ribbons.

As an unarmed man rushed up to the group, the Knights heard him exclaim excitedly, "Priestesses! You have returned! Goddess be praised! Did you succeed in bringing the Future King, Arthur, with you My Ladies?"

Lancelot snorted at the title because he knew Arthur would pout heavily about that when they were alone. He cast a look at his friend and commander, and sure enough, Arthur looked very displeased. But, he knew that Arthur was much to polite to show his displeasure in public; so Arthur would smile and thank the countrymen nicely to their faces and then curse them to the highest heavens later on in the privacy of his own sleeping chambers.

Isolde took command and said serenely, "Yes, we brought my cousin back. Along with him are his Knights of the Round Table. Lead us to the Gates."

The Knights watched the man as Isolde told him of them. The man's eyes grew wide with excitement as he exclaimed, "The Knights of the Round Table! It's a miracle! Truly this Beltane will be the most successful one in many years!"

The Knights grew amused as the man scurried about them shouting at men and women. They grew alarmed when the number of people currently surrounded them grew three times in size in a very short amount of time.

Galahad cleared his throat as an older, more experienced woman by the look of her, winked at him and called for him to join her with her delicately shaped finger. Her other hand was placed strategically on her hip as well. He nearly passed out when she placed her delicate finger in her mouth and the proceeded to drag it down her well-endowed upper body.

Even Gawain was starting to feel the heat of all the people's stares. As men and women drew nearer, he bit his lip and sat up a straight as he possibly could. He tried to ignore the flirtatious women, but it was hard. He had to roughly remind himself that he was here to mourn the passing of two wonderful women-not dilly-dally in the passions of heated female flesh.

But it was Lancelot and Arthur most of all, that garnered the greatest amount of attention and awe. In all their years of travel, throughout the Briton landscape, the two friends and their fellow Knights had been to many large towns and helped protect even more from invading, blood thirsty Saxons, challenging Scots, and renegade Woads headed by the Dark Magician, Merlin. Many of these people, whom were refugees seeking shelter and security, had come from those villages that the two men and their Knights had helped save. While the other Knights very more visible to the populace, Lancelot as the First Knight remained in the shadows protecting them all from the evils that hid in the darkness. Even more allusive, was the commander himself-Arthur. To the people of Avalon, Lancelot and Arthur were their heroes.

Lancelot grimaced as women openly threw themselves before his horse and offered themselves to him. He gagged a bit as quite a few men did as well.

He glared at his fellow Knights after that one because they had burst out laughing when a fairly large sized man offered to show him how a real man pleasures another.

He nearly pulled out his swords when Bors called out teasingly, "Ye, best be careful there Lancy! After all, ye are a pretty boy, ya know!"

It was then that he noticed a group of small girls, probably no more than six to eight summers old, looking up at him with big adoring eyes. He felt a blush paint his cheeks as one rushed up to him, despite his horse's height, and plunged a fist full of daisies up at him and exclaimed happily, "For you, Sir Knight!"

He tried to ignore the other Knights as they teased him about how he could charm the dresses off any female despite their ages, and accepted the flowers with a sincere smile and a warm _'thank you'_. The girl giggled and said in a high sweet toned voice, "You are Lancelot, the First Knight, right?"

He nodded and said in a friendly tone, "That I am little one, and what is your name? One so pretty must have an equally beautiful name."

She pouted and said in a bit of a whine, "Don't you remem'er me? You saved me life last summer by the river!"

Lancelot saw the girl's eyes grew big and wet with unshed tears. He also knew that those tears would soon be falling if he couldn't remember her name. He cursed his name-forgetting mind as he cast it back one summer year. _There had been a lot of troubled villages last year. I probably saved over three hundred children-mostly young girls from being raped. But, what did I save her from that makes her so sure I would remember her?_

As he looked into her big green eyes, it hit him.

_I remember her now! I remembered her because she had eyes like Elaine's and black curly hair like mine! She said her name is…_

"Donella! My dark-hared elfin girl! You've grown up!"

Donella radiantly smiled back up at him and giggled as she said, "You **DO** remember me!"

Lancelot winked down at her and said in a goofy tone, "Of course I do my Lady! You're the only girl that I can remember who needed to save **ME!**"

The other Knights stared at him oddly, but he ignored them in favor of Donella as she giggled again, picked up her skirts, and said as she ran back to the group of girls, "Bye Lancelot! Come see me again before you go!"

He simply raised his right hand and brought it over his heart-the Knights symbol of honor and loyalty. He smiled. Perhaps he would see her before they left. With his and Elaine's future going up in smoke right before his eyes, Donella would definitely be able to brighten up his waning spirits.

Arthur halted his horse beside Lance's and said softly, "Is that the child that pulled you from that river after you saved her from those Saxons?"

He watched as his friend nodded and he replied with a warm smile, "Well, I'll need to thank her then, personally. If not for her bravery, you'd have drowned because of that bump on your head."

He watched as Lancelot smiled and said, "Yeah, I'll have to visit her before we leave. You'll help me remember, right?"

He smiled back at his curly hared friend and said in a mock scoff, "Of course!"

Elaine smiled at her brother and his best friend. They were laughing about something and it warmed her heart to see their happy expressions. She had bitten her lip as Donella approached Lancelot, and she had to stop herself from cooing as she watched Lancelot interact with her. Lancelot would make a wonderful father, and she was hopeful that Lancelot would gain the Horn-God's favor.

She bit her lip and said, "Come, our guide is here. We must go now."

Arthur and Lancelot joined her on either side of her and her horse, Snowflake, and Lancelot asked, "How will we get to the island?"

She turned to the right, where Lancelot was, and replied with a smile, "That's Isolde's job now. She'll have the spell to open the gates to Avalon."

As the three rode in silence, Elaine eyed both the men she loved more than life and sighed. _Arthur doesn't want me to act as the Goddess' vessel this Beltane because he fears for me. I don't need to use my powers to know that. But it is a great honor to be chosen. I wonder, Lancelot, traditionally, can't become the Horned-God because he has missed the past week's rituals and rites. But, as the avatar this year, the Goddess has given me hope. While it's true that the God usually imbues the one who captures and kills the Stag, the God can also pick whichever man he thinks is the most worthy out of **ALL** the men gathered. I hope he finds Lancelot worthy of his might. While I am honored to be chosen as the avatar, I don't want to be taken by some man I've never met!_

As they reached the edge of the village, Isolde, from her place in between Tristan and Bors rode on ahead of them and placed herself in front of Arthur, Elaine, and Lancelot. She smiled at them and then turned to face the sparkling sapphire blue waters of Hen Lledrith Llyn (Old Magic Lake).

She raised her arms into the air and intoned in a powerful voice, so powerful that the Knights could feel the magic swirling around the young red hared, jade green eyed woman,

"_**Gates of Avalon, Open to me!**_

_**I, a child of thee!**_

_**Allow thy passage with these behind,**_

_**Knights of the Round, mind!**_

_**Gates of Avalon, Open to me!**_

_**This is my will, SO MOTE IT BE!"**_

The Knights watched with wide eyes full of awe as Isolde thrust her hands straight down her body. The lake before them seemed to shimmer like a mid-morning fog just starting to lift and right before their eyes, a pure white marble bridge appeared before them. Isolde's horse reared up and shot off down the pure white marble bridge. Isolde's freely laughing voice was a jolt of happiness to their hearts.

The Knights shook themselves out of their stupor as Arthur thrust his hand into their air and shouted as he waved it forward, "Ride!"

As one group, with the Priestesses and Arthur in the lead, they rode across the sparkling, white, marble bridge. After a few minutes, the Knights found themselves in a beautiful courtyard. The walls that surrounded the island were the same white marble from the bridge, but they also had pale pink, black, and red marble interspaced with the white marble in various interesting designs of symbols, goddesses, and stars. Trees of all shapes and sizes surrounded them giving the Knights the feeling that they were in a forest, but at the same time that they were standing on a great plain of rolling emerald grasslands.

As Elaine came to a stop, she commanded, "Dismount!"

When they were all on solid ground once more, Bors, knelt on the earth and said as he raised his arms into the air, "Thank you Gods!"

The group laughed at him.

They quieted as a group of women; all dressed in white gowns with various colors for accent came up to them. The first line of women, were dressed in white linen with a black leather corset-like dress over it that reached just above their knees. Each one carried bows and arrows, a sword, or a dagger. The Knights sighed but did not reach for their weapons. They knew that the cousins would not let anyone harm them.

Isolde stepped forward and said, "Stop! They are friends! We have returned with Arthur as the High Priestess and the Lady of the Lake have bid us do."

The Knights noticed that seven of the women did not lower their weapons. As they approached, one woman with straight blond hair pulled up into a tight ponytail at the top of her head and black eyes framed with blue eye make-up exclaimed, "You brought men? You know the rules Isolde!"

Isolde rolled her eyes and said in a dry voice, "It is the Beltane festival tomorrow, Brietta. Men are allowed to live and stay on the island for the week of Beltane. This is how it's always been. Besides, Aunt Viviane and mother wished to see Arthur before they die. Arthur's Knights, you know, the Knights of the Round Table, would not let him go alone, so we let them come as well. Now, go retrieve my sister, Branwen and Emogen and bring them to mother and Aunt Viviane's chambers."

Isolde's eyes narrowed as the woman who coveted her cousin's, Morgawse's; position sneered at her but ran off to do as she was ordered.

Lancelot stepped forward slightly and asked, "What is her problem?"

Isolde sighed as another armed woman, with straight raven black hair and amber eyes stepped forward and said calmly as she eyed Arthur, "She was raped by men of Christianity. She hates all who pray to God."

Isolde stepped in sharply, "Gincho! That is enough! You and your women stand down, and go back to your duties for the festival and the funeral."

She watched with pained eyes as the oriental woman bowed to her and calmly left the courtyard with the other five-armed women.

As Aithne stepped up to her side, her little cousin said, "Do not take offense, please. The women are still wary of attacks from the outside world thanks to Merlin's men and Ganieda's betrayal. It is not meant towards you personally."

Arthur nodded slightly and said in a surprisingly gently voice, "Shall we go to the Aunts?"

He watched as Elaine stepped up to one of the remaining women and whispered something into her ear. The young girl with wavy dark brown hair and light almond hued eyes nodded and eagerly rushed off.

He turned towards her with an up raised eyebrow.

She smiled and said, "Well, you can't all sleep in our chambers. I've sent Esperanza to gather two others and ready your sleeping chambers for the night."

He nodded and turned towards his Knights and said, "Pair up, we will be two to a room!"

He turned back to his sister and said, "Lets go."

Elaine nodded and said as she placed her hand, subconsciously, in Lancelot's larger one, "This way, they are in their sleeping chambers."

She saw Lancelot had raised an eyebrow at her action, but did not anything about it to draw attention to it, which she was eternally relieved for.

Instead he asked, "Why are they not in the Healing Chambers?"

She sighed and said with a helpless chuckle, "The Aunts are still High Priestesses and despite our warnings, they wished to remain in their sleeping chambers for the last few days they have left. _"To make us more comfortable."_ They said. Isolde, Emogen, Branwen, and I didn't have the heart to argue with them, so we let them stay in their sleeping chambers."

She felt rather than saw her best friend and secret lover nod and said with a sigh as two beautifully decorated oak doors with golden accents appeared behind the last turn, "Here we are."

One set of double doors had a beautiful engraving of a circle of women around the symbol of the Goddess, the crescent moon, with flowers of all shapes and sizes decorating the edges of the doors. The other doors were engraved with a large gateway with a woman standing in front of it with a beautiful staff in her left hand. The edges of the doors were decorated with fish and waves.

Even though they had never visited Avalon before, the Knights knew which rooms were whose-the first belonged to Viviane and the second belonged to Niniane.

Elaine opened the first set of doors slowly and silently slipped inside. A moment later, her face appeared in the crack between the door and the wall and she said, "She wishes to see you, Arthur. You too, Lancelot."

Lancelot blinked at that. But he nodded and obediently followed Arthur through the doors. From the corner of his eye, he saw Elaine slip back out of the room again.

His attention was drawn away by a weak female voice, "Arthur…Lancelot…come to me, please. Let me see you both one last time."

When he reached his friend's aunt, he forced a smile to his face and said, "Hey, Aunt Viviane, how are you?"

The mostly gray hared woman with slightly glazed but still alert brown eyes giggled slightly as she said with a groan of pain, "I've been better, my children."

Arthur, as his eyes welled up with tears, asked, "What is it you have need of us, Aunt?"

The two friends watched as the woman they **BOTH** considered as their second mother struggled to sit up. They lunged to her side. As Arthur lifted her up, Lancelot hurriedly fluffed up five of the pillows and made a place for her to sit up comfortably and to talk to them without causing her more pain.

She smiled at them and said, "My helpful boys, now listen carefully. I want you both to know that I love you both and I do **NOT** want either of you to cry when I pass into the next life, understand me?"

Arthur looked like he was about to protest, but Lancelot placed his hand on his forearm and said for them both as he gently squeezed the arm, "Yes, Aunt Viviane, we understand."

The older woman sighed in relief and said, "Good, now give me a kiss and go to my sister. She's worse than I and she's going to pass on in a few hours."

Both young men did as they were ordered, but both wished that they could have spent more time with her. It just didn't seem fair that they only had a total of five minutes with their mother figure, and were then ordered to go away. They wanted to tell her many things, but instead they each kissed her cheek and muttered softly but lovingly, _"I love you."_

She kissed their cheeks back and swatted their rear ends as they slowly walked back into the hallway that separated them from Niniane.

When they closed the doors, Elaine said as she pushed open the second pair of doors, "She's waiting."

Silently they slipped through the two oak doors and made their way to the large bed decorated with blues, greens, and silvers.

As the reached the silky bed hangings, they heard a very weak voice call, "Arthur? Lancelot? Is that you?"

They each went to a side of the bed, pushed the hangings aside, and sat down on either side of the white hued priestess that had treated them as if they were her own children.

Arthur grasped one of her hands while he lightly picked up the other and said, "Yes Aunt, it is us? What is it that you wished to tell us?"

Niniane opened her eyes weakly and the two were horrified to see that her eyes had bloody red veins running through her once beautiful oceanic blue eyes.

She smiled, coughed, and said in a cheerless laugh, "I know, it's not very pretty. Listen to me, both of you. I want you both to watch out for Branwen…she's only eight years old and she won't understand what happening to me. I want you both to treat her as if she were your own little sister, and since I know you **BOTH** have little sisters, I know you'll know how to treat her-understand?"

"Yes." They vowed as they squeezed the aging, weak hands that they had reached for when they had sat down.

"Good, I'll hold you both to it. Also, no crying boys; I need you to be strong for Elaine and Branwen. Now, give me a kiss and see to the girls." She said smartly as she lightly patted them on the heads.

The two men grinned lightly at each other despite the situation, kissed the woman on her pale wrinkly cheeks, and silently left the rooms as they saw her eyes close and her breathe even out.

When they were on the other side of the doors, Branwen rushed into Arthur's arms and exclaimed happily, "Arthur! You're here! Yeah! Now, mummy will get better!"

Arthur cleared his throat uncomfortably and said, "Hello, Branwen, ah, Lance, Isolde, Elaine, Aithne, Emogen, and I have something very important to tell you. Can you be a big girl and listen?"


	8. Chapter 8

The Union of Avalon and Briton 8

**The spells in the story aren't all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! Part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from **** and **** and the main web page **** As always, King Arthur isn't mine and none of the characters are mine either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters as a fun activity in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

**This deals with the funeral and a surprise!**

Eight-year-old Branwen tilted her head inquisitively to the side and said brightly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, "I can!"

Arthur smiled slightly and waved the others in front of him. As they moved away from the group of Knights, whom were trying to act like they weren't close enough to listen in on the private conversation, Lancelot queried softly, "Isn't there a spare room we can do this in?"

Isolde grimaced and shook her head as she answered, "Aunt Viviane and mother's bed chambers are the only ones in this wing. The other doors lead to private bathing chambers, private temple rooms, and extra storage rooms for high-level practitioners in the magical arts."

Arthur sighed as his baby cousin snuggled her head into his chin and said as he bucked her softly and placed her on the ground, "Branwen, ah, do you understand that your mother and Auntie Viviane are really, **REALLY**, **_REALLY_** sick, right?"

He watched as his cousin nodded solemnly as she added optimistically, "But, now that you're here, Auntie and mummy will get better, right!"

Arthur sighed and bowed his head. He felt Elaine and Lancelot kneel down on either side of him and felt their hands on his shoulders in support.

Then he heard Elaine add in softly, "Branwen, mummy and Auntie aren't going to get well, baby. They have to go far, far away, and you won't be able to see them for a long time. Do you understand?"

Lancelot watched the petite eight-year-old he loved like a baby sister as she nodded her deep chestnut-red hared head. He bit his lip as her big, innocent sea blue eyes filled up with tears. When her small body started to shake with the awesome, powerful waves of her sadness, he picked her up and cradled her in his still armored arms and chest. She sniffled and snuggled deeply into the crevice of his neck. He smiled stiffly at Elaine and the others as her warm tears splashed against his bare neck.

Elaine placed a gentle hand against her baby cousin's back and said soothingly, "Now, now, Branwen, lets get you back to your room. Then you can take a nice bath and then go to sleep for a bit. We still have a lot to do before the final farewell, yeah? What do you think about that?"

Branwen's body huffed and heaved with great force as she tried to contain her tears within. She nodded wordlessly but still held her head tightly under Lancelot's chin.

Lancelot smiled softly and answered for her, "She said that's fine, Elaine."

Elaine nodded and said as she smiled lovingly at the two of them, "This way, then. Since I doubt she'll let you go."

Lancelot smiled back and nodded. Since Branwen's body had relaxed against his own and grew a bit heavier with sleep, he shifted his baby sister and said softly, "Lead the way."

Isolde sighed and said, "Come, I'll show you all to your chambers. I'm sure Esperanza and whoever she chose have finished your rooms by now."

The Knights nodded and silently and respectfully followed the elder Priestess. The Knights were in awe as they traversed the many hallways inside the large temple on Avalon. The hallways were tall and every ceiling was vaulted like the Roman ceremony chambers they had seen back at the Wall. On the walls were dozens of paintings and murals made from dyed yarns and colorful tiles. One such painting was of a beautiful woman with silvery blond hair and oceanic blue eyes. She was sitting on a rock outcropping just before a beautiful sapphire, shimmering lake. The woman was wearing a pure white dress with a pale blue sash that crossed from her right shoulder to her left hip. She was barefoot and her toenails were painted silvery-blue. The sunlight made her pure silvery blond hair gleam and in some places the blond strands looked slightly blue-tinted.

Under the painting was something written in a dialect that none of the men could read.

Gawain cleared his throat and said politely, "Ah, who is this Lady? None of us can read the script."

Aithne, who was still wiping her aquamarine oceanic eyes free from her pearly tears, sniffed and answered throatily, "Ah, that is our ancestor, the very first Priestess of Avalon, Caillean. She, with the Goddess' help, created this island and this temple. Oh and the dialect is ancient Gaelic."

Galahad, who had attempted to remain close by her side, without looking like he was trying to do anything of the sort, commented, "If this is your matriarch, no wonder you and the other's of your family are so beautiful, Aithne! She's gorgeous!"

He observed as his secret fancy's face bloomed with the pink innocence of youth. She smiled, pushed a lock of curly brown hair behind her ear in a gesture that told them all of her nervousness, and replied with a tiny smile, "Thank you, Galahad. That was a sweet thing to say."

He smiled sheepishly as Isolde added with a wryly grin, "The script is only used on Avalon now so I'm not surprised that you've never seen it before."

Percival asked curiously because he was always looking for new things to learn, "So, it says Caillean. Do the letters match the letters that we hear as we say her name?"

Before the two Priestesses could answer, another more feminine voice was heard as she answered, "Yes, actually. The sounds you hear in her name are the letters that you see there on the title bar."

The Knights spun around and some smiled while the others smiled uncomfortably. It was Morgana. She was walking hand in hand with children no older than five with brown hair and piercing brown eyes. She also looked to be five or six months pregnant.

Bors chuckled and said gruffly as he and she hugged one another warmly, "Ah girl, look at ye'! All grown up and mothery with 'nother on the way! These two can' be Cador and Hugh, can they!"

The Knights chuckled lightly as the two twin boys stomped on the father of three and exclaimed together, "We can too!"

Bors playfully acted like the twins had hurt his foot dreadfully and exclaimed woefully, "Ah! It hurts! It hurts!"

As he hopped around on his right foot while his hands clutched his left, the twins burst out laughing and cheered as they jumped on him and shouted happily, "Uncl' Bors! Uncl' Bors! You're here! You're here!"

He returned the hugs as Morgana crossed her arms and said in a fake sarcastic tone, "Vanora gave birth, eh?"

Bors sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and nodded. Morgana sighed, rolled her eyes, and said, "Well, I guess I'd best write to her then and congratulate her for surviving, I guess. Anyone who can put up with you must be a saint!"

Bors grumbled and the others laughed boisterously as he put the twins down.

Isolde piped in, "Are their chambers ready Morgana?"

The golden blond hared, blue-eyed Priestess shrugged and said, "I have no clue. Esperanza and Diamanta are still doing their rounds, so I'd think they are either close or finished by now."

Isolde nodded and said, "Let's go then. I still have an awful lot to do."

Percival glanced back at the swirls and lines on the mural and sighed. Isolde giggled and said, "You can see some of our scrolls about the scripts later, Sir Percival, is this good for you?"

Percival nodded excitedly as the Knights followed the cousins into yet **another** set of twisting and turning hallways.

Agravine grumbled softly to himself and the others in his group, "We'll never find our way our of here the way this is going!"

The others nodded in agreement.

As they were trying to find their way with the priestesses in the lead, Lancelot, with Branwen in his arms, Elaine, and Arthur were entering a set of doors that had weird lines and circles connected to one another.

As he placed the child in her bed, Lancelot said, "I'll stay here with her. You guys go and get ready for the farewells.

Elaine and Arthur nodded and sighed as they kissed their baby cousin on the cheek and left. Lancelot sighed and sat down in an oak chair padded with sheep wool and covered in Egyptian silk. He gently ran his hand through her chestnut-red hair and thought _she's so young to have to go through this. I wish I could make her feel better, but she has to get through this by herself. I can only help and support her. But, she's a nice, strong girl. She can do this. Oh Elaine, what am I going to do? By tomorrow you'll belong to the one the God chooses. I should just leave and spend the festival with Donella…_

Very quickly, thanks to Elaine's navigational skills within the temple magical stonework, the siblings found their older siblings, Morgawse and Morgana, and the other Priestesses in the courtyard gathered around a pure white marble statue of Caillean.

Morgawse smiled at them thinly and said, "All we need to do it set everything up. Do any of your Knights wish to join in, in saying goodbye?"

Arthur nodded and said as he thought, "Yeah, a few of them." _I can't believe I'm saying goodbye to my aunts. First father, then mother, and now my aunts; why can't fate just leave my family alone?_

Morgawse nodded and said, "Aileen, Lunete, Brietta, Amarante, Diamanta, Faye, Esperanza, Zerlina set up the altars, Artemisia, Madge, Adolfina, and Ava gather all the candles needed and set up the circle-ready it for Arthur, Elaine, Isolde, and myself-understand?"

The large group of Priestesses nodded and hurried to complete their duties despite the fact that each and every one of them wished that they could curl up in their beds and cry themselves to sleep.

Morgawse sighed and commanded as she rubbed the small of her back, "Edwina, Lorelei, Louise, and Marlene, you need to go out into the forest and alert all the animals and the lake citizens."

Brietta grumbled under her breath as she and the others assigned to help her establish the funeral altars walked out of the gates and into a side temple that was created just for the funeral rites. As she passed through the gates and into the funeral temple, she felt a jolt of darkness near her slightly corrupt heart. She bit her lip. She knew who was summoning her-Ganieda. She silently slipped out of the temple and through the hidden passage that lead from the temple to the lake's shoreline.

She took a deep breath and said as she pulled from her hip pouch a handful of mulberry leaves and said softly as the winds made the leaves float into the lake

"_**Power of water, wing, and earth,**_

_**Cast the spell to hide its birth,**_

_**Let those who seek me, **_

_**Ignore me,**_

_**By the power of this charm,**_

_**SO MOTE IT BE!"**_

An aura of white light surrounded her and then became blurry. Her body became indistinct and her body became one with the natural surroundings of the island. She sighed and dived into Hen Lledrith Llyn (The Magic Lake).

When she arrived at the entryway, she waved her hand and thought out loud towards the magical barrier _I, Brietta, daughter of Avalon, seek entrance to thy hidden lands, this is my will, SO MOTE IT BE!_

The magical wall shimmered a dark red as it sensed a dark spot on her soul and then returned to light blue. She easily swam through the protective barrier and flopped onto the rocky earth below.

She groaned and asked as she pushed herself up to her feet, "What is it now, Ganieda?"

She yelped as she was lifted up from the ground and slammed into the uneven rock walls. She moaned loudly in pain and a sharp pain in her torso alerted her to the fact that one or two of her ribs were broken.

"What have I told you about talking to me in that fashion?" asked a croaky, old, dry voice as a gnarled, wrinkly, and black spotted hand appeared fisted in the pale candlelight.

Biretta gasped out, "Never to talk to thee as thy equal, my lady."

"Right, and how are the festivities?" asked the voice lightly as Ganieda, herself, appeared. Her once vibrant, silky, red hair was now gray and dull and her once warm, loving brown eyes were murky and bloody brown. She was smiling and Brietta had to turn her head. Ganieda's once perfect teeth were now dull yellow and cracked.

"They are going as Morgawse planned."

"Good, now go, that's all I wanted to know." Stated Ganieda as she added, "Oh, and don't forget the plan."

Brietta winced but nodded. She screamed as she was forcefully thrown out of the magical underground room and vehemently evacuated from the lake. As she landed, roughly, she automatically rolled with the force and came to a stop right in front of the temple's marble, protective wall. Very quickly she reentered the funeral temple and removed the spell silently.

Amarante spun around and asked with a puzzled frown, "Where'd you go? I thought you were right behind me?"

Brietta stuttered for a minute as she explained quickly, "I thought Lady Morgawse said something else to me…" she shrugged and ended sheepishly, "…I was wrong."

_Damn, I forgot magic doesn't effect her like normal people!_

Within the protective barriers of Hen Lledrith Llyn, Ganieda laughed evilly as she waved her hand over her cauldron and intoned,

"_**By the power of the Dark Goddess, Taromar,**_

_**Heed my will!**_

_**Skin will slash,**_

_**Bone will crack.**_

_**Seal the spell in blood so pure,**_

_**Pain by pain so slowly nurture,**_

_**By the power of the Goddess, Taromar,**_

_**CRUCIO!"**_

Suddenly, Morgawse winced as she felt a stinging pain in her backbone. She tried to hide it, and was relieved when no one saw her brief moment of visual weakness. The Priestesses nodded and quickly vanished into the forest that surrounded the temple.

Arthur shook his head at that. Avalon was in the middle of a lake and on the island is a forest that seemed to be bigger than the island itself. _ Heh…it must be magic!_ He thought with a small smile.

Morgawse saw his smile and raised an eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly and placed one of his hands behind his head and asked, "So, where is Arlec, Aida, and Averill? And, when will the little one be born? It must be soon."

Since her little brother hated being made fun of because he tends to fall into dazes every once in a while, she let it go and answered, "Well, all of them are well. And **Eartha** should be born in a week or two. We can't wait!"

Arthur smiled largely and exclaimed, "I bet!"

Morgawse smiled, nodded, and ordered as she turned back to her waiting priestesses, "Odelia, Ciannait, Moira, Sheena, and Sinead, gather and set up the feasts. Almira, Adara, Atifa, and Cantara, start the bonfires and Hadiya, and Ayama purify the waters for Elaine's ritual baths. Lastly, Gincho, Hanaheya, Kameko, Shina, Adishree, Amal, Amrita, Bhoomi, and Devi you must set up the tents for the mating ritual of the Goddess and God avatars."

The girls grinned and burst into excited activity as the ones left behind looked to their new Head Priestess.

Morgana stepped forward and said, "And we are going to help the Knights ready themselves for the funeral rites and explain to them what will be needed of them come morrow."

The girls nodded and one girl, whom Arthur noticed was dressed in a colored dress of the Avalonian apprentice, stepped forward and asked excitedly, "Can I help Sir Lancelot!"

Morgana smiled while her siblings shared a soft laugh and explained gently because she knew Radella was enraptured with Arthur's First Knight, "No, Branwen will be his helper because she needs him. You can pick any other Knight, though."

Radella smiled and exclaimed, "I want to become Sir Dagonet's helper!"


	9. Chapter 9

The Union of Avalon and Briton 9

Chapter Eight part two

**The spells in the story aren't all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! Part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and and the main web page and a few words are from Harry Potter. As always, King Arthur isn't mine and none of the characters are mine either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters as a fun activity in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

**SORRY!** I had a few problems with my computer's programming for a few days!

Morgawse, Morgana, and Arthur burst out laughing as Morgawse gasped out happily, "Of course you can! I'm sure Sir Dagonet will be most pleased with your help Radella!"

Morgana stepped forward with a soft smile and ordered soothingly, "Now, Priestess Nirvana, why don't you help Sir Agravine and Sir Percival? Show them how to get to the hill top, okay?"

The young priestess nodded, picked up her pale creamy white gown, and ran into the darken hallways of the temple.

Morgana added, "Priestess Aderes, will you be as kind and escort Sir Beveidre and Sir Girflet for me to the temple as well?"

Arthur watched as the petite seventeen year old newly inducted priestess nodded with a determined-to-not-smile-face and proudly marched back into the temple.

He sighed and said as he watched her vanished into the darkness, "Aderes, _one who protects_, she seems like a strong-willed girl."

Morgawse smiled at her little brother and replied as she rubbed the small of her back-the pain was starting to bother her, "Yes, she most definitely is at that, Arthur. She was only six years old when her family was slaughtered by the Huns in the Far East. Aunt Viviane and Aunt Niniane traveled very far to find her and bring her home, here to Avalon. She's been determined to protect us all ever since she became a trainee. Plus, with her natural abilities with a weapon…"

Morgana quickly interrupted with a smile and an upraised pointer finger, "Her powers are the reason she's so good with weapons, you know."

Morgawse pursed her lips together in mild annoyance as she sighed and finished, "Yes, with her natural abilities with weapons, she's one of our most powerful warrior priestesses."

She winced slightly as another flare of pain rolled through her back and up her spine. She glanced around her quickly. _Good no one saw my pain. I do **NOT** want them hovering over me what with the funeral and the festival just before us. I'll deal with these back pains later…now back to the priestesses._

She cleared her throat and bit the inside of her mouth as a third flare of pain shot up her back, "Priestess Adina, you shall accompany Sirs Eredor and Marhaus."

Morgawse felt a swell of pride for her fellow sisters' rise up inside her heart as they hurried about doing what she bid them to do. She opened the locked doors surrounding her heart and let the warm energy of her goddess flood her system. The pain in her back was drowned out by the power and purity of her love for her fellow priestesses. She sighed. The pain was gone. _Now, I can concentrate!_

She thought happily as she continued, "Priestess Ariel, will you escort Sir Gaheris and Sir Galeshin to the temple?"

Arthur eyed the young wavy red hared woman. She had an average body and had dark churning brown eyes. She was dressed in the pure white robes of the priestess hood, and he felt a knot grown in his stomach. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen! He smiled slightly as the sunlight from above made fire of her red tinted auburn hair. Her skin was illuminate and sparkled as she shifted her weight from her right to her left foot.

Then his thoughts turned dark as he once again thought of his aunts _they must be dead or dying now. Aunt Niniane wasn't looking to good when Lancelot and I saw her. Viviane was only just so better. I don't **WANT** them to die! They are still needed on this earth! **DMN** that Merlin!_

Then his thoughts lightened as he remembered his aunts' words from a few years ago…_ **"There is nothing wrong with dying, Arthur. Death comes to us all. It's only a matter of time and how one dies. We are not afraid of death Arthur. Our lives have been long and filled with more than** **our fair share of love and happiness. When the time comes for us to pass into the next world of rebirth, I want you to be happy for us and do not despair. Do you understand?" Fifteen-year-old Arthur nodded and said softly with a hint of confusion in his voice, "I understand Aunt Viviane and Aunt Niniane." **_

Arthur quickly looked out of the corner of his green eyes in awe as a glint of red hair entered his line of vision. _Rats! Why couldn't she have been my escort!_ Growled Arthur to himself as the woman he was drawn to smiled and said with a formal bow, "I shall honor thy request, sister. It shall be my honor to escort the Knights of the Great Wall to our funeral temple."

He sighed in disappointment as his eldest sister simply nodded with a strange smile and continued, "Bethesda, you shall go to the chambers of Sir Agloval and Sir Guinglain and see to their needs."

He smiled as he detected a hint of lust and desire shimmer in the hidden depths of the priestess' eyes and knew that more than one of his Knights would have the joy of company when the festival's power reached it's most powerful in the following hours.

His train of thought was unhorsed when Morgawse spoke again, "Priestess Evelina you shall be paired with Sir Plomyde."

He noticed with some amusement that Evelina's pale skin was burning lightly. He knew that the only reason that could happen was that she was either incredibly shy or she fancied his knight.

Morgawse shifted from her right foot to her left foot and said as she gasped out and held her extended belly, "Priestess Kalanit you shall be with Sir Pelleas, Priestess Lilith your partner will be Sir Degore, Priestess Dardlis you shall be paired off with Sir Alymere, and Priestess Esmeralda you shall befriend Sir Cador whilst he is here on our island. Also Priestess-n-Training Harmony, you shall befriend Sir Geraint, Priestess-n-Training Kaylyn, you shall befriend Sir Lucan, and Priestess-n-Training Vala you shall become Sir Uriens friend while he is here, is this clear?"

She watched proudly as the priestesses that served her and their order all bowed and rushed off into the temple to find her brother's resting knights.

She turned towards her younger siblings when Morgana said, "We shall have to retrieve Branwen and Lancelot, sister. I will go and get them with your leave, or course?"

She smiled and said sweetly, "Yes, that will be fine, sister. I shall take Arthur with me and along the way to the funeral temple; we shall retrieve Elaine, too."

Arthur chuckled and said as he offered his eldest sister his arm and Morgana went with her twin sons, Hugh and Cador, to escort Lancelot and Branwen to the temple, "Well, let's get this party started and have fun…just like the Aunts would have wanted."

As they were walking towards the temple created for funerals, she saw Arthur cast her a-side-long glance and said in a stage whisper with real concern in his voice, "Are you feeling well? I saw you flinching a while ago and you grabbed your stomach, is Eartha coming?"

Morgawse sighed and said as her shoulders slumped, "It is not the baby. I'm just having pains in my back."

She watched as Arthur nodded and said as he politely opened the temple's doors, "Ah…Vanora complained about the same thing when she was near the birthing date."

Morgawse smiled, rubbed her unborn child soothingly, and replied, "Most women get phantom pains near their child's birth. It is nothing to fear, brother. It is only my body's way of readying itself for birthing."

Morgana with her twins quickly made their way to Branwen's bedchambers. When they arrived, Hugh and Cador burst into the room and shouted out, **"LANCELOT! BRANWEN!** It's time to send off the Aunts!"

Morgana sighed and groaned as she placed her head in her right hand tiredly. She heard a soft male voice chuckling and raised her head slowly. Her eyes widened as she spied Lancelot and Branwen laying on her bed laughing softly about something.

She watched the two glanced up in surprise as her sons shouted out, and Lancelot's arms lowered back to the bed when he recognized his friend and her children.

She smiled as he raised an eyebrow and asked softly, "Is it time?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, we are gathering in the funeral temple."

Lancelot nodded, leaned down towards Branwen, and said gently, "Come Branwen, it is time, lovely."

As they stood up, the grounds beneath their feet rolled and threw them all to the unforgiving stone floors. Branwen yelped and cried out as Lancelot threw himself over her body to protect her, "What is happening!"

Morgana, as she covered her own children to protect them from the dangers, answered dimly and anxiously, "It's the island! The Aunts! They're dead!"

Lancelot yelled out in frustration, "Why is the earth shaking, then!"

As Morgana struggled to her feet, heaved her sons into her arms, and clumsily walked to the doors, she cried out in fear and awe, "It is the island! It was created by magic! When a High Priestess of Avalon dies, the island announces it to all! We must hurry! If Morgawse and Isolde don't claim their inheritance, the island will sink beneath the waters-forever!"

Lancelot hauled Branwen into his arms and asked fearfully as he and Morgana struggled to make it through the twisting hallways, "Why forever?"

He had to gulp back his fear as the white marble walls dimmed to pure black and then instantly return to normal. His eyes involuntarily closed as the pathway before him rolled in his vision. He gulped back the bile in his throat. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that the passageway was as violent as a ship sailing in a thunderous, tumultuous storm.

His face paled drastically, as Morgana stared into his eyes and said seriously, "Because, Avalon is tied to the life and powers of the High Priestesses. So far, Viviane, Niniane, and Elaine have kept Avalon safe. Now that the Aunts are dead…"

Lancelot's gut twisted and clenched like a knife to Woad's neck as Branwen whispered in horror, "Elaine's the only one sustaining Avalon…"

When the five of them safely arrived in the courtyard, Lancelot was glad that he had followed Morgana. He wasn't sure that he could have gotten them out of the mourning temple if Morgana had fallen back on old behaviors and followed him or.

"Lancelot! Morgana! Thank God you are all right!" exclaimed Arthur happily in relief as he trotted up to his family and best friend.

Morgana snorted, plunked her sons in his arms, and ordered sharply as Elaine ran into the courtyard-her eyes were wide and her body was heaving with the effort it was taking to support the purely magical island, "You two stay with your Uncle. Morgawse! Isolde! Elaine! You must claim the island's magic…**NOW!**"

The Knights were confused. Each one of Briton's famous Knights of the Round Table were gripping their weapons of choice and glancing around themselves in fear. They glanced at one another apprehensively and waited for Arthur's commands with belated breath.

They were amazed when Morgawse, Elaine, and Isolde stood at attention and serenely glided over to the statue of the first priestess of Avalon, their shared ancestor, Caillean, and raise their arms. They were even more confused when the other Priestesses formed a circle around the three and joined hands.

Arthur sighed as he shifted his nephews in his arms. For once in their short lives they were behaving and staying still. For that he was glad. It made it very obvious to him that they knew just how important this ritual was. He was glad that his sister had explained the importance of the claiming to them both. _If only I could explain it as well to my Knights…_

Elaine was first,

"**_I, Elaine, _**

**_Youngest Daughter of the Roaming Priestess,_**

_**High Priestess Igraine, **_

_**Claim thee, Avalon, **_

_**In power and blood,**_

_**United are we!"**_

With that the youngest of the house of Castus yanked a bejeweled dagger from her hip, slashed her right palm, and held her hand parallel to the ground.

As the rivulets of blood fell to the ground and saturated the foundation of the ancient statue, Isolde continued,

"_**I, Isolde,**_

_**Daughter of the Lady of the Lake,**_

_**High Priestess Niniane,**_

_**Claim thee, Avalon,**_

_**In power and blood,**_

_**United are we!"**_

When she passed the dagger to the eldest of their family now and as her blood mixed with that of her cousin's already staining the statue, a luminous yellow light appeared and started to slowly rise from their joined blood.

It was a gentle, warm light and made everyone gathered around the statue feel safe and loved.

Morgawse ended it quickly as she too slashed her right palm, held her hand parallel to the earth, and allowed her blood to mix with her fellow Sisters of Avalon,

"_**I, Morgawse,**_

**_Eldest Daughter of the Roaming Priestess,_**

_**Heir of the Priestess on High, **_

_**Mother Viviane,**_

_**Claim thee, Avalon,**_

_**In power and blood,**_

_**United are we!"**_

The Knights watched with their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide as the three types of blood, gave off a radiant burst of warm, yellow light. The light swarmed around the large group and to the Knights, it was like seeing the sun for the first time-**EVER! **None of them could believe that a light like this even existed. It was so pure and kind. The light seemed to wash away all their worries, fears, anger, and hate leaving them feeling weightless and serene. Most of the Knights sighed and tried to keep the feelings of acceptance and love because none of them wanted the feelings to end.

They opened their eyes when the three intoned together,

"**_Great Goddess above, _**

_**We give thee thanks!**_

_**Your love and power will ne'er be forsaken!**_

_**Hallowed Lady of the Hawthorn,**_

_**Goddess of the greenwood groves,**_

_**We call upon thee in the season of thy sensuality,**_

**_As thy blossom opens to the amorous advances of our Lord, thy lover_**

**_We beseech thee to give thy blessings!"_**

"**_Great God above, _**

_**We give thee thanks!**_

_**Horned God of power and play,**_

_**We hear the music of thy melodious pipes,**_

**_Enchanting our ears upon the evening wind!_**

_**Beneath the fullness of the May-night Moon,**_

_**Thy silhouette plays hide-and-seek,**_

_**Among the shadows of silver-tipped trees!**_

_**We beseech thee to give thy Blessings!"**_

"**_Avalon, we the heirs of thee,_**

**_Heed thy commands faithfully,_**

**_We beseech thee for thy blessings,_**

_**Home of magic's den,**_

_**Avalon, we the sister's three!**_

_**Bless Be!"**_

"_**In the name of the Cosmic One, the Ancient Providence,**_

_**Which was from the beginning, and is for eternity,**_

_**Male, and Female, the Original Source of all things,**_

_**All-knowing, all-pervading, all-powerful,**_

_**Changeless, eternal.**_

_**In the name of the Lady of the Moon,**_

_**And the Lord of Death and Resurrection.**_

_**In the name of the Mighty Ones of the Four Quarters,**_

**_The Kings of the Elements._**

_**Blessed be this Place, and this Time,**_

_**And they who are now with us!**_

**_SO MOTE IT BE!" _**

Morgawse smiled in absolute enthrall as the purity of Avalon washed over her and her unborn child. She frowned for a split second as a dark spot over her back flared in her magically enhanced vision. But, she smiled once more as the warmth and love of the island easily washed the darkness away.

In a dark cavern, an old, rusty voice, growled through grounded teeth as her spell dwindled and died as the purity of the Goddess washed away the evidence of her spell, "**DMN!**"

Isolde was equally enraptured by the blessings given unto her by the Goddess. Her entire body was thrumming with untapped energy. Her jade green eyes silted open instinctually and met Tristan's bland gray ones through the circle of Priestesses. A jolt of desire rushed through her and a gleam entered her eyes as her animalistic soul jumped at the opportunity to procreate with its mate.

Elaine winced.

The golden power of the God was harsh and at the same time gentle. His weighted stare made her want to crawl under her bed and hide, but she bit her lip and determinedly-single-mindedly-stared into the golden orbs of light that stared into her own spiritual emerald green eyes. The golden orbs nodded and vanished. She gasped as all the blocks that her mother and aunts had placed on her were forcefully ripped away from her soul. _AHH! That hurts! Why'd he…_ Then a rushing bale of golden winds flew through her spiritual body soothing all the aches and pains. She sighed and smiled blissfully.

She didn't notice as a pair of dark eyes narrowed at her, nor did she notice as a dark energy string was attached to her soul.

"Soon, soon, my plans to take control of Avalon will be complete! And it's all thanks to precious Elaine! Poor Morgawse, she won't know what hit her until it's to late! **HAHAHAHAHA!**" crackled the evil voice as Ganieda's wrinkly, dry, old hand waved over the shimmering scurrying pool.

Arthur watched with belated breath as his sisters and cousin abruptly stopped and seemed to fall into a trance.

He bit his lip and glanced to the others. His Knights were watching everything with eyes as wide as horses' eyes are when they are scared and the Priestesses were calmly, yet seriously and patiently waiting for their leaders to come out of their trances. He sighed in relief as Morgawse and Elaine's eyes flashed white and gold respectfully. His shoulders slumped in satisfied, yet oddly proud relief when Isolde's eyes flashed silver. His sisters and cousin had been accepted by the Goddess, the God, and Avalon. Now it was time to say farewell.

"Come, we must send the Mother and the Lady to our Great Mother." Morgawse intoned in a voice that was different than her own. It seemed deeper yet higher and more pure than it had been not minutes ago.

Lancelot sighed. He didn't want to send his friends, the two that he had come to see as surrogate mothers, off to be reborn.

He shook his head, leaned over to Arthur, and as he opened his mouth to ask a question, Galahad in a voice full of hurt, despair, and confusion asked instead, "Why does she sound different?"

He turned towards his friend and commander as Arthur sighed, lowered his twin nephews to the ground, and replied warily as he rubbed his tired-looking face, "She has been imbued with the power of Avalon. She is now _'the Mother'_, the Priestess on High, and High Priestess Morgawse."

"Isolde and Elaine will sound different too." He added with a sad sigh as his sister blithely ignored the group and wandered off the grounds in an undemonstrative, barely controlled trot.

He watched from the corner of his eyes as Lancelot placed his baby cousin on the ground and moved to go after her, and said as he placed a restraining hand on his First Knight's shoulders, "Let her go, Lance. She needs to gain control again. She had just been accepted by the God as the Roaming Priestess, **_'Officially'_**, and as such, her powers have been disrupted and she needs to be alone so she can regain control once more."

Lancelot sighed as his shoulders sagged in despair. _Elaine…what is happening to you? After all this is finished, will you be with same loving, warm, and gentle woman that I fell in love with?_

He was brought out of his depressing thoughts, as Branwen placed her tiny hand in his larger one and said optimistically as she stared adoringly into his brown eyes, "Don't be sad Lancelot. She'll be better soon!"

He cracked a small sincere smile and said as he gave her a thankful peck on the cheek, "I sure hope so, lovely, I sure hope so." _But I can't help the feeling that something is wrong with her…_

Elaine was roaming around the temple grounds aimlessly trying to regain her control. The very essence of the Horned-God had, **in an instant**, filled her with a sense of adventure that she had never felt before. She was deeply honored that he had felt that she was worthy of his trust and power. But, with his trust and all the privileges that went with it, also came his risks. His power was awesome and great. It made her feel insignificant because her power seemed so tiny in comparison.

But, that was also a part of her current problem. When he had filled her with his power in that split second, he had removed all her control as well.

She was a powerful telepath and telekinetic. Even as the God's power was leaving her, she could easily and **LOUDLY** hear all of her fellow sisters' and the Knights' thoughts. She could also feel all the material things around her: clothes, weapons, and bodies urging her to use them as she willed. That had frightened her-badly.

She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do since she had to get ready for her ritual purification bath, but she felt uneasy about undertaking the purification feeling like she was-anxious, dazed, scared, and confused.

Also, she knew that Hadiya and Ayama were the ones who were going to help her during the starting ceremony, but she just couldn't get herself motivated into actually joining them in the sacred bathing chambers just yet. With a sigh she lowered herself down onto the moist shore right in front of a crystal clear blue river, and stared at her reflection. _What just happened to me! It felt like I was torn apart for a split second, and then put back together again…mother nor the aunts ever expressed their own blessings like this! What is going on?_

Deep underground, a dark crackling voice whispered over and pool of clear blue water, "Soon, child, soon…"

As Elaine stared at her reflection, Ayama, a priestess that came to the island from the farthest reaches of the Far East, came up behind her and announced softly, "It is time, My Lady."

Elaine sighed and bit her lip. Her control wasn't what it should be, but she couldn't put this off. She nodded and said as she got to her feet and waved her fellow sister in front of her, "Let's go then."

Elaine sighed in relief as her tired achy body slowly and soothingly lowered into the coolly, warm bath of purification. As she slowly and lazily swam across the large purification bath, her thoughts wandered to the events that happened only two hours ago…_The aunts are now with the Great Mother…Morgawse and Arthur did a wonderful job as High Priestess and High Priest…especially Arthur since he doesn't even believe in the Goddess. Morgana and I took our place as their helpers, and even then I could feel the love and light of the Goddess as the funeral continued. _A smile a-lighted her lips as she thought of Arthur's inner circle of Knights_ it was very sweet of Gawain and Galahad to offer up condolences and well-wishes for the aunts' journey. Tristan and Bors' plea to their fathers' father to help escort them to the other side was wonderful as well. But it was Dagonet and Lancelot's offers to adopt Branwen as their daughter and or little sister that made the funeral all the more important. I can't believe how heart-felt Dagonet's promise to adopt Branwen as his daughter felt in my heart as I listened to his thoughts. Plus, listening to Lancelot's vow to always protect Branwen as his little sister, to always protect Arthur and watch his back and to care for him, and his declaration to always care for me even when his place in my life will be taken by whomever is chosen this night was so sincere and tender that I can almost believe Arthur's earlier words about him being in love with me…_

She sighed as Hadiya stepped out from the shadows of the purification room and admonished, "My Lady, you must hurry! This isn't a time for you to ponder! You must focus on purifying yourself!"

She pursed her lips together in annoyance and said a heated tone, "Hadiya, shut your mouth! I **KNOW** what I am supposed to do, but the question is, do you?"

Since her anger wasn't hidden like normal, she felt a swelling of satisfaction as her helper gulped back in fear and said with a lowered head, "Yes my Lady, I understand."

She sighed and let her body float to the bottom of the marble bathing pool. While she sat on the bottom of the pool, she let her thoughts wander as she said the purification chant in her mind,

'_**Light of Goddess to fill my heart,**_

_**Divide the darkness and make it part.**_

_**Cleanse with purity for all to know,**_

_**The witch be-witched a heart to glow.**_

_**Apple slices with precious seeds,**_

_**Forgive, cleanse, release, and proceed.**_

_**No longer plagued with ghosts of gray,**_

_**Release the darkness and all dismay.**_

_**Filled with Light from Goddess divine,**_

_**Surge my heart with a glowing shine.**_

_**No doubts, no fears, for all is free,**_

_**Illuminate my life for all to see.**_

_**SO MOTE IT BE!'**_

She smiled and surged to the surface of the pool as she felt the Goddess fill her body. She was starting to fill antsy because as time wore on, more and more of the Great Mother filled her being. When the festival began, and the men were sent on the chase, the Goddess' possession will be completed. She was excited. She was anxious.

_I'm afraid!_

SORRY! There is no festival yet! I'm actually going off my original plan for this story, but as I write, more and more details pop in. I **PROMISE** though, within the next two chapters, the festival **WILL** happen!


	10. Chapter 10

The Union of Avalon and Briton 10

**The spells in the story aren't all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! Part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and and the main web page and a few words are from Harry Potter. As always, King Arthur isn't mine and none of the characters are mine either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters as a fun activity in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

Morgawse grinned ecstatically at the gathered group. She could tell that a few of them were still a bit rattled from the shaking, but for the most part, most of them had recovered from their shock quite nicely. She turned to the Priestesses and said with a sharp clap made for attention, "Build the fires! Bring in the people from the mainland!"

Lancelot, from his place beside Branwen, watched as a small group of Priestesses separated from the larger group and headed off the island by way of the beautiful, pure, white marble bridge. He sighed. The Priestesses were going to bring in all of the unmarried males for the revelry. _Elaine…I've lost you…_

Branwen was only eight years old, but her magical healing abilities stemmed from her singing and her aura. As such, she could read the auras of those closest to her. Lancelot was one such person whom she could read. She bit her lip. He was depressed. His aura wasn't the normal cheery green, but a blackish green. She looked up into his brown eyes and sighed. They were muddy brown with sadness. She smiled. _I know! I'll bring Donella when she comes! Together the two of us can help Lancelot feel better! _

Arthur raised his head as the Knights heard the rushing sounds of dozens of animals drawing nearer. He bit the inside of his cheeks when three different kinds of birds and an entire herd of stags arrived.

He watched as his eldest sister, The Mother Priestess on High, Morgawse, walk calmly up to the herd of animals, and said serenely, "The Mother Viviane has been sent to the Great Mother; the Lade of the Lake as well. Per their wishes, the festival of Beltane will commence within the hour starting with the hunt!"

The Knights watched with wide eyes as the animals reared and chattered animatedly. Then, right before their eyes, the largest, most well-endowed stag marched right up to Morgawse and bowed. With their mouths soon reaching for the mossy, green earth, they watched as Morgawse returned the bow with a reverential tilt of her head.

Within an hour, all the inhabitants of Avalon and the towns around Hen Lledrith Llyn were gathered around the unlit bonfire. All of the people gathered were eagerly watching as the Priestesses quickly readied everything with bright, happy smiles. The men especially were eagerly anxious to start the festivities.

Donella was excited. This would be the first time she would be able to join in on the festivities of Beltane with the other children. She couldn't wait to dance and sing with the other children and watch the Priestesses create magical tricks and bob-for-apples.

As she ran into the courtyard after the Priestess Odelia, she gasped in awe at the wonderful decorations all around her. The trees had brightly colors ribbons weaved throughout the willowy branches, and hanging from those branches were stringed together beads. The colored beads were alternated-green, soft pink, white, yellow, and blue. All around her, on all the tables, were bouquets of beautiful Daisies, Frankincense, Hawthorn, Honeysuckle, Lilac, Primrose, and Rose.

Around every woman and girl's neck was a daisy chain, and around every man and boy's ankle was a strong twinkling bell. Right in the center of the courtyard, just before her youthful, excited eyes, were a few dozen poles sticking up in the air with pink ribbons wrapped around them. She was bouncing up in down, for she was unable to contain her energy. But most importantly, _I can see Lancelot!_

Morgawse waved her hand to the side and watched with great pride in her sisters as the women of Avalon danced, sang, and carried the platters of food above their heads. She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her control as flower petals fluttered down all around the court yard-especially when one landed on her extremely sensitive nose.

The Knights, but Arthur especially, watched appreciatively as Priestesses danced around and giggled. Ariel, the priestess with wavy red hared, an average body, and dark churning brown eyes were captivating to Arthur. They could see it as easily as they could see Galahad's desire for Aithne as the young Priestess danced along with her sisters.

Morgana, with her twins standing right beside her, raised her hands into the air and commanded, "Let the festival begin!"

With a loud, happy cheer, Morgawse, Morgana, and Isolde, with the cheering approval of the entire group, raised their hands and cried, "Bring forth all eligible men!"

With a surprised grunt, the Knights found themselves hoisted to their feet and brought into the circle by their Priestess hostesses. Lancelot groaned as Branwen eagerly pulled him to Arthur, who was standing near Priestess Ariel.

Lancelot raised a bemused yet amused eyebrow as his friend ogled the young woman. _So, Arthur's got a fancy, eh? I can get some good blackmail outta this!_ He thought with a low chuckle.

As the bonfires grew larger with every burning branch, Morgawse with her husband, Arlec, walked into the middle of the three bonfires and raised their hands. There was immediate silence throughout the courtyard.

Morgawse and her lover-consort raised their hands, turned towards the east, and chanted as three of the Priestesses-in-Training, Vala, Radella, and Harmony came up behind them and placed themselves in front of the bonfires with a bundle of different kinds of tree branches,

"**_Hail to the guardians of the East,_**

**_By the power of Air and Invention I call you."_**

She and her husband turned to the South and intoned,

"**_Hail to the guardians of the South,_**

**_By the power of Fire and Passion I call you._**

They faced West and asked,

"**_Hail to the guardians of the West,_**

**_By the power of Water and Intuition I call you._**

They ended facing north and summoned,

"**_Hail to the guardians of the North,_**

**_By the power of Earth and Mother I call you!"_**

Morgawse and Arlec, her husband of nine years, smiled loving at one another and called forth for the nine trees of the Goddess and God,

"_**Nine woods in the fires go,**_

**_Burn them fast and burn them slow…"_**

As they slowed, Vala, Radella, and Harmony each stepped forward ready to toss the designated wood branches into the fire, and as each tree name was called the girls tossed in the tree branch.

"…_**Birch wood in the fire goes,**_

_**To represent what the Lady knows.**_

_**Oak in the forest, towers with might in the fire,**_

_**In it brings the God's insight.**_

_**Rowan is a tree of power,**_

_**Causing life and magick to flower.**_

_**Willows at the waterside stand,**_

_**Ready to help us to the Summerland.**_

_**Hawthorn is burned to purify,**_

**_And to draw faerie to thine eye._**

_**Hazel-the Tree of Wisdom and Learning,**_

_**Adds its strength to the bright fire burning.**_

_**White are the flowers of Apple tree,**_

_**That brings us fruits of fertility.**_

_**Grapes grow upon the vine,**_

_**Giving us both joy and wine.**_

_**Fir does mark the evergreen,**_

_**To represent immortality seen."**_

They slowed down once more and added as the Priestesses-in-Training smiled and raised the last tree branch reverently,

"_**But-Elder is the Lady's tree,**_

_**Burn it not or curse you'll be."**_

When the three laid the branches down in a perfect triangle around the two, Lancelot couldn't help but think, _oh Gods…this is it…Elaine **PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!** Don't do this!_

His attention was drawn from his thoughts as Morgawse started again,

"_**Hallowed Lady of the Hawthorn,**_

_**Goddess of the greenwood groves,**_

_**We call upon thee in the season of thy sensuality,**_

_**As thy blossom opens to the amorous advances of our Lord, thy Lover.**_

_**In thy union is the fertility of Spring, **_

_**And the beckoning whisper of young desire.**_

_**Touch us with the breath of thy passion,**_

**_That we might seek for the ecstasy of life!_**

_**Inflame us with the fever of thine inmost longings,**_

_**That we not be satisfied until our oneness,**_

_**With the God is consummated!**_

_**Capture us with the fragrances of thine allurement,**_

_**That we may be overwhelmed with an obsession for thy presence!**_

_**Bright Maiden of May,**_

_**Be here among us as we celebrate the Beltane blessings of Thy bridal-bed!**_

**_Blessed Be!"_**

Arlec grasped his wife's hand and intoned as their helpers Isolde and Aithne, whom were standing off to the side of them built the forth and last fire-well away from the sacred Elder tree branches and handed them a bejeweled Athame,

"**_Horned God of power and play,_**

_**We hear the music of thy melodious pipes,**_

_**Enchanting our ears upon the evening wind!**_

_**Beneath the fullness of the May-night Moon,**_

_**Thy silhouette plays hide-and seek among the shadows of silver-tipped trees!**_

_**Thy hooves striking sparks like shooting stars,**_

_**As they step in sprightly patterns,**_

_**To the rhythm of the Ways of the Wild.**_

_**Holy Pan of the shepherds' shrine,**_

_**Goat-footed God,**_

_**Faunus of the forest glades,**_

_**We beseech thee to be here among us,**_

_**As we revel in Beltane abandon,**_

_**Beneath the swirling streamers of thy phallic staff,**_

_**Dancing by the light of the balefire's glow!**_

_**Sovereign Satyr Lord,**_

_**Be pleased within this circle to remain,**_

_**As we celebrate Spring and the beginning of thy reign!**_

_**Blessed Be!"**_

Together as man and wife, Morgawse and Arlec, raised the Athame high above their heads as Isolde whispered quickly to light the last, forth, fire for Beltane,

"_**Hail to the guardians of the South,**_

_**By the power of Fire and Feelings,**_

_**I bid you come.**_

_**Bring too me the strength of your passions,**_

_**And bring to me the power of your destructions.**_

_**Hail to the guardians of the South,**_

_**By the power of the Fire and Feelings,**_

_**I bid you come!"**_

Morgawse took a deep breath and continued as she gripped her husband's hand at a surprising burst of pain in her lower back,

"**_Strike the fire and let it rise"_**

Arlec looked at her in concern as he added the second line,

"_**Beltane flames 'neath Spring-night skies!"**_

Back and forth they alternated the spell's lines,

"_**Ancient customs we now renew,**_

'_**Tween dusky dark and evening dew!**_

_**Fire with warmth of Summer shrine,**_

_**Invoking Gods of older times,**_

_**For fertile crops with Sun-fed rays,**_

_**Gardens of plenty and golden days!"**_

There was a flash of golden light that completely surrounded the four bonfires and those inside the four pin-points of Beltane light.

Lancelot was amazed and awed as the well-endowed stag from before, walked dazedly towards the light and entered the light without any hesitation. He yelped a second later as the golden light exploded and blinded him. He heard the others yelping and scuffling around. _They must be blind too._ He thought with a wryly grin and a shake of his head.

When he was sure that he could see once again without any pain, he opened his eyes and gasped. He knew the others had heard as well because they were gasping and pointing at the fires in shock and bewilderment.

There right in front of him and all the other people gathered to celebrate Beltane, was a stag glowing with the powerful, all-mighty golden light of the God of Death and Rebirth, the Horned-God!

Isolde walked confidently up to the stage from her place beside Tristan. She was dressed in a wispy, pure, white dress that hung freely from her shoulders to the emerald grass. She also had newly blossomed white and yellow rose petals weaved throughout her wavy red hair. She smiled brightly at her fanciful scout and said saucily, "Let the chase begin!"

The stag bowed his many-antlered head regally and pounced like lighting into the dense forest of the island.

Arthur sighed with satisfaction as his sisters and their sisterhood sisters commanded those under their care with regality and humanity. He glanced to his right when he heard Lancelot sigh longingly. He eyed the trees in which the stag vanished through and nodded to himself. _Elaine will no longer be a maiden come the morrow. She'll be a mother to my niece and nephew nine months later. I have no doubt that she'll marry whoever father's her child as is tradition, but how I **WISH** it could be Lancelot. I have to think of a way to cheer him up._

His thoughts were disrupted by the laughing, singing, and dancing of ten priestesses all decked out in silky costumes depicting the Mother-Goddess. In their hands were daisies and roses, and they were tossing them up in the air happily.

He stood up straight and tall as the moment he had been waiting for proudly and dreading arrived, for just behind the dancers were four tall, visually, physically, strong men. Each had a hand-sawed, smooth, wooden pole over their shoulders. Attached to those poles was a carriage painted silver. It shined under the light available from the sun high in the sky. The carriage also had pink, white, and yellow ribbons swathed all around in a mesh of colors and chaos that actually looked quite orderly and sophisticated.

Elaine had arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

The Union of Avalon and Briton 11

**The spells in the story aren't all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! Part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and and the main web page and a few words are from Harry Potter. As always, King Arthur isn't mine and none of the characters are mine either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters as a fun activity in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

Arthur stood tall as the four men lowered the cabby-carriage that held Elaine. As the flirty, wisps of cloth fluttered with the warm west winds, a dainty, feminine, silver painted hand appeared and gently pushed aside the cloth barrier. Elaine's brother had to bite the inside of his cheeks as all the eligible men started to yell and cheer.

_Bastards! That's my baby sister you're ogling! Those bastards don't even know what she looks like! All they want is the honor of claiming the Goddess as their own this one night._

Lancelot closed his eyes in pain as Elaine's beautiful body appeared in the late afternoon sun. Elaine was barefoot, but around each ankle was a chain of pure white Daisies. Lancelot breathed out through his mouth harshly as his eyes traveled along the curves of his best friend's little sister. Her magnificent body was swathed in a light, white, slip of a dress that hung from her shoulders and plunged deeply into her cleavage. Around her wrists were Daisy chain bracelets as well. He unconsciously licked his lips. For some reason, he felt a sudden wave of lust and desire rocket through his system.

He shook his head and thought as he continued his visual account of her body's well being; _I must stop thinking like this…she belongs to the Goddess and God now._

But he couldn't help himself. Her silky, golden brown hair was hanging down to her waist in free-falling curls, and her radiant heart-shaped face was hidden by the _Beltane Mask of Maidenhood and Motherhood_. The mask covered the upper portion of her face and was colored a gorgeous sky blue and misty silver. At the top of her heart-shaped (upper half) mask was five Dove feathers also dyed sky blue.

Elaine's emerald green eyes solemnly scanned all the eligible men.

Lancelot couldn't help but feel a surge of joy and smug satisfaction when her eyes swiftly and without a doubt dismissed all of them. When her eyes landed on him, their eyes seared together, and her rosy red lips, reddened even more so than normal because of the celebrations, quirked up in a quick, loving smile. Unfortunately, her smile returned just as quickly to nothingness.

As she walked serenely up to the dais, high above Morgawse and Arlec, Morgana raised her hands high and exclaimed,

"_**In the name of the Cosmic One,**_

_**The Ancient Providence, which was from the beginning,**_

_**And is for eternity,**_

_**Male and female, the original source of all things,**_

_**All-Knowing, All-Pervading,**_

_**All-Powerful, Changeless and Eternal!"**_

She glanced up at her siblings and husband, Hale, and continued strongly and confidently,

"_**In the name of the Lady of the Moon,**_

_**And the Lord of Death and Resurrection,**_

_**In the name of the Mighty Ones of the Four Quarters,**_

_**The Kings of the Elements!"**_

With a final shove high above her head with her slim hands, she finished,

"_**Blessed be this place,**_

_**And this time,**_

_**And they who are now with us!**_

_**By the heavens and the stars…**_

_**The stag's released!**_

_**Let Beltane begin!**_

_**This is my will,**_

_**SO MOTE IT BE!"**_

Morgawse nodded and said as she held Arlec's hand with her own and absentmindedly rubbed the back of her lower back, "Let the hunt begin!"

The men cheered as they grabbed their weapons and readied themselves. Each was waiting for the Goddess to present herself to them to officially start the festivities.

Lancelot watched on with jealousy stirring in his gut as the woman he loved remained silent and solemn. She was just sitting there under Morgawse and Arlec, who were standing beside the mating tent watching the singing and dancing with smiles.

Then her head flung backwards and her eyes and body shone a brilliant silver as she intoned passionately,

"_**Listen to the words of the Great Mother,**_

_**Who was of old called among men,**_

_**Artemis, Astarte, Diana, Melusine, Aphrodite,**_

_**Cerridwen, Dana, Arianrhod, Isis, Bride,**_

_**And by many other names."**_

"_**At my alters the youth of most distant ages,**_

_**Gave love and made due sacrifice.**_

_**Whenever ye have need of anything,**_

_**Once in the month,**_

_**And better it be when the moon is full,**_

_**Then shall ye gather in some secret place,**_

_**And adore the spirit of me,**_

_**Who am Queen of all Witcheries."**_

"_**There ye shall gather,**_

_**Ye who are fain to learn all magick,**_

_**Yet have not yet won its deepest secrets:**_

_**To these will I teach things that are yet unknown."**_

Lancelot growled at the restlessly twitching men of Beltane as Arthur pulled him towards the other Knights, whom had gathered around one of the large bonfires. As he sat down, his left hand was seized by Arthur's baby cousin and his newest baby sister, Branwen, and his right hand was tightly held in Donella's grip.

He smiled at the two girls and chuckled as they said together in one voice full of hope, "Don't worry! Maybe the Horned-God will choose you!"

Lancelot sighed, shook his head negatively as Elaine continued,

"_**And ye shall be free from slavery,**_

_**And as a sign that ye be really free,**_

**_Ye shall be naked in your rites._**

_**And ye shall dance, sing, feast, make music and love,**_

_**All in my praise."**_

"_**For mine is the Ecstasy of the Spirit,**_

_**And mine is the joy on Earth,**_

_**For my law is love unto all beings." **_

Branwen laid her head upon the First Knight's shoulder and said sweetly in an effort to comfort him as he had comforted her earlier, "Don't worry Lancelot! She won't marry the God-chosen."

Donella, on Lancelot's other side, wrapped her arms around him and said kindly, "Yes, she loves you, Lancelot! Even if she has to leave the chosen, she'll stay by your side Lancelot! She will!"

Lancelot sighed and hugged them both close to him as the other Knights grinned at him. It was something of a rarity with the First Knight. Normally, he wasn't so gentle or so sensitive to children, but with these two, he was just so brotherly and so paternal.

And still Elaine continued the Goddess' Charge,

"**_Keep pure your highest ideal,_**

_**Strive ever towards it,**_

_**Let naught stop you or turn you aside.**_

_**For mine is the secret door,**_

_**Which opens upon the Land of Youth,**_

_**And the Cauldron of Cerridwen,**_

_**Which is the Holy Grail of Immortality."**_

"_**I am the Gracious Goddess,**_

_**Who gives the gift of joy unto the heart of man:**_

_**On Earth, I give the Knowledge of the Spirit Eternal,**_

_**And beyond death,**_

_**I give peace,**_

_**And freedom,**_

_**And reunion with those who have gone before.**_

_**Nor do I demand sacrifice,**_

_**For behold: I am the Mother of All-Living,**_

_**And my love is poured out upon the Earth."**_

As his sister intoned the words of the Mother Goddess, Arthur, who was seated on Donella's other side, nudged her playfully and said warmly and thankfully, "Donella, I do believe I owe you a heap of thanks. I believe it's because of you that Lancelot's still alive."

He suppressed a smile as the young girl beamed at him, hugged Lancelot's arm to her chest, giggled, and said happily, "I welcome you, Sir Arthur, and I'm glad I pulled Sir Lancelot out of that lake."

He watched her shrug and add-on thoughtfully, "It was only fair…after all, he **DID** save me from those three nasty, smelly, old Saxons."

Lancelot couldn't suppress the blush as his fellow brothers-n-arms, the other Knights, laughed uproariously at him, and still Elaine, as the Goddess went forward on her Charge,

"_**Hear ye the words of the Star Goddess:**_

_**She in the dust of whose feet are the hosts of heaven,**_

_**Whose body encircleth the universe…**_

_**I, who am the beauty of the Green Earth,**_

_**And the White Moon amongst the Stars,**_

_**And the Mystery of the Waters,**_

_**And the desire of the heart of Man,**_

_**I call unto thy soul: "Arise!"**_

"_**And come unto Me!"**_

The Knights stared at Lancelot as he growled warningly under his breath at the men as they eyed Elaine lustfully as she continued,

"_**For I am the soul of nature,**_

_**Who giveth life to the universe:**_

_**From me all things proceed,**_

_**And unto me all things must return."**_

"_**And before my face,**_

_**Which is beloved of Gods and Men,**_

_**Thine inter-most Divine self shall be enfolded,**_

_**In the rapture of the Infinite."**_

The men that had partaken in the challenges of the past week started to cheer as they enthusiastically and elatedly ran into the forest in an attempt to capture the stag imbued with the God's awesome divinity.

Lancelot sigh in the ultimate form of depression as the silver light grew brighter around her body and her voice transformed into an even more melodious tone,

"_**Let my worship be within the heart that rejoiceth,**_

_**For behold: all acts of love and pleasure are my rituals.**_

_**And therefore,**_

_**Let there be beauty and strength,**_

_**Power and compassion,**_

_**Honor and humility,**_

_**Mirth and reverence within you."**_

"_**And thou who thinkest to seek for me,**_

_**Know thy seeking and yearning,**_

_**Shall avail thee not,**_

_**Unless thou knowest the mystery:**_

_**That if that which thou findest not within thee,**_

_**Thou wilt never find it without thee."**_

With a burst of strength, the Goddess infused in Elaine's nineteen-year-old body ended serenely,

"_**For behold,**_

_**I have been with thee from the beginning,**_

_**And I am that which is attained at the end of Desire!"**_

The silver light burst from her body and consolidated into a silver crescent moon in front of her body. Then in the next second the divine silver light was swallowed back into Elaine's body. Then there was silence.

Morgawse stepped forward with a large, proud smile and announced joyously, "Let the festival begin!

The Knights felt their jaws crash into the moist island's earth as every Priestess cheered and let their Beltane gowns fall from their smooth shoulders and pool at their feet and dance around the Bonfire.

As the dances became more sensual and the firelight highlighted every asset of their bodies, the Knights, every last one of them-not including Lancelot for his eyes were focused solely on Elaine, had to discreetly adjust themselves in their leathers.

Dagonet couldn't keep his eyes off of Lunete. She looked even more beautiful now, than she did seven years ago. Even with the changes brought on to her body by past pregnancies and childbirth, she was divine. Not even the knowledge that she was carrying another man's babe within her womb could freeze his desire for her.

He hadn't been to happy when he found out that Lunete had been out in the fields gathering flowers for the mating tent when they arrived earlier today, but he grudgingly understood why she wasn't there to greet him.

He took a deep breath and bravely made an attempt to make his way to her side, when a tingle went down his back. Surprised, he abruptly stopped and looked deeply into the surrounding forest. Something was wrong-even the rutting animals had stopped their heated instincts.

Tristan gulped as Isolde raised her hands above her head and undulated her hips left to right. Her movements were in time with the beatings of the festival drums and his heartbeat, which was irregularly fast. Her wondrous and well-rounded body seemed to enrapture him as her bright jade green eyes darken with desire and lust-directed only at him.

He grinned as she place a hand in front of her body, still swaying in tune with the song and rhythm only she could hear, and curled her right pointer finger at him in a _"come hither"_ motion.

He took a step forward, feeling peculiarly motivated to join her this night, when Arthur's commanding presence appeared in his line of sight.

He froze.

He closed his eyes in preparation to receive his commander's protective yells-they never came. He quickly opened his left eye and glanced around in confusion. All he saw was Isolde's sensual, grinning form. He watched as her head tilted to the right, and in return, his right eye opened to reveal his beloved commander eagerly following a red hared Priestess' movements as she danced around the bonfire naked.

As he stepped forward once more to join the woman of his desire, Dagonet placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head negatively as he pointed into the dense forest. From the corner of his well-trained eye, he spied Isolde frowning in the same direction.

Now he was interested-if not a bit disappointed in himself. He was the scout. He should have noticed something was wrong before Dagonet had. With a self-depreciating shake of his head, he too turned towards the forest of Avalon.

Galahad had to consciously check his chin and mouth to make sure that he was not drooling all over himself like some inexperienced, foolhardy boy. He had worked very hard to make the other Knights see him as a man and not a boy-child any longer!

But, he bit his bottom lip in an effort to tame his growing desire as Aithne, the girl he couldn't help but **NOT** be attracted too, shyly began to dance and sing around the fires with the older more experienced Priestesses.

Her curly brown hair burned golden-red in the fire's power and made her lithe yet curvy body seem much more divine than mortal, to his near inexperienced grass green eyes.

He noisily snapped his mouth shut when Gawain whacked him over the head and announced cheerfully, "Stop drooling, boy! Take her! You know you want too!"

As he gulped and took his first hesitant step towards Arthur's seventeen-year-old, **VIRGIN**, cousin, Arthur's Roman red cape appeared in the corner of his left eye. Galahad gulped, but turned to meet Arthur's heated gaze bravely; or he was supposed too. Instead, Arthur, to his awe, was paying more attention to the red-hared priestess from earlier today, than he was to his female, virginal, family member.

The youngest Knight of the Round Table felt a chuckle rise in his gut. _Arthur might be Christian, but his mother; **'Goddess bless her soul!'** had still managed to instill a few of the old traditions from the old faith in him._ Arthur wasn't completely Roman-not yet.

Morgawse, from her place in Arlec's arms, froze as the island alerted her to a large group of people approaching. Since the hunt had just started, she was afraid that the people marching towards them were bandits or something just as bad. That sometimes happened during the festivals where the priestesses invited others from the main island.

She quickly got to her feet, and waddled as best as she could with Arlec's help, all the while muttering under her breath a protection spell-to protect her unborn babe, to the forest's edge.

Not moments later, the silent, apprehensive, and panicky group of celebrators watched with wide eyes as every single eligible male that had been sent out, dejectedly stumbled back into the sacred circle.

The eldest daughter of Igraine couldn't believe her eyes! Every man-**all seventy of them**-had returned, and none of them carried the stag's dead body.

She glanced up at Elaine and noticed that her little sister's body didn't look all that surprised. In fact, the Goddess housed within her little sister's body looked down right smug-if that could adequately describe the All-Mother; like she had known this would happen.

_But this is impossible! The Horned-God **ALWAYS** chooses from the hunters! Why has he denied them this year when he has not done so before! If they do not consummate…then summer will be chaos and our harvests will be ruined!_

As Elaine-Goddess stood up regally, the happy atmosphere of Avalon died down. Very quickly, confusion, anxiousness, nervousness, and fear overwhelmed the island's inhabitants. So much so, that the Knights cautiously walked up to the eldest and youngest daughters of Igraine.

Arthur was beside himself with worry. This had never happened before in all of Avalon history! Why didn't the Horned-God pick an avatar? And more importantly, _what's to become of Elaine? _

He calmed down slightly as Lancelot placed a soothing hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't panic, we'll find out what is wrong Arthur- I promise."

The commander of Hadrian's Wall calmed down even further when Branwen, his baby cousin, and Donella grabbed his hands and hid their youthful faces in his stomach in an attempt to protect themselves from all of the pain that they could feel and see coming off in waves from the islanders.

As Lancelot edged closer to the woman he loved, he couldn't help but admire her perfectly shaped body. He knew that every man standing before Morgawse and Elaine desired only the honor of consummating with the Goddess, and yet all he could do was feel happy. Not that Elaine was housing the Goddess, but because the God had found all of the eligible men unworthy of his divine might and strength.

He glanced back behind him and grinned. _It is a long shot but, could Branwen and Donella be right? Could the God still pick me even though I wasn't apart of the hunt? No! I shouldn't hope like this…it'll only make me even more depressed if I'm not chosen…and besides…if those men were found undeserving…I'm **DEFINITELY** not worthy of his divine powers._

He froze as the Goddess' silver eyes borrowed into his brown-black eyes.

He gulped.

He couldn't help but think that the Goddess was testing him for some odd reason. He could hear his heart beating wildly in his ears, and prayed that she could not. When those divine eyes looked away, he sighed in relief and in a way-honor. He had managed to stare her in face and not flinch back in fear…_I have earned her respect!_

Lancelot glanced at the Goddess from the corner of his brown-black eyes and swelled with pride-the Goddess was smiling warmly at him-_ME!_

His attention was diverted when Morgawse asked quite loudly, "What is this! How is it that all seventy of you have returned empty handed? Why did you not capture the stag?"

Before the men could even hope to think of a good reason for their disgrace, a harsh yet still radiant golden light burst into existence blinding everyone with it's ruthless, deadly, yet healing rays. When the light had faded back into the nothingness in which it appeared, the gathered people: the men, women, children, Priestesses and Knights alike gasped in horror-the silvery-gold stag, the Horned-God's avatar, was alive.

Before, when the men had returned to the sacred circle, the people celebrating the Beltane festival still hoped that one of the men would be successful. But, with the appearance of the stag, all their hopes were dashed.

It was official, none of their men were good enough-the men of Avalon and Briton were disgraced in the God's eyes.

As Morgana made to dismiss the visitors, sadly mind you, the stag raised its head and pounded on the soft, moist, emerald, magical-saturated grass. Morgana froze. _The stag has never behaved in such a fashion before…_

The stag slowly started to walk to the gathered Knights of Sarmatia. As the stag neared them, over half of the Knights of the Round Table had the sudden urge to flee in the opposite direction-and they did. None of them cared that they could be labeled as cowards. They just wanted to be away from the God of Briton.

Arthur shook his head sadly as all but he, Gawain, Galahad, Tristan, Dagonet, Bors, and Lancelot ran away. As the stag eyed him knowingly, he felt an itch to look down at his booted feet. He didn't want to, but the urge to do so was very strong.

Bors, too, felt the urge to look at the ground in reverence to the Horned-God. But he, unlike Arthur, followed the silent command swiftly and without question. _If I didn't know any better_ thought Bors _I'd think that, that stag…er God was testing our mettle._

Gawain, as the stag grew closer to him, eyed it warily. He didn't like the emotions he was feeling rushing through his overly heated veins. The lion-like Knight felt flushed and feverish and he knew it had to be because the stag seemed to be testing his strength. The long blond hared Knight of Sarmatia shook his head rapidly because he wanted the pressure, which had been steadily growing as the stag neared, out of his mind. In an instant later, the pressure was gone.

Gawain, who had unknowing fallen to his knees before the great stag, pressed his palms into this temples, closed his eyes, and groaned in pain. His hazel blue eyes popped open in surprise when he felt a pair of pleasantly cool, feminine hands covered his own.

The woman smiled beautifully at him and said serenely, "I am Emogen, eldest daughter of Viviane. Please, let me help you, Sir Knight."

Gawain, a Knight of Arthur, could only nod dumbly.

Distantly, he remembered seeing from the corner of his eyes Tristan, Dagonet, and Galahad falling to their knees too when the stag pranced by them.

_I hope they are all right. _

Lancelot gulped loudly as the stag slowly walked up to him. He had witnessed his brother's-n-Arms falling to their knees in pain before the great God, and he was in no hurry to join them.

As the stag grew nearer, he was surprised when he felt a large swelling of pressure pushing against the mental blocks around his mind. Thanks to a few embarrassing moments back in his youth, concerning Elaine, himself, and Viviane, the late High Priestess, had tutored him on how to block his thoughts and mind from other telepaths-such as Elaine because he didn't want her to know his thoughts, which nine times out of ten focused mainly on her. As the pressure mounted, he automatically placed even stronger blocks around his mind as the powerful, demanding mind of the Horned-God pushed against his mental defenses. With a deep breath, he raised his head and evenly met the harsh golden glare of the avatar's glowing eyes.

When the stag was five feet from him, Lancelot was vaguely aware of the entire Avalonian population staring at him in awe and some in slight fear. Some were even watching him with amusement, envy, and jealousy.

The First Knight's watched with wide eyes as the golden light rose steadily out of the stag's body and surge powerfully yet caringly though his body.

Arthur had to rub his eyes in shock. He couldn't believe it! His best friend, his best friend who was **IN LOVE** with his baby sister, was **ACTUALLY **being hand picked by the Horned-God, Herne, as his avatar this Beltane in front of hundreds of people. Normally, the God chose someone in a quiet spot so as to not disrupt the festival itself, but this…this was monumental!

He eyed the Goddess in Elaine's body-she looked very pleased with her mate's mortal choice.

He and the other Knights watched with huge eyes as Lancelot's deep, dark, brownish-black eyes melted away into pure gold.

As the God's aura literally poured off Lancelot, he raised his right arm high into the air, fisted it, and said in a deep, thunderous voice that was **NOT** his own,

"_**Listen to the words of the Horned-God,**_

**_Wwho was of old called among men Adonis, Tammuz, Dianus, Herne, Bran, Beli, Lugh, Gwyn, Dionysus, Orsiris, Cernunnos, Pan, and by many other names."_**

Lancelot body, with the God infused with him, started to walk slowly, meaningfully, down the pathway of humans towards Elaine, who was also gliding down the pedestal of stairs from her throne, made of silver and an elder tree, towards him.

Still he continued,

"_**O secrets of secrets,**_

**_That art hidden in the being of all that lives,_**

_**Not thee do we adore, **_

**_For that which adoreth is also thou. _**

_**Thou art that, and that am I."**_

"_**I am the flame that burns in the heart of every being, **_

_**And in the core of every star. **_

_**I am life, and the giver of life, **_

**_Yet therefore is the knowledge of me, _**

**_The knowledge of death and resurrection."_**

As the two divine lovers grew closer to one another like two magnetic forces drawn together, he continued more gently,

"_**I am alone, **_

**_The Lord within ourselves,_**

**_Whose name is mystery of mysteries._**

_**I am the Horned-God, **_

**_I am the Lord of the Universe,_**

**_The father of All-Living, _**

**_The All-Destroyer,_**

**_And the All-Begetter._**"

When the two reached one another, Lancelot (**GOD**) held out his hand. Elaine, (**GODDESS**) without any hesitation, grabbed his larger more war-torn hand as he added in a more husky tone,

"_**I am he whose seed lies strewn,**_

**_As glittering gems across velvet darkness, _**

**_Within the womb of the mother._**

**_I am the Lord of Shadows, _**

**_In the darkness of the underworld, _**

_**For I am the Midnight sun!"**_

He brought Elaine's hand to his lips, kissed her hand reverently, and said very passionately,

"**_I am the Light of the Stars, _**

**_And the spark of the Spirit Eternal,_**

_**For I am the God within.**_

_**I am the Horned Leader of the Hosts of Air,**_

**_The Leader of the Wild Hunt, _**

**_The Judge of Gods and Men."_**

His tone dropped once again and yet he sounded more loving than husky,

"_**I am the hidden God, **_

**_Who ever yet remains,_**

**_For I dwell within the secret seed."_**

As he guided the Goddess to their consummation tent, he concluded,

"_**I am the seed of grain, **_

_**I am the seed of flesh,**_

_**I am the seed of the stars. **_

_**I am the Lord of Heights, **_

_**I am the Lord of Depths,**_

_**God of the Forest, of Flock, and of the Field.**_

_**I am the hunter and the hunted,**_

_**I am the wolf and the shepherd, **_

_**I am the vine and the grain."**_

The two stopped in front of the tent. He glanced up once and ended strongly, harshly, and lovingly all at the same time,

"**_I am the Light of Life! _**

**_I am the Flame of Love!_**

_**I am the Horned-GOD!"**_

When the two entered the tent, the cloth that was hanging by a few strands of weaved grass, suddenly broke apart for no reason and created a barrier of protection for the two lovers this night.

Morgawse sighed in relief and waddled, with her husband's help, to her brother and said with a smile, "Well, Lancelot and Elaine are together now. What do you think of that?"

Arthur smiled at his eldest sister and said with a large smile as Ariel grabbed his hand and began to try to pull him into the forest, "I'm glad! I was hoping Lancelot would be the chosen one even though I knew he had no chance-I still hoped. They love each other very much. It was tearing them both apart to know that Elaine's virginity was going to be taken by an unknown man."

Morgawse smiled sweetly but ended wryly, "Your Knights seem to be having fun."

Arthur smirked and said out loud with a small chuckle as Ariel successfully pulled him away from his sister and he eyed the empty places around the Knights campfire, "Looks like my Knights are to be father's in nine months."

She eyed him and finished in a low, very serious tone as her husband lead her away for their own celebrations, "Just remember, it's their choice to tell the Knights. You can't tell them or they'll lose the babies."

She saw her brother's eyes close in pain, for he knew the reality of her statement was true. If anyone other than Elaine tells Lancelot of his future child, the Beltane magic that helped to create the child, from his seed, her egg, and the Goddess and God's divinity, will destroy it just as easily.

Deep within the bowls of Avalon, Ganieda crackled and said in a chanting resonance,

"_**Hear me child, hear me child…**_

**_Take what is yours…_**

**_Use thy powers…_**

**_Take what is yours…"_**


	12. Chapter 12

The Union of Avalon and Briton 12

**The spells in the story aren't all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! Part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and , the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. As always, King Arthur isn't mine and none of the characters belong to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters as a fun activity in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

The God, housed in the First Knight's strong, youthful, and virile body, unerringly guided the Goddess, safely ensconced in Arthur's little sister's body, towards their consummation bed. As he pulled her towards the bed, he guided her up to his body and wrapped her up in his arms protectively. When her arms wrapped around his shoulders to return the affection, he lowered his head and gave her a soft sensual kiss.

Elaine as the Goddess moaned in euphoric approval. As her mouth opened to her consort's warm probing, the God spun them around and shoved her softly onto the goose feather filled bed. She squealed in surprise and pleasure as she landed with her arms and legs spread openly, enticingly towards her lover.

She eyed him hungrily as she eagerly removed the gown from her body and positioned herself, so her avatar's body would entice her lover's avatar to join her on the bed more quickly.

He simply smirked and slowly started to remove his avatar's leathers and black cotton tunic top. He nearly grinned with pride as his lover-to-be groaned in sexual frustration because he was teasing her to the heavens above and taking way to long to disrobe.

So with confidence born from millennia, she leapt at him knocking them onto the floor and straddling his waist. She kissed him with wild abandon pulling his black tunic from his pants and slipping her hands under the fabric. She felt as his arms enveloped around her; crushing her body to his in a feverish pitch. She pulled away with a saucy grin, and he sat up following her with a naughty grin of his own.

She attempted to lift his arms so she could pull his tunic up over his head, but he stopped her with an earth shattering kiss. When she got her bearings once more, Lancelot, her consort's avatar, had disrobed under Herne's influence and had placed her gently on the bed. She was amazed! She hadn't even felt him lifting her up!

She ran her fingers across his smooth, creamy parchment toned skinned chest. She leaned in and kissed his neck, trailing kisses and soft bites across his collar bone. She licked her way down to his nipple and bit it hard.

Lancelot, Herne, was in heaven! Her warm hands and hot mouth on his skin were driving him crazy with desire.When she bit his nipple he roared in ecstasy. "My love, I can't take much more of this."

He growled as she smiled and continued to slowly torture him with nips and sensual licks of her tongue.

She lifted off him and kneeled at the end if the bed. This time Herne was ready for her. He quickly pulled her up so he could plunder her mouth with his own, and flipped them so that she was underneath him.

"My turn, my pet." Lancelot said throatily as he kissed her slowly but thoroughly. He kissed his way across her jaw to her ear. He sucked on her lobe and slowly trailed his fingers across her heaving breasts and down to her erect nipples. Then he trailed soft kisses down the smooth column of her throat. He worked his way to her breasts taking one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth and then the other as his fingers tweaked and teased the other plump mound of heated flesh.

Elaine (Goddess) moaned in approval for his technique. She wrapped her long legs around his middle and undulated against his rising manhood. She moaned as her heated core sent shock waves throughout her body.

He moaned and nearly burst then and there when her impassioned core touched his hardened sex. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, let his hands skim down her flat tummy, and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of each thigh. He chuckled as she growled. Her frustration was very evident. He blew across her soft curls before taking her clit in his mouth and sucking on it lightly.

It was enough to peak her arousal but not enough to bring her release.

He lowered his mouth and thrust his tongue into her. As she writhed desperately, he moved up quickly taking her mouth with his as he thrust himself inside her.

She broke free of the kiss and yelled out. "Herne! Oh yes! Oh my love! Faster!"

He complied with her wishes picking up the pace. He only hoped he could hold out long enough for her to find completion. He felt her inner muscles start to quiver around his manhood.

"Herne! Harder! Herne!" She yelled as she came to completion under his skill.

"My Goddess!" He growled against her neck as he released his seed deep within her womb.

They lay in each others arms. Both of them were delightedly tired and deliciously sedated.

They smiled loving at one another as their divine auras started to trickle out of their chosen avatars.

As they left Elaine and Lancelot's bodies to their thankful rest, the Goddess took her consort's hand and said as they lifted up into the air for all to see,

"**_It is He who comes to Me,  
In dreams filled with strange desire.  
It is He who beckons Me to leave My throne,  
For a grassy bed of forest green.  
It is He who stands naked before Me,  
Clothed only in the mists of morning._**

**_Wandering along meandering water-tracks of brook and stream,  
Stepping softly through feathery whisperings of meadowy fields, _**

**_Searching out the sturdy groves of sacred oak,  
I call for Him,  
Yet He answers not._**

**_But lo!  
In fevered vision,  
While lost in shadowed woods,  
I hear the music of His pipes, _**

**_Haunting Me,  
Calling to the depths of My untamed stirrings!  
Weak unto fainting,  
Enraptured am I  
As before Me, He appears!_**

_**I am overcome by obsession.  
I am driven by yearning in My inmost parts.  
I am stung by the impulsive arrows of Eros.**_

**_I see the draping curl upon His forehead with sprouted horns,  
Like the two points of the crescent Moon,_**

**_Emerging from His tousled locks.  
I wonder at His massive chest,_**

**_A sea of pale smooth skin,  
The tips of His firm-formed nipples adrift upon its waves._**

**_I lust for the embrace of His animal legs, tangled with hair;  
Muscular, strong; _**

**_And between them, _**

**_The gift of my consort, God; _**

**_Ever-resilient,  
His hardened horn-of-plenty!_**

**_Come, My goat-footed Satyr,  
For I have a private chamber  
Of which My young maids share no knowledge.  
Let Me take You there,  
For its window is open wide that you may enter in at will.  
Pierce Me through with love as I die a little death  
In the cradle of Your arms, _**

**_Carried along upon raging currents of ecstasy!"_**

The golden light of the God, right before Morgana, Hale, Morgawse, and Arlec's eyes, took humanoid shape and said in a deep thunderous voice full of harsh vocals, "I chose the Sarmatian of the Wall because he truly loves my Lady's avatar. Plus, he is deserving of such praise. He is an honorable man who is loyal and trustworthy. The child conceived this night, will be blessed with his love and Elaine's love too. Speak not of the child though…fare thee well Priestesses of Avalon, Daughters of Igraine."

Then the two lights simply rose into the air in a glorious, fast-paced, trickle of silvery-golden light.

Inside the consummation chambers, Lancelot sighed and held the warmth beside him closer. He was undeniably exhausted, but he had never felt better or more content. He cuddled into the soft, pliable, form and muttered softly, "I love you, Elaine…"

Tristan nearly ran to Isolde and threw her over his shoulder. As they vanished into the forest, he felt Isolde's pleasure and desire for him as she shuddered against him.He threw her to the ground where his senses told him the ferns were thickest, and he saw that the landing had knocked the wind from her and for a second for she was still. His body was quivering with a savage desire he had never felt before, but not for the satisfaction of his spent body would he perform a savage penetration; he wished to explore, to smell, to feel and to taste.

Tristan remembered the momentary feel of her skin against his; she felt like rose petals, velvety, silken, and fragrant. Above all he desired to drink her substance. She gazed at him with heavily lidded eyes, and he felt his own manhood quake in excitement. He buried his face in her neck and breathed in heavily to control his growing excitement.

Isolde groaned and rolled her hips into his own with all the wild abandon in her body. Her arms reached around him and ripped the tunic harshly from his body. Her legs wrapped around his middle and pulled him down to her with a savage kiss of her own. She knew that he was confused by his irregular behavior, but it was her fault. Her attraction to him was based off his animalistic characteristics. Since her own powers and soul were animalistic in nature as well, her powers had subtly influenced him. Her powers didn't control him, they did remove any inhibitions he might have had-like Arthur's judgment for one.

His exploration her body found a small nub, something else to suck on, when he pushed her transparent white gown up and around her hips. His lips curled around it and he sucked, hard. She cried out now with a mixture of moans, howls, and gasps interspersed with wild laughter, giving voice to such noises that would shame any who heard them.

The length of her body, that he had so admired, vaulted up towards the spotted sky, the silky globes of her buttocks pounded against their bed of ferns. He had a sudden desire to drink her dry; using his tongue and lips he licked and sucked harder and firmer than before in an attempted to do just that.

Her core was wet and swollen, and he felt a swelling of pure male pride as he gazed down upon her. He could hear the rapid drumming of her heart, feel the rush of blood as it flowed through her. It grew stronger and stronger, continuing on and on, till her body almost vibrated beneath his ministrations.

Suddenly she reared up, releasing his head, and cried, "Fill me! Quench me! Please, do it now! Now!"  
He knew what she wanted but he also knew of the pain that it would cause.

"God below!" Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him to her, her nails digging into the hard flesh of his back, drawing blood in her need to have him closer. He could feel the silky skin of her body pressing itself against him and the tremulous want of the flesh beneath. "Right now I don't give a damn about pain! I need it! Please! Now!"

Pushing her spread legs further apart he all but ripped his breeches from his body, grabbed his man-sex, turgid since he had seen the dance; it was now solid due to his banquet and the intense mixture of aromas that fogged the air around her femininity. He positioned himself at her weeping entrance and, releasing his rod, thrust forward, pushing the large gland into her.

As he slowly pushed his admission into her most intimate area she fell back amongst the ferns. Her hand that had been clutching at his back was now pressed against his shoulders clinging to him as the desire rocked through their joined loins. As their passion was so great and animalistic in nature, both of them came to completion in a matter of minutes.

When he pulled out of her, Isolde moaned in sadness. When he made to move off of her, Isolde, once again, wrapped her legs around him and said breathlessly, "No, stay right there. If I can't have you inside me, I want to feel your powerful body over mine."

Tristan simply smiled lightly at her and laid his head in exhaustion on her bosom. Within seconds he was asleep as Isolde ran her fingers through his shaggy brown hair.

Aithne was having more fun than she thought she would have. This was her first Beltane celebration as a Priestess, and her first time to dance with the older women in her order. As she danced and twirled around the large Bel-Fire, her eyes caught those of Galahad's grass green ones. She blushed as Galahad's eyes roamed over her body.

She edged closer to him and gulped. She really wanted to have his touch upon her skin, but she was shy. _But this is the Beltane…I can do and act how I want!_ She gathered her courage and danced up to Galahad.

As she dragged her fingers down his bare arm, she said in an innocent tone, "Will you join with me this night, Sir Knight?"

Galahad gulped and nodded. He couldn't help it. She was so beautiful. Her hair shimmered in the firelight, and her skin glowed. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that Aithne was the Goddess reborn.

He pulled her to him and kissed her softly as he said, "I would like nothing less, My Lady Priestess."

As he pulled her into the forest's dense protection, she felt a shiver of fear run down her back. She didn't want to disappoint him. She was a virgin after all and he was an experienced Knight of Sarmatia. Their tales of valor and war-fare, are as legendary as their skills in the bedchambers.

He smiled at her in an attempt to calm her down and said soothingly as he pulled her in close to him, "I'll go as slow as you wish, My Lady. I have no want to hurt you or make you fear me."

She smiled softly at him and gathered her courage. She took a step closer to him and said, "Make me a woman…make me yours, my knight."

She sighed as her bare skin brushed against the soft nature greens of the forest floor. Galahad captured her gasp of breath in his mouth as he kissed her lovingly. He ran his tongue over her lips and she opened them so he could plunder her mouth passionately. He stroked the inside of her mouth gently as her hands roamed over his brown leathered chest. She flicked her thumb over his nipple. She breathed hotly on his neck and unbuckled his leather tunic and pulled it over his head.

Galahad arched his straining erection into her hip. A low groan came from throat as Aithne, once again, gathered her courage and deepened the kiss and dug her short nails into his back. His hands slid along her sides to cup her silky breasts. Pulling his mouth from hers, Galahad kissed along her jaw and neck. He licked the swell of her creamy breast.

She arched off the bed as his warm tongue danced its way over her breasts and pulled her hard nipple into his mouth. He laved the pebble of flesh and teased the other with his fingers. He bit down gently. Aithne dug her nails deeper into his arms as a deep seated groan emerged from her mouth. When his hand slid down her flat tummy she stopped. "Wait. Galahad, stop," she panted.

He paused. "What's wrong?" he asked. _Please, don't change your mind._

Aithne smiled and rolled on top of him. As she pushed her hair away from her face, she leaned down and gave him another hot kiss and ran her hands down his chest once more. Her fingers, as she gained more confidence, rolled his nipples between her fingers and rocked her hips into his pelvis.

Galahad groaned as she smiled at him and unbuckled his trousers. When he was a bare as she was, she pressed her body up tightly against his and threaded her fingers through his short chestnut-black hair, pulling his face towards her. As she thrust her tongue into his mouth, he thrust into her by grabbing her hips and rotating himself into her. Her head fell back as his length filled her.

Galahad closed his eyes for a second as he tried to remain still. She was so tight. He looked down at her exposed throat. Lowering his mouth he sucked at the delicate skin. Slowly he began to move within her hot, virginal womb.

As he moved inside her, Aithne could feel the sensation his suckling was creating in her lower body. Aithne knew she was just on the brink.

"Damn it, Galahad. Harder!" She growled. When he obeyed, her body exploded into the very first orgasm she'd ever had. "Oh, Goddess! Galahad!"

Galahad thrust into her faster as her body quivered and rocked around his manhood. He reached down between their joined bodies and rubbed her clit. When her body arched into another climax, he poured his seed into her hot body.

He sighed as she smiled and pulled him down on top of her. She smiled brightly up at him and said sweetly, "I don't want you to leave me. Just stay right here, with me."

As Morgawse and the others sat back in awe, for the God had never spoken to them in person before, Branwen, who was sleeping silently in her tent, whimpered softly and whispered loudly in terror, **"DARKNESS! DARKNESS ON AVALON!"**

Elaine, deep within the comforts and warmth of Lancelot's arms, shuddered as a dark, powerful, commanding voice echoed throughout her mind..._DESTROY…**DESTROY**…**DESTROY!**_

The next morning, Elaine awoke and smiled. Beside her was the man she had wished for with all her might. She thanked the Goddess and God with all her being that Lancelot had been chosen as her consort. With a soft giggle she placed a hand on her flat womb and thought happily _my child, you shall want for nothing…now I just have to gain the courage to tell your father…_

She smile grew as Lancelot's deep, warming, and loving brown eyes fluttered open and he smiled softly up at her.

Then her face went blank.

Lancelot frowned, placed a hand on her shoulder, and asked as he shook her lightly, "Elaine, what's wrong, My Love?"

As she woke up from her dark sleep, Branwen's cries reached all new levels as she continued to cry out, "**DARKNESS!** Please, take it away! **PLEASE!"**

Her eyes rolled up into her head and said collapsed. Her face was screwed up in intense pain, and Morgawse, who was still cradling her baby cousin, could only hold her closer and ordered out sharply to the Priestesses gathered, "All those who have the skill! Search out for this darkness…**NOW!"**

Morgana nodded and took command as the Priestesses that had vanished last night with lovers reappeared from the forest-the Knights' lovers included, "Isolde, Emogen, Aithne, Lunete, Amarante, Diamante, Marlene, Moira, Shina, Nirvana, Aderes, Evelina, Kaylyn, Radella, and I will search this island stem to stern in our attempt to find, locate, and destroy this evil that has attacked us on this holy celebration!"

Arthur, as he walked around Priestess Ariel, stated in a commanding tone, "My Knights shall help by escorting these wonderful Priestesses around the island."

At his sister's look of protest, Arthur held up a hand and continued, "I know the Priestesses of Avalon are trained in warfare as well a healing and magic sister, but I'd feel better if they had more protection."

Morgana sighed and nodded. Arthur could be as stubborn as a mule, and she didn't have the time to argue with him.

As the inhabitants of Avalon spread out, Arthur, who had stayed behind with Morgana since she wanted to scan the immediate are she and the others were standing in, tilted his head and wondered out loud, "Where is Elaine and Lancelot?"

Inside the protection of their consummation tent, Lancelot was growing more worried by the minute. Elaine had yet to answer him and he had been waiting for her to come out of her dazed state for over fifteen minutes now. As he made to get up and summon Arthur, Elaine's body grew stiff and her eyes rolled back into her head. He rushed to her side to catch her, but she did not fall. Instead she simply stood there-her body rocking back and forth like she was drunk. Her eyes were pure white, and Lancelot couldn't help but shiver.

She looked-dark.

Elaine was scared. She didn't understand what was happening to her. One minute she was smiling happily and lovingly at Lancelot, and the next she's here locked up tightly inside a dark cage. She tried to remain calm, but it was getting harder and harder for her to remain in control. This place, whe rever it was, was dark and gruesome. All around her shadows and bloody images of times and people long past flew around her moaning in pain.

Then from the shadows, a dark image appeared. It looked a little like herself-only older and with redder hair.

"Ganieda!" she shouted out in horror and anger.

"Yes, child, it is I." cracked her banished mentor and once Lady Mother.

Elaine withheld a shiver of revulsion as she demanded with clenched fists, "What do you want with me!"

Ganieda clucked her tongue at her and shook her finger at her as she said as the shadows over took her once more, "Now that would be telling, daughter. All I will say is that Fate is about to change dearest…for the worst!"

Elaine, now alone in her cage, wrapped her arms around her knees and wept. She wasn't sure what Ganieda's words meant, but she knew that it wouldn't be good for her or her family.

Then her head shot up in alarm, _**FAMILY!** Ganieda has always been after Arthur! She wants him dead so he can't become King! She couldn't…not with **MY BODY!**_

She closed her eyes and willed with all her might and soul, **"ARTHUR!"**

When she had wasted all her strength, she collapsed to the ground and held her body close to her heart. When her head touched her knees, she tried to understand just **how** Ganieda had gained control of her body and mind. Ever since she was a child, she had been in perfect control of her abilities. Her mother, Igraine, had made sure of that early on in her life.

Then her eyes widened in understanding. _Of course! The rite of claiming! When the God left my body, he left me raw and vulnerable! And then, when the Goddess claimed me last night, she soothed me and gave me the skill and strength to control my growing powers, but…the damage has been done. Ganieda had taken control when the God left my body…_

Elaine started to cry once more. Now that Ganieda had control of her body, Arthur was sure to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

Then her body convulsed and she slipped into merciful blackness.

Lancelot couldn't believe his eyes. The woman he loved was crackling and her white, blank eyes were swirling with eerie black swirls. What frightened him the most was that the darkness was quickly gaining ground within the pure white orbs.

As Elaine's body started to move away from him, he tried to grab her hand, but he missed. Elaine's mouth opened and said the one thing that froze everything within his body-mind and heart included as she materialized a very elaborate bejeweled dagger, **_"ARTHUR MUST DIE!" _**


	13. Chapter 13

The Union of Avalon and Briton 13

Sorry! I've been a little sick lately and hadn't felt the need to write lot in this past week and a half. This is the next installment of Arthur and his families' life!

**The spells in the story aren't all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! Part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and , the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. As always, King Arthur isn't mine and none of the characters belong to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters as a fun activity in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

Lancelot felt the very breath of his lungs expel viciously from his body as Elaine's words reverberated throughout his mind and his body rocked with the power of his fear. _Arthur **MUST** die! Arthur **MUST DIE! ARTHUR MUST DIE!**_

He groaned and shook his head. This couldn't be happening! _It just can't!_ _What's happened to her! She was fine not a few moments ago! I could tell because she was smiling lovingly at me! Her emerald orbs, that I love so much, were wide and pure and filled with a happiness that I've never seen in her before. What caused her to do this!_

He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind and glanced around the beautifully decorated room in panic. His clothes were thrown all about, and two empty, unused wine glasses were sitting on the service table waiting for him and Elaine to drink of them.

_**WHERE IS SHE?**_

Then her words echoed throughout his mind once more and his panic grew, **ARTHUR MUST DIE!**

"No!" he shouted in a horse whisper. He soared out of bed and quickly threw on his clothes and ran out of their consummation tent. The only thing he could concentrate on was _protect Arthur!_

As he reached the outer courtyard, where the people of Avalon had gathered the past night to celebrate Beltane, he came to a complete and utter stop. Right in front of him was Morgana, Arthur, and Elaine, but Elaine was standing beside Arthur, attempting nothing, and laughing at something that Morgana had said.

He bit his lip and slowly edged his way closer to both Elaine and Arthur-Arthur most of all.

When he was close enough to jump in front of his friend to save him from Elaine, Arthur spun around and exclaimed happily but broodily, "Lancelot! It's good of you to awaken! We have a problem that requires Elaine's special powers!"

Lancelot raised and eyebrow at the siblings, and asked as he crossed his arms, still careful to place himself in between Arthur and Elaine, "Oh, and what's the problem?"

Morgana sighed and said, "Darkness, darkness has come to Avalon and Elaine's powers of sight might just help us find it quicker."

He winced as Elaine's, once lovely, pure emerald orbs, settled on him as she said in a vinegary sweet tone that, apparently, only he could hear, "I was just heading out with Arthur, Lancelot. Would you like to escort Morgana around?"

It was then that he knew **WHY** Morgana and Arthur couldn't see that Elaine was the true darkness endangering them all. Her eyes were once again their normal emerald green. But, to him, who had spent many waking hours and many more dreaming hours focused on the many different shades of Elaine Castus' eyes, knew immediately that her pure green emeralds were a dark and deadly green. He knew that Elaine wanted to have Arthur alone, so she could get away with the crime, but he wouldn't allow it.

Before he answered, Morgana said helpfully, "That's all right; I'm just going to remain here and help Morgawse with Branwen. You three go on ahead. I'll be here waiting for your return."

Lancelot wanted to kiss her!

Arthur smiled at her and tipped his head.

Lancelot smiled at her and said, "If that's all right with you two, I'd like to tag along."

_Heh, beat that Elaine! Now you'll have to get through me, to kill Arthur!_ He thought superiorly as Arthur patted him on the shoulder and said, "Well, shall we get started, my friends?"

Elaine, whist still trapped within the dark cage of her mind, sighed in relief. Lancelot would protect her brother to the death, so she had nothing to fear. Then her eyes widened in horror. Ganieda wouldn't care that she loved Lancelot with all her heart and soul. All Ganieda wanted was Arthur's death. She wouldn't care that she had used **HER** body to kill not only Arthur, but Lancelot as well.

_In fact, that just might have been her plan all along!_ She thought angrily-not at Ganieda, but at herself. If she killed her brother, Elaine knew that, whist it was Ganieda's will controlling her; it was her body attempting to murder her only brother. She also knew that if she succeeded in Ganieda's deadly order, the old Priestess would release her from her spell, to leave Elaine to her soul-wrenching guilt. It would be twice as bad, if Lancelot also died by her hand under Ganieda's will. With her eyes narrowed and her lips pushed into a determined line, she thought strongly _I must fight! I can't let her do this! It'll kill me to know that it was me who killed the two most important men in my life!_

With that in mind, she closed her eyes and focused on the cage around her. Ganieda had been a strong Priestess in the past, and her powers had only grown with each and every dark spell and sacrifice that she attempted and succeeded at. Elaine knew that she'd have a fight ahead of her to break free from Ganieda's grasp, but for her brother and lover, she **WOULD** succeed!

She bit her lip and turned her mind towards the bars of her cage. Ganieda's cage was very similar to a prison-cell, but it also had an invisible bubble, which she could sense, around it so she could not escape. Her brows furrowed as she mentally reached out to one of the bars and gave it a timid tug.

Nothing.

Again she reached out and lightly tugged on the psychic bars around her-entrapping her.

Again, she felt nothing from the bars.

This confused her.

_Why hasn't Ganieda laced the bars with psychic traps?_

This went against every lesson she had ever been taught when it came to trapping others within their minds. Ganieda had been her teacher, as well as Igraine, so the old Priestess knew just how powerful her mind was.

_So, why isn't my mind struggling to float above the stormy abyss of Ganieda's evil trickery?_

With a mental shrug, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. As her mind grabbed two bars, this time, she took another deep, calming breath, and yanked on them as hard as she could. They fell away like parchment crumbles in the spring Briton rain.

With a smile, she lunged out of the cage, and headlong into the invisible bubble surrounding her.

As her hands pounded on the bubble, a dark silhouette formed in front of her. The dark shadow chuckled and crossed its arms. The figure's hip was also cocked to one side, alerting her to the fact that her visitor was female and not male.

Meaning-Ganieda!

When Ganieda's chuckling ceased, she told Elaine in a sinister, crackling tone, "It's hopeless to try an escape, my daughter. I've laced this bubble with every trick in the book, and them some even darker ones that you don't even know about. It's suicide to even try it."

Elaine ignored her old teacher. She didn't care really. If she died trying to escape from Ganieda's control-so be it.

_At least, Arthur and Lance will live! _

With that hope in her heart, Elaine continued to hammer at the bubble around her. As she hit certain points along the bubble, flashes of pain scorched her mind and soul.

The traps that she had been expecting earlier had been found.

She bit her lip as a particularly powerful spell coursed through her body leaving behind four psychic cuts along her arms and legs.

Ganieda crackled even more in jubilation as she roared out in a dry laugh, "Go! Go on child! Continue to force your way through my traps! I don't care either way if you live or die! But, you might want to think about that babe you carry! He might not survive the transition even if you **DO** escape my control!"

Elaine froze.

She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about her child.

It wouldn't have the strength to fight against the darkness of Ganieda's spells, and she had hit a lot of them. With a cry of hysteria, she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her middle. She cast a warm glow about her body and nearly wept with relief as the return glow illuminated her face and heart with its silver radiance.

Her child was safe.

More importantly-the Goddess was protecting it.

She could fight once more without fear.

With a large, resolute smile, she stood up, straight backed, and said firmly, "I **WILL** escape. Make no mistake of that Ganieda."

Ganieda's smile faltered as Elaine's new, powerful, mental strikes against her shield-bubble renewed their attack against her. She gritted her teeth as one in particular caused her to stumble.

_This can't be happening! I accounted for **ALL** of her strength! How is it that she's battering away at my shields so strongly?_

Elaine sighed and renewed her attacks. She was tiring quickly, but she wouldn't let Arthur and Lancelot down. She wouldn't let her child down either! Her child **WOULD** have a father. It **WOULD** have an uncle too!

Ganieda was starting to fear for her life. This wasn't what she had planned when she came to gloat in Elaine's face. Her face was red and drops of sweat were falling from her fevered brow. The strength and concentration that she required to keep Elaine within the invisible bubble was enormous, so in an attempt to disrupt the younger woman's powerful assaults, she cried out haltingly, "In a few short minutes Arthur will be dead, and it'll be your fault!"

With a heave Elaine pushed all her remaining strength, from the very depths of her heart and soul, into the bubble and with a cry of happiness and relief, she burst through. She collapsed to the blacken floor and distantly realized that the floor was starting to lighten up-like the one who was controlling the situation was losing strength as well.

As Ganieda started to vanish like the mists upon a lake at dawn back into the shadows of her magically enhanced world, to try and regain her own lost strength, she called out happily because she couldn't help taunting Elaine one last time, "The prophecy of Merlin will **NEVER** come to pass!"

Elaine was tired, but she knew that she couldn't allow the older woman to flee. So, with an exhausted heave, she clumsily pushed herself into a wobbly stance. Her heart was pounding in her ears as thoughts of her family, her lover, her friends, and her new child flashed through her head.

She **WOULD NOT** allow Ganieda the satisfaction of knowing she had beat Elaine, daughter of Igraine.

Elaine's heart swelled even more as the thoughts of her family, lover, and friends swirled throughout her soul. It gave her awe, inspiring strength and she gasped as the Goddess' love and power flowed through her views.

Her head snapped up as she gazed at the slowly vanishing woman.

She flipped out her hand and shouted strongly as another psychic bolt of power lanced from her open hand and flew towards the elder priestess, "**FREEZE!"**

Ganieda shrieked angrily as she sent her own psychic bolt at Elaine. She gasped in shock as Elaine simply allowed the bolt to slam into her palm. Elaine didn't even wince. She smirked and lackadaisically waved her hand in her direction.

Her eyes widened as her own attack flew back towards her. She screamed as the bolt slammed into her stomach and sent her flying.

Lancelot was nervous and antsy. Elaine hadn't tried anything since they left the courtyard and Morgana. He kept glancing from her to Arthur and back again. He bit the inside of his cheeks as his hands involuntarily fisted themselves like he was clasping his twin swords.

He was in emotional turmoil.

He didn't want to fight Elaine, but if he had too, he'd do anything to protect Arthur-his friend, his commander-even fight the woman he loved more than life itself.

As they passed by another marble building, which housed pretty much nothing except for a marble statue of the Goddess Aphrodite, Arthur eyed him and said in a teasing tone, "Well, why are you so quiet? I'd expect you to be talking non-stop about you lying with my sister."

Lancelot, despite his experiences with other women, blushed like he was a virginal sixteen-year-old again.

Arthur laughed at his friend's reaction and gasped out, "You are definitely in love, my friend!"

Lancelot ducked his head and tilted it slightly to the left, at Elaine, and gasped.

Elaine's eyes were once again white. He was slightly relieved by this because the darkness from earlier was missing, but Arthur's baby sister was still gripping the bejeweled dagger with white knuckled hands at her side. He couldn't believe that Arthur hadn't seen it, but he understood though. Arthur thought he was safe in his sister's presence. He wouldn't even deem the thought of Elaine being dangerous to him, so he wasn't alert to the possible dangers Elaine's dagger carried for him.

Lancelot was aware of the danger; so when Elaine's hand, which gripped the dagger very fiercely, rose he yelled out, **_"ARTHUR!"_**

As he yelled out in alarm, he jump on top of Arthur and pushed him down.

Arthur yelped and Lancelot hissed in pain as the dagger sliced him in the back.

As the two rolled to their feet, battle-honed instincts blaring in their ears and roaring through their blood, Arthur exclaimed in dismay, "Elaine!"

As Elaine's body convulsed, Lancelot soared to her side and quickly explained what he knew.

Arthur frowned heavily and said as they, together, lifted Elaine in their arms, "It sounds like she's been possessed."

Lancelot accepted the weight of his lover from his friend, and asked morosely as they trampled back the way they came, "The question is, by whom?"


	14. Chapter 14

The Union of Avalon and Briton 14

**The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! Part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V, and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and , the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life** **by Sister Moon. As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters as a fun activity in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

Arthur and Lancelot rushed as quickly as they could back to the inner courtyard, the inner sanctuary of Avalon, with Elaine swathed safely in the First Knight's arms.

As they reached the courtyard where they had left Morgana, Arthur cried out, "Sister! Something or someone has possessed Elaine!"

Morgana's naturally blond, streaked, golden brown hair spun around and stared at them in horror. As her brother and his friend halted in front of her, each breathing deeply and erratically from the panic they were both feeling, she looked intently at her baby sister's face in an attempt to find out what was wrong.

She bit her lip as she tried to force her way through Elaine's darkly protected mind. Her own telepathy wasn't as powerful as her sibling's skill, but she was no slouch either in the magick of the mind.

After a few fruitless tries, she gave up, threw up her head, and cried out, "Morgawse! Bring Branwen! **QUICK!"**

They waited impatiently as the eldest child of the late Igraine stumbled out of the tent. In her arms was their baby cousin, the youngest of their generation, Branwen, second daughter of Niniane, the Late Lady of the Lake.

As the pair grew close, Branwen, whose power was aura healing, started to scream over and over again, **"DARKNESS! DARKNESS! DARKNESS!"**

Morgawse gasped as her tiny cousin started to thrash about. She was eternally grateful that she had cast the protection spell the day before because she had forgotten all about it in the following haste of the festival and her baby was still under the spell's enchantment.

As Branwen's trouncing grew prevailing, Arthur lunged over to his eldest sister and alleged as he took the young girl in his arms, "I've got her, Morgawse. You need to rest. That baby is about ready to come, you know."

Morgawse smiled slightly as she placed a hand on her lower back to alleviate some of the pressure carrying her little Eartha and Branwen together.

Isolde, who had just arrived with Tristran guarding her back, commanded as her eyes bled to silver,

"_**Nirvana! Come to me!"**_

In a swirl of silvery, white light, the aforementioned Priestess appeared with a thoughtful frown on her face.

She tilted her head downward as a sign of obedience and asked soothingly, "What is it that you wish Lady Isolde?"

The lover of Tristran frowned and said as she pointed to her cousin resting, seemingly serenely, in Lancelot's arms, "It is Elaine, something is wrong with her."

Nirvana nodded and glided forward and placed a gentle hand on the young Priestess' forehead under the eagle-eyed glares of her brother and lover.

Her lips pursed together and her eyebrows furrowed as she hissed and snatched her hand away and cradled it as if it had been burned.

Percival gasped and said in a shocked voice as he pointed towards Nirvana, who had been his escort the previous day and his lover the night before, "Look! Her hand! It looks like it was burned!"

Isolde made to grab the limb, but Nirvana cradled it closer to her bosom and said easily as she lightly dodged the red-hared woman, "It is nothing that I cannot heal later, Lady-sister. Lady Elaine is currently battling whoever is in possession of her. There are two auras around her-one belongs to Elaine and the other…"

Arthur and Lancelot sighed impatiently and asked a bit rudely as one voice as her voice faded into silence, "Well!"

Nirvana bit her lip nervously and with a bit of apprehension as she rose her eyes to the two men and said in a loud whisper that seemed to float to every pair of ears gathered in the sanctuary, "…Ganieda."

Elaine stumbled as a circular, pure silver plate flew past her temple grazing it. She blinked and swore as her concentration wavered for a slight second.

Unfortunately, that was all the elder Dark Priestess needed to regain her confidence and regain some of her waning strength.

Elaine bit her lip, accidentally drawing blood but not caring either way, and said as her eyes started to bleed gold, "You will not win, Dark Priestess. The magic of Avalon and the God, Herne, himself and the Mother Goddess will help me defeat you!"

Ganieda snorted, wiped the sweat droplets off her forehead with the hem of her cloak, and said in a dry heaving kind of voice, "Why do you think this has happened child? They have abandoned you! Join me! We can be invincible!"

Elaine frowned and said crossly, "No! My loyalty is to the All-Mother! She has **NOT** abandoned me, and I will **NOT** abandon her because you wish me too, old hag!"

Ganieda hastily gulped back large quantities of air and said in a mockingly disappointed tone, "Oh dear me child! What has become of you? You are starting to sound like that barbarian Sarmatian boy that now fathers your unborn child. How could you have let this happen?"

As her face grew even more falsely sympathetic, she added on, "How could you have let yourself fall so far from grace, as too procreate with such a low-breed monstrous creature?"

Elaine bit down even farther into her plump lip and harshly reminded herself, _she's just trying to make you mad! Remember Elaine! The first one who **REALLY** looses their temper is the one who will lose._

Ganieda was growing more and more worried by the minute. She was slowly losing ground in her own battleground of choice! This wasn't supposed to happen! She bit back a loud, pain-filled groan as a bar from Elaine's cage, that hadn't been destroyed completely from her earlier escape, flew by her hip and cut shallowly into her aging flesh.

She thought wildly about what she could do. She didn't want to give up because Elaine's was her last chance at attempting to destroy Arthur. After this, she knew her end was near. She was to old and her affiliation with the Dark Ones had stolen years off her natural lifespan that the Goddess had blessed her with upon her birth; after this battle, her magic would be to far-gone for her to continue living. _I **MUST** win!_

Her eyes narrowed as she jumped lightly to the side as she dodged another jaggedly edged bar from Elaine's artillery. In that instant, her world tipped and her grasp of the metal world floundered.

As the world around her flickered from the Astral Plane to the real world and back again, Elaine's smile turned into smirk of hope and thought ironically _she's right, I've been around Lance to long!_

She shook her head and screamed at herself for losing focus. This was her chance to escape; _all I have to do is defeat Ganieda and kill her!_

With that in mind, her eyes narrowed and her hands clenched into white knuckled fists. She punched her fists forward and watched with pride as two emerald gold bolts of physic energy flew from them and crashed into Ganieda's protective bubble.

Ganieda cursed aloud as her protective bubble wavered and seemed to grow dim. She was losing ground and she couldn't help it. Her powers were being stretched to far and in to many different directions.

She bit her lip and for a brief minute put all her powers into fortifying the mental world-the Astral Plane.

She did not appreciate the three-way split she was forced to endure-the mental world, the fight, and attempting to re-cage Elaine. Nevertheless, if she wanted to annihilate Arthur, she had to defeat his sister, Elaine, first.

Ganieda warily jumped aside once again as Elaine's attack grew in strength. She just didn't understand! _How could she have grown this powerful! This isn't mortally possible!_ She protested in her mind hysterically.

She absentmindedly wiped her perspiring brow, heaved in another lung full of air and coughed with the exertion needed, and said as her knees trembled in exhausted weakness, "I'm going to win, you know that, right?"

Elaine smirked and said in a breathless tone, "No, you are not! I won't allow you to use **ME** to kill **MY** brother."

With that, she sent another bolt of physic energy at the elder and grabbed the last jagged bar she could find. She was determined to beat the old Dark Priestess. _I will **NOT** allow her to kill Arthur using **ME!**_

As she once again dodged Elaine's attack, Ganieda stumbled and lost her footing. She hissed in pain and clutched her wound at her hip.

As she rolled to her feet, very much off balance she noticed with disgust, she said in a mocking tone that revealed her resignation to her fate, "Too bad you don't have a knife."

Elaine's eyes widened in shock and sparkled with an intense joy as she thought _A Knife! But, I do have one!_

Her eyes narrowed as she visualized the dagger Ganieda had sent to her possessed form. Even though she had not seen it consciously, her subconscious, the part of her that was currently possessed by Ganieda's dark spell, had. She forced herself to remember and visualize it in the Astral Plane. With a flash of golden light, the bejeweled weapon appeared by her side. With a merciless wave of her hand, she sent the dagger hurtling through the plane.

She watched with a dispassionate air as the dagger embedded itself with a sickening, squishy sound in Ganieda's chest; directly into her black heart.

Ganieda collapsed and gave off a sigh as her eyes closed for the last time.

Isolde, Morgana, Morgawse, Arthur who still held Branwen close to his heart, and Lancelot cried out in shock and fear as the dagger Elaine held so bloodthirstily in her right hand vanished.

Nirvana calmly took a step forward, placed her hand once again over Elaine's forehead, and said sweetly, "Elaine's aura summoned the dagger-not Ganieda. In fact, Ganieda's aura is weakening even as I speak. Have no fear My Ladies, My Lords, Elaine is winning!"

Brietta, who had gone unnoticed by the growing group of Priestesses and Knights since the Knights had arrived two nights before, paled and slowly edged away from the group.

Unfortunately, what she didn't know was that Sir Agravine saw her and followed behind her as silently as possible.

Agravine smirked as he shadowed the Priestess, whom had been extremely rude to all the Knights and most importantly, Arthur, since they had arrived. He almost chuckled when he realized that the _'plant mage'_ didn't even realize that someone was following her-even with all the plant life around her.

After a few minutes of running through the forested island, Agravine watched with wide eyes as Brietta rushed to the shore, threw a handful of leaves into the lake, and dived in. Despite himself, he couldn't help but admire how graceful her body arched through the air and slide through the rippling, sapphire, waters of the magical lake.

After a few nerve wracking minutes, Agravine pulled off his tunic top and dived loudly into the lake. He swam as far down as he could and spent at least three minutes looking around frantically for the young priestess. After that time though, his lungs demanded he swim to the surface, so he did. After he gulped in another burst of life-giving air, he dived back down to the lake's sandy, rocky floor.

After ten more dives, Agravine splashed to the shoreline, tossed his tunic haphazardly on and ran as fast as he could back to the others.

Arthur couldn't believe what was happening. First, he had thought that he was going to murder the man who deflowered his baby sister, but then Lancelot had being chosen specifically by the Horned-God, and he felt elated! Second, his best friend and sister, whom he loved very much, and who loved each other with a passion he envied, and now this: The woman trying to murder him possessed his sister, and she was currently unconscious because of it.

"**ARTHUR!"**

He spun around, watched in concern as his Knight fell to his knees, and gasped out what the problem was.

The Knights watched with wide eyes full of concern as the royal family of Avalon paled and Morgawse's eyes started to glow white very brightly, "_The Heart of Avalon…_"

Morgana spun around and said shortly, "Aithne, Water Elemental Mistress of Avalon, go forth and find Priestess Brietta and investigate the lake."

As his lover nodded and turn to leave the courtyard, Galahad stepped forward and said adamantly, "She's not going anywhere without me!"

Morgana eyed Aithne. Her cousin was blushing lightly but also had an exasperated look on her face. Morgana understood because all the Priestesses of Avalon were battle-priestesses, and to have a guardian was not good for their egos. She turned to Arthur and tilted her head.

He rolled his eyes and nodded.

Morgana shrugged and said, "Fine…hurry back."

As they rushed through the trees, on the same trail that Agravine had taken when he followed Brietta, Galahad asked, "What could possibly be wrong with the lake of Avalon? It's the very center and most important part of Avalon's magics, right?"

Aithne turned towards him and said, "That's what has us all worried. Avalon's very heart is the most powerful part of the island. With this…well…having Brietta there is a bad thing."

When they arrived at the lake, Aithne grabbed his hand and said as she pulled him into the water, "My powers give me the ability to breathe under water. With you touching me, you too will have this ability."

Galahad looked a bit uncertain but as her hand caressed his cheek tenderly and her sweetly, whispered, **_"Trust me…"_** he nodded and said as he gripped her hand confidently, "Lets go then."

Galahad was amazed!

His grass green eyes were wide and awed as he gasped at all the beautiful fish he could see. In addition, with the sunlight glinting off the pure, sapphire waters, he couldn't help but wish he, too, had this kind of power.

As he turned towards Aithne to ask her a question, his words were caught in his throat. The blue waters made her skin a beautiful hue of light blue. That added to her already mesmerizing, aquamarine, blue eyes, which were glowing softly as she engaged her powers. The young Knight knew then and there that if she asked him, he'd marry her and live in the village outside Avalon happily for the rest of eternity.

After a minute, Galahad and Aithne stopped and Aithne's head jerked back in surprise. The normal blue aura shield that protected the cave of power was overlaid with a dark, evil, blood red shield. Just inside, they could see Brietta hastily cleaning things up with wide, panicked eyes.

With a frown, Aithne thought to the shield, _I, Aithne, daughter of Avalon and daughter of Viviane, seek entrance to thy hidden lands, with this Knight of Sarmatia, Galahad, this is my will, **SO MOTE IT BE!**'_

With a surprised yelp, Galahad found himself flat on the cave floor. He grimaced in slight pain as he pushed himself to his feet and pushed Brietta up against the cave's walls with a growl, "What have you done?"

He turned towards his lover and asked exasperatedly, "Why is it that you didn't fall on your face!"

Aithne smiled and said as she pulled off the shelf a black candle-lit it and a handful of JuJu herbs and with a wave of her hand,

"**_Bound by nails of the coffin,_**

**_Bind the enemy who provokes me often._**

_**I bind all lips that wish me ill,**_

_**I call the ants to eat at will.**_

_**Release the olive branch of thorn,**_

_**Whenever my name is spoke in scorn.**_

_**Within the circle of lace and stone,**_

_**I call the powers of ancient Crones.**_

_**Keep this enemy far from me,**_

_**Stave the evil and thorns of tree.**_

_**Bound with magic and ebony lace,**_

_**Thorns stand guard mine enemy's face!"**_

Then she threw a black four by four square black lace cloth in Brietta's direction and with a poof of black smoke, Brietta was gone!

Galahad stuttered and asked brokenly, "Wh…wha…what happ…happened to her!"

Aithne smiled impishly and answered as her voice drawled to nothing as shock overcame her happiness, "I am well versed in the drop when we cross the boundary, and I sent her to the shore bound in unbreakable…"

Galahad gulped back a sudden lurch of bile in his throat and thought weirdly enough _this kind of thing shouldn't be effecting me anymore…_

There before them, laying spread eagle in the center of the inverted pentagram was Ganieda-and a **VERY** familiar bejeweled dagger in her heart.


	15. Chapter 15

The Union of Avalon and Briton 15

**The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from ****Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic**** by Scott Cunningham and ****Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! Part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V, and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and , the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life** **by Sister Moon. As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters as a fun activity in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

As he regained control of his body's reaction to Ganieda's prone form, his eyebrow rose as he spun back around to Aithne and asked, "Eh?!"

Aithne turned her head and eyed him oddly as he continued with a shake of his head, "You lost me…you are well versed in the drop when we crossed the boundary, and you sent her to the shore bound in unbreakable **WHAT??…**what's that mean?!"

The youngest daughter of the late High Priestess Viviane, blinked and replied as she plucked a cylinder shaped vase from a shelf to the far right, and answered in a tone that lead him to believe that he should have known the answer to his question already-in short…**he felt stupid**-, "This cave is the heart of Avalon. It has the Goddess' blessings upon it. That is why it exists even though it is under water. The barrier is there to protect this place. When we crossed the boundary, the water that holds our body a float, disappears, and the natural pull of Mother Earth retakes us; causing us to fall to the cavern floor. I have trained a very long time to make myself flow seamlessly from the water to the cave and back again. You have not had this training and as such…you fell on…well in your own words… _'Fall on your face.'_"

Galahad nodded and said in a grumbling childish way, "It is still not fair…that hurt you know!"

Aithne smiled sweetly and giggled at his words and actions. As her giggles overtook her body, she bent forward and gasped. She sucked in more air as she dropped the dagger within the cylinder.

Galahad watched with wide, curious eyes as she placed her finger on the lid and as it glowed cerulean blue flames Aithne intoned,

"_**Oh Flaming Pentagram of Protection,**_

_**Hinder thieves from this direction,**_

_**By dancing flames so wild and free.**_

_**As I will, So mote it be!!!"**_

She saw his gaze, smiled, and said academically, "The pentagram is a rune of protection. As I cast the spell, I envisioned the blue flames surrounding it and protecting it. It will not open for anyone else but me or those who share my blood."

Galahad held out his hand. He did not believe her for one minute!

His lover smiled again, handed it to him, and said as she turned around and looked around her, "Go ahead, I know you want to try. But you won't be able to open it."

The young Knight gripped the silver lid and twisted. It did not budge. With a grunt, he grabbed it more firmly in his hands, and twisted even harder.

It did not even creak!

He growled but gave up. This was magic after all and if Aithne said it would not open, then he should have believed her.

Aithne, whilst her new lover was attempting to accomplish the impossible, frowned thoughtfully as she assessed the room. There were things in the cavern that she had never seen before. In addition, along with the protective wards around the cavern, created by the Goddess, there were runes allowing all those with the blessings of Magic to actually, **SEE,** magic in its basic, most spiritual form.

What she saw was not comforting. Instead of the shimmering light blues and silvers of the Goddess, in certain places she saw dark reds and browns-clear indicators of black magic.

Since he was no longer attempting to open the magically sealed cylinder vase, Galahad, inquisitively edged closer to the shelves in front of him, towards the back wall of the cavern, pulled a pure silver jar off, and with a quick **POP**-the lid flew open.

What he saw inside made his stomach churn and caused his face to pale to an unnatural white tone. He slammed the lid back on and dropped it in revulsion. He could not suppress the shivers of disgust as he called to mind the floating eyeballs of various colors held within the vase.

He groaned in horror and clasped his hand to his mouth in an attempt to keep the bile from escaping his control.

Aithne, since she had seen her companion's reaction, cautiously opened a pristine golden jar, paled to a near translucent shade of white, and said harshly, "We must report this at once!"

She roughly grabbed his hand, grabbed a tarnish colored herb from a high shelved box, yanked him through the barrier with her, and said while taking water in through her mouth and nose,

"_**Mother of the World, arise!**_

_**Watch over us with keenest eyes.**_

_**As we travel, shed your light,**_

_**As we traverse water's eerie flight.**_

_**Grant this boon please,**_

_**Our travels filled with peace.**_

_**Protect us for we are Your Own,**_

_**And guide us safely back home!" **_

Galahad yelped as the cold waters of Hen Lledrith Llyn drenched him once again. He nearly fainted as a light blue light, that seemed to emanate from the very waters themselves, engulfed them both, and the next minute he found himself on the sandy shore.

He gasped out, "What was that?!"

Aithne was gasping for breath too. She was exhausted! _That spell took more out of me than I realized._ She thought with shocked eyes.

She turned to Galahad and said as he gripped Brietta in an escape-proof grip, "That was an emergency spell and only I or Isolde, as she is the new Lady of the Lake, have the ability to cast. Now, we must get back and report to Morgawse! She's not going to like this…"

Within minutes, they had arrived back at the courtyard where the others were waiting patiently yet keenly for them, and Aithne gasped out what the two of them had found within Avalon's heart.

Morgawse, Morgana, Emogen, Isolde, Aithne, and Branwen, with wide eyes stared at one another. Arthur knew they were talking with their telepathy and felt a little sorry for them. He knew that without Elaine's skill in the mental arts, each one of his female family members would have the largest headaches come an hour into the future. _After all, Elaine was the one who bridged all their minds together so they can discuss things amongst themselves easily._

Lancelot was in a world all his own. All he was aware of, now, was Elaine. She was so quiet-too quiet. He prayed to the Goddess fervently. He begged her to allow Elaine to awaken soon. This was not the morning after he had planned!!!

Branwen marched up to Brietta and said loudly as she pointed her finger at the elder woman, "Your soul has been stained. It is not evil, but it is no longer pure."

At the sound of his little sister's voice, Lancelot came back to the present problem and thought _this cannot get any worse…please do not let it…_

Brietta stood straight and said snarky-like, "I'm stained because of my dishonor! I am impure because of men! You have no right to judge me on this…t'wasen't my fault!"

Branwen shook her head, whilst still pointing at Brietta, and said loudly, "You are stained by more that, and it is your own fault because you have caused others harm!"

Morgawse raised a hand and said as she placed it comfortingly on her youngest cousin's shoulder, "If you have harmed someone Priestess Brietta, I have no choice but to banish you from Avalon."

Brietta exclaimed hotly, "**WHAT?!?!?** You can't do that!!!!"

Morgawse, glared at the other woman and said as she rubbed her lower back once more-it was **REALLY** starting to hurt her, "I can do whatever I wish! **I** am the Mother Priestess, **I**, am the Priestess on High! Brietta, Priestess of Avalon, you are henceforth banished from these magical shores, and should you place a foot here again, may all the harm you have caused unto others come upon you threefold…_this is my will, **so mote it be!!!"**_

The Knights watched with wide, disbelieving eyes, as Brietta's form seemed lose some of its magical glow. It was as if she somehow lost a part of herself. Priestess Ariel and Priestess Zerlina each gripped Brietta by the shoulders and escorted her away from the group.

Morgana spoke up, "Gather her things and be off with her!"

Ariel turned around and nodded as she said reverently and obediently, "As My Lady Mother commands."

Because he had noticed her massaging her lower back once more with a wince on her face, Arthur asked anxiously, "Are you feeling alright Morga…"

Lancelot, who had turned his attentions back to Elaine, gasped out joyfully as her eyes started to flutter open, "Elaine!!!"

At his words, Elaine's emerald orbs focused on him with a smile. She groaned as all the group's mental voices shouted gleefully through her head-each one wanting to have her full attention.

"**ELAINE!!!!** Thank the Goddess!" –Morgawse

"**LITTLE SISTER!!!!** You are awake! Thank God!" –Arthur

"**ELAINE!!!** I am happy you woke up! I missed you!" –Branwen (she lunged and hugged Elaine even though she wound up in Lancelot's arms too-she did not mind at all!)

**"ELAINE!!!!"** –all the Knights shouted as one; in one voice too!

**"BABY SISTER!!!!** You had us worried!" –Morgana

"Glad you are back cousin!" –Emogen

"I am happy to defeated Ganieda!" –Aithne

"Do **NOT** scare us like that again!" –Isolde

**"LADY!!! LADY!!!** You are well again!!! Praise the Goddess!!!" –all of the other Priestesses of Avalon.

As the clamoring of voices reached a new crescendo, Elaine's telepathic voice rang loudly throughout their heads-whether they were telepaths or not-, **_"QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

Immediately, everyone slapped his or her hands over their ears and closed their eyes in pain. Some of them, the Knights, who never undertook the training to handle telepathic messages-meaning all but Arthur and Lancelot-fell to their knees as the pain overwhelmed them.

As the echoes of Elaine's command reverberated throughout their heads and slowly dwindled to nothingness, Elaine said softly but strongly, "I appreciate all your concern and attention, but I just want to rest."

She glanced at Lancelot, who still held Branwen and her easily in his arms, and mischievously added in a loud teasing voice full of hot passion, "In Lance's arms of course!"

Lancelot felt his face grow blindingly hot as the Knights started to laugh uproariously at him. It seemed to get even hotter as Branwen tilted her head back and asked him in a sweet innocent voice, "Are you okay, Lancelot? You look uncomfortable and flushed. Are you sick?"

Lancelot cleared his throat gracelessly and said in a tight voice, which matched his equally taunt face, "Arthur…can you take Branwen? Elaine and I have a few things to discuss."

Arthur threw back his head and roared with laughter. Then he gasped and sputtered in pain. As he gripped his stomach, he turned his gaze downward and saw Elaine's eyes, which matched his own, glittering with amusement up at him. _Why that little…_

Arthur counted to ten and replied as he reached for his youngest cousin, "Yes, I can."

Lancelot, with Elaine in his arms like a bride, stood up and turned to walk back into the consummation tent.

He tried his best to ignore the poorly smothered sniggers by the other Knights as he carried her through the threshold, but Arthur's parting words made even his neck and the back of his ears, both easily seen from the back, burn a bright, lovely rose red shade, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

As they disrobed, and laid in bed together, both turned so they could look deeply into one another's eyes, Elaine said as she placed her head on his shoulder and gazed up at him through her eyelashes alluringly, "This has been a good year and the _Horn of Plenty_ has indeed been fruitful. Come three seasons, I'll be a happy woman."

Outside the protections of the consummation tent, immediately after Elaine said those words, all the Priestesses of Avalon felt a white silvery burst of joy deep within their souls and smiled-the Blessed Child of Beltane's father had been told of his child's conception-the girl-babe would live!

Since Arthur, too, possessed the magical blessings of the Goddess within him, though he was not allowed to practice the magic-nor did he wish to, Arthur was well aware that something of great importance had just occurred. Instead of asking about it, as something deep inside told him to hold his questions for a later time, he raised his eyebrow and said regretfully with a sad sigh, "We must leave tomorrow my sisters, dearest cousins. The travel back will be long since we cannot use the travel spell. In addition, Merlin will not wait much longer. He will attack soon."

Morgana, as she opened her mouth to respond, felt a jolt and as the spirits only she could see talked to her through pictures, tilted her head in inquiry, but said as Arthur saw the white floating orbs in her eyes twinkled lightly at him, "Go by way of Cambria. The men there will be in need of you and your Knights skills."

The next morning, as the Knights packed their saddle bags with the Priestesses standing at the island's gates, waving farewell to the Knights of Sarmatia, who had given the Knights the much needed foodstuffs for the long journey back to Hadrian's Wall, Lancelot spun his horse around and called back with his hand in the air, "Write me!!!"

Elaine returned the wave with a smile and an embarrassed giggle.

As they started the third hour of their voyage home, Gawain noticed Galahad's thoughtful yet clearly confused look and asked, "What's wrong, pup?"

Galahad explained, "Aithne told me last night, in private, _'that the **Horn of Plenty **has indeed been fruitful. Come three seasons, I'll be a happy woman.'_ I'm just trying to figure out what she meant by that."

Gawain asked again with a puzzled frown, "Why?"

Galahad shrugged and ended with a sigh, "I don't know; it just seems like an odd statement to say just before we fell asleep."

Lancelot, who was riding beside the two men with Arthur and Tristan riding nearby, added, "Elaine said the same thing."

Tristan nodded and added shortly, "Isolde too."

Arthur's eyes widened and a smile threatened the split his face-the children were safe!!!

_That's what that feeling on Avalon was!!!!_


	16. Chapter 16

The Union of Avalon and Briton 16

**The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! Part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V, and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and , the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life** **by Sister Moon. As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters as a fun activity in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

Arthur sighed.

The years that had followed him and his Knights only trip to Avalon had brought to him nothing but sorrow and guilt.

Yes, there were some spots of happiness and cheer, mostly when he received a letter from Elaine, but those moments were few and far in between. In fact, his heart was so dark with his sorrow, that he was sure that Lancelot would, at anytime, drawl him into a savage sword fight just to get a response out of him beyond blank eyes and a dull voice.

He just could not help it.

His position as Lord-King of Hadrian's Wall was very demanding and it weighted heavily on his soul as well as his position as Commander of the Sarmatian Knights.

As he gazed around the Round Table, his eyes darkened and his heart bled with the injustice of it all. Once upon a time, his mighty table of truth, justice, and equality seated fifty of the finest men he had ever known. Unfortunately, as the years progressed one-by-one, his mighty, brave, and beloved Knights' seats grew cold and empty like Briton's cold and desolate landscape during the winter nights.

His Knights, his reason for living-beyond his family-were considered by Rome, his homeland, to be nothing but war-fodder. If his beloved Knights died, Rome would not care. His beloved city proved that when two of his Knights, Agravine and Beveidre, died when the Knights came to Milestone Cambria's aid after they left Avalon's protection.

Arthur felt the tears start to fall as he let his mind, for the first time in nearly six years, cast itself back to the very battle that stole their lives….

_He and his Knights had been traveling for four days by way of Cambria, as Morgana advised them too, when they stumbled upon a travesty…_

_The Milestone of Cambria was under siege!_

_The Knights, as one unit, unsheathed their weapons, and plowed straight through the blue wall of Briton Rebels, the Blue Devils. As they brought reinforcements to the fort, the Knights winced as the screams from the innocent Britons living at Cambria smothered the air like the black cloud of smoke that clogged their lungs._

_Arthur roars with a fiendish furry as he hacked away at the followers of Merlin. From the corner of his bloodshot emerald eyes, he spied Lancelot as three Woads unhorsed him._

_Lancelot's screams of pain from three different swords being plunged into him caused an irrational swelling of fear and malicious rage within him, so with that rage he barbarically beheaded the Woads that wounded his First Knight with an evil grin that did not belong on his face._

_Lancelot moaned in pain as he tried to protect himself from the battle that still raged all around them. Arthur fell to his knees before his best friend and pleaded as he lifted the curly hared man's head to place it on his shoulders, "Please don't die on me, Lance…please don't."_

_Lancelot chuckled and said as a few drops of blood splattered his lips, "I'll try Commander…"_

Nevertheless, the memory of Cambria had much more in store for him than the near death experience of Lancelot-no, it also held horror and guilt. Once again, the memory overtook him as his gaze settled on the chairs of the two men whose lives had been lost…

_As he tried to make Lancelot's rest as comfortable as possible, he heard a scream that made his already freezing blood turn ice hard. There, through the haze and chaos of the screams, swinging swords, flying arrows, raining blood, and stench-fill fires and smoke that threatened to make him sick, Arthur heard a scream that reverberated throughout his mind and echoed throughout the battlefield, **"BEVEIDRE!!!!!"**_

_Startled by the fearful screams that were filled with despair, Arthur accidentally let Lancelot's head fall roughly onto the emerald, blood-hued stone floor._

_There throughout the hazy battlefield and the bloodthirsty screams from both Roman and Briton alike, and the innocent who called Cambria home, Arthur saw Agravine standing, protectively, over a downed-**dead**-Beveidre. Agravine, who was fighting clear-headedly despite his friend's death, was in danger of dying too. He already had an arrow lodged in his upper thigh, and he was slowly being locked into a corner._

_As he tried to reach his Knights' he jumped to his feet and his grip of Excalibur tightened to a ghostly form. Belatedly, he remembered that he was supposed to guard Lancelot, but his bloodthirsty rage, would not let him let the farce lie. Therefore, he flew to Agravine's aid. Excalibur spilled Roman and Briton's blood during those precious few minutes it took him to reach his dear Agravine's side._

_All for naught._

_Just as he reached Agravine and shared a sorrowful glance, that spoke volumes of emotions between them, Agravine's eyes popped open in pained surprise and an instant later a sword burst through Agravine's heart. In a horrific splattering of blood that drenched him in its purity, his Knight's life essence, dyed his armor russet red._

_As he fell to his knees, he smiled painfully and said brokenly, "It's not…y…your…f…faul…fault…Arthu…"_

Arthur was jolted out of his depressing memories as Lancelot burst in with a large smile and two pieces of parchment in his hand.

"Arthur! Elaine's letters have just arrived!"

Arthur smiled brightly at this. It has been seven years since he and his Knights had seen any of his female family. Since Elaine was the one woman Lancelot loved with all his heart, the fact that he had not seen her for so long caused him extreme pain.

However, what was he supposed to do? Elaine was and is the Roaming Priestess of Avalon. She traveled all over Briton, and beyond, in search of girls, so they could become Priestesses themselves.

With extreme fondness filling his heart and pushing away his recent depression, he remembered the first letter he received from his baby sister-a month after they had left Avalon…

**_Dearest Brother,_**

**_I am sorry for the deaths of Agravine and Beveidre. I foresaw their deaths hours before they happened, and I was much too far away to send a message. In addition, you were nowhere near water…_**

_**You might be happy to find out that they will live on in their children that grow in Nirvana and Esmeralda's wombs. Yes, you heard me right. Lancelot, Galahad, and Tristan are not the only fathers of Beltane.**_

_**Next, Morgawse gave birth to Eartha two days after you left. You are not the proud Uncle of a bright-eyed, bouncing, baby girl-child named Eartha. She is adorable! **_

_**She has vibrant red hair that is already starting to curl, and bright brown eyes that seem to drawl you into them.**_

**_Isolde, Aithne, and I are doing well and so are our babies. Please do not tell the Knights as it will only cause them and us heartache._**

_**Since Isolde is now the Lady of the Lake and can rarely leave the island, I am the Roaming Priestess of Avalon and I will be traveling heavily, which does not leave a lot of time for visiting, and Aithne, is to be my escort, so she will be traveling with me. **_

_**Do not worry; this will start after the babies are born.**_

_**Both Isolde and Aithne send their love to you, Tristan, and Galahad.**_

_**Love Your Sister,**_

_**Elaine**_

As Arthur finished his letter with a smile, he glanced up at Lancelot who was still engrossed in his own letter. Arthur shook his head and rolled his eyes heavenly as he sighed. It was hilarious how Lancelot was enamored with his sister, and yet he could draw in many a woman to him, and feel nothing but friendliness with her or nothing at all.

With a sigh he glanced down at his letter-this was the seventh letter in seven years. His sister was right-being the Roaming Priestess did not leave her a lot of time to visit with them.

In fact, Vanora had seen more of Elaine, Aithne, and Isolde than he and his Knights have. _It is not fair! Vanora has seen my beloved family more in the last seven years than I have! And **THAT'S** only because they arrived at the Wall whilst we were gone on mission to help birth Bors' bastards! _

**_My Dearest Lancelot, My Beloved,_**

**_You will be happy to hear that Morgawse gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Eartha. She was born two days after you left our island. She has vibrant, fire toned hair and bright chocolate brown eyes-like yours. She is only a few weeks old and yet she is already a tiring adoration for the other sisters and I._**

_**Branwen misses you and Dagonet very much. She has had many nightmares since you left. When you let her sleep in your arms that night, she slept fine. She misses sleeping in your arms.**_

_**In addition, along this line, I promised to tell you that Donella has fallen into a depressed state since you left. Her sadness abated with Eartha's birth, but she misses her 'Dark Knight' dearly.**_

As he read those lines, Lancelot could not help but blush. He respected Branwen and Donella very much, and was amazed that they seemed to love him just as much as he loved them. He caught Arthur's eye, cleared his throat, and started reading again…

**_I miss you too, my Dark Knight, my lover. This past month has been a chaotic sea of emotions for me as I feel as though I have experienced them all: sadness, cheer, love, hatred, pain, joy, and power. _**

_**I wish I were there with you and Arthur at the Wall. I miss you both terribly. **_

_**Unfortunately, I will not be able to see you and Arthur much, with the following winter; I shall officially start my travels as the Roaming Priestess. I am sorry to say, this will not leave me a lot of time to visit you all at the Wall. **_

_**Remember I love you,**_

_**Your Lady,**_

_**Elaine**_

As Lancelot laid the letter down on the Round Table, Arthur leaned forward and said, "Elaine wrote to me and said that she, Isolde, and Aithne will be here when we arrive with the Bishop in three days."

Lancelot nodded and said as he stood up and placed a hand on his captain's shoulder, "She said the same to me. She also bid me to tell Tristan and Galahad that they are to expect a surprise from Isolde and Aithne when they arrive. I, too, am to receive a surprise."

Arthur's smile, which was small at the beginning, grew and almost split his face as Lancelot eyes him suspiciously and asked in a knowing tone, "You know what the surprise is, don't you?"

Arthur shrugged and said sweetly as he pushed his First Knight ahead of him and out the double doors, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. You'll just have to wait and see."

As the two men, the leaders of Hadrian's Wall, left their Round Table chambers in search of their Knights, Arthur's mind once again traveled back in time as he remembered the second letter Elaine sent to him, one month after the babies were born…

**_Dear Arthur,_**

**_I have wondrous news! Our children are in the world now! They are all beautiful! Oh, if you could only see them, my darling brother! _**

**_Nirvana gave birth to a handsome boy named Lamorak, son of Agravine. He has Nirvana's blue eyes and Agravine's reddish brown hair. He's adorable!_**

**_Esmeralda gave birth to a wonderful baby boy named Boukan, son of Beveidre. He has Esmeralda's black hair and Beveidre's hazel-green eyes. They are thrilled that their lovers live on in their sons!_**

_**Aithne gave birth to a boy too. His name is Ferrell, son of Galahad. He looks like a miniature Galahad with his curly black hair and green eyes.**_

_**Isolde's son is named Dermott and he has Tristan's color. He has black hair and gray eyes. He also has Tristan's serious countenance.**_

_**Then there is me…SURPRISE!!! I gave birth to twins!!!! My first child is my Orrin. He will be an exact replica of Lancelot, I think. He has curly black hair and deep dark black-brown eyes. I was shocked to birth a son, since I conceived during Beltane, but I was not unhappy. In fact, moments later, my little Roslyn was born. She, too, has her father's features. She has his curly hair and black-brown eyes. I am very blessed, and I hope that when I finally get the courage to tell Lancelot, that he too will be happy.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Elaine**_

He still felt guilty though. His Knights had no idea that they were father's and despite what Lancelot said about fatherhood in his discussions with Bors, Arthur knew that his friend wanted a son to pass on his Twin Demons too. He knew that Lancelot wanted to have a family he could love. He knew, that in spite of Lancelot's belief that he did not deserve a son of his own, the Horned-God, Herne, had already blessed him with not only a son, but a blessedly powerful Beltane daughter too.

He really wanted to tell his Knights, but he promised. He has kept the secret of his Knights' sons for seven years now; he could withhold the secret for another three days. _I will!!!_

They found the other Knights, and Arthur felt a jolt of sadness again. Only six of his beloved Knights still lived. Even though he felt guilty for thinking it, he was glad that the ones who were still alive were the ones his family blessed with their bodies and love all those years ago.

His Knights did not realize that he knew that each one of them had bedded his cousins, but he did. He was grateful that the power of Beltane and his cousins protected his Knights. He just wondered what Tristan, Lancelot, and Galahad would do when they found out that they were fathers.

Whilst her brother and lover, searched for their Knights to inform them of their newest and most importantly **LATE** mission for Rome, Elaine, sister of the Lord-King of Hadrian's Wall, lover of the First Knight, and mother to his twin children, was in the throes of a violent vision.

_Elaine's Astral body was flying low through a dense forest. She was somewhat shocked to find herself with the Knights, and saddened by the fact that she had missed so much of their lives. Many of her friends had died and she had not been there for them. She watched with belated breath as the Woads under Merlin's control surrounded her family. She wanted to desperately use her powers to help them, but she was only a projection of her own body, and not truly there. So, she watched as a horn blared throughout the forest and the Woads seemingly vanished into the forest once again. She had to agree with Dagonet's accusation, the Woads of her kinsmen did seem to be Devil-Ghosts._

_She watched on proudly as the Knights rescued the people under the horrible Marius Honorius and those still endangered by the torture chambers. Her proud feelings turned to horror as the Saxon drums echoed throughout the vision. _

_Then the vision jumped to night and she watched with extreme jealousy as the woman her brother saved tried to seduce her lover and the father of her babes. She was a bit hurt that Lancelot seemed to be flirting with her too, but then she saw his eyes. They were blank-like he was just going through the motions of what was expected of him. She sighed in relief. Lancelot was obviously thinking of something or someone else…but who??_

_Before she could try and find out, by looking into his thoughts, her vision flashed forwards once again, and she found herself on a frozen lake with the Knights and the woman who had been flirting with Lancelot. On the other side of the lake was a large army of smelly, evil Saxons._

_She could only watch in apprehension as her loved ones and the girl, who looked a little like Lunete, took a stand against the army-eight against 200. She never felt so proud of her family. _

_Her apprehension transformed into outright fear as they shot arrow after arrow, that fell many a Saxons, but it still did not help. The lake remained frozen and the Saxons were still marching towards her dearest brother and her lover._

_Her eyes widened in horror as the Knights pulled out short their short ranged weapons and readied themselves for battle with the remaining Saxons. Then she gasped in alarm as Dagonet rushed out into the center of the ice and started to chop at the frozen water at his feet. _

_The Knights rushed to cover him, but their effort was in vain._

_Three Saxon arrows found a home in Dagonet just as Arthur reached him._

_Elaine screamed but no one heard her as Arthur received a neck wound and Dagonet died there on the ice. _

Elaine jumped into wakefulness with a scream of pain and fear. She placed a hand on her chest and tried to calm down her erratic breathing. Just as she was able to relax again and think about what the vision told her, her doors burst open and Lunete jumped onto her bed while exclaimed, "Elaine! Are you okay? I heard you screaming."

Elaine jumped again and said, "I'm fine, but…"

She jumped and cried out as she grabbed Lunete's wrists, "You must go to Bala Lake and save Dagonet! He'll die if you do not!"


	17. Chapter 17

The Union of Avalon and Briton 17

**The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! Part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V, and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and , the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life** **by Sister Moon. As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters as a fun activity in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

**Sorry for the wait, but I thought that I should write a chapter for my other KA stories since I hadn't in nearly two months!!**

**Movie scenes don't belong to me, but they are tweaked a bit to fit my story!!**

Lunete looked at the younger yet more powerful Priestess and asked in a tightly controlled voice because she liked Dagonet, Arthur's gentle-giant, "What do you mean, _'he'll die if I do not help him?'_"

As Elaine opened her mouth, a door off to the side of her bed slowly opened, and a dark curly head appeared. The two women froze as the tiny, pixie-like girl with dark black-brown eyes asked tearfully, "Mummy, are you scared? I heard you cry."

Elaine smiled at her and said as she got out of bed and took her daughter's hand, "No, I'm feeling better. I just had a bad dream. Now, let us go and put you back to bed, eh? I am sure Orrin will miss you if he wakes and you are not beside him."

Her tiny daughter giggled and said as Elaine put her back into bed, "Okay mummy, goodnight, I love you."

Elaine smiled and replied as she placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's curly black crown, "I love you, too, Roslyn."

As Elaine walked through the doorway between her bedchambers and her children's, Roslyn piped up quietly so she would not awaken her elder brother of two minutes, "Mummy, when will we get to meet daddy? I **REALLY** want to."

Elaine sighed, closed her eyes and said as the image of her lover, her twin's father, and her one-true love appeared in her mind's eye, "Soon, baby, soon."

Just as the door closed, Elaine heard Roslyn's last words as sleep claimed her once again, "I hope he likes me…I love him so much!"

Elaine sighed and collapsed against the doorway and said softly, "Yeah, I hope he does too."

Lunete smiled sympathetically and said, "You know, Lancelot, Galahad, and Tristan are going to **KILL** Arthur because you three made him keep those kids of theirs a secret."

Elaine warily climbed back into bed, pulled her knees up to her chest, and said softly, "I know, but I just couldn't tell him. I must have written hundreds if not thousands of letters to Lancelot about Orrin and Roslyn, and they all just seemed to stop when I wrote, **_'I know you and I slept together once, but the Goddess blessed us with two angels. And now I'm afraid to tell you…'_** What kind of letter starts off like that?!"

Lunete smiled, placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and said softly and sweetly, "The kind that gets right to the point."

Elaine laughed and said as she sobered, "Lunete, you must go to Bala Lake. I had a vision and it showed Dagonet dying by arrows and falling into the frozen Bala Lake. You can save him by preventing the third from striking his heart and heal him."

Lunete eyed her and said in a challenging tone as her arms crossed, "You could too."

Elaine blushed and answered, "True, but…Isolde, Aithne, and I have to get to the Wall before the Knights do. We would go and help, but the children would be to close to the Saxons."

Lunete smiled and said, "True, and I was just kidding, I'll go."

Elaine hugged her tight and said, "May the Goddess protect you."

As Lunete left on the **_Breathe of the Goddess_**, Elaine, who had left the safety of her bed chambers to see her friend off, said unto the winds, "Goddess, let her fly, to save a valiant Knight, pleads I."

As they traveled through the snowy forest, with the Saxon drums hurrying their marching along, Guinevere kept pace with Lancelot's horse, Vertigo, and said demurely as she let Fulucina's dress hang enticingly on her lean, muscular frame, "So, what will you do when we get to the wall? Will you just leave, or will you let Arthur die here?"

Lancelot peered down at her and smirked darkly to himself. Guinevere was dressed in one of Lady Fulucina's blue dresses and it was a little to big for the Woad's slimmer frame. In fact, he had easy access to her figure and feminine charms. He shook his head lightly and thought, _I never thought a woman could be this flirty…even to me with my reputation!_

He leaned down towards her, like he was going to kiss her, and said huskily as she too raised herself up and made to receive his kiss, "I will not let him die here, My Lady, I made a promise fifteen years ago to his mother, on her altar."

He ended seriously, "I never break a promise."

As he raised himself back up into his saddle, he added lightly yet meaningfully as he cast his gaze to Arthur who was in front of the caravan, "Besides, aren't you more interested in Arthur? If you're not careful, some people might start to think of you as nothing more than a warrior slut who lives to join men in their beds."

As her brown eyes blazed with a heated fury, he snorted and nickered to his horse. A few minutes later, he was beside Arthur riding along silently. _What should I do?? Do I tell him, or not???_

As the Knights came to a stop, Arthur asked hesitantly, "Is there any other way?"

Tristan shook his head and said blandly, "No, we have to cross the ice."

Lunete, as she crossed the winter brown lands of Briton, bit her lip as she thought of Dagonet. When she first met him, she had been newly married and not yet pregnant with her first child. She laughed to herself when she remembered that when she met him, she thought that he might be sick. She had been so naive then. Now, she knew better. Her sweet Sarmatian friend had liked her. In addition, he had seemed to like her seven years ago too. All she could do was hope that his feelings had not changed because now she could reciprocate his feelings wholeheartedly. Within minutes it seemed, she came to Bala Lake. She hid her horse behind an outcropping of rocks and settled into a tree.

In the distance, she could hear the dreaded beats of the Saxon drums. Then a beautiful hawk fluttered by her and chirped. Lunete tilted her head and said, "Really, well it's nice to meet you at last. Isolde has told me of you. Are they on their way?"

The hawk chirped again and flew off.

Lunete nodded and said, "So it begins."

As the Knights started to cross the ice, Tristan said, "Someone is watching us, and it's not the Saxons."

Arthur asked, "Do you know where this person is?"

Tristan shook his head.

As the people from Marius' villa, caught up to them, Arthur sighed and said, "Get them all out of the carriage; tell them to split up."

All the Knights did as they were asked.

As the sound of the ice cracking below their feet grew louder, their horses grew frightened. Even though, they too were scared, they pressed onward across the ice, silently encouraging the villagers to do the same with their calm presence.

As the reached the center of the frozen lake, the Saxon drums became terrifyingly clear. With eyes full of resignation, and a bit of regret for not telling his Knights the truth, he turned towards his fellow brothers-n-arms. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Guinevere as she jumped out of the carriage of healing.

Arthur sighed and said warily, "Knights?"

Bors shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "Well, I'm tired of running, and these Saxons are so close behind my arse if hurting'."

Dagonet smirked as he pulled his horse to the side and handed her to a villager.

Gawain nodded and said, "It'll be a pleasure to put an end to this racket."

Galahad added hotly because he was tired, hungry, and extremely cold, "We'll finally get a look at the bastards."

As Dagonet passed by them with his weapons, he said strongly, "Here, now."

Lancelot shook his head in disapproval. This was **NOT** what he wanted to do. All he wanted to do was get his papers and go home. _But, I wish I could see Elaine one more time…_

Arthur nodded to his Knights, pride shining brightly in his eyes, and called out, "Jols."

Jols waved to two people behind him, "You two, take the horses."

Arthur turned towards the man from the village that offered his loyalty to him, and ordered, "Ganis, I need you to lead the people. The main Saxon army is inland so if you track the coastline until you are well south of the wall, you will be safe.

Ganis protested weakly, "You're seven against two hundred!"

During this time, Lunete's eyes narrowed. Her younger sister, Guinevere, was there. She didn't expect to see her spoiled little sister here. _What is she doing with Merlin's enemies?_

Guinevere raised the bow in her hands and said proudly as if she had a right to be there, "Eight, you could use another bow."

Ganis looked to Arthur again and said hesitantly, "I'd rather stay and fight with you, Arthur Castus, and your Knights."

Arthur placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "You'll get your chance soon enough."

He turned to the mercenaries and commanded strongly, "This man is now your captain. You do as he says, am I understood?"

The leader of the mercenaries saluted and said, "Yes sir!"

Lunete, from her place in the trees, watched with belated breath as her seven remaining friends and her sister took a stand. She watched with soft eyes as a little boy waved sadly _'goodbye'_ to Dagonet. Her lips lifted a bit as he returned the wave to the boy and finished gathering his weapons of war. Her heart started to beat erratically as the Saxons appeared on the opposite side of the lake. She bit her lip again. All this waiting was grating on her nerves. All she wanted to do was use her powers and destroy the ice herself, but according to Elaine, Arthur and the Knights **HAD** to make this stand. It was a one of the key milestones of Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table's destiny.

Arthur raised his bow and arrow and said, "Hold until I give the command."

Lancelot said to Guinevere cockily as he gazed at her from the corner of his eye, "You look frightened. That's a large number of lonely men out there."

Guinevere's eyes narrowed and she said coldly, for she still remembered his rebuttal-and **NO MAN** refused her and her advances, "Don't worry, I won't let them rape you."

Lancelot smirked as the Saxons readied their bows and one of them sent a warning arrow. It didn't even make it half way. His smirk transform into a smile as Arthur added lightly, "I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan."

Guinevere protested as she looked at Arthur and Lancelot, "They are far to out of range."

Arthur smiled as Tristan and Bors launched their arrows skillfully into the air. As the arrows embedded themselves in a few Saxon bodies, Guinevere, with her mouth tightly clenched, nodded sharply at Arthur-conceding to his silent superiority.

Lunete gave a sharp barking laugh at her sister's reaction to Arthur and his Knights' bows and arrows' reach. She gasped as Tristan's head snapped around and scanned the area that she was hidden in. In a way, she wanted him to find her, in other ways, she hoped that he didn't. She wasn't ready to meet the Knights again-just yet. She bit her lip as the Saxons advanced causing Arthur and the Knights to ready their bows.

She smiled as Arthur commanded, "Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster!"

As his Knights followed his orders, he watched dispassionately as more and more Saxons fell to his Knights' arrows. However, after a few rounds of arrows, his brows furrowed. The leader had caught on to his plan. He was forcing his army to remain in ranks and not cluster. _This isn't good!_

As Arthur bent down to retrieve more arrows, he placed his hand on the ice and sent a burst of magical energy through it. Even though he wasn't trained to mastery levels, he knew enough to use his powers on the basic level. The pulse the ice sent back made him reel in shock. As he pulled back and drew Excalibur, Arthur shouted, "It's not going to crack. Fall back. Fall back! Prepare for combat!"

Lunete watched with wide, horror filled eyes as each of the Knights unsheathed their weapons of choice. In that split second, she thought of Elaine, Orrin, and Roslyn and how the twins would never get to meet their father is he died here. In the split second, she thought of Isolde and Dermott. Tristan deserved to know that he had a son who was exactly like him in looks and personality. In that split second, she thought about Galahad and how Aithne would be heartbroken to find out that her lover was dead. Moreover, most importantly, in that split second, she thought about all her missed opportunities to be with Dagonet and froze.

She closed her eyes and opened them just in time to see Dagonet drop his sword, pick up his battle-axe, and rush out into the middle of the lake yelling with a furry she had never heard from him before.

Bors stumbled and cried, "**Dag!"**

Arthur swore and yelled, "Cover him!"

As the Knights and Guinevere, who was angry by Arthur's commanding tone at her, continued firing arrows at the Saxons, Dagonet charged!

Dagonet did not know what was happening to him. When Arthur gave the order to pull back, all he could see was his brothers dead, Lucan enslaved, and his sweet, lovingly, beautiful Lunete raped by the invading Saxons. Without much though to his own well-being, he charged out into the melee of flying arrows with his axe and started to hack through the ice blue frozen water.

He was possessed! He had only one goal in mind- **MUST** **BREAK ICE!!!!**

Lunete cried out as Elaine's vision came true. Just as her secret love fell through the ice, Arthur grabbed him and pulled him back onto the ice. Seconds later, three other Knights, Bors, Tristan, and Gawain rushed out and helped carry her gentle-giant to the other side of the lake.

She quickly grabbed her bags of herbs and magics and said as Bors cried out sadly, _'Dagonet…stay with me'_, "Bors! Move aside! I need to heal him!"

Arthur and the other Knights gasped in shock as Lancelot pointed and asked in a dazed tone, "Lunete, what are you doing here?"

As she focused on the arrows stuck in her love, Lunete replied, "Elaine had a vision. She sent me to help you; now be quite! Oh and hello, little sister…."

Guinevere glared at her older sister, crossed her arms, and snapped, "What are you doing here, bastard?!"

Galahad exclaimed, "Hey! She is **NOT **a bastard! She's very nice!"

Guinevere turned her glare onto the youngest Knight and said icily, "Since this is your first time meeting her, boy, I think I know more about **WHAT** my sister is."

Galahad rose to his full height and said as he smiled smugly and Lunete bundled cloth around the wounds, "Ah, but that's just it…we've know Lunete for fifteen years now. **And**, she's the nicest woman, nicest **Woad** that I have ever met."  
Guinevere's brows furrowed, as she demanded, "What are you taking about? You couldn't have met her before! She's been on that blasted island, Avalon, ever since she was born! Even father abhorred her because she was born in wedlock!"

Lunete rolled her eyes and said shortly, "No, I wasn't, Guinevere. That's just what you want me to be."

As she used her magic to pull the arrows out without aggravating, the now, unconscious Dagonet, she explained, "You see guys, I'm the oldest of Merlin's children and I'm the eldest female. According to Pict Law, as the eldest, the influence my father has in the Woad politics fall to me. Unfortunately, I followed my mother's path and became a Priestess and as such, Lorna, Ronan, and Shela will receive the influence of Merlin's position in the Pict World Order."

Guinevere cut in hotly, "**Only** if they **DON'T** have magic!"

Lunete snorted and said patronizingly as she quickly pulled out a white candle and a carving knife, "Sister…Ronan is a boy and as such can't practice magic."

Guinevere's body seemed to freeze with rage as Lunete ordered, "Arthur, carve his name in this quickly!"

Bors, who knelt down beside Lunete, asked, "Will this hurt him?"

Lunete, who was keeping the pressure on the wounds, softly caressed Dagonet's white face, and said as she anxiously watched the irregular movement of his chest, "No, it won't Bors."

Arthur soundlessly thrust the candle and watched with the other Knights as Lunete brought the candle near the wounds and intoned,

"_**In the divine name of the Goddess,**_

_**Who breathes life into us all,**_

_**I consecrate and charge this candle,**_

_**Become a magical tool for healing.**_

_**Magic mend and candle burn,**_

_**Wounds heal, good health return."**_

The Knights, once again watched with amazed, wide eyes, as the wounds healed right before their eyes. In that second, each Knight was sent back in time to their first day at the Wall when Percival was ruined.

After a few minutes, Dagonet's white pallor grew darker with life and his breathing evened out.

Lunete sat back on her haunches, blew out the candle, and said as she placed a hand on Dagonet's forehead, "We need to get him to the wall as fast as we can."

Arthur jumped to his feet and ordered, "Mount up!"

Bors and Tristan hoisted their giant-like friend and placed him in front of Bors and Bors looked to Arthur. His commander, friend nodded, and Bors shot down the trail as fast as he could so he could reach the caravan.

Lancelot held out a hand and asked as he pulled her to her feet easily and Gawain and Galahad helped her pack her supplies, "Do you need a ride?"

Lunete smiled, shook her head, and said, as she whistled shortly, "No, I brought a horse from Avalon, _Purity of Winds_."

Lunete sighed as they joined the caravan. Many of the villagers from Marius Honorius' villa were staring at her suspiciously. She passed by the carriage and almost growled at the Roman woman inside who was tenderly seeing to Dagonet's well-being. However, before she could release her anger, she spotted Lancelot, Galahad, and Tristan ride abreast ahead of her. Instead, she smiled and trotted up to them.

As they turned to her with smiles full of welcome, Lunete smiled mischievously and announced as the Wall came into view from the bottom of the hill, "Boy do Elaine, Aithne, and Isolde have surprises for you boys!"

Lancelot tilted his head and said as they passed through the large gates, "Yeah, I received a letter from Elaine about that before we left a month ago. Arthur knows what it is, and he won't tell us."

Lunete's smiled turned gentle as she placed a warm hand on his thigh and said as they halted before the Bishop and his bodyguards and Vanora and her brood, "You'll like it…"

Lunete rather drowned everyone out until the Bishop's voice rang out loudly beside her, "Great Knights. You are free now! Give me the papers. Come, come your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire! Take it, Arthur."

Arthur glared and said as he took his papers and watched Lancelot hand out the others, "Bishop Germanous, **friend** of my **father**."

From behind Vanora and her children, Elaine, Isolde, and Aithne waited with belated breath as their lovers and the father of their children received their discharge papers. They smiled widely and hugged their children close as their men gripped their papers victoriously.

As Vanora and her children greeted Bors, Elaine rushed forward and cried out, "Arthur! Lancelot! Guys!"

The Knights spun around and started yelling out happily, as Elaine jumped into Arthur's arms and wrapped her legs around him.

Lancelot burst out laughing and pounded Arthur on the back and said cheerfully and teasingly, "Hey! That's **MY** girl you're holding!"

Arthur chuckled and asked his sister while she was still in his arms, "When did you get here?"

Elaine grinned broadly and said to them all as she gazed happily at them, "This morning, actually! Aithne and Isolde are just as excited at seeing you all again!"

Guinevere, who hadn't heard what Lancelot had said, marched up to Elaine, whom Arthur had put down once more, and said as she punched her in the face, "Arthur is **MINE**, whore!"

Arthur pushed Guinevere to the ground and said harshly, "THAT'S** MY** sister you are insulting!"

Lancelot, who had jumped to Elaine to check on her, caressed her lip and asked softly, "Are you alright?"

Elaine blushed slightly and nodded as she snuggled into him and said sweetly, "I am, now. I've missed you, Lancelot."

Lancelot returned her hug and asked in a needling tone as he pulled away from her, "So…what's my surprise?"

As she felt her cousins, their children, and her twin babies rush up to them, she smiled hesitantly and said as two curly black hared, brown-eyed fraternal twins (boy and girl) appeared beside them both, "Lancelot, do you remember that night, nearly eight years ago?"

She felt herself drowning in his endless depths and distantly heard Tristan, Isolde, Galahad, and Aithne having similar conversations. From the corner of her eye, which was still watching her surroundings, a by-product of her mental prowess, she saw Dermott, son of Tristan and Ferrell, son of Galahad slide up next to their parents.

Lancelot felt his throat swell shut and could only nod silently and with wide eyes as she pushed two seven to eight year olds in front of him and answer timidly, "Well, these are your children, Orrin and Roslyn."


	18. Chapter 18

The Union of Avalon and Briton 18

**The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! Part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life****by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head, are from Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin by Douglas Monroe!**

**As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters as a fun activity in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but our computer caught a virus and we had to wait for it to get fixed because we lost the security software!**

These first few scenes happen simultaneously. It's four different conversations happening at the same time!

Lancelot felt like a huge tidal wave had crashed into him. He couldn't help but feel a fearful jolt roll through him as the two identical brown-black eyes of the twins gazed adoringly up at him. He bit the inside of his lip and opened his mouth to greet them-nothing came out.

His voice seemed to have left him as well as his wits.

He felt like an idiot just standing there opening and closing his mouth, but that was all he could do. He just couldn't believe that the two seven year olds were his.

However, at the same time, he couldn't deny it either. They looked a **LOT** like him.

Especially Orrin, he looked like an exact replica of him as a child.

_Oh Goddess!! Me, a father?! Look at them! Roslyn looks just like Elaine, but she has my hair and eyes. And Orrin!! By the Gods, he looks just like I did at his age…could it be true…could they really be my children??? _

_But, why didn't she tell me? I'd have liked to have known that I had two children to be responsible for and love!!_

Then he felt a tingle shoot down his spine as a few words she once uttered to him reverberated throughout his head…_'that the **Horn of Plenty **has indeed been fruitful. Come three seasons, I'll be a happy woman.'_

_Wait, the Horn of Plenty means both the mother's womb and the father's seed. Three seasons equals the cycle of pregnancy…**BY THE GODS!!!!!!!! THEY ARE MINE!!!!!!!!!**_

Elaine bit her lip and with a great force of will, prevented herself from crying. Her lover's unresponsiveness was the one thing she hoped wouldn't happen.

She placed a gentle hand on her twin's shoulder's and started to babble in hopes of convincing Lancelot that it was her fault, and that he shouldn't get mad at their children, "Lancelot, I wanted to tell you! I did! But, I was scared! I was afraid that you'd react just like this! Also, I didn't want you to have to give up your freedom!"

As Lancelot blinked and shook himself out of his newfound parental love for his twins, as Elaine continued to babble on in a panic, he had never seen from her before, "Plus, if Rome found out about them, they'd want to take Orrin from me since he is your son!"

Then she wiped away a stray tear and ended softly, "I told Arthur about them, but I made him swear not to tell you…I'm sorry…just don't hate Orrin and Roslyn…they love you, my love."

Just as he came out of his thoughts, he felt tiny hands grip his and heard their adorable voices call out sweetly, "Daddy! Do you like us daddy?!"

Lancelot gulped, looked down into the identical black-brown eyes of his children staring up at him hopefully, and bent down and breathed out as he touched their faces in awe, "My children…"

As they smiled at him, he chocked a laugh and pulled them to him in a great hug full of longing and love. He held them up in his arms and cried out with a few tears falling from his eyes, "My children…"

As he held his children tightly to his heart, their tiny arms wrapped around him and Roslyn placed sweet kisses on his cheek, and they cried out happily with tears of their own falling down their chubby cheeks, **"DADDY!!!!"**

While he held his twin children, his son, his heir and his daughter, his heart, the last thing Elaine babbled to him, became clear in his mind, and he growled out dangerously, "Arthur, knew…?"

Roslyn's curly sweet face bobbed in front of his face cheerfully as she chirped back to him, "Uncle Arthur promised not to tell because mummy made him promise!"

With deliberate slowness because he was loathed to put down his newly found children, he turned to Arthur, who was currently engrossed in an argument with Guinevere, and growled out with two other voices echoing his, **"Arthur…_RUN!!!"_**

Galahad couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was the one woman he head ever truly cared for, beyond Vanora, and she had a son-that looked just like him!!!

He couldn't help but feel hurt and betrayed.

As he turned his disbelieving, hurt-filled, grass green eyes to her, darkened with the dark emotions swelling within him, he dropped to his knees, and whispered loudly, _"Why…?"_

Aithne felt horrible! Even though she knew, her son was Galahad's, she felt awful for putting Galahad through this. She felt awful for making him feel like she had betrayed him, even though she hadn't. It was clear to her that Galahad thought was hurt and angry that she hadn't told him.

Aithne, as her voice chocked up in her throat, answered as she fell to her knees and hugged her young son, "Because you always said that you wanted to go home. You always said that you didn't want to have anything to do with anyone who could keep you here, so I didn't tell you. But, when Elaine told Isolde and me about how she had written to Arthur about coming here so he and Lancelot could meet the twins, I just couldn't help but want you to meet your son just once. He's very much like you Galahad…"

Galahad looked into a younger, identical pair of grass green eyes and said in an awed, breathless tone as he cradled the boy's face in his battle-hardened hands, "My son…"

"I'm Ferrell, son of Sir Galahad of the Sarmatian Knights!" Ferrell announced proudly as he stuck out his chest and beamed at his father with sparkling grass green eyes.

Galahad felt tears well up in his eyes. He couldn't help but be amazed by the small boy he had helped to create because he had been the **_Bringer of Death_** to so many. For fifteen years had had seen and done many things he was **NOT** happy with, but this one action he had undertaken seven years ago, was one he would gladly take responsibility for. _I have a son! A SON!! He is of my loins and my blood! I have a child!_

As he roughly pulled his son into a crushing hug, he spied Arthur having a very animated discussion with Guinevere, and narrowed his eyes and said darkly with two other voices harmonizing with his, **"Arthur…_Run!!!"_**

Tristan and Isolde stared at one another. Neither one felt as if they had to speak, or explain themselves. Both of them were well aware of the fact that Isolde could have gotten pregnant that night, as it was a risk every time he took any woman into his bed.

Tristan looked down at the boy-child and swallowed hard. This was his son-there was no denying it. Dermott, son of Tristan looked too much like him for Isolde to be lying to him and the others. He blinked when two chubby yet slim arms wrapped around his waist and two innocent gray eyes blinked curiously up at him.

He gulped and picked up his son for the first time. With Dermott secure in his arms hugging him for the first time, Tristan demanded an answer with his slate gray eyes.

Arthur's older cousin stood tall and answered proudly as any she-wolf protecting her cub would stand up to a hunter, "You are a lone wolf Tristan. Plus, you, when Dermott was born, were in service to Rome. The Empire could not know of our son. Now that Rome is leaving Briton, they cannot take my, our son. In addition, what could I have done, eh? You, like the others, want nothing to do with Briton. You never have. You and the other Knights are only here because the Empire threatened to destroy your villages if you did not come. And now, that your fifteen years are finished, you will return to Sarmatia, marry a Sarmatian woman, and have strong sons and beautiful daughters."

Tristan nearly growled at her solid logic. He was very angry with her for not telling him that he has had a son for the past seven years, and he was angry with her for being right. They were leaving; and Rome would have demanded Dermott's name in blood so he could serve Rome when he reached the age of ten.

Isolde continued, "When Elaine told Aithne and I that she was coming here to say her farewells to you all, and let the twins meet their father, I couldn't help but want Dermott to know you too."

She fell silent then added with wide hopeful jade green eyes, "You and Arthur deserve to meet Dermott…just once, do you understand?"

Whilst he still held Dermott to him as closely as he possibly could, Tristan raised an eyebrow and asked, "Arthur??"

Isolde smirked and answered with her now twinkling jade green eyes, "Yes, Arthur, after all, he's known of Dermott since the beginning. He should be able to meet his cousin, right?"

Tristan set Dermott down, somewhat reluctantly, and growled out as he turned to his commander for one more day with two other voices merging with his, **"Arthur…_RUN!!!"_**

"I'm **SORRY** Arthur! I didn't know she was your sister!" cried out Guinevere as she forced tiny tears to fall from her light, amber, brown eyes.

Arthur glared down at her and retorted strongly, "I don't care! I do not belong to you! I can hug anyone that I wish without your permission, Guinevere!"

As more tears fell, Guinevere cried out as she tried to make him more sympathetic to her, "But I love you! Just the thought of you with another woman fills me with rage!"

As she attempted to put her hands on his face to make him stare into her eyes, he yanked his face away, snorted, and said stoically, "Guinevere, you struck my sister because she gave me a hug for the first time in seven years! How do I know that you will not strike another woman for something far less!?"

Guinevere bit her lip and tried to hold in her screams of frustration and hate. She was filled with a deep, seated hatred for this man, but without him, she will not be able to gain the influences she needed to rule her people. She forcefully pushed aside her hate for this **ROMAN**, this man that was very important to her father's plans for Briton and attempted to give him a watery smile.

_I am more than just angry with Arthur, no, I'm jealous of him. I have been jealous of him for many years now. Every since I was a little girl, Merlin, my own father, has planned on me marrying this half-breed Roman piece of scum! Merlin didn't even ask me if I wanted to marry High Priestess Ingrain's youngest son! I hate the fact that this man, is destined to be the ruler of my people! He is half Roman and half Briton! **AND**, he chooses to follow Rome! What kind of man is that?!?! How is it that he is to be made **KING?!?!?! HOW?!?!?!?!?!?!** _

She shook her head, gave Arthur a sweet smile, and continued to think darkly to herself as she tried to make him believe her with her body language, _I know why! It's because of those stupid scripts!! Those stupid things written under the Head of Bran centuries ago! Stupid father! Just because he is the High Priest of the Order of Bran…just because **SOMEONE**, who most likely **ISN'T** the God Bran, foretold Briton's fall to Rome and Briton's victory over the barbarians to the North with Arthur as our Warrior-King, does not mean that the prophecy is true! It's just a bunch a rubbish that people use and an excuse to not take responsibility for their own actions to non-action!_

She calmed her thoughts and ended, _if I want to rule Briton as her High Queen and keep my family's political power in my family line, I need to marry Arthur!_

Which led to her current predicament; she **HAD** to make Arthur fall in love with her. She **HAD** to make Arthur believe that she loved him so much that the mere sight of another woman with him would kill her-emotionally.

As he turned to his Knights, to respond to the triple summons, she gripped him by his famous Roman red cape and exclaimed tearfully, "I'm sorry! You must believe me!"

Arthur spun back around to face her and said darkly, "Guinevere! Give it up! I grew up with three sisters! Do you **REALLY** think that those baby tears are going to work on me?"

Before she could act, the pair saw three men dressed in Sarmatian body armor running towards them with murder written on their faces.

Arthur froze for a split second. In that split second, he thought _Oh Lord! Jesu! Save me!_ He jumped into action and ran away from his three Knights as fast as he possibly could despite that fact that he was weighed down by his heavy Roman armor.

Guinevere blinked as Arthur's three Knights rushed passed her. Each man had a sword and was waving it around their heads like the village idiots do in her own small Woad village. Slowly she climbed to her feet. She felt disgusted with herself for acting fool-hearty and lady-like in her attempts to seduce Artorius Castus, Warrior-King, and Lord-King of Hadrian's Wall. From her corner of her eye, she saw Elaine, Arthur's **precious** baby sister, hugging two identical children.

As she grew close, she was slightly impressed to see Elaine's shoulders tense, and said conversationally, "Sorry about the hit earlier."

Elaine, who had been watching the silly antics of her brother and her friends, whilst still hugging her twins, looked up and said as she narrowed her eyes, "Apology accepted, Guinevere, daughter of Merlin and Gwendolena, sister of Lunete and Genevieve."

Guinevere felt her own eyes narrow at the hidden sarcasm and anger. It was her natural defense against those whom didn't fall under her charms instantly. Normally, if one such person didn't fall to her charms, she'd banish and or kill them right out, but she couldn't do those things with Elaine. No, if she wanted to claim sole influence on Arthur, she'd have to go about eliminating Elaine in a more…subtle way…

Instead, she took a deep breath and asked as Arthur and the three Knights ran passed them once more, "Why aren't you stopping them? Aren't you scared that they'll hurt Arthur?"

Elaine replied as they watched Lancelot, Galahad, and Tristan draw closer to Arthur, "Nah, they'll only hurt him a bit."

And with those words, Lancelot reached out, grabbed the famous red cape, and dug his booted heels into the soft Briton dirt. Arthur _'urked'_ and fell to the ground with a thump.

With victorious yells, the three Knights of Sarmatia sheathed their swords and jumped on top of Arthur.

"Get off me!" yelled Arthur as he struggled to sit up.

"Not a chance!" retorted Lancelot as he added mischievously, "Gawain! Dagonet!"

Arthur's laughs got louder as the two Knights grabbed his booted feet and legs, which allowed Galahad to move forward and help Tristan hold down his arms.

Guinevere noted dully that the people gathered around were watching with smiles and continuing to go about their normal, everyday, business. _This much happen often then._

As the group of on-lookers grew, Lancelot, who was seated firmly on Arthur's stomach, exclaimed happily, "Now, it's time to get serious!"

Arthur's mouth clammed shut as he shook his head vigorously and tried to once again free himself from his Knights bonds-it didn't work.

With quick, experienced hands, Lancelot removed Arthur's chest plate and arm guards leaving him in only his tunic and leather breeches.

Arthur's eyes popped wide open and he exclaimed, "No! Anything but that! Please!"

Guinevere's eyes shinned with worry as she asked again-her worry for Arthur was based more on the fact that if he died, so did her chance at becoming Queen-she was still smarting from Lancelot's earlier refusal, "Shouldn't we help him or something?"

Lunete, who was smiling at the healed Dagonet, turned to her younger sister and answered friendly enough, "No, you'll be surprised by this form of torture, little sister."

Guinevere's eyes landed on the unconventional pile of Knights just as Lancelot's hands vanished under Arthur's tunic and said, "This is for not telling us we are fathers!"

The middle and un-magical daughter of Merlin bit her lip as Lancelot's fingers began to tickle her soon-to-be husband. She couldn't help but be jealous of her future husband. Lancelot was everything she had ever dreamed for in a man, and three he was, all lithe and limber, sitting above Arthur like a God rearing for a flood of passion that only she could give him.

Elaine's voice and Arthur's barking laugh jolted her out of her Lancelot induced fantasy as she turned to Elaine once more, "Arthur's highly ticklish, you see? It's the perfect revenge."

Guinevere smiled tightly and as she opened her mouth to ask for Arthur, a childish voice piped in sweetly, "Daddy? Can I go to bed now? I'm tired?"

Guinevere spun around and stared at the tiny, curly, black hared girl who was poking Lancelot as only a child could in shock. All her fantasies involving Lancelot dissolved like the morning mists as her dark hared Knight smiled lovingly and said as he got off Arthur's stomach, "Yes, my little Rose, you can sleep. Come, I'll let you, Orrin, and your mummy sleep with me in my chambers, tonight…"

He came to a stop as he walked up to Elaine, totally ignoring her, and asked softly as Roslyn tucked her head neatly under his chin and closed her eyes already half asleep, "That is…if it's okay with your mum…?"

Elaine smiled largely up and him and said as she picked up Orrin, "I thought you'd hate me for not telling you earlier…"

Lancelot leaned down slowly and placed a gentle kiss on he forehead and said softly, "No, I'm not mad. I'm actually happy."

He pulled back a little and let the woman he loved with all his heart see the tears welling up in his brown-black eyes, "I actually have children to love and care for…I have something to live for now…you've given me back my soul, Elaine. I loved you then and I love you now. That'll never change."

She smiled happily up at him and called over her shoulder as she followed her children's father into the many hallways of her old, childhood home, "Arthur! I'll see you tomorrow! You can meet the twins properly then, okay?"

She distantly heard her brother's affirmation because she was more focused on the sight of her lover and their daughter-the sight was causing her heart to overflow with love, warmth, and happiness.

_Lancelot truly loves me and our twins!!!!_


	19. Chapter 19

The Union of Avalon and Briton 19

**The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life****by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head, are from Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin by Douglas Monroe!**

**As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters as a fun activity in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

**Focuses mainly on Galahad and Aithne!!**

As the youngest Knight watched his lieutenant escort his ladylove and their twin children to his bedchambers, Galahad looked down to his son, who was sleeping contently on his shoulder, and smiled. He had just met his son of seven years and he loved him with all his heart already. He just couldn't believe it. He, Sir Galahad, the hotheaded Knight of Arthur Castus, was a father. He held his son closer and looked at the one woman who gave him this precious gift.

"Do you want to come with me? Ferrell can sleep in my chambers and you can too, that is…if you want to?" offered Galahad hopefully and semi awkwardly.

Aithne smiled at his shy attempts, despite the fact that they were lovers and had seen each other in their most vulnerable positions, and said softly so she didn't wake up her light-sleeping son, "I'd like that a lot Galahad."

He grinned, held her hand, and pulled her through the winding hallways of the Wall without bothering to ask Arthur.

Bors from his place near Dagonet who was still being fussed over by Lunete and Fulucina, wanted to cause a bit of mischief and asked Arthur teasingly, "Aren't you going to cause a scene? I mean, they are takin' your sister and cousins to their chambers."

Arthur, who was still brooding over Guinevere, grinned at the older Knight and replied in a happy tone, "Nah, those three have already bedded my sister and cousins. Why should I make waves over it now, especially when Elaine, Isolde, and Aithne love Lance, Tris, and Gal?"

Bors nodded in agreement, but added in a slightly saddened tone, "They leave on the morrow with us all…"

Arthur carded his hand through his frozen, dirty, oily black hair and said tiredly, "I know, I know…"

Since he was still angered at Guinevere because she had hit his little sister right in front of his face, he glared at her half-heartedly, grabbed her upper arm, and grounded out through his teeth, "Let's go, **beloved one.**"

Lancelot smiled to himself as he carried his seven-year-old daughter. She was so precious. Her face was so innocent whilst asleep. Her honest brown orbs were covered by the cute tiny crescents of her eyelashes and her breathe warmed his neck with her childish dreams.

As he led her through the hallways of her childhood home, he said as they entered his bedchambers, "Let's put them to bed."

Elaine smiled, nodded, and said happily, "Yes, they have already stayed up later than normal."

He smiled at her and with an ease that amazed him, reached for his brown-black bear fur blanket and flicked it back to the end of the bed. Elaine walked to the other side of his bed and gently placed Orrin on the green cotton sheets. He smiled at his son-**HIS SON**, and copied Elaine's actions by laying Roslyn down on the bed beside her twin brother. He blindingly reached for the furs, as he was so spell bound by his children. As he pulled the blanket up and over their sweet, naive bodies, he bit his lip and sighed. He hadn't even known his children fro more than a hour and he was already in love with them.

_This must be what Bors was trying to explain to us all those times his bastards were born._

Elaine sighed with happiness and love. This is what she had dreamed of ever since Lancelot left Avalon all those years ago. Ever since she started showing, her one true dream was to have more children with the First Knight and live and life of happiness and love. Unfortunately, her one true love was a Sarmatian and was leaving on the morrow.

She watched him lovingly as he tensed a bit, rose to his feet, took her hand gently, and said in a soft voice so they didn't wake up their children, "We need to talk."

She gulped but nodded. This was a conversation she didn't want to have but knew that they must. She let him drag her into his secondary bedchambers; it had once belonged to her and was once her changing chambers.

_Oh Goddess, was this a mistake? I can already tell that Galahad loves Ferrell with his entire being…what if he wants to take Ferrell back to Sarmatia!? _

_I want Ferrell to get to know Galahad, but can I let him go for years at a time? He's my baby!!_

_But…can I ask Galahad to stay here when he hasn't seen his family in fifteen years???_

_Can I really ask him to stay with me, when he no doubt has a betrothal at home awaiting his return???_

When they were safely in his bedchambers, Galahad, who had Ferrell asleep in his arms, reluctantly laid him down on his bed and said as he faced the mother of his son, "We need to talk."

Aithne bit her lip and nodded as she left her old lover pull her into a corner for a long-awaiting serious conversation.

Galahad took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was going to be difficult enough without him loosing his temper and neither one of them wanted that to occur. He took one more deep breath and asked in a demanding tone, "Aithne, why did you come, today of all days?!"

Aithne blew her breath out forcefully and replied through tense teeth, "I told you! I wanted Ferrell to know his father at least once before you left!"

Galahad huffed and complained, "Well, it was a horrible time for you to show up! I'm leaving for home tomorrow! Now what am I supposed to do? I can't leave Ferrell! He's my son! But I don't want to stay on this horrible island another moment more than I have too!"

Aithne crossed her arms under her bosom and replied sadly, "Go home, marry a beautiful Sarmatian woman, have strong and handsome sons and beautiful and talented daughters, and forget all about Ferrell and I, I suppose."

Galahad jumped to his feet and cried out, forgetting for a moment that his son, of an hour, was asleep a few feet away from him, "No! I cannot do that! Ferrell is **MY** son!"

Aithne, with her eyes snapping, jumped to her feet as well and cried out, "And what do you want to do? Take him away to Sarmatia and away from me?!"

Galahad retorted without thinking, "If I have to, **YES!!!**"

Aithne looked to be holding in a terrible scream of anger as she said in a controlled tone, "You are **NOT** taking **MY** son away from me!"

Galahad got up right in front of her face and said sarcastically as he crossed him arms, "You shouldn't have brought him to me then. He **IS** partially mine. I have a say in his future too!"

Aithne's righteous anger melted away. She hated to admit it, but he was right. In addition, it wasn't his fault that he didn't know about Ferrell. It was hers. She was the one to conceal Ferrell from Galahad. She crossed her arms over her chest and spun away from her lover. She didn't want him to see her tears.

Galahad tilted his head in confusion. It wasn't like Aithne to turn away from him for any reason. She was the one woman to get right up in his face and argue with him about everything under the sun. You wouldn't think her to be so fiery, but once you got past her shyness, she was a real spitfire- and he loved her for it.

As he saw her shoulders shake, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He timidly wrapped his arms around her in a soft hug and said softly so he wouldn't wake up his sleeping son, "I'm sorry, Aithne, it's just, he's my son, and I'm leaving tomorrow. I…I just don't know what to do."

Aithne turned and trapped him up in a hug as well. As her head rested on his shoulder, she smiled. Now that she heard his last sentence, she finally understood. She looked up into his familiar grass-green eyes and felt the old, warm tug deep within her heart and soul. Even after seven years she still loved him more than life itself.

Despite the consequences of tomorrow, she pushed herself up in his arms and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Galahad was shocked by her bold actions. He wanted to pull back and regain control of the situation, but Aithne's grip of his shoulders were strong.

He heard a tiny voice in the back of his mind whispering, "**_Tomorrow is for the future, we are for the present. Love me once more…"_**

He looked into her aquamarine blue eyes and nodded at what he found deep within their depths.

She still loved him as he still loved her.

Isolde watched her younger cousin drag Guinevere off into the garrison and turned to Lunete and Dagonet. Dagonet was currently being fussed over by Lunete and Fulucina. The gentle giant was grinning as if he had never grinned before, and he seemed to love the attentions that both women were bestowing onto him.

Then she smirked while Fulucina gasped in shock, dismay, and even a tiny bit of envy-Lunete had jumped into Dagonet's arms and was kissing every piece of skin she could reach. Bors' friend looked like his life long dream had finally cone true.

Tristan said as he shifted Dermott in his arms, "He's been in love with her since he first saw her."

They shared a look as Tristan said, "Come, you can rest in my chambers."

Isolde nodded and followed her lover. Very quickly, it seemed, they arrived at his chambers. As Tristan lowered his son to his bed, Dermott's gray eyes opened and asked sleepily, "Dad, will I get to see your homeland???"

Tristan and Isolde shared another glance. Since Isolde introduced father and son to one another, this was one of the dark clouds that had hung over their heads.

Tristan bowed his head and said softly as he stared into his son's matching gray eyes, "We'll talk more of this tomorrow, okay?"

Dermott nodded and closed his eyes once more.

Tristan tilted his head towards his door. Isolde raised and eyebrow but nodded and smiled lightly. Once they were outside, Tristan led her to the battlements and said, "What are we to do?"

Isolde sighed and said as she leaned against the Wall's stone gray rocks, "I don't know. I want him to stay with me, but he wants to spend time with you. Perhaps he should go with you, but I don't want Rome to find out about him."

Tristan sighed pulled her into a hug and a kiss and said, "We'll figure it out, promise."

Lancelot was warm. He turned to Elaine and smiled. She happily returned the smile. They had, had a roe of epic proportions, but they had worked it out. He wasn't sure, but he was almost positive that he had heard Galahad and Aithne screaming at each other not to long ago too. They had fought over what to do with their twins. Elaine wanted them to stay with her, but he wanted to take them all the Sarmatia with him. Elaine had claimed that, that wasn't possible because she was one of the three High Priestesses of Avalon, and as such she needed to stay here in Briton. He had retorted by saying that she was just afraid of leaving the only land she had ever known.

Afterwards they had calmed down and thought through their arguments, and came to a mutual decision together. They would go with Lancelot to his homeland, so he could keep his promise to his family. Therefore, allowing Lancelot's family the chance to meet them all and then come back here to Briton to live out the rest of their days in peace.

Then Elaine had pulled him into a heated embrace that swiftly ended with them both without their clothes, and lay in each other's arms after their lovemaking.

All too soon, the real world came a smacked him in the face, "Lancelot! You are needed at the wall!!"

With a sigh, the pair of young lovers donned their clothes and raced to the wall.

There they found all their friends, minus Arthur and Guinevere.

Gawain smiled tightly, thinly and waved them over the wall.

Lancelot and Elaine glanced at each other and peered over the stone ledge-Saxons-hundreds of them-gathered right before Hadrian's Wall.

Lancelot sighed, turned to the Roman's still guarding the wall, and commanded with a strong voice that carried a mile away, "Get Arthur!"

Next chapter will focus more on Tristan, Isolde, and Dermott!


	20. Chapter 20

The Union of Avalon and Briton 20

**Sorry for the wait! It's longer than the previous chapters though!!! **

**The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life****by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head, are from Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin by Douglas Monroe!**

**As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters as a fun activity in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

**This will focus on Tristan and Isolde and a P.O.V from Cynric and Cerdic too! The movie scenes are used regrettably, but they are needed for the climax with Tristan and Isolde!! More of their relationship is in the following chapter!!!  
**

Arthur was resting in his chambers with Guinevere wandering around looking at his belongings when he spied a broken, very familiar, clay object. As he picked it up, with Guinevere watching on curiously, a loud knock reverberated throughout his chambers.

"Arthur! Come to wall now!"

One of the guards along the wall shouted for all to hear, "Make way! Make way!"

Arthur, with Guinevere behind him, ran up the steps and saw Lancelot and Elaine staring down at the lands beyond the wall with fear clear in their equally expressive eyes. Arthur was about to ask them what the alarm was when he caught the glare of the fires burning brightly in the darkening skies from them corner of his eyes.

Arthur looked back at his Knights, Guinevere, and the peasants and serfs that made their lives behind the safety of the Wall. With a sigh, he glanced back at Guinevere and Lancelot with Guinevere's earlier words resounding throughout his head.

Arthur placed his hands on the wall and said in his sad, gravely, voice, "Knights, my journey with you must end here.  
May God go with you."

Arthur inclined his head at them in honor and strode purposely down the stairway towards his chambers to prepare for battle. Lancelot and Elaine shared a look. She sighed and walked as quickly and as ladylike as she could so she could pack and ready her horse to leave. Whether she liked it or not, Lancelot was taking her and the twins to Sarmatia to meet his family and to stay safe from the Saxon invasion. That had been one of their points of quarrel during their fight earlier, but they had worked it out. They'd go to Sarmatia, but they'd come back…but now she wasn't to sure…if the Saxons' won…_will there be a Briton to return home too?_

Lancelot growled in Guinevere's direction because he knew she was the reason Arthur was staying behind, "Arthur! This is not Rome's fight. It is not _your_ fight. All these long years we've been together, the trials we've faced, the blood we've shed...What was it all for, if not for the reward of freedom?"

He trotted up to his friend as close as he dared whilst moving so fast and continued even more passionately, "And now when we are so close! When it is finally in our grasp - look at me!"

He grabbed Arthur's shoulder and spun his around roughly and demanded in a slightly helpless tone, "Does it all count for nothing?!"

Arthur stared at his with wide wounded eyes and asked softly, "You ask me that, you who know me best of all?

The two friends stared at one another squarely in the eye and Arthur broke the contact first.

As he spun around to continue back to his chambers, still feeling bad about not being able to truly meet his new extended family, Lancelot rushed in front of him in and effort to stop him once again, "Then do not do this! Only certain death awaits you here. Arthur! I beg you! For our friendship's sake, I beg you…"

Arthur placed his right hand gently on his friend's head and the other on his neck, in a true gesture of trust and friendship, and said in a deeply, emotional tone, "You be my friend now and do not dissuade me. Seize the freedom you have earned and take Elaine and the twins and live it for the both of us. I cannot follow you, Lancelot. I now know that all the blood I have shed, all the lives I have taken have led me to this moment."

Arthur cups his hands around Lancelot's face and walked to his fate-whatever it was to be. Lancelot reached for Arthur's arm in a last ditch attempt to stop him, but his friend sliped from his grasp like he was water draining out of his cupped hands.

Lancelot exhaled and noticed Guinevere, who had been watching them the entire time. He wasn't to sure he liked the steely glint in her eyes nor the way her eyes smoldered when they met his own. He bit his lip…_what am I going to do??? Stay or go??? Elaine wants to stay…Arthur wants us to leave…_

Tristan and Isolde stared at Arthur and Lancelot as they had their little spat. They turned to one another and gave each other a helpless stare. This was not going well at all.

Worst of all, Dermott wanted to leave her and go with Tristan to Sarmatia to see the land that his father was from.

She bit her lip as he sighed and said dourly, "I'll pack."

She absently nodded and followed him. Once in his chambers, she sat down softly on his bed and stared at her precious son. She really didn't have a choice if she thought about it. The laws of Avalon stated that only women could live on the island permanently, and her son was already seven years old. Sooner rather than later, she would have to have found him a foster home to live in, in the town surrounding the island.

_Maybe…maybe having him go to Sarmatia won't be so bad after all…???_

The next morning as the Knights, the remaining Roman's, and the villagers left the wall they had lived in for so long, Arthur, who was watching from his place high upon his horse on the hill, fully armed bit his lip as the only family he had ever loved left him forever.

Bors and Tristan looked back at Arthur sadly. Lancelot, who had Orrin behind him and Roslyn in front of him on his horse, refused to look back. Bors drew his sword and galloped toward the bottom of the hill in which Arthur stood proudly on. Lancelot glared at the older Knight while Dagonet, with Lunete astride his horse behind him-reluctantly since she didn't want to leave her children, but the roads back to Avalon were blocked and even with her magics and warcraft, she'd never have made it through- placed a claming hand on his friend's lean shoulder. Lancelot stiffened slightly but nodded. He understood Dagonet's silent communication-Bors needed to say goodbye in his own, heartfelt way.

Bors raised his sword and saluted with all his heart, **"Artorius!! RUSSSSS!!!!"**

Gawain and Galahad shared a look and Galahad turned away as if he was ashamed of his actions. Aithne, who was trotting beside him with Ferrell in front of her, sighed and demanded as she hugged her son close, "Galahad, I feel horrible! Briton is being overrun, and this is my home and I don't want to leave…**so why did I let you talk me into this?!"**

Galahad sighed and ignored the question. He was in the right-they had to leave. He wouldn't risk his son's life-not even for Arthur.

Bors slowly lowered his sword and stared at the man he loved with all his heart, and wasn't afraid of admitting it.

Arthur raised his standard high into the air and cried back, **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"**

Bors rejoined the caravan and the Knights, a bit reluctantly, as they slowly exited the wall.

As the Woads prepared for battle, with Guinevere in the lead, a woman with curly brown hair, blue eyes, a heart shaped face, and full pink lips, strolled up to her and said, "So, you managed to get the Warrior-King, Arthur, to stay, and the Knights and four Priestesses of Avalon are leaving, just where does your ambitions end, sister dear?"

Guinevere smirked and replied, "When I'm queen the sky's the limit, Genevieve, the sky's the limit."

The British Scout, who had lead the Saxons through the island repeated, "The Roman Auxiliary has left the Wall."

Cerdic sharply asked, "And the horsemen?"

The scout answered promptly, "Leading a caravan away from the fort and running south, with their tails between their legs."

Cynric nodded sagely and said to himself mostly, "So there will be no resistance."

The scout added, "A few dozen villagers."

Cerdic leaned in and said dangerously as he pointed over the scout's shoulder, "I'm going to slaughter your people. I think you should watch. The tree might be a good place."

One of his warriors shouted, "Up on the hill!"

He glared calmly up at the man in full roman armor slightly hidden by the British fog and thought _so this is all that will dare to oppose me?? The Romans aren't as strong as they will others to believe. _

He witnessed Arthur, who was standing alone on the hill, and turned abruptly to his son and glared meaningfully.

Cynric huffed and laugh and retorted respectfully, "A single knight."

He grasped the scout's neck painfully and said strongly," Didn't you just say they were gone? What is this; a ghost?"

The scout choked out, "One man, a tiny fly on the back of your great army."

Cerdic nodded and rasped out kingly, "Who is he?"

He watched as the betraying British scout answered with wide terrified eyes and a half whispered voice, "Arthur…"

Cynric, who was still choking the scout, sneered and tossed him away like moldy, week old bread.

Cerdic mused as he walked away muttering to himself, "Arthur..."

Cynric squat down and scratched the dirt with a stick as he pondered the upcoming battle-or lack thereof…

From the hill Arthur spied the scout, who was waving the white flag of truce and trotted down to meet him honorably.

Cerdic snorted and said as Arthur and his horse circled him in an attempt to intimidate him, "Arthur, wherever I go on this wretched island, I hear your name. Always half whispered, as if you were a... god. All I see is flesh, blood. No more god than the creature you're sitting on."

Arthur demanded shortly as he pointed his sword at Cerdic's throat, "Speak your terms, Saxon."

Cerdic nodded at the ground, tilted his head up and said in a voice full of mock explanation, "The Romans have left you. What are you fighting for?"

The commander replied in a righteous tone, "I fight for a cause beyond Rome's or your understanding."

Cerdic thought as he listened to his opponent with half an ear _so this is the man…this is the one all of Briton believes will be their new king. Some king…he has no army and no generals to lead the army…he has guts I'll give him that…_

As Arthur turned to gallop back to into the wall's protective barriers, he sighed in satisfaction and said as he pounded his chest, "Finally, a man worth killing."

As they traveled farther and farther from the wall, the resounding drums of the Saxons made the horses skitter and face the wall, as if they were eager for battle once again, Lancelot calmed his horse quickly as his children squealed half in fright and half in excitement, "Sshh…"

As he stroked his horse's mane to calm it, he heard the drums that had followed their very footsteps for more than a week. Lancelot sighed and turned to Bors, then to Gawain and Galahad, and finally to Tristan and Dagonet. They were all staring back at him with looks that seemed to ask him _why are we still here? There's a battle to be fought!_

Tristan offered his free arm to his son, lowered him down and then said to his friend, the hawk of eight years, "Hey, you're free."

He raised his arm and let the hawk fly free.

Bors turned to Vanora and smiled sadly. His lover gave him a knowing glance and he nodded. He turned towards his bastards and sighed slightly as one, number three-his favorite fighter, waved sadly back at him.

As Tristan pulled back his bow, to test its strength, Dermott demanded, "Where are you going?"

Tristan sighed, lowered his bow and answered as Lancelot and Galahad offered similar responses to their own offspring, "I go into battle."

Dermott grabbed his free hand and cried out, "No! You promised to take me to Sarmatia! Why must you go back?!"

Tristan eyed his small child. His son was only seven years old, a year younger than number three, and replied, "Because, Arthur needs us and…it's the right thing to do, my son."

He sighed and said as he placed a hand on Dermott's shoulder and felt Isolde wrap her arms around him in silent support, "When you get older son, you'll understand the desire to stay and fight with a man you hold in the greatest esteem. Arthur, your mother's cousin and your own, is a great man who has decided to do what not many men can claim to have done."

Dermott tilted his head to the side and asked curiously yet naively, "What?"

Tristan smiled and answered as he waved behind his son's back, "Arthur has chosen to do what is right not what is easy…and I go to help him as will the others."

Dermott gasped as he watched Dagonet throw the covering off a wagon and revealed heavy battle armor and dozens of weapons. He felt his father give him a swift yet power and strong hug and watched him quickly and efficiently put his battle armor on.

"Daddy…what are you doing?" asked Roslyn curiously as she watched her father strap on yet another armored plate.

Lancelot sighed and replied, "I'm readying myself for battle, Rosie…I must go back to help Arthur, my friend and your uncle."

He watched as her tiny curled head shook negatively and nearly wept as the tears fell from her eyes and she pleaded with him, "No! Daddy! Please! Those men feel evil! They'll kill you!!"

Lancelot knelt down and said softly as he stared into her eyes, "Rosie, they maybe evil, but that's my best friend and brother out there fighting them. I have never left his side in fifteen years of battle. Not once. And now, on the eve of his greatest battle, he has ordered me away so you, Orrin, your mother, all your cousins and I can live happily in peace in Sarmatia and away from all this…I can't let him face these barbarians alone."

He smiled kissed her crown of curls and ended as he stood up once more, "You'll understand when you're older."

Roslyn sniffed and asked with wide eyes, "Do you promise to return?"

Lancelot bit his lip and glanced at Elaine. Her emerald eyes shined gently in the light British daylight and answered as he stared into her eyes-making a promise too-, "I'll do my best to return to you all alive."

Elaine snorted and said as she lifted her children and placed them in the wagon with Vanora's brood, "What makes you think you're doing this alone? I'm going too."

Isolde nodded firmly as Dermott crawled in, "I am too."

Aithne smiled and nodded as Ferrell scurried inside, "Me three."

Lunete, as she lightly jumped off Dagonet's horse, added with a smile, "Don't count me out!"

Dagonet protested, "No! You'll get hurt!"

Then in a surprising burst of emotion, Dagonet placed his giant-like hands around her head and said gently yet forcefully, "I just found you again, I don't want to lose you."

Lunete smiled sweetly yet determinedly and said as she placed her hands upon his, "And I don't want to lose you, either, my love. I am fighting with you."

She shrugged and ended, "Besides, my little sisters will be out there. I'm not letting them go it alone without someone watching their backs."

Lancelot opened his mouth to forbid Elaine from entering the battle, when she placed a hand over his mouth and said pointedly, "We are Priestesses of Avalon. We are trained in the arts of magic and healing, and yet you've forgotten that we are also trained in the arts of war…or do I need to wallop you like I did eight years ago???"

The Knights coughed into their hands as they remembered the nineteen year old twin blade wielder getting his head walloped three times in succession by a woman a year younger than he-the same woman who happened to be the daughter of Uther and the sister of Arthur.

Lancelot glared half-heartedly at them but shrugged. She had a point.

He sighed and consented, with little choice mind you, as he pointed to her and said "Very well, but I'll be keeping an eye on you."

They quickly mounted their horses and raced to Arthur's side-Lancelot and Elaine in the lead of course with the others right behind them.

Lancelot could never remember Arthur looking at him so proudly. He smiled to himself as he listened to Arthur's impassioned speech _he is a king! Just as Merlin foretold! I want him to continue to look upon me with such pride, I can't believe I'm saying nay **THINKING** this but…I'm staying here in Briton when this is all over!!! _

Elaine sent him a wide smile and he grinned back sheepishly-he had almost forgotten about her telepathy.

Gawain was surrounded by Saxons on all sides. He was also surrounded by many blue Woads as well. He grimaced as he battled the Saxons and his conditioned response to those of the Northern side of the island. With a tilt of his head, as he killed another Saxons, he heard a distant whizzing sound. With a shout of surprise, he found himself on his stomach looking into the blank, dead eyes of his pervious opponent.

With a shout he demanded as the body that slammed into him clamored off him, "What was that?!"

Dagonet simply pointed.

Gawain gasped. There, lying at his feet was the dead Woad woman who had been guarding his left flank. She had a Saxons bolt in her chest-she was killed instantly.

He turned to Dagonet and simply said, "Thanks."

His giant-like friend nodded and rejoined the battle.

From the corner of his hazel eyes, Gawain caught Arthur's eye and nodded-_I am fine Arthur continue on._

Arthur nodded and retuned to his task of finding Cerdic.

To Cerdic, as the blood roared through his veins, the battle was a hill after hill of losses on both sides. He grinned with blood thirst as the hills ran red with the life blood of his men and the weak bodies of the Britons left behind to guard the island.

As he finished his opponent, he spied one of Arthur's famous Sarmatian Knights. He wielded a curved sword with expert skill. Cerdic watched as the man moved in precise movements that left nothing to fault and grinned. This would be his next opponent. _His strongest technique will ultimately be his final downfall._

As Tristan's latest Saxon opponent fell dead at his feet, he raised his head and met the stare of Cerdic evenly. It that instant, they both decided on their opponents.

As she fought with a sword that had once belonged to Tristan, Isolde, through the battle fires, the screams, and the decaying flesh, saw her lover fall to the might of a long hared fur covered man. She screamed and rushed to her lover's aid. Just as the sword fell, she lunged and blocked the swing with her own. She grunted and pushed the man's weight back using a bit of her animalistic powers over the wolf-for speed and the bear-for strength.

She glared and gave a howl that echoed throughout the battlefield. Many of the Saxons froze with fear-it was their last mistake as the Woads used this to their advantage and cut them down.

Cerdic watched with wide eyes as five large black wolves surrounded the wounded man he had fought, and growled and clawed at the Saxons who dared to get to close. Isolde smirked superiorly at him and said as Arthur came forward, "No one touches my mate, nobody."

As Guinevere slamed her axe into the gut of a Saxon, she spied the man from the lake. She grinned maliciously-this was the man that she missed. He would die next. She wanted his blood. Not because he caused Dagonet's near death, but because her arrow missed its mark. She **NEVER** missed, and she took it as a personal insult that her arrow killed the man beside the Saxon prince instead.

As they clashed again and again, she groaned when he slammed his shield into her chin. When she landed on the ground, and stared up at him, she risked a glance through the flames and found Lancelot. She ordered him, with her thoughts, to come to her aid and take her place at death's door.

An instant later, Lancelot's head shot up and turned to her then to Arthur on the far side of the battle field. He bit his lip and summoned his horse, and to her, he seemed, to soar high above the battle field and fires to come to her aid.

But as Cynric's sword swing fell, with Lancelot still out of range, Lunete, her bastard of an older sister, appeared and blocked the swing with her double edged blade. She grinned and nodded towards the approaching Lancelot.

Lancelot nodded and turned to the Saxons who had tried to sneak up on him.

As Lunete used her powers over metal to warp and distort Cynric's sword whilst they fought, little by little, Cynric thought wildly _what's going on?! Why is my sword chipping apart like leaves in this blasted island?! This should not be happening to me, I am Cynric, son of the Saxon King Cerdic, this does not happen to noble man like me!!!!_

With a gasp, he flipped over a body and saw under the cooling body a crossbow fully loaded.

With a grin, he spun around to look for the man that had tried to come for the woman. He found him otherwise busy with three of his father's men. He grinned. _Perfect!_

Elaine, who had stuck as closely to her lover as she could, finished her last opponent with a quick slash to his jugular vein in his neck and sighed in relief. She could tell by the dying battle sounds, that the battle was drawing to an end, and cast her eyes and mind about in her search for her love and family…

_Okay, Arthur is well, Galahad and Gawain too, Tristan is hurt, seriously hurt, but alive, and Bors and Isolde are taking him back to the Wall right now to be healed. Dagonet is making his way to Arthur and well too. Where is… ah there is Aithne, she's wounded but they are scratches and Guinevere is…has just missed death and Lancelot is…LANCELOT!!_

"**LANCELOT!!!!!!!"** she screamed as she spun around just in time to see Cynric send the bolt towards her lover. Almost instinctually, from an ingrained instinct to protect her mate, Elaine's awesome telekinesis burst from her control and grabbed the bolt just as it entered her lover's body completely by-passing his protective armor.

Lancelot gasped as the pain hit him, but was surprised to see the bolt abruptly stop its forward momentum and pull out of him. With wide eyes, he watched as the bolt spun around and hurtled back in Cynric's direction. The Saxon prince's face was equally baffled as the bolt arrowed in and found its home in his neck-completely severing his jugular vein and killing him instantly.

Lancelot breathed a sigh of relief and winced. The arrow may have been stopped-now that he thought about it, it must have been either Lunete or Elaine-but the pain was still there from the tiny wound he had received from it.

Elaine literally flew to his side and asked in a slightly hysterical tone, "Are you all right?!?"

Guinevere watched all of this with a very large frown. Her plan to kill Lancelot failed. Sure it has been a gamble, and it relied a lot on the Saxon she had been fighting at the time, **and** she hadn't planned on the Priestesses of Peace to join the battle as well and use their magic. _Great, now I must find another way to kill Lancelot. I **CANNOT** have him influencing Arthur when he is made king! Lancelot does not see things my way, like other men do when they meet me. I cannot control him with sex and blackmail. I must kill him…but how?!?!?_

Arthur smiled in satisfaction as Isolde and Bors carried his beloved scout away from the battle field. As he and the Saxon king crossed swords, he felt a jolt in his heart-like someone close to him had been hurt. It was only as stinging pain but he knew-Lancelot had been hurt. He bit his lip and focused on his current battle as a yelping pain brought him back to the present.

Arthur, wanting to end the battle as quickly as possible, faked a wound from Cerdic's sword, and as the Saxon King stood over him in victory, he slammed Excalibur backwards into the gullet of Cerdic and viciously yanked it out.

Cerdic, with his hair in Arthur's powerful grasp, whispered as Arthur's sword swung down to end his life, "Arthur…"

With Cerdic's lifeblood emptied onto the emerald hills of Briton, Arthur rushed to his gathering Knights, sister, and cousins and demanded, "Who is hurt?"

Since they were all exhausted from their battles, Elaine answered him with telepathy, _"Tristan and Gawain are the only ones seriously wounded. Tristan is inside the wall and Isolde is in a panic because the healing candle isn't working as fast as it should. The other Knights have small wounds that do not require immediate attention, and Isolde, Aithne, Lunete, Guinevere, and I are all fine now…Aithne, Lunete, and I need to go to Isolde's side."_

Arthur nodded and watched his beloved women fly into the wall.

When the three Priestesses arrived they found Isolde crying hysterically over Tristan's deathly pale body.

As Aithne pulled her into a hug and away from Tristan's body so Elaine and Lunete could check the scout over, she wailed, "The candle burns, yet he does not heal! The Fates have taken my lover and I can do nothing!!!!"

Elaine and Lunete shared a look and Lunete said as the Knights clamored into the room making an already small room, very cramped indeed, and Elaine made herself ready to perform a spell the Knights were very well aware of, "Elaine will hold him in stasis while I summon Morgana. She will need to deal with the Fates for Tristan's life."

Sorry if it's rushed, but this really wasn't the most important part. Except for the slight changes brought on by the Priestesses being there….


	21. Chapter 21

The Union of Avalon and Briton 21

**The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are from Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin by Douglas Monroe!**

**As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

Arthur's eyes widened in shock as Lunete's words registered. He gapped like a grounded fish that flopped around for breath as his sister pulled from her traveling bag a stone sundial meant for magical spell work exclusively.

Lancelot asked with wide, worried eyes, "Are you sure about this? Last time you did this you fainted and were out for three days!"

Elaine smiled lovingly at the man who had claimed her heart when she was naught but a child and said sweetly as she placed her left hand on Tristan's forehead and sat down on the bed beside him, "I've grown more powerful since then, my love. Do not worry for me."

Lancelot nodded, and bit his lip. He was worried, but he knew she survived the last time she attempted this spell, so he tried to curb his instincts to protect her from all harm.

As Aithne opened the only window in the tiny healing chambers to let in the fresh, early, spring winds, she added, "Now, we must summon Morgana. She must travel on the _Breath of the Goddess_ to get here quickly enough to help Tristan."

Arthur snapped out of his shock and demanded, "Why doesn't the candle's magic heal him."

Aithne sighed, and said warily as she sat down and stared into an empty mortar and pestle set that was resting on a side table beside Tristan's bed, "The Fates' will has already been denied once. Dagonet's life wasn't meant to be saved-according to Elaine's vision. She changed his fate when she sent Lunete to your aid on the lake. Morgana will have a tough time of persuading the Fates to leave Tristan life alone."

Arthur's eyes closed as a painful jolt of understanding rocketed through him, and made him collapse into one of the chairs that lay around the room. _Dagonet was supposed to die, and if I understand correctly Tristan's life is forfeit too. I wonder if any more of my Knights were supposed to die too…_

He grimaced and answered his own question, "If the candle's magic isn't working, its because The Fates are determined to take one of my Knights in payment for the one that has already been held from them."

Dagonet jumped to Lunete's side and demanded gently as he knelt beside her and cradled one of her soft feminine hands within his giant ones, "My fate was to die?"

Lunete smiled softly at him and said as she cradled his face between her hands, "Dagonet, your life was saved by Elaine when she sent me to your aid. I do not regret it, but we are paying for it with Tristan's life. We must work hard to save him or Dermott's father will die."

Elaine cleared her throat and intoned as she held the sundial in her right hand,

"_**Time stand still, I command you!**_

_**No minutes pass until we are through,**_

_**Doing what we must do.**_

_**Time stand still, I command you!"**_

The Knights watched with weary eyes as Elaine and Tristan were ensconced in a warm cocoon of white light. They knew that for now, that time was frozen until Morgana arrived-in the hopes that she could convince the Fates to leave Tristan in the Living World and to not sent him into the world thereafter.

Gawain sighed and sat down as the extreme exhaustion overtook his adrenaline filled body like an avalanche of snow devouring a small forest. He winced as his shoulder plagued him with sharp pains and rivulets of lifeblood flowed down his chest making it feel sticky and sensitive.

"Now what?" he asked as Isolde mechanically handed out to the Knights a warm wet cloth to wipe away some of the blood from their faces and arms.

Lunete, after she finished checking Elaine over for magic fatigue, said briskly, "Now, we summon Morgana and heal you all."

Galahad protested, "Summon her then! We can wait to be healed."

Aithne snorted and said dryly with a dark glare, "Gawain can't. Besides, you and the others are going to go and retrieve our children from the caravan…or else."

Galahad gulped and nodded as the others snorted at him for caving in so easily where Aithne is concerned.

Bors stretched and said, "Let's hurry this up then, I want to go get my bastards before they get to far ahead of us."

Lunete ordered in a professional tone, "Lancelot and Gawain take off your armor and tunics. The two of you are wounded the worst. The rest of you, go get our children"

Lancelot started to protest, but stopped when Arthur raised an eyebrow, placed his hand over the hole in his armor, and pushed down slightly.

He yelped as a sharp jolt of pain roared through his chest and made him fall to his knees.

He conceded with a dark glowering, "Okay, okay, just don't do that again!"

Gawain and Lancelot watched Galahad's lover pull out two candles, thread, and a sharp needle. When they were bare from the waist up, Aithne turned to them and said, "Get on the beds."

They rolled their eyes but complied as Lunete filled the white marble mortal with water and said strongly,

"**_Power of water, wind, and earth,_**

_**Cast the spell to show its birth,**_

_**Cast me away to the one I seek, **_

_**Priestess Morgana is the one I seek!"**_

The water churned for a brief moment, and then it cleared. It revealed a beautiful woman with golden brown hair with natural blond streaks and blue eyes.

Her face, while curious was poised and regal as she asked, "What is it that you need of me Lunete?"

The lover of Dagonet, the Priestess who controls fire and metal sighed and said, "We need you to come to the Wall, Morgana. Tristan's life is in the balance and Elaine has him within the Time Spell. We need your power to save his life. Will you come?"

Morgana nodded and said seriously, "I will. Make the preparations. I'll be there as soon as possible."

Lunete nodded and said, "See you soon, sister."

Morgana ended, "May the powers of Avalon guide you."

Lunete poured the water out the window and dried it as she said, "Now, we wait."

When she turned around she smiled. Whilst she had been conversing with Morgana, Lancelot and Gawain had followed her directions and the other Knights had too-they were gone.

Morgana sighed as the waters from her washbasin cleared up and showed nothing more than the bottom of its white marble bottom.

She heaved a sigh and said to herself softly as she walked into her chambers and smiled-her three-year-old daughter, Nora, was sleeping so innocently like one of Arthur's angles, "What kind of trouble have those boys gotten into now?"

Her dearest daughter yawned cutely and rubbed her eyes with her fists and asked sweetly, "Mummy, what you doin'?"

Morgana sat down beside her youngest child. Then she pulled open the drawer to her side table and pulled out a small chest that was locked with magic. This was the only thing in her room that her children didn't have free access to, and for good reason-it was filled with Belladonna and other herbal poisons.

"Mummy?"

Morgana sighed and answered her daughter's unasked question, "Mummy has to go help her cousins at the wall. I'll be gone for many days and you and your siblings will have to stay with cousins Emogen and Branwen, okay."

Nora nodded silently as her mother quickly gathered a few dresses and a travel bag from her wardrobe.

When her clothes and other necessities were packed, she held her hand out to her daughter, and said, "Come, lets go get your brothers and sister, so I can place you with your cousins and head out quickly. I fear time is of the essence and Tristan's life hangs in the balance."

Morgan knew that her tiny daughter didn't understand what she was saying, but talking helped her to curb her own panic. As she quickly gathered her four children and handed off into the care of her younger cousins, Emogen, daughter of Viviane and Branwen, daughter of Niniane, she walked her horse out of her stable room and into the courtyard.

Emogen, a beautiful woman of twenty-seven summers had straight blond hair that she always plaited into a think rope of a braid and amber brown eyes, Her face was round yet slim, but her lips were full and pouty-many a man dreamed of kissing her simply because of her full lips, smiled tightly and said, "Good luck cousin…"

Morgana, as she finished saddling her horse, raised an eyebrow and waited for her younger cousin to finish her broken thought.

Emogen blushed slightly and ended in a soft whisper that traveled on the wind to Morgana's ears, "…and tell Gawain hello for me."

Morgana smiled brightly and said teasingly, "Don't you worry cousin, I'll tell Gawain of your love for him."

Emogen gasped and exclaimed, "You will not!"

She faltered and asked in an uncertain tone, "Will you?"

Morgana simply smiled like she was a cat who had just swallowed a canary, and Emogen felt her heart speed up in panic. Morgan had a habit of saying one thing to you and then later on doing the exact opposite when she was alone. Emogen sighed, there was nothing she could do though-she would be here on Avalon and Morgana would be at the wall with Gawain.

Branwen, who held the back of the twin's tunics so they wouldn't run around and cause the horses into a skitter with their sword fighting acts, said with a laugh, "You will send Donella's and my love to Arthur and Lancelot, right cousin?"

Morgana smiled sweetly at her baby cousin and said generously, "Of course, I'm sure Lancelot and Arthur will be pleased to hear of Dona's and your love."

Branwen smiled happily and said with concern coloring her voice, as the shadows grew just a bit longer, "We should cast the spell now."

Morgana and Emogen nodded with confidence and agreement.

Branwen bent down slightly and said in a strong, authoritative voice, "You two **WILL** stay put, understand?"

The twin, twelve-year-old boys who had recently arrived from the mainland where they stayed with their father, nodded solemnly and said as they raised their right hands in a vow, "We promise cousin Branwen."

The seventeen-year-old beauty nodded sharply and said as she pushed her shoulder length, chestnut-red hair out of her sapphire blue eyes and peachy oval shaped face, "Good."

Morgana chuckled and said with a wide smile as they formed a small triangle around Morgana's white horse, Lóchrann data Bandia, or Goddess of Light, "I bet my twin terrors have you thinking twice about having children of your own, right?"

Branwen gave the golden brown, blond streaked hared woman an exasperated look and said, "Let's just get this finish so you can get on your way."

Morgana laughed lightly as they raised their hands and formed the shape of a triangle, then reached into their side pouches and pulled out a handful of white sand. They raised their hands that held the handful of sand into the air parallel to their shoulders.

As the wind started to waft delicately and the sand started to flutter through the wind currents, the three intoned,

"**_Great Mercury hear our plea,_**

_**We these sisters three.**_

_**Let time stand still about this Avalonian matron,**_

_**Until we reach the Knights' abode.**_

_**Let her feet travel quick as sand,**_

_**Trickling through your mighty hand.**_

_**Hadrian's Wall has called us home,**_

_**For it is to Arthur we now roam.**_

_**Guide us on the path ahead,**_

_**Lead us quickly to our dear Knight's den!"**_

The remaining Priestesses watched as the sand, instead of falling gently to the ground, floated around Morgana and her horse in a protective circle. They watched with satisfies eyes as the sand shined a soft yellow color and then the yellow aura broke away from the sand and fused with the horse and their Mother on High's sister. Then the sand glowed light blue as the aura and sand glided and coated both woman and beast. The second the gleaming sand touched their skin, the aura vanished and the sand fell innocently to the earth.

Morgana smiled and said, "I'm off."

Galahad was never so grateful as to be out of Aithne's glare as he was just then. His lover and the mother of his only son scared him at times. One wouldn't think it: him being a fierce and battle hardened Sarmatian Knight and she a simple Avalonian Priestess, but Aithne had quite the temper that could quell even the most dangerous of men-he and Bors learned the hard way once a very long time ago-before Ferrell was born.

Dagonet snickered as he watched Galahad shiver and asked, "Boy, are you that scared of your lover?"

Galahad glared at the elder Knight and said adamantly, "I am when she gets like that! We might not have seen them in seven years Dag, but I know her as well now as I did then. Aithne is a sweet, wonderful woman, but et on her bad side and even **YOU** would run for the hills of the Northern borders!"

Bors added and Arthur burst out laughing, "I agree! That little lass had to have been taking lessons from my Vanny! It's uncanny how both of them can quell any protests from us and order us around like they were the bloody _Queens of Briton_!"

In an attempt to change the subject a bit and at the same time, tease his poor, loveable Knights, Arthur said casually, "You know, when it comes right down to it, my sisters, cousins, and I can trace our bloodline all the way back to the first ancient Queens of Briton."

At the three's shocked stare, Arthur shrugged and ended, "Briton was a matriarchal hierarchy before Rome came and changed the very culture of the people who lived here."

Galahad and Dagonet grinned at one another behind Bors' back. Their commander was expertly leading Bors into a trap that was worth a months worth of teasing-at least!

Bors stuttered, "So you saying that our women are well within their rights with their orderin' us about like they do?!"

Arthur grinned and asked instead, "Do you **REALLY** mind being ordered around, or are all those bastards of yours just make-up sex babies?"

Dagonet, Arthur, and Galahad roared with laughter as Bors, the father of eleven, tried to worm his way out of the elegant trap Arthur had set up for him.

As the group of four crested another hilltop, they smiled in relief. The caravan wasn't as far ahead of them as they had originally thought. There in between to hills, nestled in the small valley, was a circle of ten covered wagons and twenty Romans on horseback. Arthur turned to Bors and nodded.

The older Knight nodded back, reached to his side, lifted an ivory horn engraved with the symbol of the Castus family, the dark blue dragon, and blew one sweet long note.

Almost as one, a hundred heads turned towards them and a Roman, who had decided to remain in Briton to live out his life in peace on horseback cried out with glee, for he and many others recognized the banner fluttering from Dagonet's fisted hand, "It's Arthur! They won!"

As the four skid down the hill, amongst the delighted cheers of the people, Arthur raised his voice and said proudly, "The Saxons have been defeated! Rome has left us! **Briton is FREE!!!!!!!!!!!"**

As they dismounted, they found themselves buried under the weight of two and a half dozen children-most belonging to Bors and his ladylove, Vanora.

Ferrell jumped excitedly into his father's arms and shouted, "You did it! You beat the mean, ol' nasty Saxons!"

Galahad smiled largely and said as he hugged his son close to his heart, "Yes! We won!"

Arthur watched silently, but happily, as his baby sister and best friend's twins stared solemnly up at him. He smiled and said as he opened his arms to them, "Have no fear Rose, Orrin. Your mother and father are well. Elaine couldn't be here because she is needed to help heal those who required healing, and Lancelot was slightly wounded during the battle and Sister Lunete wouldn't let him leave the healing chambers until she had seen to his wounds. They are both alive little ones."

Roselyn and Orrin cheered and threw themselves happily into Arthur's arms. He laughed and spun them around in joy. He finally got to meet his niece and nephew.

Then his eyes found a set of alarmingly familiar gray one, but they were found on a drastically younger face. He froze and said softly into the twin's ears, "I must see to Dermott. Get to the wagons and see to it that you stay there, understand?"

Orrin grabbed his twin's hand and said in a tone full of promise, "We will uncle."

When he was sure they had followed his orders, he turned to Dermott and sighed. Dermott bit his lip and tilted his head down towards the emerald grasslands.

As he shook in his attempt to hold in his sobs, Arthur knelt down beside him, tilted his head back up with gentle pressure on his chin, and said softly as their eyes met, "Do not cry cousin. Your mother is well and is at the wall helping heal all those who need it."

Galahad, who had joyfully ignored most of the gathered people, felt his heart start to break at the sight of Arthur and Dermott staring each other in the eyes. He sighed and held Ferrell closure as he cast his thoughts back to the memory of Isolde's panicked fear and Tristan's serene face, which was deathly pale with blood loss. He couldn't imagine lying near death when he had a son to love and care for, but if what Aithne, Elaine, Lunete, and Isolde said was true, Tristan was mean to die, and they were challenging the Fates themselves to bring Tristan back from the Elysian Fields.

_Not that I wouldn't challenge them myself for Tristan's life, I would! But I have no place in the world of magic except to father the next generation of Avalonian Priestess' it seems. I just wish I could help them more! I don't want Tris to die!_

Dagonet sighed and said, "Come, let's help ready for the return trip. Arthur needs to talk to Dermott alone."

Galahad nodded thoughtfully and with one last glance at the two cousins, he turned to other business-his thoughts not far from Arthur and Dermott though. Bors and Dagonet were the same.

As he stared into the green eyes of his cousin, similar to is mother's in the fact that they both held sparkles of deep life lessons, Dermott said softly, "Father feel in battle, didn't he? That's why he isn't here, right cousin Arthur?"

Arthur placed a hand on Dermott's shoulder and said truthfully, "Yes, he did fall, but he hasn't crossed over in the Fields-not yet. Your mother and our family are doing all they can to help save his life. They've even called for Morgana to come and plead for his life. If anyone can bring Tristan back from the Fields safely, it's Morgana. Do not lose hope yet, Dermott."

Arthur ended with a small smile as he said powerfully and faithfully, "Tristan is one of the strongest men I know, and he won't let anything come between you, your mother, and him-not even death."

Dermott smiled softly and knew what his uncle-cousin said was true. But, he was also pragmatic like his mother and said softly with watery eyes, "But he could still die."

Arthur sighed, pulled his cousin in for a hug, and said in a sadden yet comforting voice, "Yes, he could."

Sorry this took so long! But I wanted to finish Reunion whilst I was so close to the end of the story! Avalon is mean to be a much longer story-line and I thought that once I finished Reunion, I could put all my imagination into the following chapters and not spilt my muses between the two stories.


	22. Chapter 22

The Union of Avalon and Briton 22

**The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are from Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin by Douglas Monroe!**

**As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

Lancelot simply stared out into nothingness as Lunete approached him with the candle that had his name carved into it, and her stitching equipment. He couldn't believe that he had chosen to stay in this blasted country. He couldn't understand why he had picked to stay and fight Saxons whilst he could have chosen to go home and none of his friends and brothers would have stopped him.

He sighed. Now that the impending battle was over with, he was no longer operating in a fight or flight instinct. He closed his eyes and focused on why he desired to stay.

_Okay Lancelot, when you chose to stay it was because we were at the beginning of a great battle and I was choosing with instinct and emotions. That's what we're told all the time about battle-it makes you see the real you in quick as lightning flashes. _

_So if this is true, could I really love this land…? NO!!!! I hate this place! If its not foggy, its raining, and if its not raining its snowing…in SUMMER!!!! How can I love an island that has entrapped me for more than half my life???_

Then his eyes focused on the woman he loved. He smiled absentmindedly. She was everything to him-had been for the entire time he was entrapped here by the Romans. She and Arthur had been his Lights of Hope ever since he picked up those Twin long knives and killed his first Woad.

Then he smiled. He had been fighting with himself over this topic since the very beginning of his coercive stay here in Briton by the Romans. And now that he could focus on something other than the pain of his wounds as Lunete cast her spell and started to stitch the wound right above his heart, he remembered what Elaine had told him thirteen summers ago when he was only fifteen and she fourteen…

**_He and Arthur had just finished training for the day when Vanora bounced in happily and exclaimed, "Elaine's here! She's stabling her horse right now!!!"_**

_**Arthur gave a shout of excitement as he pulled Lancelot to his feet and exclaimed, "Come Lancelot! I can't wait to see her! I haven't seen her since she left last year!"**_

_**Lancelot snorted, sheathed his sword, and said crossly as he crossed his arms over his still growing chest, "Let's go then. I have other things to do."**_

_**Arthur gave him a look of suffrage and said in a pleading tone, "Please Lancelot, don't do this now. I know you aren't happy with Commander Christoph right now for sending you and Yvain out all on your own North of the Wall, but please…Elaine's here. Please be nice to her…her last letter said she was excited to see you again."**_

_**Lancelot sighed and shrugged. He'd do it. If he were honest with himself-he was excited to see her again too.**_

_**As they arrived at the stables, Elaine's emerald green eyes widened in surprise as she exclaimed, "Arthur! Lancelot! You both look so different!"**_

_**Lancelot smirked and asked teasingly, for just the sight of her made him feel warm and loved inside, "What? Do we look horrible?" **_

_**Elaine snorted in a very unladylike manner and said with a wide smile, "No! You both look very handsome! The both of you have just grown so tall and strong since I've been gone!"**_

_**She giggled and threw herself into Arthur. As like so many times in their past, Arthur simply smiled and caught her as they spun around laughing happily at being reunited after so long apart. **_

_**When the hug finished, she turned to Lancelot and smiled shyly at him. His eye rose in question.**_

_**She shook her head and whispered into Arthur's ear. Arthur tilted his head back, stared at them both for a minute, and nodded.**_

_**Elaine turned to him and said as she threaded her arm through his, "Come, lets talk somewhere more private."**_

_**Lancelot smiled and nodded as he lead her to his rooms which had once been hers before he had arrived and Viviane had taken her to Avalon.**_

_**Once safe within the room, she crossed her arms and demanded sharply, "Okay, why are you in such a bad mood? Your thoughts are so chaotic that I had to close off my mind from everything just to remain calm."**_

_**Lancelot snorted, crossed his arms defensively, and retorted, "What's it to ya?"**_

_**Elaine frowned and said as she took a step closer and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, "Lancelot, I'm your friend. More importantly, I care about your well-being. You are obviously fighting something inside you and I want to help. Please, let me in."**_

_**Lancelot sighed, sat down on his bed and explained, "Yvain died three days ago because Commander Christoph made him and me go far beyond the Wall in the Northern lands and deliver a missive to a man named Marius Honourius."**_

_**Elaine nodded and let him continue, "We weren't trained enough, nor were we prepared weapon-wise, but Commander Christoph would not let us take more. It's because of him that we are stuck in this blasted country!"**_

_**Elaine winced at his tone, but understood it. He had just watched as his first friend and brother-n-arms died, and more were sure to follow-it was just a matter of time.**_

_**Elaine sighed and said softly, "Lancelot, you don't hate this island do you?"**_

_**He snorted and replied angrily, "Yes!"**_

_**Elaine rolled her eyes and said, "How can you hate a land?"**_

_**"Easily! It's wet ALL the time, and ALWAYS cold! Home was cold sometimes, but at least we had sun for more than two days a week!"**_

_**Elaine added gently, "Lancelot, think about this…you don't have the land…you hate the Romans for forcing you here…that's why you hate the land."**_

_**Lancelot opened his mouth to yell at her, when he blinked and really thoughts about her words. He nodded and allowed, "Maybe…"**_

He sighed once more. He realized now that Elaine was right. But during his teenage hormonal youth he didn't want to see it. He didn't want to start loving a land he thought he hated with all his blackened soul.

_I don't hate Briton…I don't even hate being here anymore for so long. What I hated so much was the Romans taking my life and forcing me to kill in the name of their God and the honor of a Pope I'll **NEVER** live to meet for as long as I live. **THAT'S** what I hated…having me choices taken away from me._

"Lancelot…" whispered Lunete into his ear warmly as she shook him gentle by the shoulder.

He blinked and asked, "Wha…?"

Lunete smiled understandingly, and said, "I need you to raise your arm a bit. I have to wrap the stitches so they don't tear."

He nodded and did as he was bid, and asked as his gaze once again settled on Elaine and Tristan, "Why isn't all of the surrounding areas being effected by Elaine's Time Spell like last time? "

Lunete answered as Isolde and Aithne started to pull out a myriad of different herbs, liquids, and powders from their bags of healing arts, "Elaine's discipline and power are much more refined now compared to when she was twelve. She has so much control over her powers and magic now, that she can condense the spell so that it effects only her patient and herself."

Lancelot blinked when Gawain joined the conversation smoothly and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Why do we need stitches when we're being healed magically?"

Lunete rolled her eyes in exasperation but replied nonetheless, "Your wounds aren't very life-threatening, and the candle's magic is only for deep, fatal wounds. You and Lancelot were both pierced and the candle's power heals all but the last inch or so of flesh. The stitches are needed for the last fleshy part of your healing."

"Oh!" exclaimed both the Knights as Aithne, who had remained surprisingly quiet during the healing process with Isolde too, turned to them and asked as she set aside a few pale rose and deep green herbs, "Where do the cooks keep their cauldrons?"

Lancelot asked, "Why do you need the cauldrons?"

Isolde, red-eyed from crying, but she was now much calmer due to the fact that Tristan was literally _'frozen in time'_, answered in a thick voice, "We need four cauldrons for the four corners for Morgana's trip to the Fields and to talk to the Fates."

Gawain nodded and replied with a sympathetic look towards Isolde and a wistful glance towards Tristan, "They are in the third pantry underneath the kitchens."

They nodded and silently left the healing chambers.

As Lunete finished wrapping Lancelot's chest with a few layers of the gauzy material to stop any light blood flow, she turned to Gawain and said, "Hold your candle while I chant the spell."

As Lancelot turned his head to watch the spell's activation, Jols burst into the Healing Chambers and exclaimed nervously, "Lancelot! Merlin, Guinevere, and a lady named Genevieve are here to speak with Arthur."

Lancelot rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "What do they want now?"

He turned to Lunete questioningly. He knew better than to leave Lunete's company without asking her first.

She smiled at his actions. Say what you will about the Knights and there stubbornness concerning their activities after being wounded, but when a Priestess was there overseeing their healing, the Knights knew when to leave and when to wait for said Priestess' approval. She laughed lightly and waved him off.

Lancelot slapped his thighs and said as he pulled on his tunic top, "Thank you Lunete, you are a life saver."

When he reached the door, with Jols a respectful step behind him, he said to Gawain over his shoulder, "When Lunete lets you go, come to the Hall of Equality."

Gawain nodded and tilted his head back as Lunete told him to, so his hair would be out of the way.

With a sigh, the two men started walking as quickly as possible towards the Hall of Equality, the chamber that housed the famous, mighty, Round Table.

As he slowly lowered his body into his chair, for he suddenly felt the after battle fatigue, and asked warily, "Why are they here?"

Jols answered sympathetically, "They wish to speak to Arthur. This is all they would tell me."

Lancelot rolled his eyes, carded his hand through his raven black curly hair, and ordered kindly, "Will you please escort them here while I quickly refresh myself."

Jols bowed and rushed to obey. Jols, Arthur and the other Knight's squire, knew exactly what Lancelot wanted him to do. The First Knight of the Round Table wanted him to take the Woads the long way around to give him time to change and gather his strength once more.

Lancelot was the strongest Knight Arthur had, but his skill and strength in battle didn't come without a price. Lancelot, after battle, was notoriously well-known for dropping off to sleep anytime anyplace.

Morgana sighed heavily as the British landscape rolled by very quickly under her horses' feet. Lóchrann data Bandia, or Goddess of Light was a beautiful pure white Sarmatian mare and by her very nature, very fast. **If **she pushed herself hard enough, Morgana and Lóchrann data Bandia could reach the Wall in half the time it would take for a normal horse under the same spell.

_Goddess! How will I bargain for Tristan's life? Why is Tristan's life in forfeit when Dagonet's life was spared? Is it because Elaine foresaw Dagonet's death? _Then an awful thought crossed her mind…_what if…what if Elaine angered the Fates by saving Dagonet and Tristan is paying for Elaine's attempt to save Dag's life? Who else was supposed to die??? What happened to make the Fates so angry??? They are normally very laid back about whom we save and who dies, as death is evitable for all mortals! What went wrong???_

She bowed her head and prayed _Lord and Lady, protect Tristan from all harm seen and unseen. To bind a spell every time, let the spell be spake in rhyme._

Then she went back to thinking what she would have to offer the Fates in exchange for Tristan's life _what will I have to do? Will I have to offer another life in exchange for his? No, no…I can't do that! Will I have to give up a power of mine or someone else's??? No, no…that wouldn't do either! Will Tristan have to give up Isolde??? **No!!!** The Goddess would not let them be parted! Their love is as powerful as Lancelot's and Elaine's!!! Oh, what will I do…???_

After Lancelot finished washed his face with warm, lavender scented water, and changed into a fresh new pair of black leather pants and a green tunic with an emblem showing twin swords behind a lion over his heart, he pushed the heavy double doors opened and marched purposely towards the old man his best friend has hated since he was a young boy only just into manhood and demanded hotly, **"What more do you want of Arthur, Merlin?! He saved your people from the bloody invading Saxons at the expense of almost loosing his own life! What more could you possibly demand of him, _Old Man?!_"**

Merlin's heavy, dark brown eyes were veiled by is ratty, dark brown hair, but they made Lancelot shiver with extreme cold. Merlin had always made him feel that way. Plus, Lancelot couldn't forget that Merlin had a hand in the murder of his adopted mother here in Briton. His magic lay in the mists of the forest and the lands of the hidden and shadows.

Lancelot couldn't remember a time when Merlin wasn't trying to test Arthur's strength by placing him in situations where he could have easily died. Merlin's goal had always been to see if Arthur had the inner strength to become king. And now, now that Arthur had gained victory over the Saxons Merlin wanted more! _What more is there of Arthur that he needs! He has bled, sweated, and mourned for this land for years! Arthur has what it takes to become King! He does!!!_

Merlin's cracked lips parted, revealed yellowish teeth, and a heavily dyed blue tongue as he answered gravely with wide feverish, bright, insane-like eyes, but no fever burned his brow, "His soul."


	23. Chapter 23

The Union of Avalon and Briton 23

**The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are from Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin by Douglas Monroe!**

**As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

The first few scenes are happening simultaneously!!!!

The day was passing with all the laziness that summer could bring, and yet Morgana and Lóchrann data Bandia were encompassing all that Briton had to offer in a blink of an eye. Morgana, from her place a top of her horse, couldn't believe how quickly she was passing through her ancestral lands.

_In fact_, she thought with worry, _I'm going to fast!_

Which was a real fear when using the spell of the Goddess' Breath. If one traveled to fast, it could cause the person under the spell extreme nausea and fainting spells.

_Which is all I need at this point._ She thought exasperatedly as she began to look through her saddlebags to find the reason for her increased travel time.

From her right saddlebag, that held her clothes and utensils, she pulled out a bushel of Hypericum Perforatum. She blinked this was only used to protect people and increase their strength.

_Of course! Branwen must have added this when I wasn't looking to increase __Lóchrann data Bandia__'s strength and stamina! No wonder I am traveling so fast. With this in my bags, and with a few bites of it in her system, __Lóchrann data Bandia__ will be able to travel farther faster!_

"St. John's Wort...no wonder I am traveling so quickly. This plant, plus the spell, and Lóchrann data Bandia's own natural ability has created an affect I didn't even think possible!"

As she crested another hill, she gasped. There within the lush emerald valley was her baby brother and his Knights.

"Arthur!" she shouted as she waved happily down at him. Despite the morbid reason she had come to see her brother, she was still very glad to see him.

As she grew closer, Arthur greeted her with a puzzled frown, "Morgana! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be so close!"

When she reached his side, she pulled out the bushel of St. John's Wort and said, "Finite!"

Galahad nodded and said with a smile, "Tis good to see you again Morgana though I wish the reason was better."

Ferrell, who was sitting in front of his father, grinned and exclaimed as he waved his hand happily, "Hi Aunt Morgana!!"

Morgan smiled and greeted them all in turn. She turned towards Arthur and said, "Branwen slipped a bushel of St. John's Wort into my saddle bags and gave a bit to Lóchrann data Bandia to give her extra strength. The herbs plus the spell has proven to be a great asset in traveling quickly to Tristan's aid."

Bors grunted as he hugged his last bastard and said as he mounted his horse, "We could definitely use it now."

Morgan pulled out the bushel, tore it up into five equal pieces and said as she pulled out a handful of white sand, "Give these to the horses and I'll do the rest."

She was slightly shocked to see how quickly the men, who were used to being solely in charge of their healing, carried out her orders.

When the others had gathered around her in a circle, she raised her hand filled with the white sands of Avalon and intoned,

"**_Great Hermes, hear my plea,_**

**_I, who believes in thee._**

**_Let time stand still around these earthbound men,_**

**_Until we reach magic's second den._**

**_Let their feet travel quick as sand,_**

**_Trickling through your mighty hand._**

**_The Wall has called us home,_**

**_For it is to ol' Hadrian's genius we now roam,_**

**_Guide us the path ahead,_**

**_Lead us quickly to our dear sister's homestead."_**

Almost immediately, the groups of horses and wagons jolted to an unbelievable speed. Dagonet groaned and said as he clamped his hand to his mouth, "This is more worse than the first time we used this spell."

Arthur, who rode with Dermott in front of him, led the evacuees back to their homes and lives behind the wall and said with a sympathetic look in his eyes, "You'll just have to wait it out. I feel a bit off myself too."

As he rode beside his old Commander, Galahad, in an attempt to change the subject, asked with a green tint to his pallor, "Why did you stay

Arthur?"

Arthur looked at his Knights, whom had gathered around him as was their habit, smiled slightly, and replied, "All I thought I knew of Rome was false. I adored Rome ever since I was a child because the men, who taught me, made Rome great. Yet, whilst I was here practicing what my teachers preached about honor, truth, justice, and equality, they had been ex-communicated from the church and killed for heresy by men like Bishop

Germanous. The Rome I loved was a theology dreamed up by men who piously lived by the Bible's words. Men who are corrupted by their greed and evil souls rule the Rome that exists in this world. The Rome I would live by does not exist beyond the world that I, myself, create day by day with my actions."

Morgana's head tilted slightly in thought as she pondered what her brother just said. She had always wondered why her brother was a devout

Christian when they were taught to love and honor the Goddess and the Horned-God by their mother as children. But, hearing him speak of the men

Uther had loved; she finally came to understand her brother's love of

Christianity and Rome. He loved the men that he knew **IN** Rome-not Rome itself.

Arthur looked at his Knight's spell bound faces and chuckled. As their faces changed from spell bound to slightly more overwhelmed he added with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders, "Here is where I can create my own Rome...I stayed to make a dream become a reality. I forgot for a short time that none of you are Lancelot and as such, aren't used to my bouts of philosophy."

Bors and Dagonet chuckled at his apology and his body language. Bors shook his head and said as they reached the top of the last hill that separated them from Hadrian's Wall, "No wonder Lancey-boy's always frustrated with ya! You dream such big things that seem so hard to make real."

Arthur chuckled and nodded as he said, "Yes, that's why Lance and I are good for one another. He keeps me grounded and I make even his lowliest dream seem catch able."

When they entered the Wall, the people, whom had chosen to stay behind during the battle, were cleaning up the remains of Badon Hill, started to cheer and chant their names again and again as they passed by them all.

Galahad swelled with pride. These people, those that he had lived with and bled with for, for fifteen years, were truly honoring him and the others. They always had but before where it seemed forced or expected of them, now it seemed sincere, honest and heart-felt. These people were honestly happy and grateful to him and his fellow brothers-n-arms for protecting them.

He leaned down and whispered into Ferrell's ear as they came to a stop in their stables, "Listen well my son, for one day, they will chant and cheer for you as they do for me..."

And he meant it.

Suddenly thoughts of home were no longer comprised of rolling, golden green hills, wide-open, sapphire skies, and a Sarmatian wife with no name-only beauty. Now, as he pictured what his home was like, fields of rolling, emerald green hills, cloud-filled skies with hints of sapphire, and a wife with long chestnut brown hair and aquamarine, oceanic blue eyes filled his dreams.

Meanwhile, as the Knights entered the Wall, Gawain and Jols looked at one another in concern. Lancelot was eyeing Merlin warily and Merlin's words caused their First Knight and they to instantly tense.

Jols had never been happier to hear the horns announcing Arthur and the other Knights return.The two glanced at one another again, made an abrupt about face, and charged straight into the stables-only to blink in shock as Morgana harshly brushed by them without even acknowledging them.

Galahad snapped out of his thoughts as Morgana abruptly exclaimed, **_'Finite!'_** and rushed straight passed Gawain and Jols without even apologizing for hitting them in the shoulders as she rushed by.

He didn't say anything though and neither did Gawain or Jols. They knew where she was headed-the infirmary and Tristan.

He turned back to Arthur and his best friend as Gawain exclaimed heatedly, "Arthur! Come quick! Lancelot's in trouble!!"

Galahad and the others swung down from their horses urgently as Arthur asked anxiously as he paced by all the Knights, who also birthed worried gleams in their eyes, "What kind of trouble? Where is he? Why isn't he resting as he is supposed to be?"

Gawain cut in smoothly, "Merlin, Guinevere, and another demanded an audience with you. As you weren't here, Lance went in your stead."

Jols ended as they all rushed through the Wall's grounds to reach the

Chamber of Equality that much quicker, "He is getting tired though. You can tell his strength is waning...if one knows where to look."

Arthur ordered, "Take me to him, now!"

Gawain quickly told him what he knew, "All I know is that they wanted to speak with you. As Lancelot and I were both being healed by Lunete, and he was finished first, he went ton ahead with orders for me to join him as soon as I could. I had just gotten to the Hall of Equality when I heard the news of your arrival. Jols though, he has seen Lancelot and as he's told you...he's fading fast."

As he explained everything to Arthur, Lancelot, who wasn't aware that Arthur nor the others had returned, nor was he aware that Jols and Gawain had kept a protective eye on him, jumped to his feet-as his rage filled strength gave him new wings of flight-to cross the table and shove Merlin up hard against the chamber's northern wall at the same time he heard a female voice, not Guinevere's but her sister's, Genevieve's, cried out in shock, "Father! How could you? Arthur is a free person! He is not one of your Priests of Bran who would sacrifice anything upon your command!!"

Horror filled Lancelot's entire being as he thought up all the terrible, different kinds of spells and binding magics that Merlin, the Black Magician, could do to his friend.

_Merlin can tear out Arthur's soul just so his pure soul can heal the wounds of this land! **Or**...Merlin could bind Arthur's soul to Britannia, itself...**Or**...he could steal Arthur's soul to empower himself as _

_King!!...**Or**...he can force Arthur into Kingship by binding him to either himself or Guinevere..._

As he thought of her name, Lancelot spun around to face her, still keeping a strong grip on the Woad leader, and demanded, "What do you want of Arthur?!"

At her innocent, wounded look he retorted angrily, "Do not look at me in so maidenly a fashion! I already know the blackness of your heart!

Remember, you tried to seduce me as we traveled here even as you tried to sway Arthur to your cause at the same time."

Guinevere replied in a superior tone as she casually carded a pale, slim, feminine hand through her thick dark brown lock of hair in a way that was meant to attract the male's attention-Lancelot didn't fall for it at all, "Arthur did fight for me."

What they didn't know was that Arthur and the other Knights had arrived through a hidden doorway in the eastern quadrant of the chambers.

Dagonet moved to intervene and rally more support for Lancelot, but Arthur stopped him with a gentle hand across his chest, a stoic shake of his head, and the words, "Let's listen, Merlin will reveal more if he thinks he is speaking to Lancelot alone."

Arthur watched as Lancelot's face drew tight in the realization that what Guinevere had said was in part true. He frowned heavily at her and retorted strongly in his conviction and his knowledge of Arthur's heart and mind, "Arthur also stayed for reasons beyond you or me. His reasonings are his own though and he stayed because he felt so strongly for these reasons that are beyond what you or I can understand!"

Arthur, whilst hidden with the other Knights for Jols had taken their children back to their mothers, smiled proudly at how well Lancelot knew him, stepped forward, and said, "You're right Lancelot."

Lancelot, who was shocked to see Arthur come out of the shadows, relaxed at the sound of his voice. Unfortunately, that was a mistake. Merlin who had been waiting for such a moment so he could escape used all his strength-magical and physical-and threw Lancelot over the Round Table and into the stonewall beyond it.

"Lancelot!" cried the Knights as they rushed to his side. He was unconscious with a large bump on the back of his head.

Unfortunately fatigue plus the hit had finally overwhelmed the First Knight's legendary endurance.

Arthur, who was enraged by the older man's actions against his best friend and second-n-command, raised Excalibur to his neck and demanded,

"Why should I spare your life after what you just did?"

It was then that a woman that he didn't recognize stepped forward with her hands raised peacefully and said, "Peace, I am Genevieve, youngest daughter of Merlin and sister of Priestess Lunete and Guinevere. Merlin will apologize to your Knight when he awakens, for his actions against your Knight were dishonorable and uncalled for."

She glanced at her father with hard blue eyes and asked through a steely smile, "Isn't that right...father?"

Merlin slowly nodded as he stared unblinkingly into Arthur's.

Arthur shivered. Merlin's eyes looked like everything and nothing at once. They reminded him of Morgana's eyes, but his were darker, more sinister than his older sister's. It was like Merlin could see into every place in his soul and wanted to devour what he saw within.

Arthur turned slightly and said over his shoulder as he reluctantly lowered Excalibur, "Take him back to the girls. They'll watch over him."

Bors took a step forward and said as he resolutely crossed his arms and took a wide, easily defendable stance, "Dagonet and I will stay here.

Gawain and Galahad can take Lancelot."

Dagonet nodded as he became his old commander's shadow and crossed his arms too. Arthur, in that moment, was very much aware of how giant-like Dagonet really was. His friend had always been overly large and protective of those he saw as family, but never so much so as he was right now.

Arthur smiled and replied contently, "I would take nothing less."

Meanwhile, as this was happening, Morgana rushed into the infirmary and demanded, "Let me see them."

Aithne looked up from the caldron she was working over and said, "They are behind the curtain."

Morgana threw aside the cloth that fell from the ceiling and began to quickly look her baby sister and friend over.

_Elaine is in fine health; so I don't need to worry about that...Tristan is in a bad way though. I'll have to speak with the Fates...I just don't know what to do!_

She turned towards her cousins and opened her mouth. As she made to discuss her thoughts on Tristan, she saw Isolde looking at her with wide, hopeful eyes. She sighed and said, "I'm sorry, I don't know what to do. I must go to the Fates. Are the ingredients ready to begin?"

Isolde burst into tears. Morgana felt horrible. As she wrapped her arms around her cousin, she said, "I may not know what to do, but I promise you, I **WILL** find a way to help Tristan."

Isolde nodded and sniffled as Aithne said, "Everything's set up. All you have to do is drink the Belladonna and Hemlock concoction and your all set."

Morgana nodded and placed herself on the cot that was established inside the three golden candles meant for protection both for her and Elaine and Tristan who were seated right beside her. As she lay down, she saw the four silver caldrons marking the four corners of north, south, east, and west. As her head settled comfortably on the pillow, she felt a small lump which she knew was the Agrimony stone which was mean to help her fall asleep easier after drinking the poison needed to visit the Fates.

As Morgana slowly drank a few sips from the Belladonna and soot and sighed as Aithne and Isolde raised their arms and chanted,

"**_Great Goddess Hecate, hear our plea, hear our call,_**

**_Guide this Priestess far from this wall._**

**_Elysia is the path she seeks, _**

**_To save this man within the week._**

**_Help her to her destined place,_**

**_And bring her back home with haste._**

**_Belladonna, help her fly._**

**_Agrimony let her nay open an eye._**

**_Althea, Dragonwort, and frankincense give her mind strength,_**

**_To fight all perils ahead of her at length._**

**_Hemlock, do what must be done,_**

**_But release her when the spell has run."_**

As her cousins continued to chant the spell to help ignite her natural abilities, she saw a conundrum of swirling lights of all colors and shades…reds, blues, greens, purples, whites, silvers, and golds.

When she could see normally once more, she found herself in a black room filled only with thousands upon thousands of tiny lights which she knew represented each and every life force on the planet.

Right in center of it all were three black-cloaked people. One was sitting next to a large golden loom, one was measuring the strings of life, and the third was cutting those that were still hanging off the loom.

Before she could say anything, the one on the loom, Atropos, said ominously, "Your sister, Elaine, she has done a great wrong in the weave of our power. Dagonet, Lancelot, and Tristan were meant to die during the ice battle and Badon Hill. Her powers of Sight are much too strong. The Goddess blessed her when she undertook your Aunt's place in the Beltane ritual and the Horned-God also blessed her as well. Her powers were twice blessed and they have caused us trouble."

Atropos raised her black-cloaked head and ended, "If you want to save the life of your cousin's mate-Elaine Castus, daughter of Uthur Castus of Rome and Priestess Igraine Cuid a Uisce a Cornwhwynn de Castus, **MUST** give up her powers of Sight.

With that Atropos casually waved her hand in her direction and she felt herself be thrown back into her own body.

As she opened her eyes and said, "To save Tristan, Elaine must give up her Powers of Sight."


	24. Chapter 24

The Union of Avalon and Briton 24

**The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are from Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin by Douglas Monroe!**

**As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

Isolde's face light up with glee at Morgana's words for it meant that Tristan would live. Then her smile faltered like her mind finally comprehended the seriousness of her cousin's words and she asked timidly, "Why does Elaine have to give up her Powers of Sight? I mean, Tristan is my lover and my mate, why isn't the Fates demanded my powers?"

As Morgana stood up on her legs and walked over to the bed where Elaine and Tristan were still under her sister's enchantment, she said softly as information flooded her mind-a secret parting gift from the Fates on **WHY** Elaine had to sacrifice her powers- "Elaine's powers were twice blessed by the Goddess and the Horned-God when she became the Avatar and one of the High Priestesses of Avalon. As such her Powers of Sight were the most affected. Before either of these two instances had occurred, Elaine's Power of Sight only allowed her to see a few weeks in advance, but when she was graced with the Immortals Blessings she was able to see events days, hours, even seconds in advance. That's how she knew that Dagonet was in trouble, and how she knew that Lancelot was too. In fact, her powers are so strong now that her Sight activated by itself and subconsciously made her use her telekinesis to save Lancelot's life."

She took a deep breath and looked deeply into her cousins and friend's eyes, "Lancelot, Tristan, **AND** Dagonet were meant to die. **THAT'S** why Elaine must give up her Sight. She messed up the Weave of Life and Death. The Fates are very generous to allow the Knights to live since Elaine disobeyed the Laws of Fate and saved them all."

Aithne, who was tenderly carding her fingers through her son's hair as he slept with his head nestled on his lap, asked, "How will she give up her Power of Sight when she's under the Time Spell? If we stop the spell, Tristan will die anyways and all that Elaine's done to keep him alive will be for naught."

Lunete, from her place on Lancelot's old bed tilted her head thoughtfully and suggested, "Why doesn't one of us place him under an Energy Transfer Spell whilst Elaine is revoking her Power of Sight?"

Morgana broke into a grin and exclaimed as she spun around and hugged Merlin's eldest daughter in delight, "That's just might work! Thank you Lunete! I can give him my strength as he is still waiting in the Fields and I'm the only one who can walk amongst the dead!"

Isolde was grateful for all that her family and friend was doing, but she still worried that Tristan would still die. If what Morgana said was true, Tristan was meant to die. Could she really mess with the Fate Weave as Elaine had done? _What am I thinking?! Of course I can! Tristan is my life! My mate! I cannot live without him by my side! I'll challenge the Goddess herself for Tristan life and soul!!_

Isolde cleared her throat and said, "Let's get started."

But before anything else could happen, the doors burst open and revealed Galahad and Gawain holding Lancelot between them unconscious.

Lunete demanded as she cleared, once again, the bed beside Tristan for the First Knight, "What happened to him?!"

As they laid the First Knight down gently onto the bed, Galahad answered harshly, "Merlin happened!"

Lunete gapped at them both as she automatically verified Lancelot's well-being and exclaimed, "What's my bastard of a father doing here?!"

Gawain stepped back and answered, "He's after Arthur's soul for something."

As the cousins of Arthur gasped in horror, he turned to Morgana and opened his mouth, but Arthur's elder sister beat him to it, "Tristan will live. Besides, what do you mean-that Merlin wants Arthur's soul?"

Gawain shrugged and said as he looked at Galahad and Aithne and smiled-they were lovingly watching over Ferrell as if he was the most precious thing on this earth, "I've told you all that I know. I thought you all might know more since this falls into your sphere of knowledge…magic."

Morgana nodded thoughtfully as Lunete looked up from Lancelot and said, "You can also inform Arthur that Lancelot will be fine with a goodnight's sleep and a simple cream to stopped his head wound from swelling up more than it already is."

Galahad from his place beside Aithne, looked down at his sleeping child and said with relief in his voice, "Good…that's…good."

Isolde, who was still hovering near Tristan's side said as she smiled down at her sleeping son, who looked so much like his father and then smiled up at the youngest Knight, "Yes, all of them will recover."

Morgana clapped her hands purposely and said in a business-like tone as she made shooing motions with her hands, "Well now, neither Knight will be fine if we don't get started! Galahad, Gawain the two of you need to get out so we can get started."

Despite themselves, Gawain and Galahad started chuckling and said simultaneously, "Yes Madam Priestess!"

Morgana smiled despite the dreary atmosphere and snapped in remembrance as Galahad and Gawain made their way to the door, "Oh by the way! Emogen's sends her love…Gawain!"

The lion-like Knight froze in the doorway and hunched over as if shy and mumbled something that had Galahad clutching his stomach in gales of laughter. Gawain grumbled something else out and shoved his friend threw the door and closed the door with a bang.

As she was preparing the cream for Lancelot's head, Lunete said, "You know you did that on purpose."

Morgana turned back to her friend and said with a large grin and her cousins, once again, mixed a potion to help her on her way to the Lands of the Dead, "I know…."

Meanwhile as Gawain and Galahad took Lancelot to his family, Arthur glared at Merlin and asked, "What do you want old man? Don't lie to me, I'll know because I overheard quite a bit before I made myself known."

It was a bluff of course, he had only overheard from the point where Guinevere, with her silence, had admitted to attempting to seduce both himself and Lancelot during their journey back to the wall, but he didn't need to know that.

As Merlin opened his mouth to give Arthur a reasonable lie about why he was here, Genevieve cut in gently, "Perhaps, it'll be best if we all sit down and discuss our reasons for being here like rational adults."

Bors growled, "Yeah, right, you'll try sum'thin' to hurt him and then where will we be?"

Arthur smiled lightly at Bors' words. It still amazed him that his former Knights were so protective of him. He knew that while they were under his command they had no choice but to protect him as much as they could, but now-it seemed like his Knights truly loved him as a friend than as a commander. He felt great warmth fill his heart and body. This is what he had been searching forever since his mother had died and his sister had been taken to Avalon and left him all alone at the wall-family-and he never realized he had it until this very moment.

Of course he knew that his Knights loved him before, but he couldn't help but wonder sometimes, if in the past, it had been somewhat forced upon them to love him. Now though, with their freedom, he knew that they loved him unconditionally. He never felt better.

He sighed and said as he sat down, "Bors, calm down. I'll trust Lady Genevieve to keep her father in line."

Dagonet and Bors glanced at one another but took seat on either side of Arthur and crossed their arms. After all, Merlin has been attempting to kill Arthur for many years while he made Arthur undergo numerous tests to see if he was man enough to handle the title of King. They weren't too sure if they trusted this woman, but if Arthur were taking the chance to-they'd support him.

Genevieve smiled and said as she and her family sat down, "Of course, my father and Guinevere will remain silent as we talk. I don't want to harm this meeting anymore than what has already occurred."

She turned to her family and grounded out with a glare that surprised the Knights, "Right???"

Guinevere winced. Her younger sister was normally very sweet and gentle-a major let down for her and her father as she took after Lunete and not them-but her glare was the things nightmares were made of.

Merlin cleared his throat and said commandingly, "Genevieve…I'm your father and the leader of our people. **I** shall talk with the Knights and Arthur."

The Knights watched with wide eyes as Genevieve's blue eyes began to glow a brilliant white that made the whole room illuminate with its power.

Arthur gasped out and said as he pointed to Merlin's daughter, "You're a Priestess!"

Genevieve's eyes returned to normal and she said as she shook her head, "No, no, I'm not a priestess, but I did inherit a tiny portion of power from my father and trained for a bit at Avalon under Viviane."

Arthur frowned and said, "I don't remember my Aunt saying she taught Merlin's youngest daughter."

Genevieve smiled slightly and said, "It was kept secret, but in any case, we are here because you are the prophesized King of Britain."

Arthur frowned and said as he crossed his arms over his chest-a sure sign to Bors and Dagonet that their commander was not happy indeed where as to Merlin, Guinevere, and Genevieve it just looked like he was making a stand against them, "I don't think so. I will not allow my future to be swayed by what a piece of rock with a bunch of chicken scratch says. Besides, Merlin has been trying to kill me ever since I was born-why would I listen to a thing he says?"

Genevieve frowned slightly and said slowly, "Yes, what you say is true. My father has done many evils in his life to make sure you are the one to lead our people, but he did it for a reason. He needed to be sure you were the one who could handle the strain of bonding with Britannia and lead us all to a new life filled with freedom and unity."

Bors cut in, "Whot if 'e doesn't want to be bonded to the island? Perhaps 'e wonts his life to be for his own?"

Guinevere couldn't stand it anymore! She had suffered through captivity under her fathers orders, just so Arthur could rescue her and fall in love with her, suffered the indignity of acting like a weak Roman woman in her attempt to seduce Arthur, failed in that **AND** failed in her attempt to sway Lancelot into her bed-the one man she really wanted to bed as his reputation as a lover was legendary- and now Arthur was rejecting her fathers plans for them both. **NO** **ONE** rejected her father's plans.

She slammed her fists on the Round Table and said darkly as she glared into Arthur bland green eyes, "You cannot ignore what my father says! He's been controlling your destiny since before you were born! You owe your very existence to him! You own him your allegiance!"

Arthur leaned back into his chair and said in a blank tone of voice, "I owe him nothing. I didn't make a deal with him in the beyond saying that if he created a body for my soul to inhabit I'd follow his every whim. He's the one who enchanted my father to look like Gorlois, and in all aspects caused my birth to happen because of rape. I owe that bastard nothing."

Isolde sighed in relief and said, "We're ready to being."

Lunete smiled reassuringly at Isolde and said, "I'll transfer my energy to Tristan whilst you bring his soul back."

Morgana lay down on her bed once more and said as she swallowed the same mixture as before, "I still wish I was the one who was the one giving him the energy. I have more to spare."

Isolde shook her head and said, "No, you need your energy to bring Tristan back. He's very stubborn."

Morgana smiled and nodded as she felt her soul slowly disengage from her body as her eyes fell closed. When she opened them again, she was standing on a lush green hill with a wide-open blue sky above her.

As she turned towards the golden gates behind her, she heard a familiar man's voice ask, "What are you doing here?"

She turned towards him with a smile and answered, "I'm here to bring you back."

Tristan, who was dressed in a pair of un-dyed breeches and a white tunic top, crossed his arms and said, "You need to go back Morgana. I'm finally at peace. I don't have to fight anymore."

Morgana sighed and said, "True, but what about the other Knights, you know they miss you."

Tristan smirked and replied, "They've lost brothers before. It won't be bad to lose one more."

Morgana frowned and tried again, "Your love, Isolde, will die without you."

Tristan's face lost some of its glee for death-for freedom- but he said, "I'll miss her too, but she'll be able to move on and finally have the husband who deserves her."

Morgana's frown deepened as she finished, "Dermott will be crushed."

Tristan's face dropped into a scowl as he said, "You just had to mention Dermott, didn't you?"

Morgana smirked and said, "All we have to do is wait for Elaine and Lunete and we're ready to leave this place."

Tristan raised and eyebrow but remained quite.

Isolde sighed and said as Morgana's eyes closed, "Now, to waken Elaine."

Lunete sat down on the opposite side of Elaine after and quick check over of Lancelot and said, "Okay, just let me say the first three lines of the spell, and when I finish with those you can bring Elaine out of it."

As she brought her Athame knife across her palm and created a similar cut across Tristan's she intoned,

"_**I am Lunete, daughter of Avalon.**_

_**In blood and magic we are bound.**_

_**In blood, take of my strength."**_

Isolde placed her hand on Elaine's, which were placed on both of Tristan's major wounds, the neck and left torso, and said,

"_**Temporal Incantante…Finite! **_

_**This is my will…"**_

Isolde said in stereo with Lunete,

"_**This is my will,**_

_**So Mote it BE!!!!!!!"**_

Isolde watched with wide hopeful eyes as Tristan's body lost the white glow of the time spell and gained the golden glow of the energy spell. Elaine blinked and asked with a yawn, "Has Morgana arrived yet?"

Then her eyes landed on Lancelot and she screamed out as she rushed to his side, "What happened?!"

Aithne sighed and explained everything that had happened in the past few hours since she had undergone the spell.

Elaine's eyes widened as she said in a soft, unbelieving voice, "I have to give up my Power of Sight…"

Isolde placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "I can't begin to understand how you'll decide what to do, but I want you to understand that I'll support whatever decision you make."

_Tristan's life for my powers…_


	25. Chapter 25

The Union of Avalon and Briton 25

**The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are from Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin by Douglas Monroe! The _Rite of Magica Rejection "Oardagh a Pishagagh Jiooldaght_ is of my own creation.**

**As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

Elaine sighed as her hand gently caressed the foreheads of her children, Roslyn and Orrin, and her eyes lingered on the man who gave them to her during that one magical night when they were one in mind, body, and soul. She sighed and ran her hand down his nose and across his cheek. The cream was nearly gone and she sighed in relief. Lancelot's head wound was nearly gone then. She was glad.

She gasped as a gentle yet calloused hand gripped her own and brought it to a pair of slightly chapped lips.

"Oh! You're awake! I'm so glad!" she exclaimed softly as she smiled and gently raised her twins' heads from her lap and onto the small beds created for them on the floor next to her chair, in which, she used to keep her vigil over Lancelot.

Aithne and Isolde, who were still in the room with them and watching over Morgana and Lunete, smiled at the small reunion. It was heart warming and they all knew that Elaine needed the comfort-she had a hard decision to make and the courage to make it.

As she lunged into his arms, he wrapped them around her and whispered soothing into her ear and rubbed her back firmly to let her know that he was fine.

After a short time of comforting her, Lancelot pulled back and asked in a horse voice, "What's happening?"

Elaine's face contorted into a fearful yet determined look as she hide her face in his shoulder and muttered, "I'm scared…"

Lancelot looked so confused.

Aithne took pity on his and explained, "Arthur arrived with the caravan and arrived in time to hear what Merlin requires of him and you are here because Merlin knocked you unconscious. Merlin's third daughter, Genevieve, is here to help create an alliance of peace between the Woads and you Knights, and Tristan's life hangs in the balance."

Lancelot's eyes widened in shock as he asked, "Why hasn't he been healed, Morgana's here!"

Isolde, with tears welling up in her eyes, sniffed and said in a chocked tone, "Tristan was meant to die. When Elaine saved Dagonet, you and he she angered the Fates. Now she must give up her Power of Sight to save his life…"

As Elaine finally started to calm down in his arms, he became aware of his twin children sitting close to him and rubbing their hands on Elaine's back to help calm her down and asked as they muttered sweetly into his and their mother's ears, _'It's okay mummy! Calm down mummy!'_, "What are you going to do Elaine?"

Elaine sat up and smiled up sweetly at her three loved ones and replied easily enough, "I'll give them up."

Isolde, who was wiping a few beads of sweat off of Tristan's slightly fevered brow, looked up at Elaine and said cheerfully but in a concerned tone of voice, "But you won't be able to see again-ever!"

Elaine turned to look at her family and said in a tone that showed just how relieved she was about loosing her power of sight, "And I'm okay with that because no one should ever know their future. I am happy to be rid of the power because it is more of a curse than a blessing."

She stood up and said in a business-like tone, "I need to speak with Arthur first. Just get the ingredients set up. I'll do the rest."

As he struggled to sit up because while his bump was no longer swelling and paining him, it still caused his vision to swim and made his stomach churn like it does whenever he's under the traveling spell, "I'll go with you."

Aithne appeared at his side, as if by magic, with a mortar and pestle set in hand and said sternly but with twinkling eyes, "I don't think so my dearest First Knight. You must stay here until you are well. It appears that we can't trust you otherwise not to get hurt if you are alone and away from our tender care."

As Elaine turned to leave the room she added, "Oh and tell Lunete's sister that Lunete wishes to see her."

Lancelot's face scrunched up in annoyance as he flopped back onto the cot and folded his arms childishly.

Aithne giggled and said as she put down one of the marble mortars, "You are acting like Ferrell when he's sick Lancelot. That's not very becoming of a fully grown First Knight who is rumored to be charming enough to get the skirts off any female-young or old."

Lancelot frowned up at Viviane's youngest daughter and faster than Elaine thought possible gripped her wrist and tightened it to get her attention.

Through her telepathy and his own training of the mind arts from Viviane he asked, _"Are you sure about this?"_

Elaine's lyrical voice was heavenly when used with her mind only as she answered, _"I'm positive!"_

As she left the room in the direction of the Round Table where she was sure Arthur and the others had gathered to discuss the future of Britain, she through to herself, _Tristan **WILL** live! It's not too big of a sacrifice to give up the Power of Sight because it **IS** more of a curse than a blessing! All the death I see-innocent or sinful dark or light-death is death. All the destruction…blood, the moans of the dying, burning homes, burning cities, and burning lands. All the time my dreams are nightmares waiting to entrap me with it's death and destruction and I never have any good visions! It's always about death and destruction…I'm actually relieved to be getting rid of the blasted things!_

As she arrived at the double doors that blocked her view of the legendary Round Table, she nodded to the guards on either side and waited patiently as the guards pushed the doors opened and one of the on the right called out, "Announcing Lady Elaine, daughter of the late Lord-King Uther Castus and Lady-Priestess Igraine, sister of Lord-King Arthur Castus!"

The Knights in the room, all of them besides Lancelot and Tristan, immediately stood at attention as she walked through the double doors. As she walked up to her brother, she smiled at Genevieve and said, "Hello again sister. How are you?"

Genevieve smiled and said, "I'm well enough. How about you? How's Lancelot?"

Elaine's smile grew as she said, "He's awake now. And very annoyed that he's not allowed to be here with Arthur and the other Knights. But he's good."

She turned her attention back to Arthur and said professionally, "Arthur, I know what I have to do. I have to revoke my Powers of Sight. It's the only way to get the Fates to release their hold over Tristan's life. I'm going to do it."

Gawain and Galahad took a step closure to her and asked in a near stereo voice, "Are you sure…won't that hurt you or something?"

Arthur, who had been silent up till now asked in a deeply controlled measure, as he knew Elaine wouldn't be swayed "Are you sure about this? You'll be giving up one of your only links to mother and you'll have to bleed a terribly long time to accomplish this."

Bors demanded hotly at this, "Whot do you mean, _'she'll have to bleed a long time for this'_?!"

Those nine words made him tremble in unknown fury. Elaine was kind of like his little sister or niece and he loved her dearly. Those words struck a cord deep within him and caused him to shudder. He had only felt like this once before-when he thought Dagonet was dying.

Arthur tried to ignore his own misgivings about his sister's decision answered blankly, "Elaine will have to bleed out the Power of Sight. The magic is in her blood, so that's how she'll rid herself of the power. If she bleeds for to long or for to short a time either she herself will die with Tristan following, she'll live and Tristan will too, or she fail and she'll live but Tristan will die."

Immediately Elaine was attacked on all sides by the men she loved as brothers, "Elaine you can't!"-Galahad

"No!"-Dagonet

"Elaine, don't do it!"-Bors

"Tristan will understand!"-Gawain

Elaine smiled, placed her hands on her hips, and said commandingly to them all, "Don't worry! I'll be fine and nothing you say will change my mind."

She turned back to Genevieve and added, "Lunete is anxious to see you again, but she's with Tristan right now and unable to talk with you. Oh, and the girls and Ronan wanted me to tell you that they miss you."

Genevieve smiled and said briskly, "So, shall we get to the heart of the matter?"

Merlin, who was quite upset about his youngest daughter's words to him and his favored daughter, Guinevere, interrupted hoarsely, "Arthur **MUST** marry Guinevere. Only then can he be King of Britain."

He turned to Elaine and said horribly, "You cannot give up your Sight. Arthur will need its secrets to rule well with."

Genevieve exclaimed, "**FATHER!!!** Did you not hear what she said?! If she does **NOT** give it back to the Goddess, the Knight, Sir Tristan, will die!"

Merlin shrugged and replied as he stood up and marched straight up to Elaine and stared harshly into her emerald green eyes, "Lives of the unimportant are meant to be lost for those of the highest order to succeed."

Then he added more pompously, "And without me, you wouldn't be here either Elaine, daughter of Uther, you owe me your allegiance too."

Elaine, who was at Arthur's side, flew into a rage that frightened the Knights of the Round Table, "I'll do what I please! Tristan's life is at stake!"

She stared into his dark and dangerous eyes and said murderously, "I owe you nothing, son of Taliesin, be gone from my sight!"

With a wave of her hand, Merlin was lifted off his feet and slammed into the unyielding stonewall behind him.

Guinevere exclaimed, "How dare you…you…you bastard priestess!"

Elaine turned to Guinevere and said heatedly as her eyes blazed to life and began to glow and eerie golden color, "I **dare** because I can daughter of Merlin."

As she exited the room, she added over her shoulder, "Oh, and my mother and father were married when I was conceived **AND** born…which is more than you can say Guinevere…isn't it?"

As the doors slammed shut behind her, she could hear Arthur and the Knights yelling at Merlin and Guinevere. For some reason, she knew that her friend, Genevieve, was not included in the Knights rage.

When she arrived back in the Healing Chambers, she said briskly, "Prepare for the **_'Oardagh a Pishagagh Jiooldaght' _**or the **_Rite of Magica Rejection_**."

Almost instantaneously, the Priestesses jumped into action. Lancelot watched with worried eyes as the woman gathered packs full of herbs, caldrons, rocks, and other special tools. He watched as Tristan, Morgana, and Lunete floated into the air by the power of Elaine's telekinesis, and made a move to follow them.

Aithne placed and hand on his shoulder and said, "No, you stay here with the children. They don't need to watch Elaine bleed herself out…for that matter…neither do you."

Lancelot made to protest, but Elaine said in a tone of finality, "No."

As the three priestesses left the room with the other three floating serenely behind him, he sighed. This wasn't exactly how he thought the after-battle would be like. No matter how much he wanted to follow, he was still to sluggish because of his head wound-_curse you Merlin!_

Merlin looked Arthur directly in his eyes and said, "We have to stop your sister! She'll kill herself and then what…you'll never be a good king."

Arthur shrugged and said, "I never wanted to be King Merlin, and my sister is her own woman. If she wants to do this to save Tris' life, I can't stop her…and nor would I try if I could stop her."

Merlin's eyes gleamed even more insanely in the dark candlelight and said as he rose to his feet, "Then if you won't stop her with your blood link, I'll stop her by destroying the circle!"

Arthur jumped to his feet in alarm and shouted, "**NO!!!** You'll kill them **ALL!!!!!!!"**

As the women reached the center of the practice hall, for this was the only place behind the wall that had enough space for a ritual of this much power, Isolde barked out, "Everyone, leave now!"

Faster than she could say, _"Avalon"_, the practice hall was cleared of all people and Elaine placed the three down side-by-side, with Tristan in the middle of the two Priestesses. With that Aithne and Isolde each took two caldrons and placed them at north, south, east, and west along with the herbs and incenses chosen for this ritual.

Elaine took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Isolde walked up to her and said, **_"With this water purified by one who is empowered by the waters, giveth unto you the purity of heart, mind, and soul."_**

Elaine held out her hands.

When she felt the pitcher of water in her hands, she held it above her head and said as she pictured all the dirt on her skin roll of her body as it followed the pure water's trails along her body and all the negative energies and thoughts sweep out of her skin and join the dirt as it was all absorbed into the ground below her,

"**_Blessed be my Mind, that learns of your ways,_**

_**Blessed be my eyes, that have seen this day,**_

_**Blessed be my lips, that utters your names and keep your secrets.**_

_**Blessed be my breasts, formed in strength and beauty. **_

_**Blessed be the phallus and womb, for without which I would not be. Blessed be my knees, that shall kneel at thy Sacred Altar. **_

_**Blessed be my feet, that has brought me in these ways.**_

_**So Mote it be!"**_

As she said this, she poured the water over her head and smiled as she felt all the days' dirt roll off her body and felt all her fears drain away too.

When she opened her eyes again she stepped forward and took her bag. As she reached the north side of her circle, she placed a white candle there and moved around in a circle until four candles stood around her and her charges.

As she lit a tiny piece of wood from a nearby torch, she looked around her and began,

"_**I light these candles in the presence of the gods and goddesses. In the name of the four mighty elements,**_

_**Please gather within this circle and power descends in this hour upon this place.  
In the name of the four mighty elements,**_

_**Please gather within this circle and powers descend in this hour upon this place."**_

Elaine reached into her bag and pulled out her white marble Athame and plunged it into the caldron, which was filled halfway up with fresh, sweet smelling water.

She intoned,

"_**I exorcise thee, O Creature of Water, **_

_**That thou cast out from thee all the impurity and uncleanliness of the world of phantasm. **_

_**In the names of Cernunnos and Cerridwen."**_

She pulled out the Athame at the same time she pulled out a pinch of salt and intoned as she held the salt above the caldron,

"**_Blessings be upon thee, O Creature of Salt, _**

_**Let all malignity and hindrance be cast forth from thee, **_

_**And let all good enter within. **_

_**Wherefore do I bless and consecrate thee, **_

_**That thou mayest aid me. **_

_**In the names of Cernunnos and Cerridwen."**_

As she repeated this with the other three caldrons' she ended as she kneeled once more before the caldron at the northern point,

" **_But ever mind that as water and salt purifies the body,_**

_**So the scourge purifies the soul. **_

_**So mote it be!"**_

Then she raised her Athame and walked in a circle with the point of her ritual knife aimed at the ground. As the circle passed by the four corners, Isolde and Aithne dropped Basil, Elder, and Eucalyptus in for cleansing, Betony and Mullein for protection, Blackberry, Clover, and Eucalyptus for health, Buckthorn to ward off evil, Damiana for meditation, Ginger for power, Ginseng for energy and cut up sprigs of Iris, Violet, Artemisa, Asafetida, and MenRue for the removal of her Power of Sight.

Then right before their very eyes, a cut was drawn into the earth. A magical circle was being cast as she intoned,

"**_By the earth that is her body,_**

_**And by the air that is her breath, **_

_**And by the fire that is her bright spirit,**_

_**And by the living waters of her womb,**_

_**The circle is cast,**_

_**So mote it be!"**_

Then Elaine dipped her hand into the water, and sprinkled it around the circle touching everyone in the circle with it. Then she took her four incenses and began…

While she faced the north, she knelt down and drew the invoking earth pentacle starting from the northern point and drawing down the left side while she dropped a tiny orb of Myrrh and intoned,

"_**Oh spirit guardian of the north,  
Ancient one of the earth,  
I call thee to come forth and charge this circle,  
Withe the power of three and rock."**_

Next, she faced face east, drew an invoking air pentagram starting from the eastern point and drawing across while she dropped a tiny orb of Bergmont and intoned,

"**_Oh spirit guardian of the east,  
Ancient one of the air,  
I call thee to come forth and charge this circle,  
Withe the power of the winds."_**

Then she faced south, drew an invoking fire pentacle starting from the northern point and drawing down the right side while she dropped a tiny orb of Olibanum and intoned while she intoned,

"**_Oh spirit guardian of the south,  
Ancient one of the fire,  
I call thee to come forth and charge this circle,  
Withe the power of the flame."_**

Lastly, she faced west draw an invoking water pentacle starting from the western point and dropped a tiny orb of Orris Root while she intoned,

"**_Oh spirit guardian of the west,  
Ancient one of the water,  
I call thee to come forth and charge this circle,  
Withe the power of the tides."_**

Finally she faced the north once again and said in closing,

"**_Charge this circle with your power,_**

_**Old ones, for as above, so below."**_

She raised her hands into the air and called upon the God and Goddess,

"**_I invoke and call upon thee O Cernunnos,_**

**_God of death and lord of the underground,_**

**_I invite you into my circle,_**

**_Touch us change us and make us whole._**

**_I invoke and call upon thee O Cerridwen,_**

**_I invite you into my circle,_**

**_Touch us, change us, and make us whole,_**

**_Ye mighty ones._**

**_Lords of the watch towers of the universe,_**

**_Dred lords of the outer spaces._**

**_Thou powerful god, thou gentle goddess,_**

**_I (we) invite you to my (our) meeting."_**

She paused to gather her breath and ended,

"**_O thou loving Cerridwen!  
O thou mighty Cernunnos!  
We gather before you to give back my Powers of Sight,_**

_**To bring Tristan, son of Agorgi, shield-brother of the Knight of the Round Table, lover of Isolde, father of Dermott, back to the land of the Living!"**_

She quickly dragged the sharp Athame across both of her wrists, held them aloft towards the sky and with a loud shout towards the heavens-towards the Fates-she exclaimed, "I, Lady-Queen Elaine Castus, daughter of late Lord-King Uther Castus of Hadrian's Wall and late Lady-Priestess Igraine Cuid a Uisce a Cornwhwynn a Castus of Avalon and Hadrian's Wall, sister of Lord-King Lucius Artorius Castus of Hadrian's Wall, Lover of the First Knight of the Round Table and Second-n-Command of Hadrian's Wall, Lancelot, Mother of Roslyn and Orrin shed my blood to giveth back thy Power of Sight!"

In that moment, Arthur and the others rushed into the practice ring and gasped as the blood began to pool around Elaine in a large pool of blood at her feet. Then her wrists began to glow as the power dripped out of her body drop by drop.

"**Elaine! NO!**" shouted Arthur.

"_Elaine…_" whispered Lancelot who had left the children in Jols' care.

"**Elaine! Stop!**" Exclaimed Galahad and Gawain together.

"**NO!!!**" shouted Dagonet as he collapsed to his knees and hung his head.

"**We're to late!**" shouted Bors angrily as Merlin recklessly tried to crack the circle surrounding her and destroy the ritual.

Genevieve, who had followed them all, jumped in front of her father and said as his staff hit her harshly in the gut to get her to move, "You'll have to kill me father…"

Merlin's crack, blue dye, bloody lips, formed into a cruel smile as Guinevere joined him with a short sword in hand and he said as he crackled happily, "With pleasure."

Will Tristan live? Will Merlin and Guinevere really kill Genevieve to stop Elaine's ritual??


	26. Chapter 26

The Union of Avalon and Briton 26

**The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from ****Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic**** by Scott Cunningham and ****Everyday Magic**** by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from ****Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature**** by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story ****Dark Red.**** Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: ****Practical Magick for Daily Life ****by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are from ****Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin**** by Douglas Monroe! The **_**Rite of Magica Rejection "Oardagh a Pishagagh Jiooldaght**_** is of my own creation.**

**As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

Lancelot couldn't believe what he was seeing. His lover was all but bleeding to death in an attempt to save his brother-n-arms' life; his former, semi-enemy, Merlin, was battling his own daughter, who had selflessly placed herself in between Merlin and the circle to protect those within, and the other Knights were to shocked to do much of anything.

Things were occurring much to fast. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

Genevieve snarled as she dodged a swing from Guinevere's long sword, and hissed as Merlin's staff slammed into her back. As she tried to weave herself back and forth between her evil family members, she tried to ignore the looks of surprise on the Knights faces as they watched her defend their little sister from Merlin. She knew that they were astonished by her actions, but what they didn't know was that while she and Guinevere shared Merlin as their father, they both had different mothers. Lunete also shared their fate.

Lunete's mother had been a minor priestess of Avalon during her time alive, but Lolilla had died with Lunete's birth, and so Merlin had taken another-Gwendolena.

Gwendolena was young to Merlin's old, and while he had been in a type of love with Lolilla and had taken her from maidenhood with all the gentleness he could muster during such a passionate embrace, Gwendolena's virginity had been taken with such viciousness many thought that the young Gwendolena would commit suicide. Fortunately for Guinevere, Gwendolena was a strong girl and birthed her nine months later. Unfortunately, Gwendolena had been killed in battle three months later in an ambush set up by Merlin whilst she had been traveling to the Isle of Avalon to see what her daughter's fate was.

Then there was her.

Her mother, Gilda, had also been a minor priestess of Avalon who decided to stay with Merlin despite the fact that Viviane had forbidden her to leave the island. Her mother had been young and naïve about the ways of the world. Her mother had been sheltered and protected on the island where love was not a thing of fairytales, but a thing of fact. As a consequence, she had been born into a forced Woad marriage. Merlin hadn't even cared for her mother, and as such her mother had slowly died in Merlin's captivity.

With her mother's death, she only had herself and Lunete-then three years old-to rely on for love. She had been lucky that Priestess Igraine had found her and taken her back to her roots in Avalon. That's where she trained the little power that she had inherited from her parents. Then Viviane sent her back to the Woads, and at the age of twelve she had been forced to fight for her evil and insane father, who had corrupted her middle sister beyond belief.

That lead to where she was now. She hurriedly ducked another swing from her sister's sword and just missed having her neck broken by her father's staff. She turned to the closest Knight and demanded a bit exasperatedly, "A sword please?!"

Galahad, who was watching them with a wide-open mouth, slammed it shut as he tossed her his sword. She deftly caught it, twirled it around, and evenly met Guinevere's next thrust as she winced with Merlin's staff at her ribcage. She couldn't help the moan she heard more than felt her ribs break.

As she pushed them away for a short time, she glanced behind her and gasped. Elaine's body was slowly draining of strength as her blood gradually left her body through her self-inflicted wounds.

That was her last mistake according to Merlin. He swung his staff with all his strength, along with Guinevere and her sword, and the next thing Genevieve knew; she was flat on her back with her borrowed sword two feet from her and Guinevere's sword at her neck.

Before Guinevere could harm her though, Arthur joined the fray with a yell of anger and blocked the sword stroke that would have stolen her life from her.

Guinevere gasped in fright at the wild eyed look Arthur was giving her and realized that he had just witnessed, along with all the other Knights, just how malicious she and her father could be. She stumbled away from the man her father had always planned on her marrying, and nearly screamed as two large pairs of hands gripped her shoulders, and forced her to drop her sword. Which, in her dazed mind, wasn't all that hard as her fingers had grown numb with the realization that her actions against her sister could be taken as a sign against Elaine and the others within the ritual circle.

Arthur was boiling mad. Merlin and Guinevere's actions against his sister's actions were all that he needed to finally decide about what he would do with Guinevere. He knew Merlin had wanted him to marry her, but with this one action he knew he would never marry her. He spun towards Bors and Dagonet and growled out, "Hold her!"

Then with a skillful twist of his wrist, Merlin's staff spun out of control through the air, and landed with a dull thud a few feet away. He marched up to Genevieve's downed form and ordered, "Galahad, Gawain, take him and don't let him leave."

Instantly, thanks to years of trust and hardships that had forged a fellowship that could never be broken, all four of his Knights did as they were ordered.

Arthur, who had dropped to his knees next to Genevieve, watched with tired eyes as Lancelot dragged himself dizzily to his side too. As Lancelot pushed himself up, Arthur said in a croak, "She's got bad lacerations, black and blue bruises all over her front and back, and…"

As his hands rubbed down her torso gently, he added as he felt four ribs move, "…four broken ribs."

As Lancelot nodded, he winced as his throbbing headache, and said, "I can't believe she did this."

Arthur nodded and nearly froze when Genevieve groaned, and said in a weakly, soft voice as her eyes opened for the first time in a few minutes, "Arthur, I'm sorry I couldn't protect her…"

Arthur was amazed by her words. More than the fact that she said she was sorry, but by the fact that she said it in the same way as Lancelot does when he had made a mistake and felt the need to a apologize. He opened his mouth to tall her it was fine, but her eyes rolled back up into her head and her body collapsed against his in a dead faint once more.

Arthur and Lancelot shared a look, and Lancelot was amazed to see something akin to love in his best friend's eyes as he gazed upon Merlin's youngest daughter. It was then that he decided that he could tell Arthur about what Guinevere had tried to accomplish when she attempted to seduce them both on the way towards the wall. He smirked and thought as he started to stumble his way closer to the ritual circle, _it doesn't look like he'll marry her now._

He only stopped when he reached Aithne and Isolde and queered worriedly as they watched, as Elaine's body seemed to grow weaker and weaker before their eyes, "She's getting weak. Surely she's bled the Sight out by now?"

Aithne looked up at him with her aquamarine blue orbs and replied with kindness and understanding flooding her voice, "No, not yet. Elaine's Sight is a powerful gift…she still has a lot to bleed out."

Lancelot's hands fisted themselves in agitation, but he stubbornly refused to say another word until the circle collapsed or he did-which ever came first.

After a minute or two, the circle finally collapsed and Elaine's body, which had been held up by the magical ritual, fell- her skin whiter than fresh fallen snow. Lancelot didn't wait a moment as he rushed to his lover's side. He was so worried that she was dead.

The gathered people gasped and Isolde rushed up to Tristan's side with one of the white candle's for healing and intoned in a panic,

"_**In the divine name of the Goddess,**_

_**Who breathes life into us all,**_

_**I consecrate and chare this candle,**_

_**Become and magical tool for healing,**_

_**Magick mend and candle burn,**_

_**Wounds and sickness end,**_

_**Good health return!"**_

With an anxious breath, they all watched as the white light surrounded Tristan's immobile body. Gawain bit his lip and started to dance and cheer along with the others as Tristan's mortal wounds vanished.

Aithne, who had watched with belated breath, rushed to Elaine's side and said as she placed a gentle hand on the First Knight's shoulder, "She'll be all right. It's just the blood loss. We'll heal her right up-no worries."

Lancelot couldn't help but fear for his lover as Aithne started to quickly rip the hem of her gown apart into thin strips to bind her wounds in a quick, effective cast. He bit his lip and started to sob as Elaine's wrists bled through the linen strips.

He yelled angrily, "Then what are you waiting for?! Heal her!"

Arthur tilted his head to the side as he heard Lancelot's anguished screams, quickly stood up with Genevieve in his arms, and ordered sharply as he was very worried for her and, more importantly Elaine, "Take them down below."

Arthur purposely ignored Guinevere's screams.

Galahad snorted as Guinevere screamed at them to let her go.

"Let me go! I'm to be your queen! Release me! Now!"

Gawain and Galahad chuckled together as they roughly pulled Merlin into the dark hall way and Bors said dangerously as he pulled the younger woman to stare into his eyes, "You are a queen of nothing. You are to become queen of nothing, and if Arthur has anything to say about it…you'll be joining your mother in a few hours time."

Genevieve moaned as Arthur appeared suddenly-alerting them both to his arrival-and said with tears coating his voice as he stared down at his beloved baby sister, "Lets get them all back to the Healing Chambers."

Lancelot's tears continued to fall down his cheeks as he staggered into the Healing Chambers and nearly dropped the mother of his children. As Lancelot set her down as gentle as he could with his blurring eye sight and all but collapsed beside her on the cot because of his tears and his horrible headache, he said more than asked because he knew Arthur well enough, "What will you do with them?"

Arthur looked at his best friend and said darkly as he sat down next to Elaine and him and gazed sorrowfully down at her, "They tried to kill my baby sister Lancelot. That's not even taking into account that Guinevere can't seem to decide between you and me…but this…I **WILL** see them dead for their actions against Elaine."

Arthur placed his gentle hand on Elaine's golden brown head, placed a sweet, brotherly kiss upon her crown, and stormed out of the chambers.

Isolde, who hadn't lost her smile with Tristan's return, said as she took Arthur's place by their side, "Let's heal Elaine then eh?"

Lancelot sat up and said, "Yes."

Morgana interrupted as Isolde moved to increase the bindings over Elaine's wrists, "Not you, let Aithne do it."

Then Morgana fell asleep.

Aithne smiled and nodded as Isolde shook her head and laid down to rest next to Tristan. Dermott, who had jumped into bed with Tristan when they put him down on the cot, snuggled close to his parents and fell asleep once more.

As Lancelot laid down next to his love, he thought with a darkly, humorous tone, _'Maybe I won't have to tell Arthur after all.'_

Sorry it's so short, but this is more of an in between chapter. Things will pick up with Guin and Merlin, Elaine's loss of power, and what will happen with their futures.


	27. Chapter 27

The Union of Briton and Avalon 27

**The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from ****Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic**** by Scott Cunningham and ****Everyday Magic**** by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from ****Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature**** by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story ****Dark Red.**** Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: ****Practical Magick for Daily Life ****by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are from ****Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin**** by Douglas Monroe! The **_**Rite of Magica Rejection "Oardagh a Pishagagh Jiooldaght**_** is of my own creation.**

**As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

Merlin struggled between the two extra large Knights as they dragged him down into a dark, dank holding cell deep in the farthest end of the underground prison.

A minute later, Merlin, one of the seven high leaders of the Woads, heard his daughter shriek, _'Let me go! Let me go! I've done nothing wrong!!'_, "You will not be able to keep me here Knights, my powers are to strong for you as I proved when I hurt your best Knight."

Galahad and Gawain did the same to their would-be-queen, Guinevere, but they placed her in a cell on the opposite end of the long corridor, and they made sure that she was placed in the cell as rudely as they could without hurting her-they may hate her for attempting to harm their little sister, but they weren't barbarians.

The four Knights met each other's eyes and nodded. Their captives would not be able to communicate with one another because they would stand guard faithfully until Arthur came down and decided their fate.

Jols, who had remained quiet so the Priestesses could do their jobs without interruption, proclaimed softly so he wouldn't ruin their spell work or get in the way as they rushed to a fro, "I'll take my leave now, My Lady Priestesses. I have things to do in the stables."

Lancelot glanced at him and nodded as he said distractedly, "Yes, thank you for watching the children Jols, we owe you."

Jols left the chambers, and as Aithne checked Elaine's bloody wrists, she frowned and Lancelot asked anxiously as Roslyn began to moan and Orrin started to wiggle about in discomfort, "You can heal her, right?"

Galahad's lover and Ferrell's mother smiled reassuringly and said soothingly as she pulled from one of the bags tied to her waist, "Of course, but it'll take more than a healing spell and a candle because this is a ritual wound. Don't worry…she'll be fine in a minute."

With that, she pulled out four, small, palm-sized stones: two yellow topazes and two crystal white quartzes.

She placed one yellow topaz in Elaine's right hand and one crystal Quartz in her left hand, and palmed the second topaz in her left hand and the quartz in her right.

She then took a deep breath and intoned as she stared at the bloody wounds,

_**"I raise the darkness to a light,**_

_**That heals all wounds with strength and might,**_

_**I release this healing with a love so pure,**_

_**This patient be well, this patient is cured.**_

_**So mote it be!"**_

Right before Lancelot's worried brown eyes, Elaine's wrists and the rocks in both of their palms began to glow a soothing, gentle yellow light. After a minute or two, the wounds sealed leaving behind two slim scars that held curious runes about the top portion of the scars.

Aithne frowned thoughtfully as she said, "Those runes mean that she renounced her Power of Sight and in return a new power will be granted to her for her sacrifice to save the life of a man of destiny."

Before Lancelot, who despite still seeing double, could ask about the _'man of destiny'_ stuff, Roslyn and Orrin jolted awake and yelled out fearfully with glazed eyes that reminded him eerily of Elaine when she had a vision-though Roslyn's eyes were heavily veiled and Orrin's were just slightly cloudy, "The Shadow-Man escapes! The Shadow-Man escapes!"

Hearing those words, Aithne rushed out of the Healing Chambers, unintentionally awakening everyone who was still asleep or resting-barring Tristan and his family-leaving Lancelot who is still seeing double, to explain as he attempted to calm his daughter, son, and Ferrell who was frighten because his mother was out of his sight.

Bors and Dagonet stared with intense brown and blue eyes at the old man who was covered in mud and who claimed to be the sole reason for Arthur and Elaine's existence. Bors allowed _well that might be true…what with that spell and all, but that doesn't mean it gives him the right to harm and or order Arthur or Elaine around as if he was bloody God or the Goddess or something!_

As Bors shook the iron bars that barred Merlin's way to test their strength, Merlin, from the shadows of the cell, waved his hand and muttered under his breath.

Bors and Dagonet edged backwards in caution, as the shadows seemed to thicken and condense into a black figure and Bors asked, "Uh…where are the girls when you need them?"

The Shadows quickly formed into gaseous hands and wrapped around the Knights necks despite their frantic attempts to prevent it.

One of the last things both Knights saw as consciousness left them, was the insane gleam in the old man eyes as he watched with a crooked, yellow smile as their lives were being taken from them.

But, before he could get any farther, Arthur rushed into the cells with Jols, whom he had grabbed before entering the prison as a possible witness-completely ignoring Guinevere's cries of innocents as he passed by- and threw a hastily formed orb of raw magic at Merlin that disrupted his Shadow hands and released his Knights.

While his Knights, unconscious though they were, gasped for breath, Merlin looked at him with cloudy, blind eyes full of shadows and stated in an otherworldly tone he had come to associate as a Seer's Voice, "You will be killed for the use of magic, Arthur, and all our hard work will have been for nothing."

Artur snorted at his words, for they had never **WORKED** together for anything except for the battle of Badon Hill and replied, "I've been using magic since I was a boy, Merlin. I doubt that my sisters or my cousins will kill me for using it to save the lives of my Knights."

Arthur glanced back at his still-downed Knights in concern, and jumped back in surprise as Merlin lunged towards him, grabbed the iron bars and started to cry out in rhyme as the Shadows danced around him,

"_**Seven bars across the name,**_

_**Special Favors burns the flame.**_

_**Merlin's bondage I ask to cease…"**_

In that moment, as Arthur wished he knew more magic so he could stop Merlin's escape, Aithne arrived and sent him back with a counter-spell, the Spell of Hostage, and as water swirled about her in controlled rings, they traded off lines in a race to see who finished first,

"_**Ebony poppet evil and rare,**_

_**I bind you down in my snare.**_

_**Stuffed with bonest and the snake,**_

_**Your essence of magic growth vows your take…"**_

_**"Upon this day, I ask release,"**_

_**From the prison, from the room..."**_

"_**I cast you into the muddy waters,**_

_**Keep away from our sons and daughters.**_

_**Without clear sight or common sense,**_

_**The muddy waters keep you drenched…"**_

_**That keeps his freedom in a tomb.**_

_**The price for freedom has been made,**_

_**With prayers and magick, penitence paid."**_

"_**In your evil and all alone,**_

_**Coldness drifts upon your bones.**_

_**An aimless voyage now in the tides,**_

_**Keep you still and evil bines.**_

_**So mote it be!!!"**_

**_"SO MOTE IT BE!!!"_**

Arthur sighed in relief, as Merlin was sent hurtling back into the cell and mud and water formed a cage around him. Despite the fact that Merlin's spell was shorter, Aithne's childhood affliction, talking to fast, helped them both in the end.

He turned to her and said, "While I'm glad you showed up, why are you here?"

She answered out loud as she sent an orb of freezing, ice water at both his Knights, at the same time she answered telepathically, _'Roslyn and Orrin seem to have inherited Elaine's Sight. They saw Merlin trying to escape'_, "What will you do with him, Arthur?"

Arthur shook his head and replied, as Bors and Dagonet dragged themselves up to their feet, "I will have Merlin killed for his actions against Elaine and the others involved in the ritual. I just don't know how to go about this without inciting a war with his Woad Tribe."

As they came up behind their friends, Dagonet asked as he and his best friend watched Aithne finish her work with Merlin, and followed her and Arthur to the second cell where Guinevere was being held, "What about her?"

Guinevere, from her tiny cell, looked properly repented, sniffled, and cried out pitifully, "Arthur! Don't do this, please! This is not my fault!

_Bastard! How dare he do this to me! When I get out of here, I'm going to make his life so miserable once we're married that he'll kill himself within a year! I'll just have to make sure he gets me pregnant before I kill him…bastard!_

_And once he's dead, Elaine will find herself in an accident and then Lancelot will be all mine!!!_

Bors watched as her eyes drew into herself and wondered what she was thinking.

_But before that, I'll have to get rid of his twin brats!!_

Bors didn't know why, but he had a feeling that he needed to break up her train of thought and fast, so he demanded hotly, "Oh, and I suppose all the blame lies in Merlin?! We all saw you try to kill your own sister **AND** we all saw the bloodlust in your eyes as you tried to kill those in the circle!!"

As Lancelot tried to keep command, Elaine woke up and asked dazedly as she looked around and sent a mental summons to Vanora, "What's wrong?"

"Elaine!" exclaimed Lancelot happily as Lunete and Morgana moaned and dragged themselves to their feet and stumbled up to the two of them.

Elaine smiled at her lover, opened her arms for her children to climb into, Lunete, who had come to a stop by Lancelot and placed her arm on his shoulder to regain her lost balance asked groggily, "How's your head?"

As her son snuggled into her arms, Orrin piped up, "Why are you all hurt and tired mummy??"

Elaine answered with a loving hug as Lancelot told Lunete he was fine, "Some things happened whilst you and the other children were asleep. Mummy needed to make her Sight go away to help Uncle Tristan, and Daddy accidentally hit his head. We'll all be fine, Orrin."

Lunete scolded Lancelot about him walking about in his condition, as she exclaimed happily, "Ah, ha, ha, ha!!!"

"What?!" exclaimed an annoyed Lancelot, who was **STILL** trying to calm Ferrell down. _'Calm down Ferrell, nothing will happen to you…I promise!'-'No one is going to hurt you.'-'We are all here to protect you, little one, nothing bad will happen…'_

He didn't understand why Galahad's son was so frightened, but Lunete explained as she carved his name into a white candle, "Some Saxon rebels managed to kidnap Ferrell for a short while on our way to the Wall. He's been clingy ever since. Elaine's been helping him, but what he really needs is some spiritual healing."

Lancelot looked at the candle pointedly with a questioning, raised eyebrow.

Lunete chuckled and replied with a half-grin, "It's for you. I had hoped to let your head wound heal naturally, but with everything going on…we need our _'Legendary First Knight'_ up to full strength **NOW**…not later."

Lancelot raised an eyebrow at her, but turned to Elaine, who had finally calmed the twins down, and added for Lancelot's natural curiosity, "I help council Ferrell through the mind, but he needs Branwen to heal his soul."

Lancelot looked at his lover, then his children, and said as Dermott yawned and looked at them curiously, "Why don't you four go and play. I'm sure you all will be able to find something to do."

As if summoned by magic, Vanora appeared with Gilly, number two and eleven, and said, "Sorry I'm late! I had to round up all my little ones before I could…"

Elaine waved her hand and said carelessly as Lunete leaned back in relief, for Lancelot's cloudy eyes faded into the warm alert orbs she's always known him to have, "No problem Vanora, I understand."

Elaine looked at the four seven-year-olds, and said, "You four be good for Vanora, ya hear???"

"Yes Mummy!"- "Yes Auntie!" chimed the children as they eagerly followed the red-hared woman and her three children.

When they were gone, Lancelot asked, "Your Sight?"

Elaine sighed, rubbed her scars, and reported, "It's gone."

Morgana, who had remained quiet as she watched over Tristan and Isolde, asked, "What are you going to do now, little sister?"

Elaine sighed again and said seriously, "I still have telepathy and telekinesis, but…"

Lancelot asked, as everyone focused heavily on her, so no one noticed when Genevieve opened her eyes and crawled out of the Healing Chambers, "But what…I mean…the runes…?"

"I can't help but think…feel…that a new power is forming inside me."

After a minute Lancelot face darkened as he demanded, "When did Roslyn and Orrin start to show signs of the Sight?!!"

Guinevere stared harshly at the men and Priestess holding her captive. _I **HAVE** to escape! If only I could regain some moderate control of my body functions like father has taught me in the past!_

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly manipulated her body to force tears to fall from her wide, innocent, wounded eyes, "You don't know my father! If I didn't help him, he'd kill me!"

She looked beseechingly, adoringly into Arthur's guarded emerald green eyes, and asked softly, maidenly, "Do you truly think I'd be able to willingly harm my own baby sister???"

Before Arthur could reply, a weak voice interrupted, "I think you could…ever since I was twelve and you were thirteen when we first met…**BIG**** SISTER**."

Aithne cried out in shock as she rushed to Genevieve's side, "You are still wounded!! Why did you come here??"

Dagonet demanded, "Why isn't she healed???"

Genevieve chuckled weakly and moaned as her busted ribs aggravated her and replied, "Too much, too fast…I snuck out…I had a feeling I was needed here, and I see that I was right."

Aithne reached into a hip-sack that was always at her side and said purposely, "Before you do anything, you'll be healed by me!"

As Aithne healed her Genevieve told the Knights the truth about Merlin and Guinevere, "Father and Guinevere are what the Woads call, Shadow-Humans, even though Guinevere has no magic whatsoever to speak of. They are more aligned with darkness and the underworld than normal humans and priestesses. As such, they are more easily able to kill those they have a hatred for…"

Arthur knelt next to her and asked as the white healing rays mended her broken and bruised body, "So why are they trying to kill my family???"

Genevieve looked at him sorrowfully and said in a heart-broken whisper, "To control you and take command of Briton for all time by the power of your soul."

This is an update! I hope you enjoy the long chapter!! Tell me what you think!


	28. Chapter 28

The Union of Avalon and Briton 28

**The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from ****Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic**** by Scott Cunningham and ****Everyday Magic**** by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from ****Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature**** by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story ****Dark Red.**** Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: ****Practical Magick for Daily Life ****by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are from ****Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin**** by Douglas Monroe! The **_**Rite of Magica Rejection "Oardagh a Pishagagh Jiooldaght**_** is of my own creation.**

**As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me! The children are all mine though!!!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

The silence that met her grave words were enough to cause the four Knights to shiver. Dagonet gulped nervously. They didn't like the sound of those ominous words. Galahad turned to his lover and the mother of his son and gasped softly to himself. Aithne had paled and her hands were shaking in a fit of nerves he had never seen in her before.

Before he could calm her down, Aithne and Arthur, who was kneeling beside Genevieve, met each other's eyes and Arthur swore as he jumped to his feet and started to pace. Aithne, who was aware of her lover's and his friends' eyes upon her stubbornly ignored them all and continued to heal her patient, Merlin's youngest daughter.

Bors, who was watching Guinevere with unseeing eyes, jolted back to the situation at hand and asked in an insightful, enlightened tone, "It's not like his blood holds the livelihood of Briton!"

When the two of the many heirs of the Avalonian bloodline didn't reply, the Knights shared an uneasy glance of subconscious knowing, as Genevieve chuckled and answered with a wince as she pushed herself up to her elbows and stared at the still pacing future king and as Galahad prompted his lover to answer, _'Right Aithne….right???'_, "But that's just it, my knightly friend, the line of the Pendragon **IS** the blood of Briton."

As Arthur turned back to the group, Merlin crackled out mysteriously from his dark cell, _**"The Line of the Dragon rules the land of Albion. The blood of the Pendragon lives within Albion's flesh and Albion's bone. By the power of she who holds the heart and power and he who is the soul will empower Albion's greatness once more!"**_

Gawain, who was leaning against the prison's walls, groaned and asked exasperatedly as those mystical words plundered through his head, "And that means??"

Genevieve answered as a still introverted Aithne and a frustrated Galahad helped her to her feet because the mother of Ferrell was not talking to him, "It means that with Elaine's power and heart and Arthur's soul, Merlin wishes to gain complete control of Briton!"

Bors cut in with a chocking yell, "What?! Now Merlin's plannin' ta use Elaine too?!? **WHY**?!?!?!"

Aithne answered softly as she tried not to meet Galahad's pleading green eyes, "The Line of the Dragon **IS** the bloodline of the Pendragon…the red dragon."

With a pale face, Dagonet stuttered out as comprehension hit him like an anvil to the foot, "Arthur's signet ring…the red dragon!"

While the group ignored her, Guinevere, still believing in her persuasive powers, sent her youngest sister a glare and started to plan her ascension to the throne of Briton, eliminate Elaine, the twins, and any other influences Arthur has except for herself, her father, and Lancelot.

_Once I become Queen, I'll have one of my father's assassins kill Elaine whilst she sleeps! And as that is occurring, I'll have Arthur send those sisters and cousins of his back to that evil island and seal it forever! Nah…for as long as MY bloodline remains on this earthy plain! With Elaine and those twins of hers out of the way, I can use the Shadow Potions of my father's and use them to control Lancelot to do everything I command of him…now I just have to regain their trust!_

She came to when she heard Dagonet stutter out, "…red dragon…"

She remembered the story that her father had told her from childhood, the story about a red dragon that would save the realm of Briton with its purity and white magic. She had longed to find and control the dragon, so she could gain control of Briton and free her people; she had long given up on the legend as nothing more than a children's story though. If it had been true, Rome wouldn't have gained control of her country four centuries ago. But still, a tiny portion of her heart, that retained its innocence of childhood, hoped to someday see the red dragon.

Instead, she raised her head regally and said in her most pompous voice, as she thought a queen's voice should be, "She lies! She lies! The red dragon is nothing more than a story!!"

Galahad rushed her cage, ratted the bars harshly, and said fiercely as he glared into her eyes, "The Red Dragon is the line of Arthur's family and ancestors! It is far from extinct!!"

Guinevere's face paled as she demanded royally, "How'd you find out about the Brotherhood of Bran's sacred prophecies?!?"

The group chuckled as Merlin sighed and said to himself, "I give up…she's not going to amount to anything on her own, but she can still be of use to me…"

Gawain chuckled and said uncaringly as the exited the cells, "You're lucky you're beautiful…"

Left alone, Guinevere hesitantly called out, "Hello…Arthur…Genevieve…Father…"

Just as she was about to start panicking, Merlin's voice echoed in her head, **"Calm yourself child…we have much to prepare."**

She smirked as a dark shadow emerged from the darkness of her cell, swallowed her up, and deposited her in front of her father, deep behind the Northern Borders of the wall and the surrounding forests of her childhood.

As she joined him, at his side over looking a large cliff that faced the sea and the lands of their hated Scots cousins, she asked, "And when they find out that we have escaped?"

Her father didn't answer her at first. She turned her gaze to where he was staring unseeingly and nodded. In front of her was a sphere of water. In the water was a moving picture of Arthur, Elaine, and the others. They were conversing about a serious topic by the look of their faces, but what she didn't know. Although she could **see** what was going on, she and her father could not **hear** what was happing.

Merlin answered tonelessly as he waved the orb of water away from him and watched it fall back into the sea from whence it came, "It matters not…they have no way of seeing our movements now that the Sight is gone from their bloodline."

Elaine blinked owlishly at her lover and best friend and asked, "Lancelot, what are you talking about???"

Lancelot, realizing that she had no idea what he was talking about, calmed down and told her about Roslyn and Orrin's premonition.

She bit her lip, looked up at Morgana, who was sitting by, a now, awakened, if dazed, Tristan and an eager to help Isolde, and whispered, "So it begins…"

Unfortunately Lancelot heard her and demanded as the door that lead into the hallway opened and Arthur and the others stomped in, "So **WHAT** begins?!"

Before she could defend herself against Lancelot's wounded look, Lunete cried out happily as she rushed to Genevieve's side, "Oh! You're alive!"

Lancelot blinked as Dagonet's lover-to-be pulled Genevieve to her bed once more and began to check her over.

Aithne sighed and said sweetly, "She's fine Lunete…"

Genevieve protested that she was fine as Morgana began the tale of their family's beginning, "It all started with Caillean, our ancestor, she…"

Tristan interrupted, much to the other Knight's joy because he was once again up and awake, hoarsely, "The blond woman on the painting eight years ago?"

While Isolde helped him sit up, gave him a drink of water, and a small piece of bread to eat, the other Knights let their minds drift back and remember...

_One such painting was of a beautiful woman with silvery blond hair and oceanic blue eyes. She was sitting on a rock outcropping just before a beautiful sapphire, shimmering lake. The woman was wearing a pure white dress with a pale blue sash that crossed from her right shoulder to her left hip. She was barefoot and her toenails were painted silvery-blue. The sunlight made her pure silvery blond hair gleam and in some places the blond strands looked slightly blue-tinted._

_Under the painting was something written in a dialect that none of the men could read._

_Gawain cleared his throat and said politely, "Ah, who is this Lady? None of us can read the script."_

_Aithne, who was still wiping her aquamarine oceanic eyes free from her pearly tears, sniffed and answered throatily, "Ah, that is our ancestor, the very first Priestess of Avalon, Caillean. She, with the Goddess' help, created this island and this temple. Oh and the dialect is ancient Gaelic."_

Morgana snorted but consented, "Yes, that woman…you see, as a child she was picked to be a new chieftain's wife, but she despised her husband-to-be and fled the lands of her foremothers. You need to understand something first though, before the Romans came with their beliefs that men were superior to women, our women were the Heads of Tribes, Clans, and Families. If she wedded, her children would be forgotten as her husband-to-be's sister's eldest child, a boy, would be her husband's heir."

Elaine continued, "So she fled until she arrived at Hen Lledrith Llyn and bled herself to near death. An instant before death though, a vision of a beautiful, otherworldly being with silvery-blue scales scattered across her body appeared and healed her wounds using the magic of her own blood thereby infusing Caillean with Divine Magic…"

Bors cut in this time loudly, "I thought you said the Goddess gave her, her powers…?"

Aithne, who had taken a seat next to Elaine's bed, shook her head and explained more deeply, "No, it was the dragon, Sioraiocht, (Eternity) one of the Great Creators, who bestowed upon Caillean her magics. And by doing so, granted her immortality. For the next three and a half centuries, she traveled all across the known world and even into the unknown; it was when she came back to Briton that she received the help and blessings of the Goddess and created Avalon, a Haven of Magic."

Isolde took up the narrative, "Now, whilst she traveled, she in no way remained chaste. So, all those that come to Avalon to practice are descended of her, as we are except, for one thing and one thing only, those who came before us were bastards and we are not."

She took a deep breath and continued, "When she married, or consummated her union under the full moon, Sioraiocht appeared and charged Caillean and all that followed in her purest bloodline in the protection of her beloved country, Albion. Caillean tried to refuse, but Sioraiocht told Caillean that by bleeding into Sioraiocht's tear bed, or Hen Lledrith Llyn, filled with magical tears, she had bonded herself and all others after her."

She ended gravely, "Every one thousand years, two of her blessed bloodline, a boy and girl, are used to continue the protection of Albion…of Briton…Merlin wishes those two to be Arthur and Elaine."

Immediately all the Knights cried out in shock, horror, disbelief, and disastrous fear, **"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Lancelot felt his heart jump into his throat. This couldn't be happening!!! _This…this can't be happening…my best friend and lover, __**both**__, have to die to save this blasted country!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"**NO!!!!!!!!**" he shouted seriously as he turned to both of them and started to plead with them with his eyes. His brown orbs started to tear up when neither of them could look him sincerely in the eye.

"They'll die…."


	29. Chapter 29

Interlude 1

Lancelot and Elaine

**The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from ****Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic**** by Scott Cunningham and ****Everyday Magic**** by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from ****Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature**** by Ann Moura. A few ARE mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story ****Dark Red.**** Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: ****Practical Magick for Daily Life ****by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are from ****Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin**** by Douglas Monroe! The **_**Rite of Magica Rejection "Oardagh a Pishagagh Jiooldaght**_** is of my own creation.**

**As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me! The children are all mine though!!!**

**The Knights listed are TRUE Knights of the Round Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on different websites!**

Isolde was about to continue the story, when Lancelot's pleading face caused her to stop. She had never seen Lancelot act like this before and in her shock, the words of **HOW** the two shall save Albion floated away before she could utter them.

Lancelot looked at his friend again with wide pleading eyes. Arthur, again, couldn't meet his best friend's eyes as they widened and welled up with tears. Arthur's guilt was horrendous. After all the two of them had been though, after all the fighting, blood shed, and pain, he couldn't meet Lancelot's eye to eye because he wasn't sure that he'd be able to hold back his own tears if he did. Of all the things Arthur feared, Merlin was his biggest nightmare come to life. And for the life of him, he didn't know **HOW **to get away from him and his _Brotherhood of Bran_.

The rest of the Knights were silent. Those few actions between their leader and second-n-command spoke a thousand fold to them. Arthur, their beloved friend and leader, and Elaine, their little sister, were destined to die.

Galahad paled as he stared at Lancelot. His friend's once cheerful brown-black orbs were now a churning horrible murky mess. Galahad was surprised that Lancelot hadn't blown his legendary temper yet. If it was Gawain and Aithne, he was sure that his temper would have blown up a long time ago! _How can Lancelot stay calm???_

Lancelot was anything but calm.

_No!!!!!! Goddess!!! __**PLEASE!!!!!!**__ You can't take my lover and best friend away from me all at the same time!!! You can't!!! My life would have no meaning!! My children!!! You can't take away their mother!!! The uncle they have yet to meet!!!_

He barely felt Elaine as she wrapped her arms around him and whispered to him comfortingly, "Don't worry; things will turn out all right."

Lancelot cried out as he jumped out of her arms and out of the chambers, "**NO**!!!!!!!"

Once the shock in the chambers wore off from the abrupt exit, Gawain who was going to run after him to bring him back was stopped by Arthur who grabbed his shoulder and said softly, "No, let him go…"

He distantly heard his lover cry out, _"Lancelot!"_ but he didn't pay any attention to it. All he could think of was that his soul, the very lights of his dark world, Arthur and Elaine, were going to die and leave him here all alone. He knew he still had his children, but they would need **HIM** to be strong. He had always depended on Arthur and Elaine to help him remain strong.

As he ran out of the fortress hall and to the protective walls of the Vindolanda, he rushed up the stone staircase and gasped as his speed pushed him into the wall. As he looked down at the sprawling emerald fields, he couldn't help but smile lightly as he spied his twins chasing numbers four and five (twins), six, seven, Ferrell, and Dermott. From the corner of his eye, he saw Vanora strolling along the dirt path with number two, her eldest daughter of twelve years, holding number ten and Vanora holding number eleven.

He sighed, twisted around so that his back was against the wall, slid down to his rear end, and placed his arms upon his knees in despair. His friend was destined to die, and if he knew Arthur as well as he thought he did, Arthur would stay on the island to save the lives of those he believed needed him.

"Hey, how's it going?" asked a soft voice from his left.

He raised his head and snorted as he said, "It's not going to well."

Elaine placed her head on his shoulder and said softly as she wrapped her arms through his right one, "I never wanted you to find out this way. Merlin's always had it in for Arthur and me. I had hoped to keep Merlin's plan a secret but time's running out."

Lancelot wrapped his arms around the woman he loved and said softly into her hair, "Then we'll just have to find away around this in the time that we have, and hope to the Goddess that we succeed."

He kissed her gently on the brow and added with a whimper and a lone tear, "I don't want you two to die."

Elaine wrapped her arms around him and sighed deeply into his chest. This was what she had always wanted in life. She had always wanted to have a large family with a loving husband to hold and love her. Unfortunately, life had given her another lot in life. She placed a gently kiss on his chin and said, "Neither do we."

A few minutes later, Lancelot asked as he raised his head from hers, "What have you found out about this…spell to save Briton?"

Elaine sighed and said softly and patiently as she ran her finger nail up and down Lancelot's chest, "We already know what to do Lancelot. All we have to do is bleed and bind ourselves to the island. Much like Morgawse, Isolde, and I did to bond with Avalon."

Lancelot cleared his throat and said in a tight voice as he gently grabbed his lover's trailing hand, "But Merlin wants Arthur's soul."

Elaine snorted and said, "Merlin's a shadow Lancelot. He's apart of the underworld darkness. Those spells **ALWAYS** require a sacrifice of the heart and soul. The spell that Arthur and I must use will be very much like the one we used on Avalon."

Lancelot stared down at her and asked in a shocked yet demanding tone, "Then why are all of you so worried? Why did you make me and the rest think that we'd lose all of you?!?"

His lover giggled softly and explained, "You left before we could finish the story. If you had waited, you'd have known that the spell, while not as evil as Merlin's, is still highly dangerous. We could still lose our lives."

Elaine's face transformed into a worried visage, placed a loving hand on his cheek and ended in a frightened whisper, "But, Merlin will not let us be. He **will** do anything in his power to claim us as his. He **WILL** try to use his spells on us. And if he does…"

Lancelot raised her chin so she met his eyes, "…and if he does…?"

Elaine sighed, closed her eyes, and whispered in the softest voice she could muster in an attempt so Lancelot wouldn't hear, "He'll drain our souls to empower himself and Guinevere as the rulers of Albion…to bring the dark shadow-humans to our world…forever."

Lancelot's eyes widened at her barely heard words. He bit his lip and felt tears fall from his lashes. Merlin was going to pay for this. He wasn't sure how, but Merlin **WOULD** die before anything happen to the mother of his children and the man who was all but his brother.

She carefully stood up in Lancelot's arms and said as his hands slid down her arms to rest on her hips, "Let's go! Let's do something fun!"

Lancelot looked at her oddly as she pulled him up and said again as she pointed towards their children, "Let's **DO** something! It's not doing us any good moping around like this!"

Lancelot smiled despite his depression and fear and asked as she pulled him unerringly down the stone staircase, "And what are we to do then?"

As they exited the large wooden gates, Elaine spun around like a child of ten and said happily, "How about a horse ride?"

_Goddess bless her! She's trying to make me feel better by ignoring her own fears! If she can do this, so can I!!! I'll be her strength like she's mine. Together we'll beat Merlin and Guinevere…__**WE WILL!!!!!!!!!**_

So, despite his fears of the future that he shelved in the back of his mind, Lancelot grinned, grabbed her hands, and said with a crooked smiled as he pulled her towards the outer stables, "Well, let's go then!"

Before they could reach the outer stables though, Roslyn rammed into her father with an excited hug and exclaimed, "I want to go too!!!"

Lancelot smiled down at her and said as he met Elaine's eyes and kneeled down to meet her face to face, "And how do you know we are going somewhere?"

Roslyn's cherub face grinned happily at him as she giggled and exclaimed proudly, "I saw it!"

Elaine and Lancelot shared a knowing yet worried look as Lancelot smiled proudly at her and said warmly, "Of course you can, my princess! I wouldn't dream of going anywhere without you!"

"Or me!" piped in a lower tone childish voice as Lancelot laughed, pulled Roslyn into his arms, spun around and said with a proud fatherly grin that matched Orrin's perfectly, "I wouldn't dream of it!"

Elaine smiled lovingly at her small family as they trouped into the stables. Elaine and Vanora shared a smile that only mothers could create. Vanora nodded as she drew the others away from the stables to give them some much deserved family time.

When she entered the horse stalls, she shrieked, stumbled backwards, and landed on her rear end. As she opened her eyes, she heard a bunch of giggling. One belonged to a man she loved very much and the other two were the children she adored more than anything else in the world.

She frowned in a clownish way and asked her twins, whom were astride a small golden pony, "And what's so funny?"

Roslyn from her seat in the front of Orrin, who had the reigns, giggled again and said, "Mummy fell down!"

Orrin's voice piped in, "Mummy got scared!"

Lancelot's chuckles were heard above the twins and Elaine marched over to her lover and demanded as she planted her fists on her hips, "Well???"

Lancelot gulped down his laughter and said as helpfully and as calmly as he could to her from his spot on his black warhorse, Vertigo, "You looked wonderful."

Elaine snorted. She knew she wasn't at her best-especially with hay sticking out of her hair at all angles and a few dirt smudges on her clothes from her fall.

Lancelot grinned his roguish grin that had her knees trembling and offered her a hand. She smiled despite herself and took his offering of truce.

Once they were all astride their rides, Lancelot exclaimed in a dramatically loud, pompous tone, "And **away** we go!!!!!!!!!!"

Orrin and Roslyn's cheers of excitement and Elaine's shrieks of delight were exactly what he needed to sooth his hurts. Just one glance at his twin children really helped to make all his fears of the future vanish like the mists. He Elaine, and Arthur would find away to win against Merlin.

After all, the three of them together had never lost before….

_**Sorry it's short**_, but the next chapters are **ALL** Interludes for **ALL** the couples.

Next up is Arthur and Genevieve. With a little Jols action too!!!

Followed by:

Galahad and Aithne and Ferrell

Tristan and Isolde and Dermott

Bors and Vanora and the brood

Dagonet and Lunete as she summons her children

And lastly we'll find out what Guin and Merlin are up to and more of that Shadow-human stuff. It will make a **LOT** more sense **PROMISE**!!!!!


	30. Chapter 30

Interlude 2: 

Arthur and Genevieve

The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few **ARE** mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are from Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin by Douglas Monroe! The Rite of Magica Rejection "Oardagh a Pishagagh Jiooldaght" is of my own creation.

As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me! The children are all mine though!!!

The Knights listed are **TRUE** Knights of the Round

Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on

different websites!

Arthur sighed as his best friend and lover of his baby sister, ran from the healing chambers. His heart ached to go and help Lancelot, but he knew Elaine would be much better suited for the job.

Bors placed a hand on his shoulders, and asked slowly because he was beyond the point of confused, "Whot's going on, Arthur?"

Arthur sighed once more and answered, "Lancelot does not want Elaine or I to die, Bors. He's filled with so much pain, that it's literally tearing him apart."

Genevieve tilted her head to the side and asked in an impressed tone of voice, "Are you an Empathic?"

Arthur stared at her, but nodded. It had been one of his greatest secrets-his empathy skills, and it was part of the reason why he was able to connect with his Knights as well as he did, in the beginning.

Bors cleared his throat, looked at him pointedly, crossed his arms and demanded, "Well???"

Arthur sighed and said as he ran a hand through his hair and revealed the plan that had haunted him and his family for almost twenty years now, "Merlin has always planned on Elaine and I sacrificing ourselves for him, so he could place a magical seal around the island to keep invaders out. By using Elaine's power and heart he'd create the seal and empower it. Then he'd use my soul to bind himself to Briton as its King. It is supposed to be our way of thanking him for bringing Uther and Igraine together in the first place."

Dagonet, who was holding a tearful Lunete because she was crying about the fate of her friends, looked up in shock and exclaimed, "That's what Merlin was talking about earlier!"

Arthur nodded and said tiredly and bitterly, "Yeah, and its part of the reason why I was so anxious to go back to Rome when our tour was finished. Now..."

The other Knights watched their captain leave the room with hunched over shoulders.

Gawain sighed heavily and asked sorrowfully, "What will come of us?"

Isolde with her hands fisted on her hips said strongly, "Nothing will happen to us! Arthur and Elaine will not fall to Merlin's plans! I won't allow it!"

Tristan looked at the mother of his son and asked with more than a little confusion in his voice, "But you just said that your families' line was responsible for the protection of Briton."

Aithne sighed, rolled her eyes heavenward, and explained, "Yes, we are. But Merlin is a Shadow-Human, Tristan. He is connected to the Underworld and wants to bring more beings like him to our world. He wants to make Briton the center of his hellish new world order. The only way he can accomplish this, is by bleeding Elaine and Arthur to death and using their powers, heart, and soul in one of his hellish spells therefore binding himself and Guinevere to the island forever."

At those words, the Knights froze and their faces paled to the point of them vanishing into the white walls of the room. Morgana was quick to calm those fears, "The spell that Caillean created with Sioraiocht requires only a binding spell, some blood, and an oath to protect Briton forever more."

Galahad's pale face regained some of its color as he asked slowly because he was still in shock, "What do you mean by forever?"

But what none of them noticed, was that Genevieve had silently crept out of the chambers to look for Arthur whom she had begun to feel a strong connection with.

After a good fifteen minutes of wandering around the fort, she found Arthur hiding on the battlements watching Lancelot and his newfound family having fun upon their horses for the first time as a true family.

Genevieve placed her elbows beside his and asked softly so as not to disturb his peace as she leaned against the stonewall, "What will you do now?"

Arthur turned to her and asked, "What do you mean?"

Genevieve shrugged and said with a tiny smirk, "Well, my father is sentenced to death and Guinevere as well, and you are destined to either die by his hand or live here forever more. Ergo...what will you do now?"

Arthur sighed and said slowly like he wasn't to sure of his next moves, "Well, I have to talk to the Woad council to be sure that they won't retaliate when Merlin and Guinevere are killed for their crimes, and then I have to either undergo the spell and live here all my days or leave and never step foot in Briton again."

He couldn't help but feel attracted to Merlin's youngest daughter. She was young and her power over light was something he admired. Especially with Merlin's shadow powers and connection to darkness. Genevieve was the sole light within their family tree, and he admired her strength to follow the Goddess' words what with her father trying to drag her into the darkness of his world.

He looked at her closely and asked the one thing that had been bothering him since they met, "Why did you place yourself in harms way to protect my sister?"

Genevieve sighed and said as she stared ahead at the family of four, "I never felt true family love with my father and sister, and I only rarely got to see Lunete as a child because Merlin despised her. When I lived with your aunts on Avalon, I became friends with Elaine and the others. I couldn't let Guinevere and Merlin kill them just to satisfy their dark plans. I care for Elaine to much."

Arthur nodded, placed a hand on her shoulder, and said, "I never thanked you for that, so I just wanted to say I truly am thankful that you saved my sisters and cousins lives."

Genevieve tilted her head up, smiled at him, shook her head, and said as she stared into his emerald green eyes, "It's all right. I'm glad I could help."

Arthur gulped. Her eyes were entrancing and he felt as though she had bewitched him by simply drawing him into her very being by staring into his eyes.

_She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! Even more beautiful than Ariel! Oh how I wish I could kiss her! But what's stopping me...Guinevere?!?!_

Arthur looked into her blue eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

Genevieve saw his hazy eyes and knew what he was thinking because she was thinking the exact same thing.

_He is a handsome man! And with Lunete in love with Dagonet and Guinevere sentenced to death...I can have him all to myself!!!_

As their lips touched, Arthur who was looking over her shoulder in an instinctive move to watch their backs for he was still in a wartime mentality smirked.

Genevieve pulled slightly away, looked at him curiously and asked, "What's so funny?"

Arthur smiled at her, pecked her lips, and said with a hint of laugher in his voice, "Oh, I was just watching Jols."

Genevieve raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder. What she saw made her smile. Jols was escorting Fulucina around and by the looks of things he was attempting to get closer to the roman woman. As the pair stopped, Jols, who was clearing acting like he wasn't paying attention, ran into Fulucina and dropped the bags he was carrying in an attempt to catch the falling woman.

Arthur chuckled and said with laughter in his voice, "What do you know, it actually worked!"

Genevieve smiled at the new couple, and asked, "What worked?"

"Bors once told Jols about how he got Vanora by running into her all the time. I didn't believe him at first, but now I have to give the ol' man some credit. It's working for Jols after all."

Genevieve snorted, hugged him lightly, and when she opened her mouth, she tensed and chocked out as her eyes lit up with power, "He's escaped!"

Arthur pushed her away slightly and asked in disbelief, "What..."

Genevieve's eyes glowed more powerfully as she added, "He's escaped."

Arthur took a deep breath and asked, "How?"

Genevieve shook and said as a dark cloud hovered over her head baring an unbelievable resemblance to Merlin, "He told me."

Arthur stared at the black cloud and winced as it spun towards him and said, "I **WILL** come for you Arthur son of Uther. Your debt to me must be paid in blood!"


	31. Chapter 31

Interlude 3

Galahad and Aithne

The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few **ARE** mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are from Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin by Douglas Monroe! The Rite of Magica Rejection "Oardagh a Pishagagh Jiooldaght" is of my own creation.

As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me! The children are all mine though!!!

The Knights listed are **TRUE** Knights of the Round

Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on

different websites!

**In this chapter the important aspects of the plot are finally revealed!!!**

Galahad watched Lancelot leave the chambers and felt a shiver of fear run down his back for Lancelot's family's unknown future. Just the thought of Arthur and Elaine having to die to save this land sent shakes of revulsion through his very being-and he wasn't as close to the siblings as the First Knight was.

He couldn't imagine the pain Lancelot was going through.

As he turned to his son's mother, he asked as he remembered that he had a young son from her, "Where is Ferrell, anyways?"

Aithne looked up from the wood floor and said with tears still streaming down her face because she felt so much for Lancelot and his pain, "He's with Vanora and her kids playing outside."

Galahad smiled lightly at her and said as he spied Elaine from the corner of his eye desperately chase after the First Knight, "Well, let's go get him and go for a picnic, eh?"

Aithne smiled and nodded.

When they were out of the chambers, Galahad said stonily, "I can't help but feel awful though."

Aithne looked at him in confusion, so he elaborated, "I mean, Arthur and Elaine are in danger and we're not doing anything to stop Merlin. He's just locked up. He's still a present danger to them and yet we're not doing anything about it. It doesn't feel as though we're taking him seriously enough."

Aithne smiled in understanding for Isolde hadn't been able to complete the story and said, "We don't have to worry so much about Merlin...I don't think; and besides it takes a lot to break one of my elemental spells."

At Galahad's raised eye, she explained the old magician's future plans, "Merlin's plans are contingent on the fact that he has to kill them both on the eve of the New Year, Samhain, because that's when the veil between the living world and the dead world are thinnest. That's also when his powers are the strongest, and he can easily absorb Arthur's soul during the ritual."

Galahad frowned and said, "That's three months from now."

He frowned more deeply and asked again, "And how do you know of his plans???"

Aithne smiled and said with a grin as she started with question number one, "If Merlin tries to capture either of them now, he'll have no guarantee that he'll still have them three months from now what with Avalon tracking Arthur and Elaine if they are kidnapped and their own magics fighting against Merlin, so he's not likely to come after them just yet."

She bit her lip and answered his second question, "We know of his plans because Guinevere has a large mouth and she babbled the entire plan to Genevieve when they were children. Genevieve told us one summer whilst she trained under Viviane."

He snorted and she giggled.

She sighed and added, "When Viviane found out about Merlin's plans, she revealed to us that Merlin wasn't that far from the point. That's when she told us all the truth of our line. That's when we found out about the ritual and Sioraiocht involvement in our ancestor's life. Before that moment in time, we all thought that Caillean owed everything she had to the Goddess...just like you and the other Knights did earlier."

She sighed and finished, "Plus, the spell to bind Arthur and Elaine to Briton is a simple bleeding bind spell like the one Morgawse, Isolde, and Elaine used to bind themselves to Avalon."

Galahad pulled back and exclaimed, "**WHAT**?!?!?"

Aithne smiled and said sweetly, "Yes, the true binding spell of Sioraiocht (Eternity) and Caillean only has three conditions: number one, it must be held on the witching hour of Samhain, number two, the ritual must be completed by a sibling male and female pairing, and number three, both siblings must be pure of heart. So you see, while Merlin's plans are something to worry about, we also have some counter measures in place to prevent his success."

Galahad scratched the top of his head and said as Ferrell ran up to them grinning happily and jumped into his arms, "Well, I'm not sure I understand this all completely since I don't see what the plans are for protecting Arthur and Elaine are, but I'll trust you all for now."

He juggled his son and exclaimed, "How about we go on a picnic, eh?"

Ferrell's bouncing brown curls, much like his own, gleamed in the sun as he cried out excitedly, "**YEAH**!!!!!!"

After a quick stop in the kitchens for a small basket that held many goodies and his chambers for a large blanket, the small family of three headed into the forest to find a small glen to relax in.

Ferrell looked up at his father and asked in a surprisingly timid voice, "Do you really like me daddy??"

Galahad froze in mid-step, looked down at his son with wide eyes full of horror, and asked shakily, "Why are you asking this Ferrell?"

Aithne looked at her son with love in her eyes and said softly as she petted his hair, "You are still afraid of the Saxons, aren't you my son?"

Ferrell gulped and nodded as he hugged his father tighter.

Galahad held his son close and with his eyes demanded to know what Aithne was talking about.

As they sat down, Aithne leaned against Galahad's shoulder and said as she caressed her son's brow, for he was beginning to fall asleep in his father's warm and loving arms, "On our way here from Avalon, we were attacked by the Saxons. Ferrell, Dermott, and the twins were in the wagon with Isolde, Elaine, and I protecting them all, but one got pass me as I was fighting off four of the brutes. By the time we got rid of them all, Ferrell had been gone for nearly an hour and a half. It took me and the others another four hours to locate him."

She looked up into Galahad's horror-stricken green eyes and said softly because Ferrell had finally fallen asleep, "He was gone for six hours Galahad! Those horrible men scarred him in ways Elaine nor I can heal. He has to go back to Avalon so Branwen can help him."

Galahad pulled her into his embrace with one arm, kissed her temple, and said resolutely and lovingly, "Then that's where we'll go. I'm sure Arthur will let us go."

She smiled up at him and said, "I'm glad you decided to stay Galahad. I don't know what I would have done if you had decided to go back to Sarmatia instead of staying here."

As she wrapped her arms around him and placed a gentle kiss on his collarbone, she added bravely, "You are the only man I have ever felt such love and desire for."

Galahad smiled lovingly down at her, kissed her lips sweetly, and returned seriously, "You are the only woman I have ever loved Aithne. I don't think I could have returned to Sarmatia and loved a woman there...especially when all I have been able to see in my dreams is you these past few years."

Aithne blushed in joy but asked curiously, "I thought you dreamed of a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed...like Gawain?"

Galahad snorted lightly, shifted Ferrell softly in his arms so he could regain the use of his sleeping arm, and said truthfully, "I did, but every faceless Sarmatian woman I dreamed up always had your amazing aquamarine blue eyes."

Aithne beamed at him and as she leaned forward to get another kiss from her lover, she froze and said dazedly, "The spell's been disrupted."

Galahad eyed her worriedly and asked with a tilted back head as she returned to normal and leaned in more to kiss him, "What was that?"

Aithne furrowed her brow and asked worriedly because she feared Galahad was upset with her and not wanting to return her kiss, "What was what?"

Galahad quickly told her, "You said _**the spell's been disrupted**_. What does that mean?"

Aithne paled and whispered, "He's escaped."

Galahad who had gained knot in his stomach ever since he heard that his beloved leader and the woman he saw as a sister had to die had slowly felt it unraveling with ever minute he spent in his lovers and son's presence; he felt the knot return with a vengeance as he asked fearfully, "Who escaped?"

Aithne met his gaze with her own equally fearful one and whispered as a black shadow with two pairs of eyes-one dark brown and insane and the other amber brown and ambitious-passed by them malevolently, "Merlin..."


	32. Chapter 32

Interlude 4

Tristan and Isolde

Chapter 32

The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few **ARE** mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are from Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin by Douglas Monroe! The Rite of Magica Rejection "Oardagh a Pishagagh Jiooldaght" is of my own creation.

As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me! The children are all mine though!!!

The Knights listed are **TRUE** Knights of the Round

Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on

different websites!

Tristan and Isolde stared at one another as the room slowly emptied. This is was something the scout of Arthur didn't understand. This magic that he had been introduced to when he was still a young man, was beginning to show darker sides that he was unsure about. All he knew for sure was that his beloved leader and the woman he saw as his little sister were in danger and no one seemed to be doing anything to stop Merlin.

As he stared at the mother of his son, she said calmly, "There are plans in place for Arthur and Elaine's protection."

He tilted his head at her and waited patiently as she explained everything that Aithne had explained to Galahad.

When she was done, an evil wind swept across them both. Isolde shivered and said dangerously, "Merlin's escaped his bonds."

The two rushed out of the healer chambers and ran as fast as they could to the cells under the outer wall. As they reached the first cell, which should have held Guinevere, they found nothing. Tristan raised his head and sprinted to the cell at the other end of the prison block-it was as they feared-Merlin was gone.

As they reached the doors, they burst open and Arthur and Genevieve were revealed.

As Arthur looked at him, Tristan said one word, "Escaped."

As the others rushed up to them, Arthur said as Lancelot swore at the empty cells, "We must prepare for Merlin's assault. He will try to come after us."

He looked at Elaine and said ominously, "To fulfill his prophecy and be king."

Lancelot stepped forward and said as he entered his friend's personal space, "Then the two of you must flee these lands. If Merlin cannot capture you, then he cannot kill you."

Arthur placed his hand on Lancelot's shoulder and said, "I cannot. I've always known deep within my heart that I was to remain here on the island even as I wished and planned for a future in Rome. I have to stay. If I don't, Merlin will reign supreme and the people of Briton, Scots-Land, and Ireland will suffer for it as his evil shadow creatures devour the lands and more."

There was silence after his words. Elaine stepped forward and said, "We must begin the counter plans at once."

Galahad, with Ferrell in his arms, demanded, "What **ARE** these plans anyways?!"

Elaine turned to him and said promptly, "Arthur and I shall have to have wards placed upon us by Morgawse, and so if and when Merlin tries to capture us, Morgawse will know immediately and send people to rescue us. Also, Arthur and I will not be able to go anywhere without a bodyguard and we will have to have special amulets that will let one of the Priestesses track us as if we were hares and Tristan was hunting us."

Lancelot stepped forward and said in a tone that let everyone know that he would **NOT** be persuaded otherwise, "I will guard Arthur."

Isolde stepped away from Tristan and said serenely, "And I shall be by Elaine's side for the duration of this trial."

Arthur looked at his closest friend and asked as he placed a hand on his neck in a sign of close friendship and love, "Are you sure Lancelot? Wouldn't you rather be by Elaine's side during all this?"

Their friends watched the emotions fly across the First Knight's face. It was obvious that he wanted to never leave Elaine's side again, but his training as a Knight overruled his heart-to protect his charge as well as he possibly could he'd stay by Arthur's side to keep his objectivity.

Tristan watched as Elaine smiled lightly at her lover and brother and knew that his lover had made the right choice. Isolde would be the perfect bodyguard for their cousin and even he couldn't fault Isolde for volunteering-Merlin was of magic so it made sense to have another magic-user as a guard.

Their lives would once again be torn asunder and all they could do was wait it out and hope for the best.

Gawain put in, in a tone that relayed all his frustration and helplessness, "Forgive me, but isn't there anything **ELSE** we can do about this? I mean, why can't we just go out into the forest, kill Merlin, and be done with it?"

Genevieve answered as she placed a hand on Arthur's strong shoulder, "My father cannot be killed by mortal weapons. His shadow blood is too strong for that. If you were to try to kill him before the hour of Imbolc, he would simply come back to life in a different body."

She stared Arthur in the eye and ended, "That is how he has survived for many, many years. He is much older than you think he is."

Bors demanded, "How are we to keep Merlin from kidnapping Arthur and Elaine for three months and then keep him safely away from everyone until Imbolc-six months from now?!?!?!?!"

Arthur turned, marched up the stone steps, and said, "First we go to Avalon and gain the protection of the Mother on High Priestess."

As they exited the prison, Arthur ordered, "Dagonet, get a carriage ready for the children and one for our weapons. Knights pack for a weeks journey and ladies...you know what to do."

Morganna, who had just exited the main chamber hall, ordered, "Ladies, time to cast the traveling spell along with a spell for strength and one for protection."

Lunete, who was standing next to Morganna, turned to Dagonet and said as she picked up Lucan who had just arrived along with Vanora and the other children, "Let's get started then, eh?"

Vanora turned to her lover and asked, "What is going on?"

Bors turned to the woman he has loved for nearly fifteen years and said, "We have to go to Avalon and make sure that Arthur and Elaine aren't captured my Merlin. He has plans to kill them so he can be the King of Briton forever more."

Vanora stared at her lover and said with a tone of finality, "I'm going with you."

Before Bors could contradict her, Genevieve wrapped an arm around the older red haired mother of eleven and said, "She'd better come too Bors, if she stays, father could harm her...and your children. It's safer this way."

Bors sighed, but nodded as Vanora and the third daughter of Merlin quickly gathered the eleven bastards of Bors and Vanora's love.

As the Knights readied their horses and ate the gruel that Lunete had made for them to eat for the magical voyage, Lancelot turned to Elaine and said as he caressed her cheek gently, "The last time we did this, we ended up with twins. Please don't let them be our only children, my love."

Elaine smiled lovingly up at him and said strongly, "Merlin will have a hard time killing me, my love. I have to much to live for in you and our twins."

Lancelot kissed her passionately as the others gathered the horses' close. Morganna cleared her throat and said, "Elaine, it's time."

Elaine broke away from her lover and joined her fellow sisters, who had surrounded the horses, men, and the two carriages, and intoned as they each raised their white sand filled hands into the air and chanted,

"_**Great Mercury hear our plea,**_

_**We thee sisters decree.**_

_**Let time stand still about these earthbound men,**_

_**Until we reach Magic's den.**_

_**Let their feet travel quick as sand,**_

_**Trickling through your almighty hand.**_

_**Avalon had called us home,**_

_**For it is to Avalon we now roam.**_

_**Guide us on the path ahead,**_

_**Lead us quickly to our dear magic's den!"**_

And just like they remembered, the Knights watched spell bound as the sand, instead of falling gently to the ground, floated around them in a protective circle. They watched with contented eyes as the sand shined a soft yellow color and then the yellow aura broke away from the sand and fused with both them and their horses. Then the sand glowed light blue as the aura and sand glided and coated both man and beast. The second the gleaming sand touched their skin, the aura vanished and the sand fell innocently to the earth.

Gilly, who was inside the carriage with the other children turned to the twins and asked, "What is this?"

Orrin turned to him and answered as his twin giggled, "It's a travel spell. Don't worry, your father's live through it twice without any problems so will you."

Elaine stated, "No one move, we have more to do before we can leave yet especially since we've got to go through the forest, Merlin's lair."

Again the priestesses intoned,

"_**Great Mother hear our plea,**_

_**In the shadows of darkness, we beseech thee,**_

_**Bless us all with the powers of three by three,**_

_**So we may bring thee victory.**_

_**Great Mother hear our plea,**_

_**In the shadows of darkness, we beseech thee,**_

_**Bless us all with the powers of three by three,**_

_**So we may bring thee victory.**_

_**Great Mother hear our plea,**_

_**In the shadows of darkness, we beseech thee,**_

_**Bless us all with the powers of three by three,**_

_**So we may bring thee victory.**_

_**SO MOTE IT BE!"**_

The Knights breathed easier as the magic of the priestesses filled their bodies and those of their horses with the strength of three men. They knew that going into the forest like this was suicide, but they didn't have a choice if they wanted Arthur and Elaine to live. Bors felt twice as good as the others because the strengthening spell was passed on to his children as well.

Then Lunete passed each of them a small cordial of blue liquid that smelled of flowery warmth, lit a small blue candle and a small gray one too that were standing in the center of them all, and placed a small golden silver amulet around Arthur's neck.

Lastly the priestesses intoned as a light silvery-blue light surrounded them individually and roped out to touch those they most wanted to be protected and the flowery scent of Egyptian Lotus blossoms floated gently into their nostrils (For Elaine that was Lancelot, Orrin, and Roslyn),

"_**For those who stalk the path of night,**_

_**And turn us cold with terror or fright.**_

_**Be ye warned of the White Witches' spell,**_

_**Cross the casting and ye burn in hell.**_

_**Cleanse these bodies in potion of blue,**_

_**By candle flame of the same hue.**_

_**Peace and prayer surround thy head,**_

_**And keep ye safe from those of dread.**_

_**Wear the amulet of ancient rite,**_

_**Ring the bell to clear the night.**_

(as they said this Isolde rang a bell from her belt sweetly)

_**The candle of gray faces the mirror,**_

_**West will rest all that you fear.**_

_**Four corners of salt in thy domain,**_

(each priestess in the four corners dropped a pinch of salt)

_**Protect us all within the same.**_

_**Flame of blue and flame of gray,**_

_**Repels the evil and keeps it at bay.**_

_**Protecting Angels that hear thy spell,**_

_**Will rise to escort the enemy to hell.**_

_**Protection encompasses all of thee,**_

_**This is our will,**_

_**SO MOTE IT BE!!!"**_

With the last of the spell's energy floating to the ground, Arthur reared his white stallion, and ordered, "Ride!!!"

Sorry it took so long, and that there was nothing family-like with Tristan, Isolde, and Dermott. But at this moment, I felt that both of their personalities would kick in and their consciences would make them focus more on their duties then their family. Also, it's been a long few weeks what with me in London, England for a week and then work and school. Chapters, I fear, will be few and far between...


	33. Chapter 33

The Union of Avalon and Briton 33

The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few **ARE** mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her storyDark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting:Practical Magick for Daily Life by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are fromDruid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin by Douglas Monroe! The Rite of Magica Rejection "Oardagh a Pishagagh Jiooldaght" is of my own creation.

As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me! The children are all mine though!!!

The Knights listed are **TRUE** Knights of the Round

Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on

different websites!

The sun, what little there was, was shining through the graying clouds, was like little lighting bugs shining in the night.

Lancelot and Elaine, who were riding side by side, were softly discussing their future.

"I want to be a family Lancelot. Orrin and Rose deserve to know their father and to have you in their lives. I want to be a proper family...for you to be their father! I want to wake up with you beside me for all eternity!"

Lancelot smiled softly and said, "I want to be their father too Elaine. But I want to do this right...I will petition Arthur for the right to marry you."

Elaine squealed happily and threw her arms around him as much as she possibly could while on horseback.

As they trotted back to the front of the line because they had drifted to the back during their short, but very important talk, Lancelot grumbled under his breath. The lands around him and the other Knights blurred by and he didn't like it. He couldn't help but remember uneasily how upset his stomach had been the last time he was under the influence of the spell. He really hoped that he would not need Arthur's _'assistance'_ once night was upon them like he had years and years ago.

Galahad, who was riding beside the wagon that carried all Knight's children, was listening to Aithne with a bit of concern as she said with trembling lips and shaking shoulders, "Galahad, you **MUST** tell Arthur...I...I can't..."

Galahad placed a hand on her shoulder, as that was the only place he could without falling off his warhorse, and said assuredly, "I will, but you must tell the tale of why Ferrell needs Branwen. It'll help you heal as much as Branwen will sooth our son."

Lancelot's head rose as he heard a horse-like snort that wasn't from a horse. He shook his head and grinned lightly-it was Arthur.

"And what is so funny?" he demanded lightly as Elaine came up on his other side and smiled at them both lovingly.

Arthur's smile grew as he replied teasingly which caused the other Knights to laugh at him, "I was just remembering how green you looked the last time and how you needed to be carried around like a babe for the first hour afterwards when the spell was lifted."

Lancelot's mouth thinned in annoyance as he tried to retort, "Oh, and I suppose you were any bet..."

He was interrupted by Galahad, who although had laughed greatly at Lancelot when Arthur teased him, he had to interrupt because he worried endlessly for his newly found son and his lover and her odd attitude, "Arthur, when we get to Avalon, I request leave to spend time with my son, Aithne, and Branwen so she can heal Ferrell."

Arthur's easy, joyful laugh, was instantly smothered as he demanded, "Why?!"

Aithne, who had been silent since the start of the trip, spoke up and said slowly, "We were only two days away from the Wall when we were attacked by a scouting group made up of twenty Saxons. There were only the children and** US** and we were quickly surrounded. I had been fighting four Saxons and one got passed me. He took Ferrell. It took me another six to seven hours to find him."

She looked down at her saddle horn and said hoarsely as the pain and self-hatred flooded her system, "He was with them! Watching them kill their own sons! Killing our people! He witnessed the raping of innocent women and young girls!! He's only a baby! My baby..."

She heaved and gulped down another breath of air as Galahad placed a hand on her shoulder in worry. He had known she had felt bad about what had happened to Ferrell, but he wasn't aware she was this upset and guilty about it.

Morgana said sharply to get through to her hyperventilating cousin, "Breath damn it!"

Aithne blinked at her older cousin's tone, but did as she was told. Elaine sighed in relief as Aithne's color slowly returned to normal.

Lancelot and Arthur were riding side by side and Lancelot turned to his oldest friend and asked hesitantly as he wasn't to sure about Arthur's mood after Aithne's panic attack, "Arthur, after all this is over, I would like your blessing to marry Elaine."

Arthur gazed at his best friend in amazement and said with joyous eyes, a tender smile and a teasing tone, "Of course Lancelot!!! I can't think of no one better for her! Besides, the twins are yours!!"

Lancelot smiled in relief. While he had never had any doubts of Arthur not giving him his blessings, he had still been very nervous about asked his older friend. Arthur was very protective of what he called and claimed as his, and Elaine was one of those closely claimed.

Elaine, who had been anxiously listening in on her loves, smiled grandly and exclaimed happily, "Thank you Arthur!!!"

Arthur couldn't keep the smile off his face as the day continued on and he dreamed of his little sister finally getting the husband she had always wanted.

As the day passed into early evening, Morgana grew concerned. Elaine, Isolde, and Aithne were all growing green around the gills, and as one of the top healers in the land, she knew that there were only two reasons why a women would get sick under the spell: they weren't used to the spell and grew motion sick or they were pregnant and the hormones were making them ill.

Elaine, Isolde, and Aithne were seasoned travelers with the reduce travel spell.

Tristan, who had ridden beside Bors and aimlessly listened to the older robust man moan about being sick on his horse, piped in with a snicker, "This is a first...the girls are sick and we are not!"

Lancelot and Galahad chuckled as their significant others glared at them. Elaine, Isolde, and Aithne shared a thoughtful look between themselves. While they weren't as advanced at Morgana was in the healing arts, they did know the two conditions to the travel spell.

Arthur, who had been watching his cousins and sibling closely, turned to Morgana with a raised eyebrow. She tilted her head in agreement to his silent query.

He nodded and smiled slightly once more. Morgana would watch out for the three new mothers-to-be.

As the sun drifted down into space between the heavens and the earth, Lancelot and Arthur glided close together to confer about the new defenses they would have to devise to make sure that Merlin and his shadow creatures would not be able to breech their walls.

"Arthur, how will we defend against these things? These shadow creatures? We have no magic to fight with like you and the ladies."

Arthur sighed and said, "We'll have to have Morgawse bless your weapons so that they'll wound those of the shadows. We'll have to be-spell the walls so that no dark spells will be able to sneak through the weak spots in the wall, and we'll have to do a very through detection and surveying spell to make sure that Merlin hasn't left any traps within the stones. Do not worry so, we shall beat Merlin old friend."

Lancelot sighed and said, "I worry Arthur. You and Elaine are very important to me..."

Arthur placed a hand on his cheek and said as their horses continued to slow down as the spell started to collapse on itself, "With you by my side, we can achieve anything Lancelot...believe me on this."

Lancelot smirked and said, "But the magic..."

"Let the Priestesses and I handle the magic." Soothed Arthur as they looked towards Elaine, Genevieve, and Vanora whom were chatting happily with each other.

"Vanny, I don't know how you did it!" exclaimed Elaine with admiration clearly ringing in her voice.

The older red-hared woman and mother of eleven tilted her head and asked clueless, "Do what, lass?"

The sister of Arthur shook her head and said with in breathless awe, "Living under the Bishop, not married, and being a mother to so many little ones!"

She giggled lightly and said, "I can barely handle the twins!!!"

Genevieve sighed and said wistfully, "I wish I had children to talk about. You two sound so happy and content talking about your little ones..."

She shrugged and said sadly, "But, as I'm Merlin's daughter no man will be interested in me..."

Elaine smiled softly and said sweetly, "You're wrong there sweet Genevieve. Arthur is interested in you, and when he's king, he'll need a queen..."

Vanora ended happily, "And with Guinevere out of the picture...you are sure to be Queen!"

Genevieve blushed.

Gawain, who had been sleeping on his saddled watched over by a very protective Dagonet and Fulucina, went to Galahad and Aithne's side and asked, "When will we be stopping Aithne?"

Aithne looked up at the lion-like man that her sister has adored since they met eight years ago and said nicely, "Yes, the spell is starting to fade, and when it fades completely we'll stop."

Gawain tilted his head to the sighed and asked, "Why didn't you do that the last time we used the travel spell to go to Avalon?"

Aithne shrugged and said, "We didn't because Arthur wanted to stop to stop to eat. This time we do not have to because we gave you the oatmeal bites at the very beginning."

Gawain nodded. He didn't understand it all, but he comprehended enough to know what she was talking about. He turned to his best friend and asked cheerfully, "So, what can you tell us of Ferrell?!"

Galahad smiled at his slightly older friend, turned towards his lover, and supported, "Yes, what is he like?"

At Aithne's confused look, Galahad elaborated, "I mean, what's his favorite food? Drink? Subject? Will he practice some magics like Arthur or not? Does he like athletics, scholarly activities, or weapons?? Tell me???"

Aithne smiled lovingly as she thought of her son and said, "Ferrell is as picky an eater as you are my love. He loves fruits and vegetables, but he will not eat pork or potatoes. He loves to read and play all sorts of games, but he wants to be as great a knight as you Galahad. He'll be able to pick one aspect of his magics out and let it grow, as Arthur has been able too."

Galahad asked eagerly, "What about his first words? When did he first walk? Sit up? Ah...roll over?!"

Aithne and Gawain laughed heartily at his questions as Aithne answered cheerfully and Gawain listened sincerely, "His first words were dada me want, he first walked when he was about seven and a half months, and he first began rolling around when he was three months old."

Galahad's proud smiled made the guilt that had been festering in her heart for the last few days seemingly melt away. She knew she'd still have to have Branwen check her over, but she was starting to feel better just like Galahad had told her.

Meanwhile, as they took their turn and rode close to the wagon that held the children, Tristan turned to his lover and asked, "Why did you decide to come with me to Sarmatia with Dermott?"

Isolde sighed and said as she ran her fingers through her thick red hair, "Honestly, I was nearly ready to send him off with you because I had yet to find him a foster family when Elaine decided to go to the wall to see you all on your way. I decided then and there that he would go with you, but at the last moment, I just couldn't part with him. So, when the Saxons came it was the most obvious answer-we'll both go to Sarmatia with you."

Lunete, who was close by, couldn't help but smile as she overheard how eager Galahad was to learn more about his son.

Her attention was drawn away from the younger couple as Bors asked her with a large jousting grin, "So Lunete, how **are** Lorna (Lore-na), Ronan (Roe-nan), and the little one, Shela (She-la)?"

Lunete smiled proudly and said in a chipper tone, "They are wonderful! Lorna is twelve and is crushing on her first sweet young man! Her training to be a priestess is going well and her powers in metal manipulation are progressing wonderfully!! Ronan is living with a wonderful family just outside the island and is training to be a knight."

She glanced over at Dagonet and added as blood fused in her cheeks, "He wants to become as great a Knights as you Dagonet."

Vanora and Bors smiled as Dagonet's self-confidence soared at those words. Lunete smiled and added as Fulucina, frowned, "And Shela is not quite a baby anymore Bors. She's nearly eight."

The ex-wife of Marius Honourius was unsure about what to do. She didn't know how to interact with the Knights on a personal level. Since she was given to Marius at the age of twelve and birthed Alecto at fourteen, her entire life had revolved around keeping the household and raising her son. Now that she had neither job to do, she felt out of her league when it came to dealing with the knight she had fallen in love with. She wasn't even sure she should do anything since he and the priestess, Lunete, seemed to have a connection more stronger than she could ever hope to make with the gentle giant.


	34. Chapter 34

The Union of Avalon and Briton 34

The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few **ARE** mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting:Practical Magick for Daily Life by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are from Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin by Douglas Monroe! The Rite of Magica Rejection "Oardagh a Pishagagh Jiooldaght" is of my own creation.

As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me! The children are all mine though!!!

The Knights listed are **TRUE** Knights of the Round

Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on

different websites!

As the moon steadily rose in the eastern sky, Elaine who was extremely glad when the spell finally collapsed, elegantly jumped off her white horse and said, "Let's ready the camp for the children. It's way past their dinner time and bed time."

Arthur and Lancelot grinned at her because they knew she was still a bit embarrassed by Tristan's exclamation from before, and Arthur said, "Sure, you and the girls get the children and we'll set up camp."

As she turned Arthur added, "Oh, and perhaps now I can finally meet the twins, right?"

Elaine snorted and nodded as she vanished into the large wagon that held hers, Aithne's, Isolde's, and Fulucina's children.

Arthur turned towards his Knights and said, "You guys know what to do...do I **REALLY** need to tell you?"

Gawain barked out laughing and said, "No Arthur, you and Lancelot will get the wood, as you always do, Galahad and I will make the fire and set up the tents, as we always do, Bors and Dagonet will get the food ready, as they always do, and Tristan will hunt as he scouts ahead..._**as he always does.**_**"**

The Knights laughed Gawain's chiding tone as they went about their business with incredible effortlessness. Their movements were a testament of their many years together as brother's-n-arms. The only mistakes occurred when one of the Knights tripped over Vanora and Bors' eldest daughters, the twins Dierdre and Caoimhe-age seven, whom volunteered to help out.

Inside the wagon, Elaine and Fulucina, who had followed her into the carriage, smiled at the scene that greeted them. Alecto, who had remained silent and in the back ground for most of the time the Knights had known him, smiled at the two older women and shrugged. Ferrell, Dermott, and the twins were all surrounding him and using him as a pillow. It was so precious.

Elaine turned towards Fulucina and whispered, "This' so cute! I hate to wake them, but they need to eat."

Fulucina smiled and nodded. She gently shook Dermott awake and carried him out of the wagon as he rubbed his eyes and yawned cutely. Fulucina couldn't help but yearn for the days when her own son was so tiny. She wanted another child to care for, but she also knew that her wish was very farfetched and didn't dwell on it too much. At least she now had little Lucan to care for.

She smiled and said as she handed Dermott over to Isolde, "He's a little tired. He probably won't eat a lot before he falls asleep again."

Isolde smiled at the soft-spoken widow of Marius Honourius and said, "Okay, I'll see to it that he gets a small portion to eat before I put him back to bed."

Fulucina smiled back and turned to retrieve Ferrell, but found Alecto standing a few feet behind her with Galahad's son in his arms still asleep and Lucan standing behind him gripping Alecto's robes-also yawning cutely.

Alecto looked over his mother's shoulder and said, "He wouldn't wake up, so I brought him out instead."

Galahad's voice caused Fulucina to jump slightly because it sounded very close to her as he said, "I understand. He must have inherited my sleeping habits. I'll take him then, thank you Alecto."

Lancelot, who had been watching the wagon carefully for his future wife and children, said to Arthur who was sitting next to him as Genevieve placed two bowls of stew in front of them, "So, when will we arrive on Avalon?"

Instead of Arthur answering, Elaine said as she walked up with the twins holding her hands, "Just before lunch."

Roslyn and Orrin, who were slightly awaken, perked up when they saw their father and uncle and raced to the side.

Before the two men could ask them if they were hungry, Orrin jumped into Arthur's lap, ripped the bowl from his uncle's hands and began to slurp the thick beef stew into his moth like he hadn't eaten in two days. Roslyn, on the other hand, jumped into Lancelot's lap, placed her hands around her father's larger ones, turned her big brown-black orbs upon him, and asked sweetly, "Can I have this too daddy?"

Genevieve laughed at the twins' actions softly as she smiled up at Arthur. He blushed. He couldn't believe he actually blushed in her presence.

_She must think me a fool!_

Lancelot knew he was sunk. His daughter was his new weakness. It didn't matter to him that his only weakness ever was a damsel in distress-his daughter just took center stage.

He gave her the bowl and said, "Eat as much as you want, love. I can always get more later."

Elaine giggled and said sweetly, "Roslyn, Orrin, how about you introduce yourselves to your uncle properly, huh?"

Orrin looked up from his slurping, turned to face the man whose lap he was sitting on, and said sweetly with his cheeks stuffed with vegetables, "Hi Uncle Arthur, I'm Orrin, son of Lancelot and Elaine and older brother of Roslyn."

Arthur smiled at his nephew and said as he ran his fingers through Orrin's curly hair -so much like Lancelot's- to make it even more unruly, and said, "Hello to you too."

He turned to Roslyn and said, "Roslyn, how are you?"

Roslyn smiled happily and said as she placed her empty bowl down and chirped as she snuggled into Lancelot's chest, "I'm a little sleepy Uncle, I love you, goodnight."

Lancelot wrapped his arms around his daughter comfortingly and rocked her to sleep.

As Orrin sleepily dropped his bowl and fell asleep against Arthur, Arthur turned to Lancelot. He was amazed at how **ALIKE** Orrin was to his best friend. Orrin had Lancelot facial structure, his black-brown eyes, and his curly hair that proved to everyone that Lancelot was indeed Orrin's father.

He looked at Roslyn and smiled. She was a tiny version of his beloved sister, Elaine. The only difference between Roslyn and Elaine was that Roslyn had inherited Lancelot's raven black curly hair and brown-black eyes.

He turned towards his best friend and said with a soft laugh as twinkles shined out of his emerald green eyes, "You might not be a pathological liar after all, Lance."

Lancelot snorted and laughed silently to himself, as he didn't want to awaken his sleeping daughter.

On the other side of the campfire, Galahad who was holding a sleepy but awake Ferrell, Aithne, and Gawain were eating a hearty stew and talking about Ferrell's treatment when they arrived on Avalon.

"So what will Ferrell have to do with Branwen??" asked Gawain as he smiled lightly down at the fair face of Ferrell. He couldn't help but wish for a child of his own with a loving wife to share his life with. He knew that the likelihood of that was almost zero; but he still wished for it with his utmost will.

Almost against his will, a picture of a beautiful woman with straight blond hair in a plait straight down to her tiny waist, amber brown eyes that twinkled in the starry night light, a round pearly white face with slim yet pouty lips appeared in his mind's eye.

He gulped.

He had always had a secret desire for this woman. At the same time he feared her.

Not only was she Arthur's cousin and the late Mother on High of Avalon, Viviane's eldest daughter, she also controlled the very four winds of myth.

And her name is Emogen Cuid a Uisce.

Or Maiden of the Water- named for her bloodline.

Aithne smiled at him knowingly and explained, "She'll take him to the temple and sing a healing song to sooth the horrors of his mind. From there she'll go into his mind and remove the awful emotions of those memories, so he'll still remember the experience, but he'll not be afraid of them anymore. He'll be able to learn how not to treat a woman and his fellow brothers as well."

Galahad hugged Ferrell close and said uncertainly, "Why can't she just remove the entire thing so he'll not remember it at all?"

Aithne shook her head and said, "Because if she removes the entire memory, she'll damage a part of his memory and he might forget who you or even who I am."

Galahad gulped and said, "Okay then..."

As Vanora, Lunete, and Fulucina handed out the stew to the men and all of Vanora's brood, Lunete couldn't help but pine for her three children. She missed them terrible, but she couldn't help but love the time she was spending with Dagonet and all her friends. She especially wanted Dagonet to become her children's father, and perhaps she wanted him to be father to any future children she wanted to have. Although, the Roman woman, Fulucina, was an oddity she wasn't sure about. For some strange reason, she felt drawn to the lady in red.

Fulucina was a nervous wreck. She had never been so close to another man who wasn't her husband, and she wasn't sure what to do. She knew Alecto would support any decision she made, and she wanted him to feel proud of his father-not remorse and regret. All she knew was that she desired the eldest, bald Knight named Dagonet.

Dagonet found himself in a bind. He found himself struggling between the two women that sat by his side. He had always desired Lunete. Ever since he laid eyes on her he had felt his loins stir with a red-hot desire. But Fulucina's classic beauty was doing something to his insides. From the moment he spied her comforting Guinevere that day he found Lucan, her dark blue-black eyes had drawn him in. Also, Lucan had grown awfully close to Fulucina on their journey back to the wall, and so had he. He didn't know what to do.

The good saintly side of him told him to chose one woman and tell the other to gently leave him alone, but the darker more primordial side of him encouraged him to take both as his mates and sire as many children as he could to ensure his line lasted until eternity ended.

Bors broke his thoughts as he slapped Dagonet on the back and said, "So Dag, how does it feel to have two ladies after your affection?"

Dagonet shrugged and said sheepishly, "I thought it might be fun, but now I'm not to sure."

Bors smiled sympathetically and said, "Well, as Lancelot is so quick to say to Arthur, _'if you need someone to yell at, you know where to find me.'_ Okay?"

As he settled down to sleep, Dagonet nodded and said, "Thanks Bors."

On the third side of the camp, Tristan, Isolde, Dermott, and Morgana were seated and talking adamantly about Tristan's homeland, Sarmatia.

When there was a lull in the conversation, Tristan turned to Morgana and said, "I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life. You didn't have to save me from the Fates, so...thanks."

Morgana shrugged and said easily, "It wasn't a problem. Besides, the one you really need to thank is Elaine. She's the one that gave up her Power of Sight to save your life."

Tristan nodded his head in agreement.

Dermott looked up at his head eagerly and asked, "Tell me more about Sarmatia dad, please..."

Tristan's eyes grew thoughtful as he said in a faraway voice, "Sarmatia is a land of nature and of the wilds. The grasslands are as green as Arthur's eyes and stretch as far as the imagination can think up and the skies are as blue and as pure as the mountains to the north. The winds roar through the lands and make the people feel small but at the same time they bring in a newness that alights the senses."

Dermott tilted his head to the side and asked, "What about life there? Where does your tribe live?"

Tristan sighed and said, "Tribal life is much like the clans to the north and to the west. There is a Clan chief and his family. Sarmatia is split between eleven tribes: Cheetah, Leopard, Hawk, Coyote, Snake, Eagle, Horse, Bear, Wolf, Panther, and the Lion Tribes. My father is the Clan Chief of the Panther Tribe. There are four annual meetings of the eleven tribes to decide on the laws that all the tribes must obey, and every fifteen years we send fifty boys to Briton to obey Rome."

Then his eyes brightened as he said cheerfully, "Oh and the horses roam freely on the Steppes and are the strongest horses ever bred."

The group fell silent as Tristan's impassioned speech as his eyes cleared, he sighed deeply, and said, "And oddly enough, I'm glad I'm here and not there."

Morgana smiled smugly to herself as she eyed Isolde's stomach and said tenderly as she placed a hand on Tristan's shoulder, "Tristan, that could be because of the fact that somewhere along the way, during these past fifteen years here on the island, you have begun to think of Briton as your homeland and not Sarmatia. After all, you've spent the last fifteen years here, crying, bleeding, and sweating for the safety of this land all the while finding family and friendship with those who live here. Can you honestly say you have sacrificed as much or gained as much for Sarmatia when you lived there as a boy?"

Tristan's mouth dropped in shock-it was true. He had done a lot more for Briton than he ever had for Sarmatia.

The next morning, as the Knights woke up, they heard the disgusting sounds of someone being sick. As they sat up and rubbed the night dirt from their bleary eyes, Lancelot shouted in surprise as he caught Elaine as she sunk to her knees, "Elaine!"

Tristan bolted to Isolde's side and simply held her red hair away from her flushed face and Galahad looked a bit green as he supported Aithne as she leaned against him in weariness.

Vanora, from her place beside Bors, looked at the three thoughtfully and nodded at Bors. He grinned-those boys are going to be in for a surprise.

Lunete smiled and winked at Elaine as Arthur's sister placed a hand on her stomach and sent a tendril of warmth to the life she hoped might be there.

The flash of happy innocence she got back made her smile happily as she sighed and cuddled into Lancelot's arms.

"Elaine are you okay?" he asked anxiously as he pulled her up to look into her eyes.

She smiled lovingly and said, "Yes Lance, I'm fine."

She leaned into him and said, "When we get to Avalon, and everything is taken care of there, we need to talk, okay?"

Lancelot eyed her oddly but nodded in agreement. Elaine met Arthur's knowing eyes and nodded. He grinned. In about nine months, Lancelot and he would be welcoming another child to the family.

Arthur turned to Aithne and Isolde and grinned-make that **THREE** new children into the family.

The three lovers of the Knights shared a loving grin. They'd keep the babies a secret until after a midwife of Avalon checked them over-just to be sure.

Luckily, after a few short hours they arrived safely on the island of Avalon and were met by Morgawse and two young ladies who were dressed in the newly inducted robes of the Sisterhood.

Morgawse nodded regally, raised her arms in welcome, and said in a loud yet gentle, sagely voice, "Welcome Lord-King Artorius Lucius Castus of Hadrian's Wall and his Legendary Knights of the Round Table to the Island of Avalon. Sisters of the Magical Order, Priestess of High Medicine, Lady Morgana, Priestess of the Waters, Lady Aithne, Lady of the Lake, Lady Isolde, and the Roaming Priestess of Avalon, Lady Elaine, welcome home! How were your travels?"

Arthur sighed, nodded tightly and said regally back, "Your greetings are most welcome Mother on High, High Priestess, Lady Morgawse. Our travels were well enough; although our Lady Priestesses experienced some minor discomfort this early morn. We thank you for allowing us to come and receive the blessings and protection of Avalon."

After a short pause, Morgawse and Arthur burst out laughing and were soon joined by the others.

As she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, Arthur's oldest sister greeted joyfully as they all dismounted, "Arthur! Sisters Mine! Cousins! Welcome home!"

The family shared a very large group hug that had the Knights smiling happily for them as one of the younger newly inducted priestesses gleefully shouted out _'Lancelot'_ and jumped into his arms without a second thought!

By instinct, Lancelot caught the young woman in his arms. As her body lay flush against his own, Lancelot felt a brief flash of panic before Elaine explained telepathically, _'it's okay Lancelot. That's Donella.'_

Arthur, Galahad, and the others had a good laugh at Lancelot's panic; their jaws dropped as Lancelot returned the hug eagerly and exclaimed happily, "DONELLA!!!!!!!"

As he swung her around, he teasingly said as the children joined them, "I'm going to have to beat all the men, both young and old, off with my swords because of your pure beauty my Dark-Haired-Elf!"

Donella giggled and said as she pulled away slightly from her foster elder brother, "Lancelot, I'm so happy to see you again!"

Before they could continue with their reunion, Branwen, who was the second newly inducted priestess by Morgawse's side, slid up to Galahad and Aithne, who held Ferrell close to her bosom, plucked their son from her grasp, and said in an otherworldly tone, "He'll rejoin you all for dinner."

The Knights, Vanora, her children, Alecto, and Fulucina blinked in shocked confusion-the Knights most of all. They had never seen Branwen behave in this way before. The otherworldly voice made them think of how Morgawse, Isolde, and Elaine had sounded like when they bonded with the isle nearly eight years ago.

Arthur turned towards his eldest sister and asked in a demanding tone, "What is causing Branwen to act in this way? I was expecting her to hug me like Donella greeted Lancelot."

Donella, from her place beside Lancelot, who had an arm wrapped around her shoulders in a brotherly fashion, sighed and said, "That is the ways of Soul Magic, Arthur."

Emogen, who had been waiting in the front hall of the Main temple, stepped forward and entered into a conversation with her cousin face-to-face for the first time in seven years, "Her powers are not like ours. Whereas we can control ours with meditation and practice, Branwen cannot. Her powers often control her when a soul is in serious pain and chaos. When Ferrell is well again, dearest cousin, her normal personality will shine through once again."

Fulucina and Alecto eyed one another with a little fear in their eyes. These people followed the pagan ways of the native Goddess. They knew nothing of her ways, and the young woman, barely older than Alecto, was controlled by the powers the Goddess gave her-not the other way around. The widow wasn't positive if she wanted Alecto near the child who had no control of her powers, but Branwen was no longer near Alecto so she let the matter fade into the back of her mind.

The Knights, Arthur and Lancelot most of all, blinked at the news. Why hadn't anyone told them that Branwen's powers were so powerful?

Before her brother could demand anything from her, Morgawse interrupted the silence with a serious air about her wise countenance, "The full moon is tonight. We must cast the spell when the light strikes the altar-tonight."

Suddenly, the very reasons for which they came to Avalon hit the Knights full force-Merlin was still abound.

Merlin still wanted Arthur and Elaine's blood.

He still craved their souls.


	35. Chapter 35

The Union of Avalon and Briton 35

The Union of Avalon and Briton 35

The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few **ARE** mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting:Practical Magick for Daily Life by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are from Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin by Douglas Monroe! The Rite of Magica Rejection "Oardagh a Pishagagh Jiooldaght" is of my own creation.

As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me! The children are all mine though!!

The Knights listed are **TRUE** Knights of the Round

Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on

different websites!

**This is a slow paced chapter that will pick up in the end, but I wanted to include some bonding and baby time!!**

Lancelot stepped forward and said, "I agree, but first Elaine, Isolde, and Aithne need to have Morgana check them over. They got sick this morning, and we'd all feel better if they had her examine them."

Morgawse's eyebrow rose at her brother's best friend's words. They only reason they could get sick while under the influence of a travel spell was if they were pregnant. Her eyes zeroed in on her eldest younger sister. Morgana nodded back at her so slightly-she doubted even Tristan saw the movement.

Morgawse sighed and said, "Well, you all get to the Healing Chambers then. I'll have one of the Priestesses escort the others to their chambers, and have them ready the Alter Room. The preparations must be completed by the rising of the full moon."

Morgana nodded and said as she waved the three couples in front of her with a gentle smile, "Come, lets take a look at you all and see what is the matter."

Galahad smiled in relief. Now that they were finally on Avalon, he could relax and let his body unwind itself from the tight noose it had created during their short journey. He couldn't believe how fast his worry was growing. Not only did he have to worry about protecting Arthur and Elaine, he now worried endlessly over Aithne, and was close to praying to whomever was up there (God, Goddess and God, or the Gods of Sarmatia) at this point for Ferrell's good health.

Arthur stepped up to his oldest sister and asked when the couples were out of sight, "May I have a large side chambers to my rooms so the others and I can watch over all the little ones easily?"

Morgawse smiled lovingly at her only living brother and said sweetly as the Goddesses magic flowed through her veins, "Yes Arthur, you may. Oh, and the children so want to see you Arthur."

Arthur grinned at that. While he hadn't seen his extended family in over seven years, since the birth of Eartha, Morgawse and Arlec's third child of four, he had written them weekly. He couldn't wait to see Aida and Averill once more. He couldn't believe that they were already fourteen and twelve summers old; and he couldn't wait to meet Eartha and Heather for the first time face-to-face.

Then he frowned and thought to himself _I must pay my respects to Arlec when I have some time as well. I can't believe he is dead by Merlin's command. Arlec was simply a NEUTRAL Woad living peacefully as a farmer around Avalon. Why kill him? Was is to hurt me in some fashion? Or does Merlin have something else up his sleeves??_

He was broken out of his thoughts when Genevieve touched his left arm softly and said, "Come, we need our rest. Not to mention the children..."

He nodded picked up a sleepy Orrin, smiled thankfully at Genevieve as she did the same to Roslyn, and followed the others as they disappeared into the calmly lit hallways. He smirked wryly to himself; apparently he wasn't worth a few extra minutes of sleep.

As the small group of Knights and Priestesses entered Morgana's territory, the Healing Chambers, the older blond daughter of Igraine ordered briskly, "On the beds ladies!"

Elaine, Isolde, and Aithne nodded and did as they were told. Lancelot, Tristan, and Galahad looked at each other in confusion. This was not a simple examination like they had been expecting.

Galahad cleared his throat and said in a confused yet knowing tone, "You already know what is wrong with them don't you. You know why they were sick this morning."

Morgana turned from the counter she was standing in front of and said as she waved a small spruce of lavender and chamomile in the air, "Yes, I do; and if I'm right, there is nothing wrong with them that time won't cure them of."

Almost immediately the three men relaxed and sat down calmly in the chairs placed right beside the beds.

Galahad sputtered and asked as he gripped Aithne's hand, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Aithne smiled warmly up at her lover and said as she placed a gentle hand on his scrubby cheek, "It means that it's probably something we've experienced before and had no problems recovering from. Now hush and let her do her job."

When he saw the light of joy in his lover's eyes, Lancelot bit back his teasing and said instead, "Quiet pup."

Morgana said sharply as she rolled her eyes and placed a small bowl in Elaine, Isolde, and Aithne's hands, "Both of you keep quiet. I need to concentrate."

Lancelot silenced himself, but before she started he had to ask the one question ever man asked her as they watched their loved ones swallow the dark honey toned elixir, "What is that in the bowl?"

Morgana sighed and answered patiently, "It is a medicine that will calm their stomachs of the pain and make it easier for me to cast the spell needed to see if my hunch is right."

Lancelot smiled sheepishly and nodded as Elaine and the other two finished the elixir.

"I'm ready." Announced the women as Morgana moved to the center of the room with her hands raised in supplication.

Lancelot's eyes arrowed in on a tiny oval shaped leaf in Elaine's hand. It was soaked in the elixir that Morgana had made and it smelled of figs, orange peels, daffodils, and rose. He raised and eyebrow and thought to himself consciously aware of Morgana's last warning _the leaf must have been at the bottom of the bowl..._

Elaine placed the leaf in her palm, on her chest, and over her heart and said sweetly with the other two echoing her, "I'm ready."

Morgana closed her eyes and said lightly,

"_**Nature's bloom in colorful splendor,**_

_**Wishing power of Wicca sender,**_

_**Cast my wish into this world,**_

_**Burn to ash as smoke is swirled.**_

_**Goddess of nature, please hear this call,**_

_**This is my wish, for one and all.**_

_**Send to them the joy and relief,**_

_**That is wished upon this leaf.**_

_**So mote it be!"**_

At the same instant that Morgana said those last four words, Elaine, Isolde, and Aithne raised their fisted hands, and released the leaf. The Knights watched in awe as it started to smoke and as the gray clouds rose into the air, tiny flashes of pink and blue were revealed in its cloudy depths twinkling happily up at them.

The pink light softly floated down and settled on Elaine's naval. The light blinked once then twice excitedly before it vanished as kindly as it first arrived.

Another pink light drifted away from the gray cloud and settled upon Isolde's womb and twittered happily up at her and Tristan.

The last and only blue light glided away and landed eagerly on Aithne's taunt stomach. It seemed to preen under her gaze proudly.

Lancelot eyed his lover and asked as a hint of what was wrong with her started to blazed across his mine, "And that meant...what?"

Elaine smiled excitedly up at him and said as she threw herself into his arms, "Oh Lance! We're going to have a baby girl!!"

At the same time Isolde looked deeply into her lover's gray eyes and said, "Tristan, we are to have a baby girl."

Aithne shrieked happily and exclaimed, "Galahad! Another boy!"

Lancelot held Elaine, his wife-to-be and mother of his twins and now unborn child, and laughed as she cuddled up to him and said, "At least this time I have you to cuddle with!"

Lancelot pulled back slightly and said as he watched Morgana silently leave the room to give them some privacy, "You do know we're going to have to marry sooner rather than later. Arthur might have let the three of us live before since we didn't know about the children before now, but this time he probably won't."

Elaine giggled and said in agreement, "Yes, he'll probably emasculate you three if you don't!"

Lancelot couldn't help but pale at her words which caused Elaine to burst into giggles once more as they lay down on the bed and softly talked about what their daughter's name would be.

Lancelot looked at his best friend's little sister and his lover in shock as she said, "I want **YOU** to name her Lancelot. You didn't get the choice with Rose and Orrin, but this time you can."

She nestled deeply into his embrace, looked up at him through her long black eyelashes and asked lovingly, "What is your favorite female name?"

"Sarmatian, Roman, Briton, or Celtic?"

Elaine paused then answered, "All of them."

Lancelot answered quickly because despite his awful reputation at the Wall, he had given this quite some thought over the years, "Habren, Gaia, Adelicia, and Ulla."

Elaine sighed and translated, "hummm...golden flower, mother earth, noble and kind, and jewel of the sea...they are all wonderful names. Which would you give to our daughter?"

Lancelot looked into her pure emerald eyes and prayed furiously as he said, "I'd give her the name Ulla for she is a true _jewel of the sea_ from the heavens."

Elaine smiled grandly at him and plundered his mouth with her happiness. He willingly accepted all her had to give him. He couldn't wait to tell Arthur!

Tristan looked into her jade green eyes and nodded as he said, "This time, I name her."

Isolde's eyebrow rose as she asked, "And do you have one in mind??"

Tristan nodded and said, "It's one I've always liked and I don't even know why. I don't even know what it means as I can't translate it since it's in the Old Language."

Isolde smiled and waved her hand to him in an invitation to tell her what it was.

Tristan smiled, tenderly kissed her lips, and said, "Maevelynn, I want her name to be Maevelynn."

Isolde kissed him soundly and said as she wrapped her arms behind his head, "Perfect!"

Tristan leaned back from her and asked with wide eyes, "You **ARE** going to tell me right??"

Isolde giggled and said as she kissed his lips, "Yes, and the first half of her name, Maeve, means Intoxicating One in honor of the Irish Queen of legend, and the second half, Lynn, means near a lake or pond. So...in full her name will mean the _Intoxicating One Near the Lake_."

Tristan's eyebrow rose far up into his hairline at her words.

He cleared his throat and said curtly, "Could I try again?"

Isolde laughed at that!

Aithne giggled and said as she pushed Galahad's jaw back up into place, "Well, say something Galahad!"

Galahad's grass green eyes blinked stupidly for a minute before he stumbled, "B...bo...boy?! We're going to have another boy?!"

Aithne smiled and nodded as tears of happiness gathered at the corners of her eyes.

Galahad whooped loudly and said, "YES!! Another boy!!"

He sat down again and said, "His name will be Fergus and that's the end of that!"

Aithne nodded and said, "Yes, Dear, his name shall be Fergus...our little supreme man."

Galahad rolled his eyes and jumped to his feet as he exclaimed, "Come On! We must tell Ferrell the news of his brother!"

With that, he dragged Aithne out of the chambers and into the hallways.

**There is more! But this chapter is turning out to be much longer than I had planned! SO, I've split it up into two or three parts...I'm not sure which yet as the other parts aren't finished yet but... they should be out Saturday and Sunday!!**


	36. Chapter 35 part 2 36

The Union of Avalon and Briton

Chapter 35

Part 2

The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few **ARE** mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are from Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin by Douglas Monroe! The Rite of Magica Rejection "Oardagh a Pishagagh Jiooldaght" is of my own creation. Cry For Unity _**  
**_Words & Music by Brendan O'Loughlin  
(A ballad, but with dramatic music, depicting the  
problems in Northern Ireland.)

As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me! The children are all mine though!!

The Knights listed are **TRUE** Knights of the Round

Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on

different websites!

Meanwhile, as his friends escorted his sister and cousins to Morgana's chambers, Arthur followed the young pair of priestesses that Morgawse had summoned to lead them to their chambers while they stayed on the island.

Arthur, despite the time that had separated them, felt like he had to ask just where Ariel ended up after their shared Beltane night seven years ago, "Pardon me, Lady Priestesses, but could you tell me where Priestess Ariel is now?"

Ciannait and Esmerelda turned to each other and grimaced. Ciannait sighed, turned around to face him, and said softly like she had something really awful to tell him, but didn't know how to explain it to him, "Ah...Ariel is dead Lord Arthur...she died in childbirth. Her baby was born premature and died a few days later."

Arthur's eyes widened as he understood her unspoken words-his child had died. His son or daughter had died before they could really take hold of life and grow.

He held Orrin closer and asked painfully as the others looked at him in empathy-Vanora and Fulucina most of all, for they too had lost a child once before in their younger days, "Was is a boy or a girl?"

Esmerelda smiled softly at him in consideration and said, "It was a girl. Ariel never knew. Ariel died just minutes after naming the babe Ingrain in honor of your mother, Arthur. Ingrain was a month and a half early though and died three days later. Her lungs weren't fully formed you see, and her ear canals were so tiny that they collapsed on themselves as well."

Arthur nodded but Ciannait could see the tears in his eyes.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, careful not to awaken the sleeping Orrin, and said, "Her tomb is in the temple where all your family is placed upon their cremation. You can go see them both whenever you want."

Arthur nodded and swallowed the knot in his throat. When they arrived at the rooms, Arthur placed his nephew on the bed and said as Genevieve placed Roslyn beside him and said, "I think I will sometime in the future. But for now, we have more important things to do in the meantime."

Fulucina, in a move than surprised them all as she had been unusually quiet since they met her, placed a hand on his forearm and said strongly, "To lose a child is always hard, Arthur, but to get past the pain is a sign of a strong character. While you never knew about your daughter, nor her death, you can't just ignore it either."

Arthur opened his mouth to deny her words, when she placed her hand over his mouth and said even more strongly, "To deny your daughter's place in your heart is wrong as you are not the kind of man to deny anyone a place in your heart. Even I, a person who has only known you a short time, can see that your hold everyone closely to your heart. That's the type of person you are. I am the same. Don't mourn her passing, but don't deny her place in your heart either, Arthur...she was your daughter after all."

Arthur smiled thankfully at her and nodded.

As Fulucina stepped away from the ex-Roman commander, Dagonet placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and said in a soft rumbling voice as he stared into her black-blue eyes, "That was a very nice thing you did for Arthur, Fulucina, and you're right Arthur cares deeply for all he sees as family or friends. He needed to hear your words."

He paused and added in an uncertain voice, "I take it you experienced something similar..?"

Because of the attention he was giving her, Fulucina blushed and nodded. Lunete wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said seriously to them both, "We need to talk."

The two stared at each other, but nodded nevertheless.

Aithne was giggled softly under her breath as Galahad, in his bliss filled pleasure, dragged them deeper and deeper into the very heart of Avalon's Magic. Unfortunately for him Branwen's Soul-Healing Chambers weren't in this direction, but Morgawse, Isolde, and Elaine's personal chambers were in the heart of the temple.

Galahad's blissful thoughts of training his sons in weapons and horse riding were interrupted by the gentle waves of Aithne's giggles. He skidded to a halt in front of a set of doors that looked vaguely familiar to him and turned to see his lover trying to hide her cheer behind her free hand.

He dropped her hand, placed both of his fists on his hips, and demanded with a curious tilt of his head, "What's so funny?"

Aithne swallowed her giggles and said, "You are!"

"Why?"

Aithne smirked and said, "Galahad, the last time you were here, you never saw the path to Branwen's Healing Chambers, so how do you know the way now?"

Galahad blinked and said as a blush infused his cheeks, "I guess I wasn't really thinking, but this way seems familiar to me."

Aithne nodded and said as she placed her hands on his cheeks, "This place seems familiar to you because you were once here seven years ago to see mother and Aunt Niniane off to their next life."

Galahad's eyes widened in understanding as he held her hand once more and said, "Then shall we be getting on to our son?"

Aithne smiled and pulled him down a side hallway that he had never seen before. Within a few more turns he found himself in front of a large pair of doors that had a golden circle on it with a rune of the soul emblazoned on it.

As they pushed the doors opened, they saw both Branwen and Ferrell sitting within a pure white circle that was glowing softly.

Ferrell was sitting on her lap with his eyes closed. He had a small smile full of faith across his lips as Branwen continued to sing a song of hope and cheer to help remove the taint of the Saxon army,

"_The hills and the stones,_

_And the old bog roads, _

_Have haunted my memories._

_The small town fairs,_

_In the village squares, _

_Has kept us all together. _

_The time is right now,_

_To show us how, _

_To live and love one another. _

_For all that I hear,_

_There's is nothing to fear, _

_We must keep our hopes up high. _

_A new day has come,_

_No need for the gun, _

_Let us let those old dogs lie. _

_We'll pray for the day,_

_When we'll hear some one say, _

_We're all as one, not divided. _

_The north and the south,_

_No reason to doubt, _

_Must forget those regretful days. _

_The time is right now, _

_To show us how, _

_To live and love one another..."_

Branwen's eyes opened and her warm, loving smile grew brighter as she saw her cousin and her friend standing in front of her. She waved then in as the circle dimmed and vanished as if it was never there.

Before she could say anything though, Ferrell's eyes popped open and he exclaimed happily as he jumped into his father's arms, "Daddy! I feel more better now! Those meany Saxons don't scare me any more!"

Galahad's eyes closed in relief and said as he hugged his son close to his heart, "Thank the Goddess."

Aithne smiled thankfully at her younger cousin and said, "Thank you so very much Branny. I can't thank you enough for this."

The youngest daughter of Niniane smiled and said in a harmonious voice, "It's no problem Aithne. I'm glad I could help."

As she made to leave the room, she turned to them and said with an excited smile, "You can stay here and use the room if you want, but for me, I have a big brother or two to greet!"

Galahad and Aithne stared at once another passionately as they held their son close. When they sat down, Galahad looked at his lover and his child's mother and said seriously, "We need to talk of marriage Aithne. Arthur will kill me otherwise!"

Aithne smiled and said, "Well, I'd be willing to marry you if only you'd ask me properly."

Galahad shrugged sheepishly and said as he leaned in close and whispered huskily in her ear, "Aithne Cuid a Uisce will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife for this life and all the rest that follows into eternity and beyond?"

Aithne smiled ecstatically up at him and said happily, "_**YES!!**_"

Meanwhile, as all this was occurring, Lunete, Dagonet, and Fulucina with Alecto on her arm snuck out of Arthur's chambers and came to a stop near a large Rowan Tree surrounded with Rosemary bushes, and three marble benches carved into three equal curved pieces.

As Lunete turned around, she said, "Will you wait here for a short time? I need to retrieve my son and my daughters from Emogen. When I return, we shall have our talk."

Dagonet watched Fulucina's pale face bleach white as she nodded lost in thought.

He turned to Alecto and asked softly because he did not want to bother Fulucina, "Alecto, I think you'd best talk to your mother before we do. If I'm reading the situation right with Lunete, she wants the three of us to join in a union, and I think your mother might have some reservations because of her religion and what she thinks you will see her as."

Alecto nodded and said, "Yes, I think you're right Sir Dagonet. I shall speak to her now."

As he pulled his mother to her feet and towed her to the marble statue of Caillean, he said, "Mother, do you want to be with Sir Dagonet?"

She blinked at him and said softly, "I would not reject his affections should he bestow it upon me, my son, but I'm a simple Christian woman. A union of three partners is against the Bible. I won't be cast out as a sinner because my heart was daft enough to fall in love with not only a man but a woman as well."

Alecto shook his head, gripped her hands tightly within his own, stared deeply into her eyes and said seriously, "Mother, all your life you have acted in the way a proper Roman Lady-wife should. You have obeyed the laws of your father, then your older brother, father, and the bible itself. You have been the perfect model of high-society and Roman hierarchy..."

Fulucina's eyebrow rose as she said with a wave of her hand in his direction, "And I hear a but in there somewhere."

Alecto tilted his head down in a light-hearted humor, and answered as he met her eyes with his own blue-black orbs that he inherited from her, "...but all that this model behavior has caused you was nothing but pain of heart and pain of the body. Grandfather hit you, Uncle Remus beat you, father raped you, and the bible and the priest told you that as a woman you had to accept all those ills because of Eve's single sin. If joining Dagonet and Lunete in love will bring you the happiness you deserve, I want you to do it. Don't bother with what others say about you and the other two."

He scratched his head sheepishly and said, "Personally, I would be honored to have Dagonet as a father and Lunete as a aunt. Plus, having three other siblings would be neat. I always wanted a brother or a sister, but I would never wish father upon any woman-ever!"

Fulucina pulled back from him and asked hopefully, "Really?"

Alecto smiled and nodded as he said, "Really mum."

Fulucina smiled, hugged him, and said, "Thank you!"

She spun around and practically threw herself into Dagonet's arms. As he held the Roman woman close to his heart, Dagonet looked at Alecto gratefully. Alecto returned the nod with one of his own and left them alone to talk.

A minute later, Lunete called out cheerfully, "Dagonet! Fulucina! I want to introduce you to my children: Lorna, Ronan, and Shela!"

The two pulled away from each other and Fulucina knelt down and said gently, "Hello little one, my name is Fulucina. What's yours?"

Lunete's youngest daughter, Shela, smiled a smile the revealed her two missing front teeth, and said with a light wisp, "Hif, my nameth iss Sshela! Can I call you Auntie Sina?!"

Fulucina smiled brightly, pulled her in for a short but loving hug, and said as she stared straight into Lunete's eyes wishing for once that she possessed the powers of the other women in her company, "Yes, dearest, you may call me that."

Lunete smiled grandly, for she had caught Fulucina's message loud and clear, and said, "Children, why don't you go and meet Uncle Bors and Aunt Vanora in Uncle Arthur's chambers. We still have some very serious business to deal with before we can have any fun."

Twelve-year-old Lorna nodded and said as she took seven year old Shela's hand, "Okay, mum, we'll see you later, okay Sir Dagonet, Lady Fulucina?"

The two nodded, as Lunete said, "Okay, as much as I would love to continue this to its passionate conclusion, we are here to protect Elaine and Arthur. Also, we need to be getting to the Altar Room. Morgawse shall be casting the protective spells in a few short minutes."

With two agreeing nods, the three rushed back into the temple and were met by Elaine and Lancelot who were standing by the doors waiting for the others to join them.

Dagonet's eyebrow rose up as far as it would go as he saw Lancelot holding Elaine to his chest with his hands resting protectively over her womb.

Fulucina smiled and said cheerfully, "Congratulations! When is the babe due?"

Lancelot smirked happily at her and said knowingly, "Well she's not due to arrive for another eight months at least! So, will you be joining us for the protective ritual?"

Fulucina blushed lightly and nodded as she said, "I'm actually very fascinated by all the magic. I hope I won't be causing any problems with the spell casting?"

Elaine shook her head and said as the other's joined them, "No, even your feelings of good will and hope will help with the spell's power and potency."

Just then the others arrived in one solid group. Her gaze locked on Arthur and she frowned. Her brother didn't look very happy. In fact, he looked like he had just lost his best friend or sister.

She glanced at Genevieve and asked telepathically, _"What's wrong with Arthur?!"_

Genevieve answered back sadly, _"He found out about Ariel and Ingrain."_

Elaine's good cheer vanished like the morning mists go with the sun. It looked like she and Lancelot would be healing his heart tonight instead of making love tonight.

Lancelot noticed his friend's depression and realized that something big had occurred while they were with Morgana. Whatever it was though, it was bad. He had only seen Arthur this depressed once in his life, and that was when they sent Ingrain Cuid a Uisce da Cornwhwynn de Castus to the next life. He sighed and thought at the same time as Elaine did _looks like it'll be the three of us tonight..._

The doors swung open and Morgawse dressed up in a pure white toga-styled dress, with her blond hair pulled up into a loose bun, and a softly glowing silver Athame in her right hand, said as the full moon shined down gently upon the runic floor slowly making its way to the white marble slab that held a crystal clear mortar upon it, "Arthur, Elaine, it's time..."

**Sorry!! This one is getting to long!! But the next chapter will have the protections and a bit more between Arthur, Elaine, and Lancelot as they try to help him get over the loss of two people he didn't even know he had. And More between Arthur and Genevieve also!! **


	37. Chapter 35 part 3 37

The Union of Avalon and Briton

Chapter 35

Part 3

The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few **ARE** mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are from Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin by Douglas Monroe! The Rite of Magica Rejection "Oardagh a Pishagagh Jiooldaght" is of my own creation. Cry For Unity _**  
**_Words & Music by Brendan O'Loughlin  
(A ballad, but with dramatic music, depicting the  
problems in Northern Ireland.)

As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me! The children are all mine though!!

The Knights listed are **TRUE** Knights of the Round

Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on

different websites!

Before the entered though, Arthur felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle and a voice that he'd know anywhere exclaim happily, "Arthur!"

He spun around inside the circle of arms and returned the hg as he said, "There's my little Branny! How are you lovely?"

Branwen's bright blue eyes twinkled happily as she pulled slightly away and said, "I'm doing well Arthur."

Arthur smiled lightly back at her and said as he looked over his shoulder, "That's good Branwen, we should talk more later though...I think Morgawse is getting a little impatient."

Branwen lifted herself up on top of her tip-toes and looked over her cousin's shoulder. She nodded and said, "Yes, we'll speak more later. After the spells have been cast."

She looked over at Lancelot and said with a large grin, "That means you too, brother mine!"

Lancelot nodded with a wink.

Morgawse lead them in and ordered the others, "All others besides Arthur and Elaine need to form a circle around the edge of the white boundary line around the Altar. Once in a circle, I want you all to hold hands and think of hope, happiness, and protection from those who wish to harm our loved ones."

Then she turned to her baby siblings and said, "I want the two of you to stand in the middle of the circle, on either side of the Altar, and hold hands. The only thing I want the two of your to think of is each others protection from Merlin, understand?"

Arthur nodded and answered for them both, "We understand sister."

Morgawse nodded and watched patiently as the large group of eleven from the wall and eleven of her sisters formed a large circle around her siblings. She couldn't help but feel a burst of pride for her fellow sisters and friends. They were willing to offer themselves up to the Goddess in return for Arthur and Elaine's protection. She knew then and there, that there would be nothing to fear. This was the ultimate source of her Lady's power: love, hope, and trust. These people gathered here would be the foundation of which her spell would be cast, and it would be a strong casting for all within the circle loved and cared for the two within it.

As she stepped into the center of the circle with her little brother and youngest sister, she glanced up through the whole in the ceiling that had been created for the sole purpose of following the path of the moon and sun on special Sabbats and Esbats.

She nodded and said as she raised her hands into the air, "The time to begin the ritual is now!"

She turned towards Odelia and nodded as she began the invocation,

"_**I light these candles in the presence of the gods and goddesses.  
In the name of the four mighty elements please gather within this circle and powers descend in this hour upon this place.  
In the name of the four mighty elements please gather within this circle and powers descend in this hour upon this place!"**_

Odelia lit the white candle incenses that represented North and slowly walked towards the next cardinal point.

Morgawse knelt before the altar and placed the water upon the pentacle that was carved into the center of the marble, and plunged the Athame into the water as she intoned,

"_**I exorcise thee, O Creature of Water,**_

_**That thou cast out from thee all the impurity and uncleanliness of the world of phantasm. **_

_**In the names of Cernunnos and Cerridwen!"**_

Morgawse set the water bowl aside and in its place set a small salt dish upon the Pentacle. As she touched the salt with the tip of her Athame, she chanted,

"_**Blessings be upon thee, **_

_**O Creature of Salt; **_

_**Let all malignity and hindrance be cast forth from thee, **_

_**And let all good enter within. **_

_**Wherefore do I bless and consecrate thee, **_

_**That thou mayest aid me. **_

_**In the names of Cernunnos and Cerridwen!"**_

She placed the tip of the Athame into the small mound of salt and took three measures of the tangy herb, and put it into the water.

She stirred it three times with the lightly glowing Athame, and said,

"_**But ever mind that,**_

_**As water and salt purifies these bodies,**_

_**So the scourge purifies the soul. **_

_**So mote it be!"**_

Morgawse glanced outside the circle and nodded in satisfaction as Odelia finished lighting the four cardinal points. She then raised the Athame and drew and imaginary circle using the Athame Dosil while she intoned,

** "_By the earth that is her body, _**

**_And by the air that is her breath,_**

**_And by the fire that is her bright spirit, _**

**_And by the living waters of her womb. _**

**_The circle is cast, _**

**_So mote it be!"_**

Fulucina and Alecto, who had never witnessed such acts before in their lives, gasped out loud in awe as the softly glowing white circle they were standing on, burst to life and seemed to infuse those standing on it with a loving warmth that only a mother could bestow upon her mischievous children.

She watched intently as Morgawse placed her glowing Athame on the white marble Altar, raised the bowl that was filled with purified water and walked towards Lancelot. She placed the tips of her fingers into the water and sprinkled it on his brow. After a slow walk around the twenty-two people gathered together for the protection of two, she returned to the center of the altar, reached underneath and raised a tiny sprig of incense.

As she turned to face the north, Elaine and Arthur bowed their heads and faced the same direction.

As she drew the invoking earth pentacle, she chanted lovingly,

"_**Oh spirit guardian of the north,  
Ancient one of the earth,  
I call thee to come forth and charge this circle,  
With the powers of three and rock!"**_

Next she faced the east with Arthur and Elaine following her direction, drew an invoking air pentagram, and enchanted,

"_**Oh spirit guardian of the east,  
Ancient one of the air,  
I call thee to come forth and charge this circle,  
With the powers of the winds!"**_

Then the three of them faced the south As she drew the invoking fire pentacle, she said lovingly,

"_**Oh spirit guardian of the south,  
Ancient one of the fire,  
I call thee to come forth and charge this circle,  
With the power of the flame!"**_

Vanora, from her place in between Dagonet and Bors, gasped in shock as all the candles in the room burst into a higher and hotter flame. She blinked and focused more tightly on protecting her two friends and they turned to face the western sky.

Then Morgawse drew an invoking water pentacle as she said,

"_**Oh spirit guardian of the west,  
Ancient one of the water,  
I call thee to come forth and charge this circle,  
With the power of the tides!"**_

Then returned to face the north again, and Morgawse ended,

"_**Charge this circle with your power,**_

_**Old ones, **_

_**For as above, **_

_**So below."**_

Morgawse took a deep breath, turned her gaze upwards towards the brightly glowing full moon and cried out,

**"_I invoke and call upon thee,_ _O Dis Pater!  
God of death and lord of the underground,  
I invite you into my circle!  
Touch us, change u,s and make us whole!  
_**

**_I invoke and call upon thee,_ _O Macha!  
I invite you into my circle!  
Touch us, change us, and make us whole!  
_**

**_Ye mighty ones,  
Lords of the watchtowers of the universe,  
Dred lords of the outer spaces!  
_**

**_Thou powerful god, _**

**_Thou gentle goddess,_ **

**_We invite you to our meeting!"_**

Morgawse paused in her prayer and took a deep breath. Then to the amazement of those who are not Priestesses, the others, including Arthur and Elaine, gathered cried out as they lifted their faces towards the glowing moon,

"_**O thou loving Macha!  
O thou mighty Dis Pater!  
We gather before you,**_

_**To ask for thy protection!"**_

The altar where Elaine and Arthur were standing around lit up with a warm light.

Morgawse smiled brightly at this and continued more softly,

"_**By the Goddess light,**_

_**On this March night,**_

_**I call to thee to give me your might,**_

_**By the power of three,**_

_**I conjure thee!**_

_**To protect all that,**_

_**Surrounds me!**__**  
**_

_**So mote it be!**_

_**So mote it be!!**_

_**So mote it be!!"**_

Each of the circle members, gasped out loud as a small white orb of light emerged from their hearts and floated serenely into the altar.

Morgawse sighed in relief as the silvery white light from the alter and the circle rose up from the marble and the ground and swirled around her siblings. The light settled down upon their skin and sunk into their very beings.

As those who held the circle held their breath in awe, even the Knights who had bourn witness to such miracles couldn't help the awe that filled their hearts as Arthur and Elaine glowed with the light of the Goddess.

Morgawse lowered her arms and said, "It is done. Now we must close the circle and all will be well."

Elaine and Arthur nodded as they gripped each other's hands more tightly.

Morgawse turned to the Knights and the Priestesses and said for Alecto, Vanora, and Fulucina's sake as she joined hands with her siblings, "Don't release your hands until the circle has been closed."

With these words, Odelia turned and walked to the East candle, Athame in hand, salutes the spirit she felt there and, said as she drew a banishing Earth pentagram,

"_**Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the East, **_

_**Ye Lords of Air, **_

_**We thank you for attending our rites; **_

_**And ere ye depart to your beauteous realms, **_

_**We bid thee Hail and Farewell..."**_

Suddenly all the people gathered had a sudden urge to say,

"_**Hail and Farewell!" **_

Odelia smiled and blew out the candle.

Odelia turned and walked to the south, Athame in hand, salutes the spirit she felt there and, said as she drew a banishing Fire pentagram,

"_**Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the South, **_

_**Ye Lords of Fire, **_

_**We thank you for attending our rites; **_

_**And ere ye depart to your beauteous realms, **_

_**We bid thee Hail and Farewell..."**_

Twice more she bid the spirits goodbye and thanks, and ended up once more in front of the three within the circle.

Morgawse took another deep breath and she bade the God and Goddess farewell,

"_**I give thee thanks Horned One and Lady!**_

_**I give thanks in your name,**_

_**Cernunnos and Cerridwen!**_

_**As we part,**_

_**Know we have not forgot,**_

_**As we keep thee in our hearts!**_

_**The Circle is open but unbroken, **_

_**Merry meet, **_

_**Merry part **_

_**And merry meet again!"**_

Morgawse blows lightly into the air and all the candles left still lit blew out as she said,

"_**This rite is ended!"**_

And to her greatest happiness all cried out,

"_**So mote it be!"**_

Lancelot grinned as the circle dimmed and vanished. He didn't waist any time. He jumped from the circle and grabbed his lover and his friend in a great hug.

He said happily, "I'm glad that's done! You two have no idea how stressing that was!"

Arthur chuckled as he returned the hug and said teasingly, "Now, now, Lance, it couldn't have been any harder than watching Elaine become the Goddess!"

Lancelot pursed his lips at him in retort.

Lancelot's gaze became serious as he placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder and asked as the other trooped out of the Altar Room, "Are you okay? You seem sad about something..."

Arthur sighed, placed his hand over Lancelot's and said with a small smile, "'Tis nothing that can't wait a short while. You and Elaine need sometime together with the twins. I'll talk to you about it all tomorrow, okay?"

Elaine saw his pleading; Lancelot did too, and against their hearts they agreed to wait until the next day.

Arthur chuckled once more and said, "Besides, I'm dead tired. I could really get some sleep."

He pulled back from them and said, "Well, actually first I'm going to pay my respects to Arlec, and then I'm going to bed."

He looked at his baby sister and said, "The twins and all the other children are in the large side chambers connected to my rooms. Priestesses Ayame, Cantara, and Daralis are keeping watch over them."

The young parents nodded and asked once more as they headed towards the doors, "If you are sure..."

Arthur waved them back and sighed once he was alone.

He glanced around the room once more, and said, "Bless be."

Almost rhythmically, he walked out of the chambers and headed towards the small gardens that were situated just below Morgawse's personal chambers.

He knelt before an oval shaped rock and closed his eyes.

Merlin was anxious.

According to his spies, Arthur and his Knights had arrived easily enough on Avalon.

This he could not understand.

How was it that his daughter, human yes, but still descended from the Shadows not gain control over his heart?

How could she not draw the First Knight into her snares with the lure of lust and fiery passion?

How could his plans to kill the First Knight fail?

If he was to control Arthur and Elaine, Lancelot had to die. So why was it so hard to kill the First Knight?!

It had seemed so easy during Badon Hill. His daughter was an idiot to think that **HER** plan was truly hers. It had always been him, inside her subconscious, telling her what to do and how to do it.

It had been his powers that drew Lancelot from his battle to come to his daughter's aid.

It had been he who told Guinevere to lure Lancelot to her body and to her bed.

But Lancelot had not fallen for her physical charms.

It had been he who told Guinevere to lower herself to her knees before the Roman man in supplication in order to gain his trust.

He snorted-Guinevere was to proud and to vain to truly lower herself down before any man, so he did it for her.

If he was right, Arthur and the others went to Avalon to receive the protections of the Mother Priestess, Morgawse, and to regain some strength for the coming struggles.

He knew that he would never be able to break through one of Morgawse' spell, but he could do great damage to Arthur and Lancelot for their rebellious nature against him.

He smirked as he finished his puppets by adding straight black yarns to one and curly yarns to another.

Beside him he had two bowls. On the very bottom of each bowl was a small puddle of blood. The blood was very special blood, for the one on his right belonged to Arthur and the one to his left belonged to Lancelot.

He dipped his Athame, a blood encrusted silver knife with a solid black handle carved into a demon's shape, and sliced Arthur's name into the earth. He did the same to Lancelot's name.

His smirk grew as he picked up both puppets and cried out in a dark tone,

"_**By the power of the Goddess, Taromar,**_

_**Heed my will!**_

_**Skin will slash,**_

_**Bones will crack!**_

_**Seal the spell in blood so pure,**_

_**By the power of the Goddess, Taromar!**_

_**CRUCIO!!"**_

A hundred miles away, safely hidden with magic, Arthur, who was kneeling before his brother-n-law's grave, and Lancelot, who was enjoying his time with his wife-to-be and twins, collapsed in pain.

Both screamed as great waves of pain rolled through their bodies. Each man, different, yet entwined by destiny and friendship, saw only darkness as their legs and arm bones cracked and hundreds of flesh wounds littered their body.

Elaine screamed in fear as her worst nightmare came true, for she could feel her brother's pain as well as her lovers, **"LANCELOT!! ARTHUR!!"**

"**NO!!"**

I know I said something else would happen in this chapter, but when I got started, it kinda got away from me. Besides, it was time to bring Merlin back into the story after all.

The next chapter will deal with Merlin's attempt to harm them, and Arthur and Genevieve will talk. Arthur, Lancelot, and Elaine will too-in a very different way!!


	38. Chapter 38

The Union of Avalon and Briton 36

**The Union of Avalon and Briton 36-38**

The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few **ARE** mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are from Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin by Douglas Monroe! The Rite of Magica Rejection "Oardagh a Pishagagh Jiooldaght" is of my own creation. Cry For Unity _**  
**_Words & Music by Brendan O'Loughlin  
(A ballad, but with dramatic music, depicting the  
problems in Northern Ireland.)

As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me! The children are all mine though!!

The Knights listed are **TRUE** Knights of the Round

Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on

different websites!

Elaine was horrified. She closed her eyes and screamed through all her mind bonds with all her might and power behind it, _'Lancelot and Arthur are hurt and in trouble!!'_

Almost immediately, Elaine's telekinesis jump started with her emotional outburst and levitated Lancelot out of her room and down two hallways until she met Morgana and her sisters and cousins in the infirmary with the Knights, Fulucina, Alecto, Bors children and Lucan there too.

Two of the other priestesses, Bethesda, who is a physical Healer and Moira who can copy any other power with only a touch to the original priestess, rushed to Arthur's side, and as she had rushed by Elaine, she used the telekinesis and levitated Arthur into the adjoining bed in Morgana's healing chambers.

Fortunately, as Moira brought Arthur to his family, the protection that Morgawse and the others placed upon he and Elaine kicked in. As Arthur's body began to glow a soft white, his Knights, who were scared stiff by the fact that their leaders had dropped by an unseen attack, sighed in relief. Right before their eyes, Arthur's skin knitted back together, and the bones beneath his skin slowly began to fuse together.

Bors demanded, "What happened?!"

Gawain rubbed his ears and added, "Yeah, and why'd Elaine burst our eardrums??"

Elaine flushed in embarrassment as she said, "Sorry about that, I just blasted out to all that Arthur and Lancelot were hurt. I really didn't care who I told just as long as I did."

Dagonet placed a hand on her shoulder and said as she looked at Lancelot with fear and love in her eyes, "We understand Elaine, it just surprised us all that's all."

Morgana smiled and said, "Well let's heals Lance, shall we?"

She pulled out a yellow candle and anointed it with nearby fragrant oil called Angel Wings. She pulled out a stick of incense favorably called Temple of Light by the Priestesses of Avalon and quickly lit them both and placed them on either side of Lancelot's head. She pulled out a two-inch thick plum branch and inscribed seven symbols for the sun on the smooth flat side with the angle oil and placed it in Lancelot's fisted hands. She then placed both his hands over his chest and placed a small mint leaf on his lips just under his nose.

To the amusement of the others, his nose twitched as the potent fragrance permeated the air around him. Lucan and Bors lot even giggled at sight of the usually stern and sarcastic man's unconscious actions.

Ennis, more affectionately known to most people as Number three and Lancelot's son, sneezed at the exact same time as Lancelot did. The boy's dark red curls bounced as he rubbed his nose and said, " 'Cuse me."

Gawain couldn't resist, "Hey Bors, maybe Lance is right after all...maybe Ennis **IS** his son...eh?"

Vanora **AND** Emogen, two equally beautiful red heads, whacked him on the back of the head as Bors grumbled good-naturedly. Gawain chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his head.

As Morgan began to speak, Galahad quickly butted in, "Why are you using all this? Couldn't you just heal him as you've done so in the past?"

It was his wife-to-be that answered as Morgana took in another deep breath, "We cannot. It is not wise to heal with pure magic time and time again. His body must rest form all the energies flowing through his body or else it could cause his body to shut down to preserve, what his body would see, as it's survival. So, Morgana is using the herbs and a chant that will last several hours into the night that will heal him by this time tomorrow. He shall also sleep most of the day tomorrow too."

Morgana smiled and started,

"_**Upon the power of the plum,**_

_**Release the power of healing sun.**_

_**Attract the pain as tobacco permeates,**_

_**Back to the leaf it proceeds.**_

_**Power stick and healing sword,**_

_**Take this grief and absorb.**_

_**All the negativity and pain,**_

_**Restore to health, ill to wane.**_

_**So Mote It Be."**_

As the spell ended, the Knights watched in awe as the candle and incense flared up and the leaf on Lancelot's lips started to vibrate. Then before their eyes, tiny ropes of black and bloody red light seeped out of his body and began to infuse with the green leaf slowly turning it an ugly brittle blackish brown color.

Morgawse turned from her brother, and said happily, "Good news, the protections held. As soon as the curse hit Arthur, it pushed the majority of the curse into that which it came from. He'll be up and about by tonight or tomorrow morning no doubt."

Emogen, who had silently held Gawain's hand, commanded, "Elaine, summon Cantara, maybe she can track who the caster is and more importantly where he or she is."

Elaine nodded and closed her eyes. A second later her eyes opened and she said, "Its done."

A minute later, Bors, who was fidgety by all the magic, grabbed Tristan by the arm and said, "We're sparing, now."

Tristan frowned but allowed himself to be lead out of the chambers. As they turned the corner, they passed by a woman with straight brown hair and a pair of multi-colored eyes. Her right one is gray and the left one is blue with silver specks near her black pupil.

Tristan's view of her vanished as she entered Lancelot and Arthur's healing chambers.

"I'm here M'Ladies! Where is the spell?"

Morgawse pointed to Lancelot and said, "Follow the threads and track it to the source."

Cantara nodded and at down in the small space left available by Lancelot's hip, placed her fingers on the tiny threads and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, Galahad, Gawain, and Dagonet gasped in shock. Both her eyes were now a bright blue and the sparkles were ten times as powerful too.

_Cantara's spirit rose from her body and she quickly followed the black, bloody threads and found herself in a dark cave filled with dusty books, jars filled with liquids and slimy organs, and two dolls that looks exactly like Arthur and Lancelot. Each doll was filled with needles and slash marks all across their tiny bodies. She used a wave of pure magic and life force to pluck the needles out of the cotton filled bodies and sealed the slashes. Then she stepped outside. Unfortunately all she could see was an ocean cliff and a ring of rocks._

Cantara opened her eyes and said, "It was Merlin. I've fixed the voodoo dolls. Lancelot and Arthur should be able to heal easier now."

Emogen demanded, "Where is the bastard hiding this time?!"

Cantara shrugged and said, "In any one place as far as I can tell. The only hints I could see are that he's on a ocean cliff and within eyesight of a ring of rocks."

Morgawse nodded, stood up and said, "Girls, there is only three spells that can now help us..."

Elaine turned to the Knights and said, "Will you all like to help us?"

Much to the surprise of all gathered there in the room, Fulucina and Alecto stepped forward and Alecto stated positively, "What do we need to do?"

As the pure blood Daughters of Caillean, Morgawse, Morgana, Elaine, Emogen, Branwen, Isolde, and Aithne, made a semi circle around the two unconscious Knights Elaine said, "All you need to do is stand around their beds, hold hands, and follow our words because you need to speak the chants with us."

Alecto nodded, took his place beside Elaine and Aithne, and asked, "What are the words?"

Morgawse smiled and him and said, "You just have to repeat what we say Alecto so have no worries about that, okay? Also, you must focus on good health, healing, and protection and love with these spells, okay?"

Everyone nodded as Morgawse, Morgana, Elaine, Emogen, Branwen, Isolde, and Aithne joined the circle with them and intoned softly, in an almost whisper, as white, silver, and golden energy slowly began to collect within the tiny half-circle,

"_Great Mother hear our plea,_

_In the Shadows of Darkness, I beseech thee,_

_Bless these two with the healing power of three by three,_

_So they may bring complete victory._

_So Mote It Be!"_

To the shock of them all, those who didn't know the healing chants, began to speak as if they had known them all their lives,

"_**Great Mother hear our plea,**_

_**In the Shadows of Darkness, I beseech thee,**_

_**Bless these two with the healing power of three by three,**_

_**So they may bring complete victory.**_

_**So Mot It Be!"**_

Then altogether they all cried out the last verse,

"_**Great Mother hear our plea,**_

_**In the Shadows of Darkness, I beseech thee,**_

_**Bless these two with the healing power of three by three,**_

_**So they may bring complete victory.**_

_**So Mot It Be!"**_

The group was amazed; Alecto, Fulucina, and Lucan most of all. This energy that was gathering felt like a hundred little fireflies that tickled the skin as the Priestesses began again,

"_Great Mother I beseech thee,_

_Save these innocents for me._

_Cast out the shadows of evil,_

_Send fast your healing rays of light,_

_Cast out the smoldering evil,_

_And let the light shine bright._

_Great Mother I beseech thee,_

_Save these innocents for me._

_So Mote It Be."_

And like before the others joined in almost instinctively,

"_**Great Mother I beseech thee,**_

_**Save these innocents for me.**_

_**Cast out the shadows of evil,**_

_**Send fast your healing rays of light,**_

_**Cast out the smoldering evil,**_

_**And let the light shine bright.**_

_**Great Mother I beseech thee,**_

_**Save these innocents for me.**_

_**So Mote It Be."**_

Together they ended in a high casting voice, as the light in the center of their semi-circle grew ten times as powerful as from the start,

"_**Great Mother I beseech thee,**_

_**Save these innocents for me.**_

_**Cast out the shadows of evil,**_

_**Send fast your healing rays of light,**_

_**Cast out the smoldering evil,**_

_**And let the light shine bright.**_

_**Great Mother I beseech thee,**_

_**Save these innocents for me.**_

_**So Mote It Be."**_

Then Morgawse raised her voice high into the air and shouted out loud,

"_**Orb of Light,**_

_**Shine so Bright!**_

_**Orb of Light,**_

_**Cast off the Night!**_

_**So Mote It Be!"**_

Her siblings and cousins joined in on the second verse sending a harmony of voices to the heavens,

"_**Orb of Light,**_

_**Shine so Bright!**_

_**Orb of Light,**_

_**Cast off the Night!**_

_**So Mote It Be!"**_

Finally, the group joined in, and as the light grew to blinding power, they all shouted out loud with pure feelings of love, protection, and joy,

"_**Orb of Light,**_

_**Shine so Bright!**_

_**Orb of Light,**_

_**Cast off the Night!**_

_**So Mote It Be!"**_

The light exploded into tiny, shimmering, powerful stars of light and fell gently upon the two men's bodies. The light flared softly for a second and then submerged themselves causing Arthur and Lancelot to sigh and fall into a good, deep, revitalizing sleep.

When they were sure that their friends wouldn't awaken for the rest of the night, the group fell apart and stumbled to the floor. All were tired, but the Priestesses most of all.

Isolde groaned and said as her eyes closed for the end of the night, "They'll sleep this night."

Lunete, who didn't participate in the casting, as the women knew that at least one of them needed their strength, clapped her hands to jolt the Knights awake and commanded, "Okay you all, take the to their rooms. They need sleep as do you all."

When only herself, Elaine, Arthur, Lancelot, and Morgawse were in the room, Lunete said, "If you need me, I will be with Dagonet and Fulucina. We have a discussion to keep that is **long** overdue."


	39. Chapter 39

The Union of Avalon and Briton 39

The Union of Avalon and Briton 39

The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few **ARE** mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are from Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin by Douglas Monroe! The Rite of Magica Rejection "Oardagh a Pishagagh Jiooldaght" is of my own creation. Cry For Unity _**  
**_Words & Music by Brendan O'Loughlin  
(A ballad, but with dramatic music, depicting the  
problems in Northern Ireland.)

As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me! The children are all mine though!!

The Knights listed are **TRUE** Knights of the Round

Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on

different websites!

The next morning, as the sun's bright rays cast it's warm, teasing fingers through transparent white curtains, the priestesses of Avalon grumbled and rolled out of bed. Emogen, who had stayed in Elaine' bedchambers the past night to keep the twins occupied, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched as far as her body would allow her to go. When she was back on her feet, she glanced at the bed and smiled. Despite that fact the twins had been deeply worried about their father, they had fallen asleep after only minutes of being tucked into the large goose-down bed.

She blinked as a soft knock came from the large white oak door that led to the outside world. Quickly, so the knocking would not awaken the beloved twins of Avalon, Emogen opened the door slowly and despite herself, smiled at her early morning visitor.

"Gawain! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing awake so early?" she asked in a gentle whisper.

Gawain, who had, had to ask Lunete just where Emogen's chambers were was slightly deterred by Morgana, who had told him exactly where she truly was. He had immediately gone to Elaine's chambers and anxiously yet softly knocked on the door.

When it opened, Gawain's brain had shut down. _Emogen was wearing...Emogen wasn't wearing..._

He cleared his throat nervously and said in a slightly higher voice than what he was used to hearing from himself, "Emogen, I was just wondering if you'd like to have a private breakfast with me in the gardens?"

Emogen, who had been looking deeply into Gawain's hazelnut eyes, blushed deeply at his words and the emotions fluttering through them. She had always known that she and Gawain had an attraction towards one another ever since the first time they met seven years ago, but she couldn't believe that the feelings went both ways and had survived for so long. She had been disappointed by the fact that Gawain hadn't taken her that Beltane night, seven years ago, but at the same time she also understood. Gawain wasn't a man to have one-night stands with a lady, no matter what. He liked to develop long lastly relationships with his ladyloves; and despite the dozen or so he's had since arriving in Briton, only she has never been to his bed because she could see that he wanted more than simply physical love and warmth from her. He wanted a life, children, and a long future with her.

That made her face flush even deeper red and a tingle to shoot right down to her womanly core.

So much so, that she almost didn't hear his request.

When his words penetrated her lusty haze, she swallowed and said, "Yes, I'd like that. I'll tell Elaine that I'm leaving, and that the twins are still abed. Can you wait five minutes?"

Gawain looked down at her transparent, body clinging light green silk nightgown, his attention was immediately drawn to her pert nipples, and said huskily and a bit anxiously, "I'll be outside by the northern gates to the gardens waiting."

With that, he spun around and walked quickly yet awkwardly down the hall and vanished through a side exit that deposited him in the inner, private courtyard.

Emogen, blinked at his odd actions, and then realized that she was still dressed in her nightgown. Her blush deepened as she rubbed her hands down her nipples, and nearly groaned in frustration as tingles shot down her back and into her core.

As she pulled off her gown, and replaced it with her everyday working, lightly weaved, green cotton dress, she thought, _'Elaine...I'm going with Gawain for breakfast. The twins are asleep still.'_

_'Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes anyways with Lance so go ahead.'_ Came her cousin's reply.

Meanwhile in Morgana's healing chambers, Elaine, who had waked up just minutes before Emogen called her, smiled down at her brother and husband to be. She looked up as the chamber doors opened, and she smiled as Genevieve stepped through.

"Good morning!" she exclaimed softly as she sat down in the chair beside Arthur's bed.

"Morning, I'm glad you're here. I was just about to leave with Lance."

Genevieve smiled and said, "Go ahead, I'll stay here until he awakes."

Elaine nodded, focused on Lancelot, and levitated him out of the chambers and into her personal one. She smiled at her twins who had yet to leave the spots Emogen had placed them in the night before. The space between them was perfect for Lancelot too. As she laid him down, the twins, sensing warmth, turned into the bed and wrapped themselves up against their still sleeping father. All three of them sighed in contentment.

Elaine smiled, yawned once again herself, and tucked herself into bed by wrapping herself around Roslyn, and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in Morgana's healing chambers, Arthur woke up and saw Genevieve sitting beside him.

"What happened?" he rasped out. The last thing he remembered was going on his way to pay his respects to Arlec, pain, and then nothing.

Genevieve smiled gently down at him, pored him a small cup of water from the bedside table, and said as she helped him drink, "You were attacked by magic. Merlin tried to kill you and Lancelot. If it weren't for the protection spell Morgawse cast on you an Elaine, you'd be dead. Luckily Lancelot got a weaker spell cast upon him. He's resting now in Elaine's bedchambers."

He laid back and sighed in relief. He had been worried out his little sister much more since he found out she was pregnant once more.

"And the others?" he asked as he wiggled into a better position.

"Most of the knights are still abed, the priestesses are up and about making sure things are running smoothly, and I think I saw Emogen and Gawain off to have a morning breakfast together in the gardens."

She looked at him and asked kindly, "What do you remember Arthur?"

Arthur sighed and replied in a voice full of resignation, "I remember being on my way to Arlec's grave to pay my respects, then I remember pain, and then blackness."

Genevieve grew silent at that. After all, what can you say to a man that your own father is trying to murder? It really didn't matter that she wasn't siding with her father and his ways. It was still an awkward and nerve tingling situation.

After a few minutes of this uncomfortable silence, Genevieve blurted out one question that she had been dying to ask, but yet to polite to ask, "What will you do now?"

Confused Arthur asked, "What do you mean?"

Embarrassed by her misspoken words, Genevieve tried again, "You are to be King, Arthur; but Merlin wants you either dead or married to Guinevere. That's obviously not going to happen as you now know her true self, so...what happens now?"

Arthur replied, "Well, since Briton needs my blood to keep the protections up, I'll still become king; and Lancelot and Elaine are staying here to raise their family. I'd like to be close to them, and get to truly be apart of a family once more."

Genevieve knew about part of his past, and how his mother's family had rejected him do to a spell cast by Ganieda nearly twenty years ago, and said as she held his hands within her own and stared deeply into his eyes, "If you'll have me, I'll be your queen."

Quite shocked and stunned by her words, Arthur stuttered out, "I...I...I'd like that very much."

Genevieve smiled at him and started to tell him of her history with the Temple of Light, her mother, and Merlin."

While all this was going on, Isolde, Emogen, who had finished her lovely breakfast with Gawain a few minutes ago, Branwen, and Aithne met Morgawse and Morgana in Morgawse's private dinning chambers in the heart of the Temple, to discuss how to help Arthur and Elaine, to bless the Knight's weapons, to bless their horses and the horses' armor, and give them tokens of protection.

Morgawse looked around her small round dinning table and said, "So, we're in agreement then? Six of us will go with Arthur and the Knights back to the wall, to bless the wall. We'll cast protection spells on the weapons and armor, and we'll feed the horses special blends of foods and water to increase their speed and healing abilities by three times their normal speeds. Is this everything?"

Isolde nodded and said, "Very well then, let's prepare the token and special blends...Branwen can you make the blends for us while Aithne, Morgawse, Morgana, and I will take care of the protection tokens."

Branwen nodded and said, "Of course! Anything I can do to help."

With that, the six women, some of the closest to Arthur's hearts, left the chambers to go about their business.

Isolde went to her work chambers and found Tristan there waiting for her. She knew immediately what he wanted. Tristan was a very action-packed man. All this waiting around doing nothing, was wearing on his patience.

She smiled at him and answered his unspoken demand, "Yes Tristan, we're almost ready to confront Merlin. We've just to bless your weapons, the horses, and the wall and then you can hack at all the shadow creatures and Woad betrayers all you want...I promise."

Tristan nodded at her words and then pulled her in for a light, but loving kiss. As he pulled away from her, he placed his hand on her stomach and asked, "How's Maevelynn?"

Isolde smiled at that. She had harbored a deep fear deep within that Tristan wouldn't care to have children, but just looking into his eyes, she knew that he was ecstatic to be witness to the growth and birth of his first born daughter.

While Tristan left for a few minutes to retrieve Dermott, she got to work on creating the special tokens for Tristan and Dagonet. A few minutes later the two men of her life returned and quietly got to know one another as father and son.

The tokens took most of the day, and when she was finished it was time for bed.

The next morning, all the Knights gathered outside Arthur's chambers and waited anxiously for their leader to come out. Even though Morgawse promised that he was healed, they still had to see it with their own eyes.

A minute later, the door opened and Arthur, dressed in his normal everyday clothes walked out. They cheered. He was standing tall and proud. His hair was neatly brushed and clean. His face was full of life and had none of the dark circles they had grown used to seeing under them, and his posture was of a young man of eighteen not of a man nearing thirty.

Arthur smiled at his Knights and said, "Well, lets get Lancelot up and about eh? I think he's wasted about long enough, don't you think?"

As they entered Elaine's chambers they found Elaine sitting at the edge of the bed helping Lancelot eat a bowl of gruel that had special healing herbs within it to help speed up his recovery. The twins, Orrin and Roslyn, were on the ground by the bathing chambers playing a game Lancelot had invented for Bors' lot ten years ago called Memory. You took fifty-two, three by two pieces of parchments that had different pictures on it. Also on the cards was a corresponding letter to match to first letter of the picture drawn on the cards. There was one letter card for every letter in the Latin alphabet. The other stack of cards had the Gaelic alphabet on it as well. These two sets of cards were meant to help children learn two different languages at the same time.

When Bors children started to play and learn at the same time, Bors had not been able to stop praising Lancelot's ingenuity. That was just another way the people of Vindolanda learned just how different Lancelot was from the badass, womanizing, man they all thought him to be.

"How are you feeling Lance?" asked Arthur with concern clouding his voice and eyes.

Lancelot waved the spoon aside and answered, "I'm better than yesterday. What happened? All I know is what Elaine had told me. Did Merlin really attack us with a doll that looks just like us?"

Arthur nodded and said, "It's a dark very dark magic."

Lancelot nodded and asked, "Why does he want me dead? I'm not that big of a threat to him, am I."

Bors demanded, "What makes you think that?!"

Lancelot raised his left hand and with his right began to list off the reasons for his suspicions, "During all of our battles against the Woads, most come after either Arthur or me. Second, Merlin threw me against the wall during that meeting about two weeks ago. Third, this recent spell he used to attack Arthur and I, and lastly and most important to me I think is that fact that during the Battle of Badon Hill, it felt like someone was whispering instructions to me on what to do."

"What do you mean?" asked Aithne with a frown in her forehead.

Lancelot explained, "Well, I saw Guinevere struggling with those four Saxons, but I wasn't not about to go to her aid because my job is and always has been to be within eye distance to Arthur in battle. But, during Badon, I heard a voice telling me to go to Guinevere and defend her honor. That it was my duty as the First Knight to fight on her behalf. It sounded female, but..."

Genevieve denied his last words by saying, "That's impossible! Guinevere's as human as Vanora, Fulucina, and Alecto!"

Branwen, who was seated on Lancelot's other side and resting her head on his shoulder, countered, "But Merlin's a Shadow Creature. He can use his blood to do his biddings."

Galahad blinked and asked shortly because his temper was starting to fray at the edges as it always does when things do not go the way he planned, "What are you all talking about!?"

Surprisingly, it wasn't one of the Priestesses that answered his question; it was Dagonet's new lover, Fulucina, who answered with understanding flooding her features, "His blood flows through Guinevere's veins though. He's a demon- she isn't. He can control all her actions with just a thought."

Tristan finished, "Which brings us back to Lancelot's question, why does he want Lancelot dead?"


	40. Chapter 40

The Unification of Avalon and Briton

Chapter 40

There was absolute silence.

No one could come up with a reason for Merlin to destroy Lancelot. Actually, it was Branwen who came up with a respectable reason as to why Merlin wanted Lancelot dead, "You are Arthur's best friend. You have an unbelievable pull of influence over Arthur. Merlin must want you dead so he can step in and take Lance's place."

Arthur snorted and said, "Yeah, and the only way that'd ever happen is if he bewitched me."

Emogen, from her place beside Gawain, said softly as she gazed into her cousin's green eyes, "He is a shadow-creature who has already tried to take command of Lancelot...who is to say he won't when he has the chance with you too, Arthur?"

Arthur blinked and slumped.

Galahad asked, "Then how can he command Lancelot? They are blood related."

Isolde exclaimed, "That's it! He couldn't **command** Lancelot at all! But, he **could** whisper suggestions and make it seem like it was Lance's own conscience that was working against him to make him feel guilty!"

Aithne added, "Since Lancelot has had mental training most of his life here with mother, Merlin couldn't take full control..."

Then Vanora added excitedly as she caught on what they others were talking about, "...but he could suggest Lance do certain things like he's known to do...."

Bors finished with a groan of understanding, "...like rushing off to save a woman who is in need."

Dagonet asked with dread because this war against Merlin just got a lot more dangerous even with magic involved, "What now?"

Morgawse answered, "Today is a day of rest. You must all regain your strength for tomorrow. We shall travel back to the wall then and set up the appropriate protections."

With a tired grin, for they all felt drained of their energy from all the fast paced attacks on them for the last week, they all trouped out of Lancelot's chambers and headed back to their own-except for Arthur.

Emogen, placed a hand on Gawain's shoulder as they left the room and asked, "Would you like to join me in my chambers tonight, Gawain?"

Lancelot smiled widely as Gawain blushed lightly and said as they door closed, "I'd like that, Emmy."

When the door was closed, Arthur, who had stayed behind to talk to Elaine and Lancelot because he knew that this fight was long overdue, sat down next to Lancelot and across from Elaine as he said, "Well, let's get this over with."

Lancelot starts off, but thanks to Elaine's powers of telepathy, he spoke to them through the mind, _'So...what happened a few days ago to make you seem so upset?'_

Elaine added, _'And don't try to cover it up...we'll know!'_

Arthur frowns at how well they know him, but smiles because of the same reason and whispered to them in their minds, _'I found out that Ariel died in childbirth and my first born, a girl named Ingrid, died a few days later...I never even had a chance to know her...she never got a chance to live...'_

Lancelot placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a brotherly hug. He knew nothing he said would help Arthur, but he would always be there to help and listen.

Likewise, Elaine knew nothing she told him would help him get over his guilt and sadness, but she suggested, "If it would make you feel better, I can take you to the chamber that holds their burial urns."

Arthur lifted his head from Lancelot's supporting shoulder and smiled at her lightly. He wanted to go, but at the same time he was afraid.

"Could the two of you come with me?"

Instead of answering, Lancelot lightly pushed him off his bed and stood up. He stretched and silently held the oak door open.

Elaine placed her arm into the crook of his arm, and said lovingly for Ariel had been a friend and Ingrid was the daughter of her beloved brother, "Let's say out farewells to Ariel and Ingrid."

As they walked through the twisting hallways, Lancelot asked, "How did she die?"

Arthur frowned and answered again, "In childbirth...I told you that."

Lancelot rolled his eyes and said, "I know that! But...she didn't look to be a frail lass. Her hips were nice and wide too! So...how'd it happen?"

Arthur turned to Elaine with raised eyebrows. He too wanted to know now that Lancelot had pointed out a few things.

Elaine bit her lower lip and answered, "She actually survived the birthing of Ingrid. However, Ingrid was born a month early, and her ears weren't developed correctly. Her tubes had all but collapsed, but Ariel sacrificed her life to the Goddess in the hopes that Ingrid would survive. Unfortunately, the damage was too severe. Ingrid died despite Morgana, Morgawse, and myself using all our strength to keep her alive and heal the damage inside her ears."

Arthur bowed his head and said, "So that's what happened. Two of the Priestesses told me this, but not as deeply as what you've just told us."

A few minutes later, as they continued to walk in silence, they arrived in a room full of beautiful urns.

Elaine pointed to a ruby urn and a pink crystal urn and said, "There they are. The ruby one is for Ariel and the pink one is for tiny Ingrid."

Lancelot and Elaine let him be as he stumbled over to the two urns that held the first woman he truly loved and the only child he had ever helped to give life too.

Lancelot took a quick look around the chamber and saw a sapphire urn. It had a Igraine's name engraved on it in gold.

He walked up to it, bowed respectfully, and said reverently as he still fondly remembered the lady who had offered him a nice homemade dinner on his first night at the wall, "Don't worry Lady Igraine, I won't let anything happen to your remaining son. This is my vow, so mote it be."

There was a bright flash and Lancelot blinked in shock. **THAT** had never happened before!

Elaine whispered into his ears, "You were touched by the Horned God, Lancelot. Also, this is a chamber filled with all kinds of magic to protect those who have died before us. Your pledge, is a true magical vow now."

Lancelot tiled his head to the side and said in an unconcerned voice, "It really doesn't matter if it is a magical vow or not-the sentiment is still the same."

A short time later, Arthur came up to them and said, "Lets get some rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day I'm sure."

The next morning, as they all gathered in to kitchen to eat their morning traveling gruel, Morgawse stood up and said, "Lets get the horses ready to go. We will cast the spells on them and ourselves at the same time."

Arthur placed his silver spoon down and said, "So, what herbs were in this morning gruel and what is that smell that lingers in the air?"

Morgana smiled and said, "We used Bladderwrack and Lavender for travel purposes and Agrimony, Balm of Gilead, Birch, Carnation, Dill, Elder, Heather, Ivy, and St. John's Wort for protection on our journey. The Bladderwrack and Lavender are special because they will increase the potions potency. The incense in the air is Honeysuckle, Lily, Raspberry, and Yucca for protection of your bodies as we travel to the wall."

As they got up to get their horses ready to go, Elaine, Isolde, and Aithne put their hands on their wombs and said,

"_**Wise Selene, bless these sisters three,**_

_**And all that does belong to she and me.**_

_**Bless our work and our endeavors,**_

_**Protect and keep our children forever.**_

_**From every hex and negative thought,**_

_**From every place that harm is wrought.**_

_**From every evil that's allowed,**_

_**Protect us, Motherly One,**_

_**Guard us now.**_

_**Help us to walk with our babes in harmony,**_

_**With every stone and bird and tree.**_

_**With every creature on this Earth,**_

_**Let us live in joy and mirth.**_

_**That our babes may always be their friends,**_

_**And gain their protection 'til this life ends.**_

_**Oh, Motherly Selene, watch over them,**_

_**Until their souls, at last, are freed.**_

_**This is my will,**_

_**So mote it Be!"**_

There bodies glowed a soft white as the magic took effect. Lancelot placed an arm around Elaine's waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart, Morgawse said, "They children will stay here for their protection. We do not need Merlin using them against us in this war."

Morgana took a step forward and said as Arthur and Lancelot mounted their horses, "We cast protection spells on these amulets last night. Don't ever take the off."

Lancelot held his twins close and said, "Don't you worry, we'll be back in no time."

Roslyn and Orrin sniffed as they cried lightly into their father's neck.

Ferrell held Galahad close and said, "Don't forget me daddy."

Galahad smiled lovingly down at his son and said, "Nothing in the green earth will ever make me forget you, Ferrell. Nothing."

Tristan looked down at his son, Dermott, and said, "Now, you be good for cousin Branwen and your mother and I will see you as soon as this is all over-understood?"

Dermott stood tall and said, "Yes, sir!"

Once they were all on their steeds, Arthur commanded, "Ride!"

And just like their last journey from the wall to Avalon, their passage from Avalon to Hadrian's Wall went by very smoothly. Which made the Knights extremely suspicious. After all, Merlin was supposed to be after Arthur and Lancelot's blood, so why wasn't he attacking them when they were out in the open?

As they passed through the giant Roman gateway, Morgawse said, "We must test each segment of the wall to find any weak points. We don't want Merlin to abuse the weaknesses of the wall during al this."

Elaine nodded as Emogen said, "We should pair up one Knight to a Priestess. We can cover more ground that way."

When they reached the stables, Jols appeared and said, "Welcome back! Are things taken care of?"

Lancelot passed on the reigns and said, "Not exactly."

Jols looked to Arthur and asked, "What does that mean?"

Arthur sighed and said, "Merlin is determined to rule Briton through my blood and Elaine's heart. We must prepare for war with Merlin's Shadow- Creatures."

Jols nodded sadly and said, "I'll prepare the weapons and gather all the able bodied men."

Arthur nodded as Morgawse took his hand and said, "Let's get to the wall, brother. We have a protection spell to cast."

As the horses came to a stop, Vanora, Lunete, and Fulucina who rode their own horses from Avalon, jumped off and rushed off the prepare beds, bathes, and food for all the weary Knights and the Priestesses, for they would all be very tired after casting all the spells by dusk.

As the Knights pared off with their lady-loves, Morgawse and Arthur and Morgana and Jols walked straight up to the wall segment just next to the gateway and the two women raised their hands and intoned,

**_"Rock and stone, rough and throne,_**

**_Let me see that which is weak._**

**_Rock and stone, rough and throne,_**

**_Show to all your points of weakness._**

**_Rock and stone, rough and throne,_**

**_Let me see that which is weak!"_**

Much to Jols and Arthur's shock, for they hadn't believed that the wall was as weak as the women fear, they saw over ten points along the two segments that glowed a warning red. The glow grew in strength along the higher points of the wall, and grew less powerful the closer the rocks got to the rolling green earth.

Morgawse and Morgana smiled smugly and then raised their hands once more and intoned,

"_**Battle Gods and Goddesses, Ancient Ones—**_

_**Aries, Eris, Athena, Mars, and Sun, **_

_**Grant your mighty power as this conflict goes,**_

_**Into danger and battle zones.**_

_**Grant this fort your strength and your might,**_

_**With powerful muscle, please protect and withstand.**_

_**Watch over all as we bravely fight,**_

_**And guard us all with your power and might.**_

_**Oh Ancient Warriors, hear our plea!**_

_**Unsheathe your swords and protect me!" **_

Meanwhile, Merlin was watching the group through his magical water orb.

He sighed.

If only Lancelot had done what he had ordered him to do, none of this would be necessary. Merlin didn't want to cause more blood shed for his people, but Lancelot was the one person who could save both Arthur and Elaine from the slavery of the bonding ceremony.

If Lancelot was dead, Arthur would fall under the dragon's might, and Elaine would become a shell of herself. That would leave her children to be reared by him. He could rear them the way he pleased. Most importantly, he could use their powers of sight to remain in power for an eternity.

And to make sure their powers of sight remained strong, he'd make them breed together to create a stronger child with the power of sight.

With his gaze fully upon Elaine, he raised a black inky powder, blew it into his seeing water orb, and growled out, __

_**"By the power of the Goddess, Taromar,**_

_**Heed my will!**_

_**Skin will slash,**_

_**Bones will crack!**_

_**Womb will turn to blood!**_

_**Seal this spell with dried poisoned blood,**_

_**By the power of the Goddess, Taromar,**_

_**CRUCIO!!!!!!!!"**_

With Elaine's death and consequently the baby's too, Lancelot would not have to die. Instead he'd fall right into the black rage that normally consumed his own Shadow-Creatures and his own soul.

And the prophecy would not come to pass.

Back at the wall, Elaine, who had just finished casting the surveying spell, the protection and strengthening spells felt a darkness overcome her vision. In that short second, she feared for her unborn daughter. Then, Morgawse's protections burst into life.

As Arthur and Morgawse came up to them, Elaine closed her eyes and forced the darkness out of her with Morgawse's spell's help.

Arthur and Lancelot gasped in horror as a black smog rose from her petite body, and Arthur said solemnly, "War-is upon us."


	41. Chapter 41

The Union of Avalon and Britain 41

I dearly wish that those of you who have **HIT** or **READ** these chapters of mine, would review it too; because as of late, my will to write is not that strong. I've had **100** **HITS** with chapter 40 alone...and not **ONE** review. So please, review???

The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few **ARE** mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are from Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin by Douglas Monroe! The Rite of Magica Rejection "Oardagh a Pishagagh Jiooldaght" is of my own creation. Cry For Unity _**  
**_Words & Music by Brendan O'Loughlin  
(A ballad, but with dramatic music, depicting the  
problems in Northern Ireland.)

As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me! The children are all mine though!! **I'm not a practicing wicca, but I'm interested in the whole wiccan religion. If I'm making any mistakes...that wasn't my intension. **

The Knights listed are **TRUE** Knights of the Round

Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on

different websites!

Lancelot immediately wrapped his lover and wife-to-be in his arms and asked in a slight panic, "Are you all right?!"

Elaine nodded and said as she placed her nose into the space between his neck and shoulder, "I'm fine. Unlike when Merlin attacked Arthur, Morgawse' protection spell has had enough time to settle inside me. Morgawse' spell held, and between the spell and my own powers, I was able to expel the curse that Merlin cast upon me."

She placed a hand on his cheek and said as she stared into his eyes, "Ulla and I are fine, my love."

With a sigh of relief, Lancelot pulled her into a large hug. As she looked over his shoulder, she smiled lovingly at her brother. He nodded with allay.

As they parted, Morgana and Morgawse walked up to them with their knights and Morgana said, "The wall is secure and the weapons are next...but we have **ALL** forgotten something very important with all this going on."

Arthur tilted his head and began to ask as **IT** slammed its rearing fist into his gut, "What have we forgot....**SHIT!!!!!!!!**"

At Lancelot's worried, anxious look, Morgana nodded and said as she crossed her arms, "Yes, the timing of the bonding ritual is upon us, and if we aren't there to complete it by this full moon..."

Elaine closed her eyes and said, "Britain will be destroyed."

Lancelot looked helplessly between his best friend and the mother of his twins. He had known that this was to be their fate ever since he was a young lad, but it still didn't mean he wasn't worried about the ritual. While undergoing the ritual, Arthur and Elaine would be helpless and easy enough for Merlin to kill.

Emogen stated as she and Gawain with Galahad and Aithne arrived, "Then we must bless the weapons immediately and then get ourselves to Stonehenge as fast as possible."

Arthur stood straighter and said, "Jols! Rally the others. We'll meet in the courtyard for the blessings."

Jols nodded and said, "Yes sir!"

As the small group gathered in the courtyard, Arthur turned to his eldest sister and said, "Do you have everything you need? Should I send for a mortar and pestle?"

Morgawse smiled sweetly at him and said, "No, we have all we need. All we need of you knights are your weapons...every last one of them that you will possibly carry into battle against Merlin when we are undergoing the ritual.

Arthur, Lancelot, Gawain, and Galahad instantaneously pulled forth every weapon they had on them-swords, knives, daggers, and dirks. Each made clanging sounds as they piled up in the center of the courtyard. From above his head, Galahad, who was kneeling down to get a closure look at what the Priestesses would be doing, saw three more swords, nearly a dozen knives, and arrows falling from the heavens.

He glanced to his right and up-Jols had been the one to release all their arrow bunches so that each and every arrow tip could be blessed.

Morgana nodded and said, "Knights of the Dragon, circle round."

Vanora, who had been standing off to the side with Fulucina turned to Lunete and asked, "What are they doing!"

Fulucina shrugged, but gasped as each Knight grabbed an Athame from one of the five ladies: Morgawse, Morgana, Elaine, Aithne, and Isolde, and let their blood drop in a stream to fall upon their weapons.

She took a step forward to go and fix Dagonet's hand, when she saw their blood drip in a stream of droplets onto their weapons.

Lunete smiled and replied, "They are blessing the Knights' weapons. In order to do that though, they have to have access to every weapon the Knights could carry into battle. Now, hush you, I have a job to do now..."

With that, Lunete walked into the throng of Knights and Priestesses and said as a burning hot red aura surrounded her pointer finger,

"_**Hear me great ones all,**_

_**To protect these weapons one and all,**_

_**Gods and Goddesses I call by name,**_

_**As I work your runes into the steal with thy flame...**_

_**Ares, Athena, Hecate, Zeus,**_

_**Bless them all, bless them well,**_

_**To defeat those that in shadows dwell.**_

_**Hear me great ones all,**_

_**To war these weapons go, one and all,**_

_**Gods and Goddesses I call by name,**_

_**As I work your runes into the steal with thy flame...**_

_**Athena, Eris, Mars, and Thor,**_

_**Bless them all, bless them well,**_

_**To defeat those that in shadows dwell."**_

As she did this, the Knights watched with wide eyes and Lunete, eldest daughter of Merlin, placed the tip of her finger onto the blood plastered steal. With a hiss and sparks, they watched as many different runes, the names of the Gods and Goddess and runes for protection and runes for war, were engraved forevermore into the steal.

Distantly, they realized that the runes, and in turn their weapons, would be forever more tinted the metallic color of blood red.

Dagonet leaned forward and asked softly so he didn't interrupt his new love's work, "Isn't there supposed to be water or some other such ritual for this to work??"

Morgana shook her head and said as her curls came to a halt on her shoulders, "Not for this part. After this, then the true rituals and blessings will occur."

In silence, they all watched, no one wanted to break Lunete's concentration, nor did they truly know what to speak of. The situation at hand was simply much to dire for any conversation.

About an hour later, Lunete sat back on her haunches and said as she whipped her sweaty brow, "There...its done."

Morgana nodded and said, "Now, on to the blessings."

Elaine stepped forward and said, "Okay, Ladies, into the circle."

She turned to Lancelot and Arthur and said, "You must all step back."

Arthur and Lancelot did so, and pulled the other Knights away too.

Tristan asked, "What will this do?"

Gawain added, "And why can't we be to close?"

Emogen answered as they stood in a five pointed circle with Morgawse, the Mother on High, the High Priestess standing at the top point, Elaine and Morgana standing at the middle points, and Aithne and Isolde at the bottom points, "This blessing will deal with lightning...if any others who are **NOT** of the circle get to close, you'd get hit by one of the bolts."

Bors gulped and took another step back.

No one teased him for it; they felt the same as he did.

The five women pulled out their Athames from its place at their hip and raised it into the air.

As they waved the magical knives around in a figure eight, they chanted,

"_**Lady of the Moon, I ask that you,**_

_**Add your power to this tool.**_

_**Bless it in your sacred name,**_

_**And never let its power wane.**_

_**I consecrate this tool to thee,**_

_**As I will it,**_

_**So mote it be!!"**_

Gawain's jaw dropped as the five Athames began to glow with a pure silvery blue light. As the women waved the 'wands', the power grew ever larger.

Once the power grew to envelop the entire knife and hand of the lady, they, with their other hand they reached into their travel hip bags and pulled out a clear crystal vial, the size of a normal drinking cup, full of water and other things.

Morgawse tilted her head up and intoned as they all tipped the vial down and let the mixture fall in an even flow to coat the weapons in a tick layer of liquid-with some assistance from Elaine and her power of telekinesis,

"_**Waters from the sea shore,**_

_**Heated well, heated to thy lore.**_

_**Maiden, Mother, Crone,**_

_**Gods and Goddesses come down from your thrones.**_

_**Chicory, in the water for,**_

_**Liberation for us all.**_

_**Lavender, Cypress, Moon Flower more,**_

_**Liberation for us all.**_

_**With Agrimony, Anise, and Basil Leaves too,**_

_**Add a bit of protection to you (knights).**_

_**For added strength we've added this,**_

_**Acorn, Carnation, and thistle-bliss.**_

_**Grant them the wisdom to fight with honor,**_

_**Grant them in this dire hour, **_

_**Let them become war's warrior of valor!" **_

The Knights felt the hairs of the arms and neck raise up in alarm as the women they loved were surrounded in the blue light that came from the knives.

Then with their Athames, they traced a pentagram over their men's' weapons of war. Electric-blue, purplish flaming lightning streamed from their Athames to form the pentagram.

Together they said as they traced,

"_**With this pentagram we do lay**_

_**Protection here both night and day.**_

_**And to the one who should not touch**_

_**Let the fingers burn and twitch.**_

_**I now invoke the Law of Three:**_

_**This is my will, so mote it be!"**_

There was an explosion of light that made the men cover their eyes and cry out in shock. When the light vanished, once again their mouths dropped open.

Even Arthur, who had been around magic since he was a babe, couldn't believe the power his female family member could invoke, for there, right in front of him and his men was their weapons. Only they weren't laying on the ground in a pile anymore-no. They were floating in mid air, glowing gently with a bluish purple light. Each rune engraved in them by Lunete blazed with power and strength.

Each Knight felt an over whelming urge to hold their weapons once more in their still bleeding hands, and as one they moved to grasp them once more.

Arthur felt as though he had come home.

As if a part of him he hadn't realized was missing was returned once more to him.

He smiled.

He hadn't felt this way since his mother died.

His grip on Excalibur tightened as the sword flashed blue and the blood that had been spilt on his hilt was absorbed into it.

In that instant he knew, Excalibur was truly his now. True he had used it, and claimed in many years ago from his father's burial mound, but now the sword obeyed him and those who gave their blood too.

In that instant, he knew the sword's maker-Herne, the Horned-God, as the true King of these lands, accepted him.

He didn't even feel it as his hands healed.

As Lancelot's fingers eagerly wrapped around his twin short swords, he felt like a piece of his soul had been washed clean.

At first he didn't understand, but as he saw the runes on his swords he felt perceptive enough to do so; they said: _Gods and Goddesses please protect that which is good. Ares, Athena, Eris, and Zeus, protect this gallant knight from the shadows._

**Protect. **

**Defend. **

**Blessings to one who goes into war.**

One who was good, honorable, pure of heart, and one who had strength of the soul to stand by what is right not what was easy could only use these weapons.

This time, he felt nodoubt.

He didn't feel the wounds close, or his knives, or a bunch of twenty arrows float themselves to their place on his body.

He was ready for war.

This time there would be **NO** guilt.

Galahad gasped once his hands gripped his sword. It seemed to sing to him as he swung it around his head to test its fluidity. His stinging palms stopped almost immediately.

He knew something had changed inside him.

First he was alarmed. Then he realized that the Priestess would never harm him, so he calmed down and searched inside himself to see what had changed.

He blinked at what he found out about himself.

He had always hated his duty to Rome. He hated fighting a people who had never harmed him. He hated the screams, sounds, smells, and sights of war, but he had no choice.

_'Fight or your village will die.'_ Was the threat he had lived with since he was ten. It had eaten his soul and darkened his heart, but not his horror of what he did.

Now, with his sword in hand, and his arrows upon his back with his bow strapped once more around his back, he felt as though fighting was so bad. True, the killing was horrible, but now he understood that to fight for those you love wasn't a bad thing. It was the ultimate symbol of love a man has for those he considers family.

He looked at his friends gathered around and smiled.

He would fight.

He would help them win.

And he would revel in Merlin's defeat!

Britannia would **NOT** fall to him.

Most importantly of all....

Arthur and Elaine would **LIVE!!!**

Gawain was blind and deaf to those all around him. His axes were humming in his ears as he picked them up. Dazedly he saw his daggers and dirks float to fix themselves to his body, but for the most part he saw only his axes.

They were no longer drenched in the blood of his brothers and his body. But the runes gleamed in the mid afternoon sun.

They told of deadly stories from years past, and yet he didn't feel the need to drown himself in mead, ale, or women anymore.

It wasn't that he used them as an escape, for none could ever escape their dreams, but the dread of sleep no longer held sway on him.

The guilt he had carried, a bit unknowingly as he had never remembered his dreams come dawn was not there anymore. To live on after those that had died, was not a time to grieve them, but to celebrate their lives and your own life still living.

He glanced at Emogen.

He knew exactly where to start.

His hands were ignored.

Tristan's eyes glittered brightly as he swiped his sword through the air. It sang with the thrill of battle long past and a great one still to come.

Like before he held no fear of dying, but now he knew that he would be remembered.

That had been his one fear, when he arrived in Britain many years ago. Many years ago, when he was taken, his tribe had fought. The Romans had burned his tribe to the ground and raped all those still alive that were women.

His sister had been such a daughter.

He could still hear her screams even now, but no longer did he fear it.

His family was gone....

But, he had found a new one without trying.

In fact, he had tried to remain aloof from them all, but some people a person can't help but grow close too. And his brother Knights, and the women he loved were a few such people.

He would not be forgotten.

His friends, his family, his **SON** would see to that.

He never noticed the new scars on his palms.

Dagonet's arms flexed as he hurled his battle-ax through the air. It slammed into the tree with a force he could have only dreamed of just a few minutes ago.

Strength....

That was his fear from childhood.

Like Tristan, he had once had a younger sister.

Unlike Tristan's little sister, his sister wasn't raped, but drowned in the Black Sea his family called home.

He had only been seven at the time; she only five. She had fallen out of the fishing boat they had been on. He had tried. Truly he did, to pull her out. But, he was to young and much to weak to weak to pull her back in.

She drowned.

When he was old enough, he started to train to become stronger-stronger than anybody had ever known.

His goal- was to be as strong if not stronger than the mythical Hercules.

Now though...

He hadn't reached his goal, but that was okay. With this ax no one would be able to stop him. No one would be able to stop his strength from protecting those to weak to protect themselves.

His dirks and arrows had returned unnoticed to him.

As had his healed hands.

Bors had grabbed his punching knives with a thrill of battle lust. Unlike the others, he had no such problems with what he did. Unlike the others, who had struggled to find a balance within themselves, he had done so many years ago with the help of his lover, Vanora.

He had been an orphan in Sarmatia and had went with the Romans willingly enough, so there were no problems for him in battle.

All the same, the punching knives sang with a new light, and he understood.

Battle lust was a good thing, whilst in the middle of a battle, but it wasn't such a good thing afterwards. His joking, while made in good fun, was often at times awkward and tactless to the others. He would now know the difference unlike when he was a child or before when they were conscripted to Rome.

He snorted-perhaps there was a lingering tumor from his childhood after all.

His arrows and daggers returned to him unnoticed.

His cut palms, now healed, weren't even thought about.

Arthur looked to his knights and saw something in them that hadn't been there before. He smiled.

_'Looks like the Goddess and Herne have healed my knights of their mental problems too.'_

He looked to the sky and said so softly that not even Morgana, who was standing not one foot from him heard, _'Thank you...'_

Arthur nodded, sheathed Excalibur, looked to his Knights and said, "Saddle up!"

They shook themselves out of their thoughts at his words and jumped into action.

Bors snorted and said his well-known line, "Vanora's gonna kill me..."

Please review! What do you think of the ending with the Knights?? Let me know, please!!!


	42. Chapter 42

The Unification of Avalon and Briton 42

The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few **ARE** mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are from Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin by Douglas Monroe! The Rite of Magica Rejection "Oardagh a Pishagagh Jiooldaght" is of my own creation. Cry For Unity _**  
**_Words & Music by Brendan O'Loughlin  
(A ballad, but with dramatic music, depicting the  
problems in Northern Ireland.)

As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me! The children are all mine though!! **I'm not a practicing Wicca, but I'm interested in the whole Wiccan religion. If I'm making any mistakes...that wasn't my intension. **

The Knights listed are **TRUE** Knights of the Round

Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on

different websites!

Gawain tilted his head in confusion and asked, "Hold on a minute...I thought this ritual needed to be done at Stonehenge...?"

Emogen smiled at him and said, "That's right."

Gawain's eyebrows furrowed as he pointed out, "That's at **LEAST** two to three weeks travel without magic..."

Galahad picked up on his thought weave, "...and if I've got this right, it'll take at least three days by magic."

Dagonet ended, "So, how are we going to get to Stonehenge in two days time for the ritual to be completed on the Full Moon?"

Bors added on semi-sarcastically, "Tomorrow night?"

Lunete sighed and answered as everyone gathered around, "We're going to have to use the Gateways. We don't have any other choice."

Jols leaned in and asked with a pointer finger pointed up towards the sky, "Just what are the Gateways?"

Isolde sighed and said, "The Gateways...they are the magical network that connects every point of port in Albion to the meres and locks inland."

"Eh? Wot's that again?" asked Bors as he scratched his shaved head.

Morgana smiled lightly and said, "Bors, it's a magical portal that allows us all the travel place to place almost instantaneously. The closest one to us is just beyond the forest line in a tiny glen two miles away."

Elaine nodded and said, "We must leave now though. Or we'll never make it."

Merlin grinned darkly as he observed the group through his water orb. They were packing up and readying themselves for travel.

He knew exactly where they were going.

Fortunately, he could travel through shadows like they could travel through the Gates. All he had to do was gather his daughter and pulled them through to Stonehenge.

"Father, this is it, isn't it? This is our last chance to take control of Albion else we have to wait yet **ANOTHER** thousand years."

Merlin grimaced at her words, but couldn't dispute them. Her words spoke true. This was their last try else they have to wait another thousand years for the dark sides of all nine planets to align themselves once more in the night sky. With the passing of this coming up full moon, the dark planets alignment would break, so they **HAD** to win.

They just had too.

He gripped her hand and pulled them through a shadow of a tree on the ground.

Guinevere closed her eyes. She hated this part of her father's powers. It made her feel like she was harming the things her father was passing through because she could feel the things' bodies contract and hear their squeals of pain as he pushed them both through the cells of the trees.

As the jumped from shadow to shadow faster than any mortal could run, she saw glimpses of the towns they were passing. She saw children laughing, mothers cooking, fathers tending to their farms, grandmothers teaching the younglings, grandfathers holding councils, and teenagers flirting as they went about their daily chores.

For a brief moment she envied them and their simples lives; for they had no need for politics and unhappy futures just to get their deepest desires because their deepest desires were already achieved in their simple villages.

Arthur mounted his horse and looked at his best friends and brothers. Lancelot looked scared but determined to protect both him and Elaine, Galahad looked almost identical to Lancelot (which caused him to chuckle a short while), Gawain looked nervous but resolute, Bors and Dagonet looked dangerous and loyal-as always, and Tristan looked as if he always had-like nothing could ever ruffle any of his feathers.

He turned to Bors who had just been slapped by Vanora once more for leaving her, and said as Fulucina began to jump up behind Dagonet, "Vanora, Fulucina the two of you must remain behind. "

"What?!" shouted the vivacious red hared lover of Bors.

"Arthur..!"

He looked at her and said with a strong shake of his head, "I said **NO** Vanora. Neither you **NOR** Fulucina have any war craft training at all. You'd only be a liability for the others when they guard Elaine, Morgawse, Morgana, Isolde, and I during the ritual. Besides, Merlin wants Elaine and I. The further we are from you, the children, and our homes the safer you'll all be."

Vanora looked like she wanted to argue, but Fulucina whispered something in her ear that made her hold her tongue and say instead, "Then you'd best be off now, whilst it's still light out."

Arthur nodded and said, "Ride!"

As the group thundered out of the fort, Lancelot asked his magical friends, "What should we expect from these Shadow Creatures?"

Morgana sighed but answered, "They'll be big. Bigger than anything you've ever fought before. In fact, take the biggest Saxon you've ever faced, double his size and weight and you have the Shadow Creatures."

Galahad gulped despite himself and said, "How are they to be killed?"

Morgawse answered as their beautiful horses galloped straight into the darkened woods without pause or fear, for they knew well the dangers that lurked beneath the browns and greens, "They have just two weaknesses and many, many strengths. Their hearts when pierced directly will kill them, and by removing their heads from their shoulders will do so too."

Bors pursed his lips, nodded, and said, "Gut and cut it is then."

Lancelot smirked and said, "Who wants to bet that I'll take the most out with my Twin Blades."

Bors grumbled and said slyly, "Wotch it pretty boy...you might have two blades, but I have the most powerful thrust."

Lancelot grinned despite himself, and retorted to the well-known challenge in the elder man's tone, "Twice the blades twice the thrusts used, my friend, twice the thrusts used."

Arthur barked out laughing which caused Lancelot to grin even more. Elaine, who was blushing because of the innuendo, was about to berate Lancelot and Bors, froze her words in her throat with her older brother's laughter.

It was then that she realized that the two of them started this bantering fight to get Arthur's mind off the pending rituals. With a relaxing sigh, she ignored their embarrassing words and let them at it.

After all, she'd do anything to help Arthur.

Genevieve rode next to Arthur and asked, "Where is this Stone Circle? I don't remember one being here at all?"

Emogen sighed and explained, "It's there, but hidden under an enchantment. We couldn't allow the Romans to find them, so they were cloaked underneath our spells. If the Romans had known about them, they would have been able to control Albion with a much sturdier arm than they had used on Britannia in the past."

Galahad nodded and said, "That makes sense, if the Romans had known, they would not have let even a tiny upsurge occur with the Gates."

Emogen smiled up at him and added, "Exactly, ah, here we are!"

She grinned and jumped off her horse. With a wave of her hands, a golden energy seemed to evaporate like the morning mists, and revealed a stone circle very similar to those they had already seen littering the countryside. Only now, they knew what they were for.

With the knowledge they now possessed, those wondrous feats of ingenuity and mortal prowess seemed slightly less marvelous because of the magic that flows within them.

The standing stones, all thirteen lintels, still stood as tall as ever and the capping stones still balanced ever so gently on their standing partners, but the magic that they were used for gave way to the knowledge that magic also keeps it fused together.

As the sun set, shining brightly through the leading lintel, Emogen climbed to the top of the altar stone, and raised her head joyously to the sky.

"What is she doing?" demanded Gawain in surprise. He had never seen Emogen take charge in any manner, and it shocked yet pleased them.

Morgawse answered, "She is the Guardian of the Gates. She inherited the responsibility from Late Mother Viviane and Late Lady Niniane of the Sea. She will open the Gates, and then she will need to be protected as it will take up the majority of her power to do this."

Gawain gasped at this, gripped his double bladed axes, and said confidently, "Don't worry, I won't let **ANYTHING** happen to her Arthur."

Arthur nodded as Emogen, raised her Athame, cut shallowly into her delicate wrists, and chanted,

"_**Gates of Albion's powerful might,**_

_**Gates of Avalon's majestic light,**_

_**Pathways lay opened,**_

_**Pathways lay crossed,**_

_**Open your eye,**_

_**Open your eye,**_

_**Connect your children one and all,**_

_**Connect us to the one I call,**_

_**Ancient Ring of Cainnacht ****Sioraiocht**__**!**_

_**Stone Circle of Britannia,**_

_**Open your eye,**_

_**Open your eye,**_

_**This is my will,**_

_**SO MOTE IT BE!!!!!!!"**_

As her lifeblood dripped onto the stone altar that she was still upright upon, it slowly, ever so slowly, began to glow, churn in a small grating circle, and pulse in a very familiar tone-a heartbeat.

Once again Emogen cut lightly into her skin and intoned,

"_**Gates of Albion's powerful might,**_

_**Gates of Avalon's majestic light,**_

_**Pathways lay opened,**_

_**Pathways lay crossed,**_

_**Open your eye,**_

_**Open your eye,**_

_**Connect your children one and all,**_

_**Connect us to the one I call,**_

_**Ancient Ring of Cainnacht ****Sioraiocht**__**!**_

_**Stone Circle of Britannia,**_

_**Open your eye,**_

_**Open your eye,**_

_**This is my will,**_

_**SO MOTE IT BE!!!!!!!"**_

This time the altar stone began to turn like a well-oiled knut. Faster and faster it spun until the light in the middle of the stone circle was so bright that they all had to cover their eyes less they loose the ability to use them.

Their spooked horses lunged out from under them.

Their war-trained horses lost their nerves and rushed into the forest behind them.

Their reincarnated Knights of Sarmatia returned to the fort that which they knew....

...and none of the current Knights could blame them...

...not one bit.

Emogen's voice, now coated with an ethereally quality, commanded, "The pathway is stable, you may pass children of Britannia."

They opened their eyes and gasped. The Stone Circle was ablaze with gentle waves of golden energy. It seemed to float like water over a rock and shimmered like the stars do upon a calm lake.

Grasping his courage by the sword (as it were) Arthur stepped forward and said, "Well, here we go..."

Lancelot placed himself ahead of him and demanded, "And where do you think your going?"

Arthur raised an amused eyebrow and replied bluntly, "I think I'm going to Stonehenge."

"Not first, you aren't!" protested Lancelot as Bors and Dagonet each grabbed an arm and held on tightly.

"What are you talking about?!" commanded Genevieve as she pushed herself forward courageously now that she had gotten over the shocked awe of the circle.

Lancelot threw Tristan a look and as one they marched through the gateway.

Gawain sighed and answered, as Arthur's wife-to-be turned her blazing mad eyes upon him, "Arthur is to important to be left vulnerable by going in first. What if Merlin is waiting there to ambush him? If Arthur went in first..."

Arthur, who had been struggling to remove the two gentle giants off his arms, slacked and finished, "The whole thing could have been finished before we even got started and Merlin would have won..."

He stood up straighter and ended wisely, "...if this had been Merlin's plan."

Aithne settled down near her older sister and said, "I'll stay here in case she needs help keeping the Gateways open."

With that he marched through with the others right behind him.

Gawain remained behind. He was worried, why wasn't Emogen letting the Gateway close?

Aithne sighed and said, "It must remain open Gawain otherwise they could be trapped midway through the transport. She has to keep it open for their return as well..."

Gawain protested vehemently, "That's could take hours!!!!"

Sadly Aithne said, "I know..."

Gawain's face blanched. He has seen what injuries like the ones Emogen made on herself could do to the body's strength. With the amount of blood she was loosing, she wouldn't remain amongst the living very long.

_Can she and Aithne hold on until the ritual is done..._

_Can they hold on until the battle is won..._

_Can __**she**__ hold on...for me?_

Two chapters left till the end!!


	43. Chapter 43

The Unification of Avalon and Briton 43

The spells in the story are not all mine. Some I got off a story from another author here called Calliann. Some spells are from Earth, Air, Fire, and Water: More Techniques of Natural Magic by Scott Cunningham and Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison. Other spells I borrowed from the writer Patricia C. Wrede, and still others are from a videogame-I don't know the game's name, but I got it from some sort of game. Some rewritten spells are from Green Magic: The Sacred Connection to Nature by Ann Moura. A few **ARE** mine though! A part of a chant is from Lady Alexia V and her story Dark Red. Some of the Dark Gods are from a web page Beltane information comes from and, the main web page, a few words are from Harry Potter, and the web page Temple of the Sacred Spiral. Another spell, in this chapter actually, is from the book Spell casting: Practical Magick for Daily Life by Sister Moon. Guinevere's comments about the God Bran and the scripts under his head are from Druid Magic From the Age of Arthur: The Lost Books of Merlin by Douglas Monroe! The Rite of Magica Rejection "Oardagh a Pishagagh Jiooldaght" is of my own creation. Cry For Unity _**  
**_Words & Music by Brendan O'Loughlin  
(A ballad, but with dramatic music, depicting the  
problems in Northern Ireland.)

As always, King Arthur is not mine and none of the characters belongs to me either. They are all apart of the Arthurian Legends. I am only using these characters, as fun activities in my spare time so please, don't sue me! The children are all mine though!! **I'm not a practicing Wicca, but I'm interested in the whole Wiccan religion. If I'm making any mistakes...that wasn't my intension. **

The Knights listed are **TRUE** Knights of the Round

Table-I found the names of all the Knights listed on

different websites!

Lancelot and Tristan stumbled out of the gateway, and fell into a roll down the altar's steps. Neither one had anticipated the drop in ground structure, so neither men managed to remain on their normally graceful feet.

As they rolled to a stop, they jumped to their feet, and glanced wildly around. Since they had their eyes opened during their unexpected fall, their eyesight was hazy and distorted. All they could see at the moment was an indistinct washing of color.

Once again they had to hold their stomachs with an iron grip, so as not to be sick all over the ceremonial grounds within the gateway.

Tristan glared through dazed eyes at the only spot of black he could see and growled out, "Not one word, not one agreed?"

Lancelot grimaced as he swallowed the bile in his mouth and said as he whipped his beaded forehead, "Agreed."

As they regrouped, they were pleased to see that they had beaten Merlin to the grounds. At first confronting neither people nor shadows shocked them, but they were glad. Now they could prepare somewhat in peace for the binding ritual.

Moments later, Arthur, Elaine, Morgawse, Morgana and the others glided or stumbled through.

Lancelot gazed at Arthur enviously and grumbled out, "I hate you."

Arthur's enigmatic smile was all that answered him as Tristan grounded out, "We're clear."

Elaine's joyous laugh greeted all their ears as she said, "Come! The waxing full moon will rise in less than an hour! Merlin will be here any moment! We must prepare!"

Morgawse took command as Morgana handed her brother a pristine white swaddle of cloth and gave her sister a thin pure white shift that looked to fit her seven year old daughter better than her, "Put these on and then get ready to invoke the Goddess."

Isolde turned to the Knights and said, "Stand a perimeter around the gate. They will come from all sides."

Lancelot took control then and there, "Tristan, Lunete go to the western side of the gates. The two of you will guard there. Make sure you dig down so you cannot be picked off easily."

They nodded and headed towards the land furthest from the rising moon.

He turned to Galahad and said, "You and Bors go to the north side and watch for anything from the skies. I don't think we will get any shadows from the sky, but just in case."

Galahad nodded and said, "Come on Bors, lets get ready to kill some monsters!"

"RUS!!!!!!" cried out the father of eleven as they went to their post.

Lancelot looked at Dagonet and sighed as he said, "I hate to do this brother but..."

Dagonet interrupted with gentle understanding, "...we don't have enough to partner off and still hold all sides, I understand. I'll take the southern end and you can protect them from the eastern perimeter."

Lancelot grimaced as he nodded, but then the golden gateway shimmered once more drawing his attention away from his elder.

"What...?"

Emogen grimaced as more blood dropped from her wrists. She fisted her hands and said, "More are coming! Our sisters are coming to protect their leaders!"

Aithne gulped and readied her own Athame, so she could join in and help her older sister hold open the gateway.

Gawain growled as the forest shivered, "It's begun..."

"Something's coming through!" warned Lancelot as they unsheathed their weapons.

"I thought Merlin couldn't use these!!" protested Galahad as Elaine, came out from behind a tree wearing a pure white linen shift with a golden girdle cord wrapped around her waist to hold it together.

She sighed and said, "He can't, Emogen says our sisters are coming to help us."

As the golden energy rippled like shimmers in a pond _(taken from Cassandra from the movie Scorpion King)_, six women dressed in battle leathers, much like the Woad women, move smoothly down the altar steps.

They ignored their fellow priestesses and marched right up to Lancelot.

The leader of the group, a beautiful woman with straight brown hair and equally dark brown eyes stood in front of Lancelot and said, "We are yours to command my lord!"

Lancelot ignored her honorific and said, "Very well, you shall go with Tristan and Lunete and guard our western borders."

Tristan looked at her when she came to his side and she answered, "I can take up any weapon and use it like I've mastered it for generations with the cleverness of Mercury to match it in a fight."

Tristan nodded impressed.

The First Knight turned to the short red head and said, "You shall go with Galahad and Bors on the north side."

She nodded and quickly took her stance by Galahad.

He looked at her and asked, "What can you do?"

Devi smirked and suddenly the sky was filled with dark threatening clouds.

Bors swallowed and said, "Very well..."

Lancelot turned to two of the women, one had long blond hared with gray eyes and the other was a dark skinned woman with caramel colored hair and said, "You two shall be with me on the east."

Bhoomi, the dark skinned woman said, "Very good, my lord, I have the power to control the very earth we stand on and..."

Cantara added, "I'm super fast Sir Knight."

Lancelot nodded and turned to the last two.

One had dark black curly hair like his and the other had sparkling oceanic blues eyes.

The dark hared lass said, "We know, support Dagonet on the south."

He nodded and watched, more pleased than before, as the twelve readied themselves for a war.

He looked to Morgawse and asked loudly, "You ready yet!"

"I'm ready to invoke the Goddess!!!" she called back as she and the others gathered in the center of the gate.

Lancelot wanted to crack a joke about Arthur's loin cloth, but let it be, already he could see the shadows start to twist and turn. Hopefully, the circle would be cast before Merlin, Guinevere, and their followers completely reformed in the mortal world.

Very quickly Morgana and Isolde gathered and placed a candle in each of the four cardinal directions. East with a yellow candle representing air, south with a red candle representing fire, west with a blue candle for water, and lastly north with a green candle meaning the earth. They laid the rest of the tools on the altar cloth on top of the altar stone. The altar was as close to the center of the circle as they could make it without actually blocking Arthur, Elaine, and Morgawse. They lit six pure white candles for spirituality and the scents of Sandalwood, Frankincense, Gardenia petals, Rose petals, and a few drops of Ambergris oil to welcome her back to her earth body.

Facing north, the High Priestess on High, the Lady Mother Morgawse and her siblings knelt in front of the altar with him to her right and Elaine to her left.

She put the bowl of water on the altar, placed the point of her Athame in it and chanted as Isolde and Morgana stood behind them ready to do their part,

_**"I exorcise thee, O Creature of Water,**_

_**That thou cast out from thee all impurities and uncleanliness of the world of phantasm; **_

_**in the names of Cernunnos and Aradia"**_

She then put down her Athame and held the bowl of water in both hands. Morgana took a hold of it so her Lady could continue the rites.

Next the High Priestess put a bowl of salt on the altar, placed her Athame in the salt and intoned,

_**"Blessings be upon this Creature of Salt; **_

_**Let all malignity and hindrance be cast forth hence, and let all good enter herein; **_

_**Wherefore so I bless thee,**_

_**That thou mayest aid me, **_

_**In the names of Cernunnos and Aradia."**_

She then put down her Athame and poured the salt into the bowl of water that her helper was holding so faithfully.

The High Priestess raised to her feet with Arthur and Elaine following her every step. Morgawse then drew forth Excalibur from its place behind the altar and drew the circle with the sword.

Whilst she was drawing the Circle in a clockwise direction with Excalibur's point, leaving the northeast portion open, Morgawse push her powers forth to create the power flowing into the Circle.

She conjures, powerfully,

_**"I conjure thee, O Circle of Power, **_

_**That thou beest a meeting place of love and joy and truth;**_

_**A shield against all wickedness and evil;**_

_**A boundary between men and the realms of the Mighty Ones;**_

_**A rampart and protection that shall preserve and contain the power that we shall raise within thee. **_

_**Wherefore do I bless thee and consecrate thee, **_

_**In the names of Cernunnos and Aradia."**_

The High Priestess laid down her brother's sword and admits both Arthur and Elaine into her circle with a kiss while spinning them deosil and whispers "Bless Be".

Lastly she closes the Circle with the sword of Britannia.

Morgawse called forth Morgana and said, "Consecrate this land and these vessels."

Morgana took the purified water and slowly sprinkled the circle with the holy waters. Then she sprinkled her brother and sister. Their faces were dotted with tiny stars once she was finished. They said nothing, as both knew that the water was very important when it came time for the Dragon to judge them.

Morgana finished her sprinkling by flicking a few fingers full on her Holy Mother.

Then Morgawse commanded, "Isolde, breath the Ladies light upon us."

Isolde took a hand full of the incense that was burning in the tiny fire close by and waved it around the circle as she walked and chanted three times as fast as she dared,

_**"Black spirits and white,  
Red spirits and gray,  
Harken to the rune I say.  
Four points of the Circle, weave the spell,  
East, South, West, North, your tale tell.  
East is for break of day,  
South is white for the noontide hour,  
In the West is twilight gray,  
And North is black, for the place of power.  
Three times round the Circle's cast.  
Great ones, spirits from the past,  
Witness it and guard it fast."**_

Lancelot and the other Knights wished that the Lady's rites weren't so long, but what could they do. Each man gathered their courage as the shadows started to lengthen without the help of the sun, and condense into solid forms that **WERE** twice the size of any Saxons they had ever seen in their long knightly lives.

As Merlin and Guinevere formed at the back of their army, each knight felt their anger towards them both return to the forefront of their minds. As they gripped their weapons, each blessed by the Mother herself, all of them felt the new scares tingle and a strange energy slither down their arms and into their weapons of choice.

Slowly, one by one, the Knights of Sarmatia watched as their weapons gained a rusty blue, rust purple, or rusty red glow. Each color represented their level of power or lust for battle.

Coincidentally, Bors and Tristan's were the reddest whist Lancelot and Galahad's were the bluest. Not that there was anything wrong with that. It just meant that Bors and Tristan were most accepting of their blood pasts. While the others had made their peace with their pasts, with the Goddess' help, neither did they truly wish to continue on in the life that they had previously lived.

As the five in the circle faced the East with the High Priestess Morgawse in front, of them all she said to the heavens,

_**"Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the East,**_

_**Ye Lords of Air; **_

_**I do summon, stir, **_

_**And call you up to witness our rites and to **_

_**Guard the Circle."**_

As she spoke the lines she drew the Invoking Pentagram of Earth in the air with her Athame, and instantly the yellow candle was lit. Showing them all that the elements of air were there to witness the millennia even once more.

The High Priestess turns and faces the South and repeats the summoning,

_**"Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the South,**_

_**Ye Lords of Fire; **_

_**I do summon, stir and call you up, to witness **_

_**Our rites and to guard the Circle."**_

She does the same pentagram and then faces west and says,

_**"Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the West,**_

_**Ye Lords of Water, **_

_**Ye Lords of Death and Initiation; **_

_**I do summon, stir, and call you up, **_

_**To witness our rites and to guard the Circle."**_

She faces north with rest of her family and calls forth,

_**"Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the North,**_

_**Ye Lords of Earth; **_

_**Boreas, thou gentle guardian of the Northern Portals; **_

_**Thou powerful God and gentle Goddess; **_

_**We do summon, stir and call you up, **_

_**To witness our rites and to guard the Circle."**_

Despite the danger situation they found themselves in, Galahad couldn't help but gasp in awe as a beautiful golden white light reached up from the four candles and enveloped the gateway.

Devi said with a confident nod, "They are safe, now."

Bors looked to the one hundred even shadow creatures, and said, "Now, if only we could say the same about ourselves."

Merlin looked at his small army and smiled. He could summon thousands of time more than this, but they weren't needed. _Morgawse is an idiot_, he decided. To leave the protection of herself and her siblings to six knights and seven priestesses was the biggest mistake of her life.

His shadow creatures will run right through them, leaving both Arthur and Elaine ripe for the taking.

Guinevere wasn't so sure. She had only been around Arthur and his knights for a short while, but they certainly knew how to maximize their strengths and minimize their weaknesses for overall success.

"Father, perhaps it would be better to summon more creatures...?" she asked timidly.

For the past few days, her father has shown his dark side to her more often than in the past and she was slightly scared of him. But, she also believed in his path to eternal glory, so she wouldn't fight him if he said no.

"No, we have enough. There are only twelve, they cannot hope to defeat me." Merlin boasted.

Guinevere nodded distractedly and then pointed out as a beautiful if terrifying glow reached her tender eyes, "Father!"

He swore.

He was to late; the elements were already there and the Goddess was next.

Lancelot called out to his small troop, "Ready..."

Emogen groaned as the power became to much.

Just as he began to lose conscience, Aithne held her up, and intoned as she joined their wrists together blood to blood,

"_**My blood,**_

_**Your blood,**_

_**Our blood!" **_

_(from the movie: practical magic)  
_

Gawain yelped as a blinding white light erupted from their joined wrists. The light flew through the air and passed harmlessly by Gawain. He opened his eyes just enough to witness an impossible sight. The shadow creatures, they were frozen in mid-formation. Their ugly faces were distorted in pain. With silent shrieks of agony, they vanished as if they were never there.

Morgawse turned to the north and called again as Arthur and Elaine bent on their knees and bowed their heads in supplication,

"_**Diana, queen of night,  
In all your beauty bright,  
Shine on us here,  
And with your silver beam  
Unlock the gate of dream;  
Rise bright and clear.  
On earth and sky and sea,  
Your magic mystery,  
Its spell shall cast,  
Wherever leaf may grow,  
Wherever tide may flow,  
Till all be past.  
O secret queen of power,  
At this enchanted hour  
We ask your boon.  
May fortune's favor fall  
Upon true witches all,  
O Lady Moon!"**_

She turned to the south, with Arthur and Elaine still following her every motion with their emerald green eyes, and intoned,

"_**By the flame that burneth bright,  
O Horned One!  
We call thy name into the night,  
O Ancient One!  
Thee we invoke, by moon-led sea,  
By the standing stone and the twisted tree.  
The we invoke, where gather thine own,  
By the nameless shrine forgotten and alone.  
Come where the round of the dance is trod,  
Horn and hoof of the goatfoot god!  
By moonlit meadow on dusky hill,  
When the haunted wood is hushed and still,  
Come to the charm of the chanted prayer,  
As the moon bewitches the midnight air.  
Evoke thy powers, that potent bide  
In shining stream and the secret tide,  
In fiery flame by starlight pale,  
In shadowy host that rides the gale,  
And by the fern-brakes fairy haunted  
Of forests wild and woods enchanted.  
Come! O come!  
To the heart-beat's drum!  
Come to us who gather below  
When the broad white moon is climbing slow  
Through the stars to the heaven's height.  
We hear thy hoofs on the wind of night!  
As black tree-branches shake and sigh,  
By joy and terror we know thee nigh.  
We speak the spell thy power unlocks  
At solstice, Sabbat, and equinox,  
Word of virtue the veil to rend,  
From primal dawn to the wide world's end,  
Since time began-  
The blessing of Pan!  
Blessed be all in hearth and hold,  
Blessed in all worth more than gold.  
Blessed be in strength and love,  
Blessed be wher'er we rove.  
Vision fade not from our eyes  
Of the pagan paradise  
Past the gates of death and birth,  
Our inheritance of the earth.  
From our soul the song of spring  
Fade not in our wandering.  
Our life with all life is one,  
By blackest night or noonday sun.  
Eldest of gods, on thee we call,  
Blessing be on thy creatures all."**_

Arthur and Elaine immediately felt the presence of the Lady and the Lord, and said reverently, "We welcome you Great Mother and Great Father to this rite, bless us one and all...."

A golden light shined down harshly upon them both, but a second later a soft silvery light mingled with the golden one and made the light bearable.

The siblings sighed in relief.

Isolde, from behind them said softly so as not to disturb Morgawse, "It's almost time."

Morgana carried Excalibur to the north and draws the second boundary of the circle; a circle to call forth the dragon.

As she does she recites

_**"I tread this Path for the Elements,**_

_**That which comprises all that we see."**_

Isolde took the purified water this time and sprinkled the boundaries.

She recites,

_**"I tread this Path for Self, **_

_**A reflection of the Divine."**_

Then Morgawse took the censor that held the spiritual incense and carried the smoke to the boundaries of the circle in a deosil direction.

She recited,

_**"I tread this Path for Spirit, **_

_**That which unites all things."**_

Finally Arthur and Elaine rose to their feet and with Isolde, Morgana, and Morgawse echoing their words in a softer tone then they, the two children of Ingrain and Uthur summoned,

_**"Our Circle is a place where hearts and minds can meet,**_

_**And share in the wonder and empowerment of a living and loving Goddess.**_

_**We are a coven of friends, **_

_**But above all things we are Family. **_

_**Our Love and our Magick binds us together and our Circle keeps us and nurtures us. **_

_**We are blessed. **_

_** Blessed Be!"**_

The siblings felt the earth beneath their feet begin to tremble.

Together they smiled.

Cainnacht Sioraiocht, the dragon of Britannia was coming.

They faced the east once more and together they called forth,

"_**Mighty Dragon, Guardian of the realms of the East. **_

_**Your tongue is a sharp sword, **_

_**Cutting with the knowledge of the arcane. **_

_**Your spirit flows as graceful as a swift in flight. **_

_**Purify us with truth. **_

_** Blessed Be.**_

They turned to the south and called again,

"_**Mighty Dragon, Guardian of the realms of the South, **_

_**Your breath is a flame with the fires of inspiration and passion. **_

_**Your spirit is searing and fervent. **_

_**Purify us with Love. **_

_** Blessed Be.**_

They turned to the south and with raised arms summoned the dragon for the third time,

"_**Mighty Dragon, Guardian of the realms of the West, **_

_**Your coils are the cleansing healing waves that nurture the soul. **_

_**Your spirit lunges, **_

_**Leaps and splashes like a Talbot at play. **_

_**Purify us with pulsing tides. **_

_** Blessed Be.**_

Lastly they turned to the final cardinal point and intoned happily,

"_**Mighty Dragon, Guardian of the realms of the North, **_

_**Your talons run like roots into the earth,**_

_**Giving you infinite strength. **_

_**Your spirit is substantial, **_

_**Hard and pure like a clear crystal.**_

_**Purify us with persistent wisdom. **_

_**Blessed Be.**_

There was a roar that filled the circle with warmth and strength. Despite his happiness, Arthur was nervous. He gulped, as the strength seemed to zero in on him.

He gathered his courage and opened his mind to the magic that was surrounding him. There before him was the greatest and most beautifully terrifying creature he had ever imagined. She was glory personified. Her scales were a dazzling bluish-green with a silver sheen coat. Her eyes were like Egyptian lapis lazuli, and glowed with all the wisdom of all the ages-past or future. Her teeth were a blinding array of white pearls that drew your attention away from equally bright and powerful claws that drug into her earthly ground.

She stared right at him and it took all he had not to faint, but amazingly enough he did it.

Lancelot raised his aura filled twin short swords and said, "Ready....when you can see their blood lust...fire!!"

Tristan, Lunete, and Louise nodded silently as they raised their bows. Each one was engraved with the runes of protection and destruction to the evil that falls into their sights.

Galahad, Bors, and Devi nodded as well. Bors, instead of his bow, used his arm shooter so he could pick off the tallest ones he could see.

To him, tallest meant the strongest.

And he wasn't about to the **THOSE** anywhere near him nor Arthur and Elaine.

Dagonet, Atifa, and Esmerelda just arranged their weapons to be in easy reach as their bowstrings were loosened in preparation of the battle ahead.

Lancelot turned to eye Bhoomi and Cantara and said, "Ready ladies...?"

"We're ready sir!" they chanted in unison as they pulled back their bows. Their arrows were ready to be loosened into the air at any moment.

Merlin growled as he saw the great dragon fall from the sky like one of his dark gods.

He raised his arms and said, "Prepare for battle!"

He creatures cried out their war songs.

They stomped their feet hoping to make their enemies loose their balance.

They banged their hands on their shields to rattle to air with noise, so the enemy couldn't hear each other's commands.

Now this was all good, but the Knights had fought for so long together, that even if Arthur and Lancelot were the leaders, the other five knew exactly what they wanted, so the noise while aggravating was only that.

Lancelot was never so happy for that at that very moment in time, because he could barely hear Cantara and Bhoomi and they were only five feet from him.

Gawain watched with his eyes wide open as Emogen and Aithne glowed ever more brightly. It was impossible, but yet there it was. His lover and soon-to-be sister-n-law, where glowing like the sun. He couldn't help but worry, but he also felt hope.

Instead of them getting weaker, they seemed to be getting stronger!

The blood was slowing too.

He watched those wounds closely.

They weren't slowly bleeding, but the wounds were closing!!

He was confused.

Shouldn't the power be fading if the blood and power was fading???

He hoped the Goddess was the answer to his questions.

That was the only answer he could see.

Morgawse didn't waist anymore time.

She closed her eyes, raised her hands into the air, and vowed,

"_**Great Mother,**_

_**Great Father,**_

_**Great Dragon, Lady Cainnacht Sioraiocht,**_

_**He who comes before you is the son of your blood,**_

_**She who comes before you is the daughter of your heart.**_

_**They have come before you with ridden hoods,**_

_**They have come before you with no hidden woods.**_

_**They come to you as loving guardians to you everlasting body,**_

_**They come to you to bind themselves to your spirituality..."**_

With those words of the rite spoken, Morgana raised her glowing purplish-blue Athame and cut a shallow line across Arthur's lower torso. With the same motion, and still coated in Arthur's blood, she created a tiny knick in the skin above Elaine's heart.

At the same instant, while Morgana did her duty, Isolde picked up an Eldar branch filled with gentle leaves, and chanted as she swayed,

"_**By hill and wind,**_

_**By flame and stream,**_

_**By shining moon and sea,**_

_**I place a bind upon this team of two,**_

_**That they will protect you...**_

_**By hill and wind,**_

_**By flame and stream,**_

_**By shining moon and sea,**_

_**I place a bind upon this team of two,**_

_**That they will protect you!"**_

While the lights still grew, Merlin in his last attempt to stop them all, cried out, **"CRARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE NO PRISONERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Lancelot raised his bow and let the first arrow fly. Immediately thirteen more flew into the air. They sailed through the night sky seemingly to echo the stars far above.

Merlin laughed and raised his arms. His creatures followed suit. A second later hails and screams filled the once peaceful gateway, and Merlin stared at his arm in shock. There as plain as the stars in the sky was an arrow stuck in his evil muscles. It wasn't the arrow itself, but the pain it inflicted upon him.

Guinevere cried out in pain as another slammed into her thigh, "Father! What's happening?!"

He pulled the arrow out and stared at the reddish runes engraved on the metal and swore, "Dammit! They've been blessed!!!!!!!"

Guinevere stared at her father in fear. That was something they hadn't planned on. Why she didn't know, but in the last battle they faced with Arthur's ancestors, they too used the blessing spell and defeated them easily. But, in retaliation, her father had destroyed the spell book that held the blessing spell.

"But you destroyed that one!"

He growled at her and yelled, "I know that! They must have memorized it or something for the last thousand years!"

Bors cried out loudly as three-dozen creatures fell to their arrows before they entered close fighting range, **"RRUUSSS!!!!!!!!!!!"**

He threw down his arrows, and pulled out his fist blades.

It was time to go into battle one more time!

Just before they reached him, Lancelot glanced behind him and smiled. Arthur and Elaine were being judged. The dragon had come. All they had to do was last the next few minutes and they would be finally free.

He raised his left sword and blocked the one that swung down from the giant in front of him. Just before he got his head chopped off from a creature to his right, he ducked and brought his swords up to catch the creature's sword in an 'x' guard.

The next moment the one on his left was gone, and Cantara was left behind in a whirlwind of motion. He nodded to her and with a vicious snarl, he plunged his swords into the heart of the giant monster he was facing and met the charge of the next one.

Tristan was as he always was. He attacked and guarded as fast and as quickly as he ever had before. His attacks were timed to follow Lunete's fire magic to the second, and for the first time since his first partner, Bedwry, died he found himself liking to do battle with a defender at his back.

Louise was just as masterful as she seemed to take his forms, and in an instant change them to meet her body's shape and muscle stature.

That gave him pause.

After all, he and the others had daughters to teach the art of war too.

She could be an excellent tutor in the following years.

Merlin growled as he shape-shifted into his otherworldly form and charged straight into the melee. He wasn't going to lose-not this time! He batted ally and enemy aside like they were flies, and Dagonet and Galahad had the misfortune to feel the affects of his otherworldly strength. Devi and Atifa immediately rushed to cover their allies as they gathered their strength for the final battle once more.

Isolde, as she lowered the Eldar using her small power at telepathy, tied undyed flax to the branch and started the chant once more,

"_**By hill and wind,**_

_**By flame and stream,**_

_**By shining moon and sea,**_

_**I place a bind upon this team of two,**_

_**That they will protect you...**_

_**By hill and wind,**_

_**By flame and stream,**_

_**By shining moon and sea,**_

_**I place a bind upon this team of two,**_

_**That they will protect you!"**_

Inside the glowing sphere, Arthur began to glow gold as the blood from his belly steadily dripped into the pentagram with the dragon's eye in the middle of it.

Also at the same time, Elaine began to glow silver as her blood hovered above the dragon's eyes like a second orb of sight.

Morgawse with black eyes with white lightning bolts of the dragon infused with her, commandingly asked, **"Who binds thou self to thee?"**

Arthur replies strongly, for now he knows this is his just place, "I, Arthur Pendragon, son of Ingrain, willing bind thy self to thou great Cainnacht Sioraiocht as thou protector."

Elaine continued, "I, Elaine Pendragon, daughter of Ingrain, will bind thy self to thou great Cainnacht Sioraiocht as thou guardian."

Merlin, with his creatures gaining strength from his maddening charge, rushed up the last of the hill to meet the Knights and Priestesses head on.

Galahad, Tristan, and Bors take up their bows and arrows once more and let loose two arrows each at rapid fire. Within the two minutes it took to rush up the hill, the three knights managed to strike eighteen down, and killed five of them.

Guinevere, who was directly behind her father for protection, faltered when she crossed swords with the man she lusted after more than any other man in the long mortal life.

Lancelot quickly glanced behind him at Arthur and Elaine bowing before the great dragon, and turned to meet her fairly on the field of battle.

She froze.

He hesitated; but only for a split second.

She raised her sword and said pleadingly, "Please, Lancelot! You aren't a murderer of women! We don't have to do this! Just let me go by!"

Lancelot glared at her sadly and said, "I'll kill any man or woman who tries to kill my best friend and my lover, Guinevere. I'm sorry but you're not getting past me."

Meanwhile, Cainnacht Sioraiocht lowered her gigantic head and at the same time, the possessed Morgawse did too, and said powerfully, **"I, Dragon of Albion, accept thou oaths! Arthur, son of Ingrain, and Elaine, daughter of Ingrain, I bind thine-self to thou!!!"**

Isolde, whilst still chanting and waving the beloved Eldar branch watched with amazed eyes and the great dragon, the Mother Goddess, and the Horned-God all three lowered their limbs and touched the foreheads of her cousins.

Lancelot finally got the nerve to knock Guinevere down after a many blows and placed his sword under her neck.

He hesitates once more.

She stares beseechingly up at him with watery brown eyes.

Then there was a giant roaring voice upon the winds and blew thousands of leaves though the air,

"_**I BIND THY-SELF TO THOU TILL THY MORTAL BINDS DISSOLVE!!!! **_

_**I BIND THY-SELF TO THEE TILL THY SOUL IS FREE!!! **_

_**SO MOTE IT BE!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Merlin screamed in rage as his fingers barely scratch the surface of the golden shield.

He screamed and screamed as his creatures melted away into the darkness like ink spilled on vellum.

He screamed as his body crumbled in on itself and vanished in the violently blowing winds.

Guinevere's mouth opened in shock as she too melted away.

Lancelot glanced once more behind him and flopped onto the ground.

They had succeeded.

They had won.

And he didn't have to murder a woman.

His honor was intact.

The circle exploded into tiny golden particles.

The Knights and Priestesses who guarded them were slightly pushed forward, but not harmed.

When they could see once more through the dying winds, Arthur, Elaine, Morgawse, Morgana, and Isolde were seen perfectly fine.

Arthur turned to them all and said, "Lets go home."

Emogen and Aithne's magic swirled to a stop.

Alarmed Gawain jumped to his feet when they swayed and toppled from the altar.

As he reached them, Emogen smiled lovingly and whispered as she fell unconscious, "Tis done..."

He sighed in relief.

**It was FINALLY over.**

Only the Epilogue is left!

I know, it's long, but I didn't want to drag it out two or three more times so....


	44. Chapter 44

**Oh well, I don't own anything but my original characters, nor do I own any of the spells (**_except for a few_**), nor the Wiccan rituals. I'm not a practicing Wicca, so if anything is wrong in those rituals, it wasn't meant to offend. Also, the list of Knights is true from a web page on Arthurian legends, and the story of Bran is from a book about Merlin. **

Epilogue

_And so, as his ancestors did before him, Artorius Castus cast off his chains and ascended the throne of Briton._

_No longer did he acknowledge the name of Artorius Castus; he reclaimed his Briton heritage by assuming the name of his Pagan roots: Art-ur Pendragon; or otherwise known as the son of the Dragon, Bear._

_Now known as Arthur Pendragon. _

_ He married a wonderful woman, who became his queen, therefore uniting the magic and fantasy of Avalon and the surety and reality of Briton._

_With his friends and family by his side, Arthur ruled Briton with firm fairness for many, many decades. _

_Arthur's children, Mordwen, Brenna, Morganna, Sean, Tiernan, and Loreilai, all learned well from their mother and father and married well too._

_She, too, married her lover and father of her children, Lancelot, and had many children after the twins Orrin and Roslyn. They are named: Ulla, Wilona, Thane, the triplets Babai, Trakan, and Mae, Rider, and Tina-just recently turned twenty and five._

_But it wasn't all good tidings for the family, many hardships happened that threatened to destroy their hard earned peace. The most horrible occurred, when Rumina, daughter of the evil sorcerer Turok and the banished Brietta of Avalon returned to the place of her mother's shame to enact revenge for the mother who died bringing her into living... _

_...Maevelyn, daughter of Marquis Tristan and Lady of the Lake, Lady Isolde, was practicing her fire magics when Rumina arrived and started cursing the area around her. _

_Maeve watched in horror, as the land she loved turned black with death. As Rumina turned her attention to her, Dermott, in his hawk form, swooped down and intercepted the sickly yellow org of light aimed at his little sister. _

_With a shriek of pain, Dermott's body was forced out of his animal form, into his mortal form, and once again into his animal form-permanently._

_Day after day, week after week, the strongest priestesses of Avalon tried to remove the curse from the son and heir of Lord Tristan and their Lady, but to no avail. Rumina's revenge remained strong._

_After a while, the Mother Superior realized that the magics from Briton and the mystics of Persia had made Rumina stronger than even she and Elaine. _

_To save her brother, Maeve left her homeland and set out to find a mentor to teach her to blend the magics from the west and eastern worlds together as one. _

_After many trails, Maeve realized how to defeat Rumina and restored her brother to human form once more._

Orrin glanced up from the parchment roll he was dictating on, and sighed. His mother, the most beautiful woman in his world next to his twin, little sisters, wife, and daughters was slowly dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

No one could.

Princess Elaine of the Royal House of Pendragon, Lady of the House of Lyon, The Roving Lady Priestess of Avalon, sister of King Arthur, and wife of Marquis Lancelot Lyon was crumbing in the face of time.

His mother had outlived everyone from the original Knights of the Round Table, and she was truly happy to finally start her next adventure in the afterlife with her brother and husband, Arthur and Lancelot.

Her breathing was coming in short gasping bursts now.

Her time was running out.

He wished he could end her pain, but she had convinced him not to use his magic to help prolong her life.

As he stared at her with unseeing eyes, he felt the others enter the room.

As they settled down to witness her final journey, the final words for her memoirs whispered themselves into his conscience from the reassesses of his memories of his father many years ago...

_...for it was a time neither for sadness nor morning._

_For those who died, died for a greater cause on that battlefield..._

_...for Freedom._

_And those who died shall never be lost in the haze of time..._

_...tales f their great valor will never be forgotten..._

_...told me father to son, mother to daughter..._

_...in the tales of King Arthur, and, his knights._

With a final swish of his quill, he was done.

And so was Elaine.

The greatest story ever told was finally over.

He griped the parchments....

But never forgotten.

The End


End file.
